


Unravel

by ChiioSaurus



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, Babies, Ballet, Character Death, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Female Protagonist, Genderfluid Character, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Romance, LGBTQ Themes, Male Protagonist, Married Couple, Monsters, Multi, Pansexual Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Reincarnation, Strong Female Characters, Suspense, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 155,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiioSaurus/pseuds/ChiioSaurus
Summary: Megaton is overrun by monsters with its last two chevaliers slaughtered. The Chevalerie are forced to assign their weakest unit, Shimoda Rin, to keep the city safe. Struggling to discern friend and foe alike, all she wants is a quiet life. But the true enemy lies dormant in winter, about to reawaken.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Full summary: Monsters live among us, but they know how to hide: they blend in and then rip you open when night falls. It's known monsters are cut from the same cloth, and the Chevalerie Order represent the scissors which cut them down. A war fout in secret away from prying eyes. Megaton is overpopulated by monsters with its last two chevaliers brutally slaughtered. Due to a shortage of units, Rin is temporarily posted in Megaton to keep the city safe. Little does she know that the true monsters aren't always the ones that reveal themselves at night. Will the threads of her own life unravel?

_Megaton, Chesteros_

02:11AM

**Red Metro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Megaton, a city to behold. What was once a garden flourishing with vivacious blossoms is now a dry wasteland full of bad seeds.

But the monsters lurking beneath the streets at night are the ones you need to fear. Megaton is their home: the city is overpopulated with monsters. They come in all colors, shapes, sizes. Some of them might be walking among you. It might be the person sitting next to you in class, or it might even be the sweet old lady who lives next door.

So who are these monsters?

According to the system, they don't exist.

They live in secret, hiding among the normal people. The Mundies. They pretend to live normal lives when in reality, they live to hunt humans.

But you'll never know, not until it's too late.

That's why you should never be out late at night. That's why you should always lock your doors before you sleep. As the old saying goes, "Beware of the Hush Wolf lest he marks you as his hunt". Even in dreams, he'll find you.

Woe to the unfortunate fool who doesn't heed these warnings.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Far below normal ground level, a young woman cried out from below the tunnels of the Red Metro. With one free hand, she clutched her bleeding arm. She desperately used the wall for support. Then three ghouls loomed over her trembling form as she stumbled down the stairs in her blue heels, their shadows stretching across the walls.

A deep growl rumbled right in her ear as the haggard creature made a grab for her, causing her to scream as she wrenched out of their reach. Her shopping bags clattered to the floor as she ran across the walkway, her tears streaming down her face.

She stole a glance behind her shoulder, frightened to see that the ghouls were chasing after her. Her hair whipped in her face and she let out another cry, inciting their wrath. With an angry shriek, one of them caught up to her and struck her with incredible force.

"AAGH!" She was flung against the wall before sliding to the floor, gasping in pain. Their shadows loomed over her, causing her eyes to widen.

"No… no..." She crawled as far away from them as she could, only to be backed into a corner. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

_SHLINK!_

Suddenly, someone stabbed them from behind.

_"Guhhh…"_ The light disappeared from their eyes as they suddenly slumped forward, dead as soon as they hit the floor.

Two boys, still dressed in their school uniforms, stood tall and proud. Despite their seemingly normal appearance, they carried rapiers at their belts. One of them rushed to her aid, helping her up and looking over her wounds. The other one fought off the last ghoul with a loud cry.

"It's alright now, miss. You're safe now." She met the eyes of a light-haired boy. His smile looked as bright as the sun. His eyes were gentle, but his form was well-built and sturdy. At the sound of a body hitting the floor, she craned her head just in time to see the other boy ripping his sword out of the ghoul's skull. Not bothering to wipe the blood from his face, he spat to the side and turned to look at her. Unlike his companion, he appeared much younger with dark hair and a skinnier frame.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The young woman sobbed, catching the older boy by surprise as she flung herself into his arms and cried into his chest. "I-I-I was so frightened! One m-moment I was out with my friends, before I knew it we were surrounded by those… things! Those horrible things who ate... my friends!"

The younger dark-haired boy snorted, "What kind of reason could you possibly have for being out this late? It's obvious how dangerous it is at night!"

The older boy sent his companion a disapproving look, "Kuro…"

"Don't look at me like that, Shiro." Kuro snapped, "This empty-headed girl needs to learn to use her head. If no one tells her how ignorance combined recklessness gets people killed, then who knows what she might do next."

"I-I won't do it again!" At this harsh statement, the girl shook with tears as she stood to her feet, refusing Shiro's outstretched hand, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Kuro glared at her, "You ought to be! It's because of your carelessness that nearly got all of you killed! Do you wanna know what would've happened to you if we weren't around?!"

_"E-Eeep!"_ The girl hide behind Shiro, burying her face in his jacket. She was shaking like a leaf. Her red eyes glistened with tears, like dewdrops gathering at a ruby's edges.

"Hey, face the truth of your actions properly!" The younger boy scowled, moving to get to her, "Don't hide behind him!"

Shiro stepped between them, looking down at Kuro. "Stop it already. She just lost her friends. Not to mention she's already seen a lot today. Let's just get her home." When the younger boy looked like he wanted to say something, the older boy scolded his companion once more. "You really need to learn to treat girls gently. It's no wonder everyone thinks you're so prickly. Just leave this to me." causing the latter to scoff and turn away in disgust.

"Whatever."

With a helpless shake of his head, the senior turned around and offered the girl a gentle smile. "Sorry about my friend, miss. He may seem unpleasant, but he's actually a really nice guy. He just doesn't know how to be nice to girls."

"Only to stupid girls." Kuro muttered under his breath, earning an annoyed look from his senior.

"No… h-he's right." she sniffled, "If it weren't for me, my friends would still be…" As she broke off at the end, Shiro moved to comfort her.

"Hey, it's alright now. We'll need to clear some things up about what happened tonight, but let's get you home first. And we'll get that arm looked at." He tried to move away, but she suddenly clung to his arm. "Ah ha… um, miss-"

"Please, Shiro-kun. Call me Tei."

A blush rose to his face at the familiarity, nonetheless, he continued to smile, trying to detach himself from her vice grip without hurting her feelings, "Tei-chan... I'm afraid I need my arm back, please."

"You're strong. You won't leave me alone, will you?" Looking up to his eyes, she blinked up at him. Shiro felt a lump rising in his throat. Up close, this girl was actually quite cute. She obviously took great care in maintaining her appearance, but not to the point of vanity. She was exotic to the eye, with her long white hair and glistening red eyes. But with the way she was holding his arm captive against her soft… ahem, assets, he had to guess that she was likely popular with boys. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of disappointment. He wouldn't mind asking her out: she was definitely cute. However, it was impossible. She was probably seeing someone already.

That, and… he and Kuro were sworn to service. They were part of the Chevalerie. The Chevalerie itself was a sworn brotherhood dedicating their lives to hunting down monsters in secret. A life not many people choose or are even aware of.

Monsters came from the Harrowing, a realm beyond the Veil. The Veil: an ancient barrier invisible to the naked eye. It was the only thing that separated this world from the Harrowing. It's been protecting this world for thousands of years. The individual members of the Chevalerie reject worldly ambition and titles, practice celibacy, assume neutrality in politics, and never desert their assignments - on the pain of death. That's been the tradition for many centuries, and you practically have to give your life up for the greater good.

Monsters from the Harrowing can still enter through tears in the Veil. That's how they end up in this world and leak into cities, feeding on human flesh. The ghoul threat from earlier was just one of many.

As chevaliers, it was their job to keep the streets clean of monster activity. With the threat of monsters falling out of the sky at any time, anywhere, it practically consumed their lives.

In spite of all that, joining the Chevalerie was still considered an honor because anyone could rise through the ranks regardless of criminal past or financial situation.

Only a handful of people in this world knew about these things.

"By the look of things, it looks like these ghouls just recently landed here. That means more monsters are coming in through more tears." Shiro informed Kuro, who nodded. Even though they were talking about this stuff in front of a Mundy, they would erase her memories of this conversation as soon as they got her home. "Who knows what else is lurking out there. We'll need to hurry up."

"Ufu…"

With a friendly smile, Shiro turned down to look at the girl, "Ah, sorry, miss. I didn't mean to-"

_SHLICK._

His smile froze in place as something plunged into his skin and wormed its way deep into his abdominal wall, scrambling his insides. A searing agony ripped through his muscles, but his throat clogged up from the tension knotting in his torso. He couldn't say a sword, not even to warn Kuro.

"SHIRO!" The boy stood in horror as he watched the girl twist her hand through his stomach, causing the boy to vomit everywhere. The smell of blood polluted the air, causing bile to rise in Kuro's throat.

"But… your wounds…" Was all Shiro managed to choke out. "How…"

"Self-inflicted, my hero. A little mangling doesn't bother me so long as I get what I want." Her demeanor changed from a helpless girl to a cruelly seductive ghoul in a matter of seconds. Her eyelashes fluttered as she drew back a bloodstained hand to her mouth. Her tongue flitted across her red-painted nails. A look of pure rapture enveloped her face. "Mmm… _delicious_…"

"Gungh… aagh..." Shiro tried to speak, but the blood bubbling in his mouth prevented him from doing so. He tried to reach for his sword but to no avail. She grabbed his wrist before his fingers could even brush the hilt. His eyes bulged as the girl drifted closer to whisper in his ear. He suddenly started thrashing in agony as she delved her hand further up his body.

"They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Using a sweet voice, she breathed out against his neck. She was smiling as she tore out his bleeding heart. The older boy gagged, clutching at her arms as he stared at her in horror and betrayal. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he died, With a giggle, she watched him collapse on the ground. She stared in fascination at the blood pooling at her feet. Then she ravaged into the fresh meat in her hands, feasting like a wild animal.

Kuro couldn't move, unable to do anything in his shock. All he could do was watch as she consumed his friend's heart right before his very eyes.

When she finally finished with a loud slurp, another giggle rumbled in her throat.

"I tend to follow through on that saying… quite literally." Her smile widened, the blood dripping from her chin. "I mean, do you know what I had to do to get those guys to play along with me?" Licking up the blood dripping down her hand, she glanced over at the dead ghouls laying on the tracks. "Well. I suppose it was worth it in the end."

Turning to other the chevalier, she giggled. Her eyes were a blazing red. Her skin shifted into a sickly, ill pallor, and blue veins branched out across her face and arms, making her appear as ghoulish as the others. Her red fingernails grew in length, transforming into sharp blades.

The younger boy stared at his dead companion in shock, then he shakily met her gaze with his own. His face was wrought with terror.

White hair… red eyes… a female ghoul…

This girl was…

"Venus... flytrap." He uttered, his throat going dry. He took a step back

Hearing her alias spoken so freely, her shoulders trembled as she giggled.

"You've should've realized it sooner, handsome. But then, you humans are so easy to fool. So cute, so gullible… so dead." Tei hid her smile behind the back of her hand, swaying as she approached the other boy. "Kuro-kun, was it? There's something I like even more than acting. Know what it is?"

His sword trembled in his grip as he swallowed, taking another step back.

"It's the big reveal! The moment a man's lovestruck face contorts into dawning horror when they realize they're my next meal! The first taste after their terror is the best!" Saliva pooled in her mouth as she revelled in the sight of her next meal. "Aha! That expression… it's fantastic!" She staggered towards him, her eyes flashing with mad glee. "Won't you allow me to thrill myself even more?!"

Laughter shook the subway as she charged at him.

"YOU TWISTED BITCH!" Putting aside his fear at the last minute, the younger boy met her halfway with his sword. They clashed. Sparks ignited from the heat of their intense battle. She swung at him. He sliced off several strands of moonlight hair as he dodged.

"Predictable." Her shrieks of laughter died down as she let out a sigh. All of a sudden, her voice sounded deadpan. "I won't play with you anymore."

The moment he swung at her with all he had, she evaded his blow. Moving like water, she slipped out of his line of sight.

Kuro broke into a sweat, gritting his teeth as he stood there in the cold. He searched the shadows, his sword shaking in his hands. He swore he heard a giggle here and there. Adrenaline pumped through his bloodstream. He never kept his back unguarded. There was a cacophony of her laughter, Shiro's screams, and the rumbling of a distant train: all of it was ringing inside his head.

It stopped to a grinding halt the moment he turned around and met her bloodstained, innocent smile.

_"Now you're mine."_

She wrenched her claws deep into his stomach, lifting him off the floor. He let out a loud scream as the blood gushed from his arteries, staining his uniform and all. With a crazed laugh, she threw him aside and watched him tumble to the ground with another pained grunt. His sword clattered to the floor, vanishing into dust as the life was slowly drained from its owner.

Her blue heels clacked against the floor as she walked until she was standing right in front of him.

"So, who are you chevaliers?" Tei asked, feigning an innocent demeanor once again. The contrast with the blood staining her cardigan and her face was a twisted contrast to her doe-eyed expression. The younger boy was in too much agony to reply. He kept pressure on his bleeding stomach, but it wasn't helping much. "Hm? Don't you know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting for an answer?"

"Fuck… you..." His breathing was starting to slow. The light started to fade from his eyes. "Monsters like you… will get what's coming to them..."

"Perhaps I'm just as rude though! I'm asking a question I already know the answer to!" Ignoring his statement, she threw her head back and laughed before plunging her teeth into his neck and cutting off his strangled cries.

It sounded like something fleshy was being ripped apart, followed by a loud slurping noise.

"Mm… aah…" Satisfied, she finished him up quickly and got to her feet. She looked around at the scene before her, at all the men who foolishly sought after her. And to think, all she had to do was bat her eyes and say please.

Any girl, perhaps, might feel flattered upon being gazed in such an admiring way - like she was the most beautiful thing a man's ever seen, like all men who would hang the moon and stars - all for her.

Tei, for her part, has always been bored.

She's pretty, and she knows it: she'd have to be blind not to. She's also talented at playing the role of a delicate, demure young lady who's never harmed a fly in her life and she needs a big, strong man by her side to keep her safe.

Straight men are such easy prey, she thought to herself with a sneer. All they want, really, is a pretty girl with a nice body to call their own, one who's dainty enough to stroke their ego by making them feel like big, strong protectors. Plain and simple animal instinct, shared by monsters and humans alike. Desire has always been such an interesting thing.

But it always rankles, having to act so helpless and defenseless and weak around her future meals. Having to act like prey. She's a ghoul, a superior existence. She prides herself on her strength and her independence. To think these silly, stupid men always fail to see past her facade, see her for the monster she truly is, it was almost insulting to her pride as a huntress.

She was an apex predator, but she was also a great actress. The betrayed looks on their faces the moment she seals their fate makes everything worth it. She always did have a bit of a dramatic streak, after all.

She especially likes her meals when they have an aftertaste of vengeance.

"When will you chevaliers learn?" She mused, looking over the dead bodies. She was impressed at her handiwork. This time, she left quite a mess. Looking down at the disemboweled boys, she smiled, "You're no one. You're nothing. And according to the system, you don't even exist."

With a sigh, she fished out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood from her mouth. Then she retrieved her fallen bags and headed for the exit.

"What a waste of time." With a flip of her hand, she sent her long white hair fluttering behind her like a shimmering white curtain. Feeling particularly gluttonous, she decided to head for the nearest bar. There were always more men to flock wherever they could find possible dates. With a giggle, she flitted into the light like a moth.

"The night is still young. Perhaps I'll find someone else to have fun with."

Megaton is home to humans and monsters alike.

But especially for the monsters.

* * *

_Raven Rock, Chesteros_

?

**Chevalerie Operations Centre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Far in the west, a hidden base stood hiding in the mountains of Raven Rock. It's where the commander resides and where the new recruits train.

The old and bearded commander looked out from the ceiling window as the moonlight filled the room. He and his men were gathered at a large table where another meeting was currently in session.

"The cold winds are rising…" He gruffed as he met the eyes of his fellow men. "The message couldn't have come soon enough. It's been three days since the chevaliers at Ironwrath have fallen."

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, sir." One of his men spoke up, his face as grave as the rest of them. "Megaton has also lost their chevaliers. They've been butchered… presumably a ghoul's work."

"If they were men, then it could be none other than Venus Flytrap. She's always been a problem in Megaton." One man said.

"Ha! One of many, I presume. Megaton is a foul-smelling flower that attracts the flies. And yet the Chevalerie keep sending their own."

Directing his gaze to the man who said that, the commander appeared more terse and cold than ever, "Is that what we are, Lord Tonio? An army of flies ready to be squashed by the likes of those monsters?"

Holding up his hands in surrender, Tonio chuckled, "My apologies, Commander. I meant no disrespect."

"You may be our visitor, but I've told you before that we've no interest in the game of politics where you're from. We will not send anymore of our own to accompany you when you leave." He then paused, collecting his hands in a serious manner. "Also. I may have known your father, bless his soul. But you ought to learn a lord's courtesy should you wish to make prospective allies."

Tonio laughed, "You're right, but my words have truth, Commander. You don't have enough soldiers to even be considered an army. Aside from Lola, none of you are particularly funny."

"Boy! You will address her as Major Lola! She wouldn't be so familiar with the likes of you!" One man shouted to him from his chair, his face tense with anger. The Commander rose his hand to stop him from talking any further, effectively diffusing the situation.

"I hope we've provided enough stories for you when you return to Rorrim Capitol." The aged man rumbled in a deep voice, his eyes narrowing, "It's something to think about while you enjoy your parties and money. Half the recruits you've seen training will die when they've set out on their own. MIght be a nighthowler that gets them… might be a ghoul… might be a wolfskin… might even go mad themselves after the first corruption."

Tonio's smile gradually fell from his lips.

"They die in pain. They do it… all so the Mundies can live their normal lives. All so little nobles like you can enjoy their summer afternoons in peace and comfort." The Commander informed, "The Chevalerie is the only thing standing between the Harrowing and what lies beyond. And it's become an army of scattered alliances, withered old veterans, and dying brethren. There are less than a thousand of us now."

Any jokes Tonio thought of at this point had completely dissipated in his head. Even he had to take the matter seriously at this point.

"We can't properly patrol the wilderness that lies deep within the Harrowing. We can't man castles in Rorrim Capitol like you ask. We've barely enough resources to keep our chevaliers armed and fed."

One of the members of the operation branch spoke up, "Lord Tonio. Your sister sits by king's side. Please tell her we need help."

Tonio looked straight at him, "My sister is a concubine, not a consort. The King won't listen to her."

The Commander settled back in his chair with a long sigh, "When winter comes, God help us all if the Hush Wolf reawakens. The Old Seeress has whispered another prophecy. In this century, he is sure to return. With the veil thinning at its weakest, there will be many tears for him to enter this world and reclaim it as his own."

"We still need to send someone to Megaton. Because the two chevaliers have died on their watch, we'll need someone who can keep the city together."

"But who could we possibly send? We can't spare any of our units from other cities: they're packed tight with work! The younger ones had to quit school in order to prevent the monster activity from escalating any further! Those last two boys were the only ones available for the job!" The other members continued shouting. One of them slammed his fist against the table and caused several papers to scatter. "We'd need someone who can pull off miracles!"

"Is that right?" The doors suddenly opened, and a pair slender legs leading up to an attractive dark-haired woman immediately caught their attention. Fully dressed in uniform, she made her way down the aisle and cleared her throat. "Gentleman, please. You flatter me. But there is someone you can send."

Otanashi Lola, the operations director with the rank of major. Her duties were extended but not limited to handling bureaucratic aspects of Chevalerie operations and working at the command center alongside the captains for every team posted in Chesteros. The new information gathered on all the currently known monsters would be immediately brought to her attention.

"Fashionably late as always, Major Lola." The commander noted in a surly tone, "Putting your tardiness aside for now… who, pray tell, might that be? We're already short on men as it is."

Lola smiled, "My youngest niece. I'm sure you're familiar with her. Granted, she's young and inexperienced, and this will be her first serious posting. But I assure you… given the time and patience, she'll flourish like a golden harvest ripe for the reaping."

The room fell silent.

There was hesitance in the commander's expression. "I presume you're talking about Shimoda Rin?" At the aforementioned name, the rest of the council broke into disgruntled murmurs.

Lola continued to smile, maintaining a confident air, "That's the one."

"PREPOSTEROUS!" The other members went in an uproar. Any lesser woman would've flinched at the outburst, but not Lola. It took her years to finally get used to the yelling and backlash from superiors whenever she spoke her mind. She wouldn't allow them to intimidate her now. "Perhaps if it were her sister, we'd consider the offer, but never that girl!"

"Never is… an awfully long time, sir. She's been on standby for years now." Lola calmly reminded them, raising a brow at her superior. "I understand you find my request unconventional, but I wouldn't ask you to consider this if were a waste your time. And all of you should know by now that I'm not someone who wastes time." She said, turning to face the commander. "Given the circumstances, surely you can give her a chance. I think it's about time we put her to work."

Tonio looked around, blinking at the new conflict of interest that unfolded before him. He smiled to himself and nestled back in his chair to enjoy the debate. Well, this should be interesting.

The Commander shook his head, "Shimoda-chan is still quite young, Major Lola. Usually our age requirements cut off around sixteen. Fifteen at the youngest. She's a rare exception for two reasons." he informed, "One, because you personally asked us to enlist her many years ago after her village burnt down. Two, she's the daughter of Dans Solem, your brother." he paused before adding, "But you agreed to wait until she became of age before she could be put on active duty. It's been many years since we talked about this, but I trust you still remember the terms we agreed to? "

"Yes, of course, Commander." Lola answered with unwavering conviction, "But right now, we are severely undermanned!"

"You know danger when you see it. After all, you and your brother have fought at our side for years." One of the men acknowledged her logic as well as her place, "Feared and known to all… you, Lux Lunae, and your brother… Dans Solem."

Lola lowered her gaze momentarily, her face adopting a more serious countenance.

"Shimoda Leon. He was the best we ever had. Lord Commander of the Chevalerie. And later on, the Hand of the King. We'll always remember him as a true hero who singlehandedly laid siege on the Grey Watch at the cost of his life. Without him, the ghouls would be all over Chesteros by now. His sacrifice taught us all what it meant to be a true chevalier. We all strive to follow his path." Another of the old veterans reminisced. The rest of the men had their heads bowed out of respect for her late brother.

"Indeed." Clasping his gloved hands together, the Commander hunched over the table to look at her straight in the eye. "You and Dans Solem are true chevaliers. I respect your word, Lola. But the weight of an entire city is not something that should rest upon a child's shoulders. Megaton is no place for your niece."

Lola's eyes narrowed. "So instead of my niece… you'd rather put your faith in an old woman's babbles about an entity who hasn't appeared for thousands of years?" She challenged. If it were anyone else who'd spoken these words, they'd surely find themselves punished for such insolence. But she had been Lux Lunae, the fearsome chevalier who led the charge alongside her brother in the Second Plight.

"Our forefathers have felt from the beginning that Hush Wolf was a great danger than all the others combined." The Commander replied, his eyes hard as stone. He did not raise his voice, but it still trembled with power. Even Lola realized she had touched a nerve. She should not have dismissed the notion so easily. "I apologize, Major. But your niece does not reach our expectations. We cannot deem her able to face the ever-looming threats… at least, not until she comes of age." With a wave of his hand, his underling presented her personal file before him. He flipped through it, reading aloud, "Let's see. A history of ill health, confinement in the sanatorium, and… multiple truancies at her boarding school before she was pulled out after a certain violent incident." Lola winced at the countings, closing her eyes in exasperation. He paused before narrowing his eyes, "And that's not the worst part."

Lola opened her mouth to protest, "I beg to differ. Rin has potential. She's-"

"E-ranked. The lowest of the food chain. For five years." One of the council members spoke up, his words cold as ice.

"No thanks to the failures of marital problems! The girl is a bad omen, just like her mother!" An older man with a ill temper bellowed, muttering the words, "Bloody Mary..."

Miriam. Lola bit her lower lip, her brow furrowing at the mention of her sister-in-law.

"Her father was a hero to us all, but the woman he chose…" His face darkened with hateful ire. "She was a monster. You were there with him the day he rode through her village, fell for her the moment he saw her."

"I remember their union. They wedded at first light." Lola quietly agreed, closing her eyes as she thought back to that day.

"Everyone thought she was just a commoner. A beautiful, charming girl. They discovered too late that she was as mad as a hagraven." One of the men commented.

Suddenly, an unnatural chill began to settle as though death's draft swept in. Lola suddenly found herself feeling extremely cold. For a moment, it felt as though a ghost had swept right through their very souls. A silence befell the entire room.

Finally, the Commander broke the tension, "...With a more pressing matter to attend to, I trust we can all agree that Shimoda Rin is not to be sent?" Murmurs of agreement resonated, and no one bothered to hide their relief at the dismissal of Lola's suggestion.

Well, everyone except Lola.

"You speak of a child, sir!" She walked up right to the table, putting her hands down on the surface. "Rin is only fourteen, and she is certainly nothing like Miriam. She wouldn't harm an innocent."

The Commander didn't break his gaze from hers, "How long has it been since you've last seen your niece, Major Lola?"

"...Five years." she reluctantly admitted.

"She's a different girl then."

The others agreed. "Meanwhile, her older sister, Lily has flourished from E-rank to A-rank in less than two years. She's been all over the eastern border! She trained under her father, Dans Solem himself."

"She's also a crass partygoer who gets drunk on top of castles and throws chickens at her enemies when she's wasted. Last time we had to cover the expenses at Rivet City because she blew up half the citadel during a ghoul invasion! She didn't even try to keep the damages at the minimum."

At that, Lola wanted to snort. Not because it sounded like lies, but because it wasn't actually too far from the truth.

"They may be the daughters of your brother, but it's no secret that they are both severely undisciplined. No amount of training can make them understand what duty is." An old veteran spoke up, the lines of his crow's feet crinkling around his eyes. "Lily is destructive and out of control, but Rin is the weakest, most deficient chevalier in our Order. She's yet to even awaken her weapon, all because she hasn't even killed a collected a single soul." An old veteran spoke up, the lines of his crow's feet crinkling around his eyes. "Megaton is a warzone. The city overpopulated with tears and monsters alike. The moment you send either of them in, they'll be eaten alive."

"They will be out there anywhere else if you don't give them this chance to truly make use of themselves." Lola barked before turning to her superior, her eyes unwavering. "Commander, please. If Megaton falls, it will be on our hands. Lily is thousands of miles away." She began to reason, "We can just send Rin! She'll be much easier to manage!" Seeing the impatience finally reach his eyes, she quickly added, "I'll keep her under watch! I'll make sure she doesn't fail!"

If the Commander wanted to dismiss the idea in the first place, he would've ordered her to keep her mouth shut about the matter and never discuss it again. Instead he gave her this chance to convince him.

The fact that she was still standing here not being chewed out right now… that had to mean he was at least considering the proposal… right?

Lola felt beads of sweat collect at the base of her neck. She stood tall and firm. She tried not to show anyone how nervous she really felt on the inside. But honest to God, she felt like she was about to pass out.

"...This is no small request you ask of me." The commander finally answered, surprising the rest of the room, "Do you want to get her killed? Give me one good reason why I ought to consider sending her to the city overpopulated with monsters and heathens alike. If we're lucky, she might even come back in one piece."

Lola let out a breathe she didn't even realize she'd been holding. Feeling her head clear, she shook herself out of her daze and met his eyes, "Because I'm going to make sure she'll be left in one piece. I'll personally oversee her stationing herself. Every step of the way." An impish glint appeared in her eyes. "Besides, you know very well that Leon and I grew up in Megaton. It's practically home. Shimodas are hard to kill. It's in our blood."

At that, the Commander finally chuckled and nodded his consent. "...Very well. I suppose the city would be doomed one way or another whether or not we send her. She will be under your watch. Under no circumstances is she allowed to go anywhere outside city limits without our knowledge."

The room remained silent with discontent, but the satisfaction was clear on Lola's face. She couldn't help feeling a little smug as she looked over every one of her displeased superiors.

"Thank you, sir. We won't betray the trust you've put in us." Lola saluted. "I'll keep you updated with weekly reports." Then her eyes hardened. "We won't forget those poor boys and the service they did. They deserved a better death. They will be avenged."

The Commander nodded his approval, "Send word to Hightower. See to it your niece arrives in Megaton no less than a week. I trust you will accommodate to her as needed. She will be put on immediate duty. I pray she lasts more than a week until we can find someone more suitable for a grisly lifestyle." Looking around the room, he clapped his hands once, "You're all dismissed."


	2. Friend

**a/n:** hey, look who's back. Me. This story is really fun to work on. Developing it has been a major treat. I finally got some time to show you more! If you have any questions, let me know. I can't promise to answer them right away or if they contain spoilers. I'm sure you guys wouldn't ask those kinds of questions, though.

ahhh. I wanted to update **pv** again, but the _lengst_ was getting to me. I don't. I don't like feeling things. Not to mention it's not even halfway done. sob.

sooo, I might focus on unravel for now. I've been wanting to write about Rin for a while.

I'm flitting in between ff and nursing school. I consider this a lucky opportunity to watch you dive into this story. Get the main introductions out of the way. This chapter is a little slow, but expect more characters to show up in the next chapter! The main cast will be established very soon. It's a nice break from all the clinical requirements my instructors are putting me through. Hopefully, this sneaky escapade won't get me into too much trouble! Keep it a secret, okay?

**Oranssi-Rin** is the angel who made this story happen. Check out her art on twitter! She's amazing. Cheers to a lifelong camaraderie, my dearest friend.

* * *

_Unravel_

.

.

.

Chapter One

**Friend**

.

.

.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

01:22 PM

** _Megaton - City Outskirts_ **

.

.

.

Colorful.

It was becoming a work of art.

Spools of thread… winding… entwining…creating something beautiful. Would it become a dress? A scarf? Or maybe a blouse?

But then it changed.

The piece of work became frayed before it could truly be born, ultimately ripping at the seams.

A loud noise roused me awake from that strange dream. Sitting up, I looked around as I slowly stirred to full consciousness. For a moment, I was confused. This wasn't the musty bedroom my relatives so kindly presented me when I was arranged to live with them. Everything was moving around me, and there were windows everywhere. I could actually see the sunlight from inside.

It took me a moment to remember where I was and why.

Ah, yes. That's right.

This is a bus taking me to Megaton. Two days ago, I received a letter from the Chevalerie Operations Centre. I haven't heard from them for many years, so imagine my surprise when they ordered me to come live with my aunt Lola. I would receive my first posting, along with the list of assignments once I met her. Arrangements had already made for my transfer, and they expected me to arrive within the week. A roll of bills and a bus ticket were also enclosed in the envelope to ensure my safe trip. My caretakers, distant relatives in fact, were all too happy when they heard the news. In contrary to their usual treatment towards me, they acted warm and loving as though they never breathed an ill word about my existence after all these years. On the night before my departure, they baked me a feast. Pot roast, peach cobbler pie, strained beans: everything a typical good family would give their children before sending them off to a weekend trip.

Up until that night, they acted like I polluted their home and kept their children far away from me. They even went out their way to ignore me as though I never existed. During the years I stayed with them, my relatives never showed me anything like affection. In retrospect, I was an unwanted burden, an omen; I suppose they hardly had any reason to welcome me before after I was expelled from boarding school. But even so, it was a form of cruelty that still affected me. I was used to it, but it didn't lessen the hurt.

That night, they called me by my name for the first time in years instead of using _that girl_ or _monster_. They actually touched me, and they spoke gently, asking me if I would be alright moving to new place on my own. They took it upon themselves to pack everything for me, insisting I had a big day tomorrow and I would need all the rest.

"I suppose I'll never see them again…" Recalling my dream, I gazed out the window with bleary eyes. The sunlight moved behind the clouds as the weather took on more a grim outlook.

But I'll always remember their eyes.

It was obvious at a glance that they wanted me gone. Their feigned kindness, their falsified acts of goodwill - it was their way of saying good riddance. They never wanted to see me again.

I knew it, they knew it, and everyone else knew it.

But I never said a word.

Deep down, I felt alienated and maybe a little indignant. How could they act like they treated me with casual disdain after all those years? Yet I didn't have it in me to destroy the fragile picture of happiness they fabricated, even if it was a lie. My life in their house never felt particularly painful, only empty. Despite everything, they still fed me and put a roof under my head. Having grown used to mistreatment, I decided not to take it too personally. They never had the intention to watch me grow under good conditions, but they were far from the worse.

Fishing a comb from my bag, I ran the teeth through my shoulder-length hair and refastened the bow behind my hair. I took care in avoiding the sectioned braids without messing up my appearance.

I really liked the feeling of my hair being brushed. It felt nice and soothing. My mother used to do it for me when I was a child, and I never let anyone touch my hair save for several exceptions. I hadn't been particularly been trying to grow it out, but once I understood that haircuts cost money, I'd simply allowed things to take their own course. Not to imply that my relatives were keeping me in rags: they were far too vain for that. I always had the minimum necessary to maintain my appearance, but I opted for the clothes I designed myself to wear around the house.

You could say I'm a modern representative of the gothic subculture, but with more of a Lolita twist. Though I do have a soft spot for chokers and riveted spikes when the mood strikes me. Reapplying my poisonberry lipstick, I smoothed out the layer before making a popping noise with my lips.

I brushed my hair to a shine before putting the comb away. I examined the outfit I picked this morning, wondering if Auntie Lola would recognize me after all these years. Today I was wearing a shoulderless dress from my usual gothic Lolita wardrobe, with a lot of frothy cake-like layers of black and white lace as a skirt, and a silver crucifix resting over the black bodice with the detached mesh sleeves meeting at my fingers in triangle-like formations. Kneesocks attached to garters ensnared my legs, my favorite ones with the ribbons weaving through lace embroidering. I took the liberty of wearing platform boots that zipped up at the sides, carried a jingling purse at my side, and fixed my eyeliner by looking at my reflection from the window.

I wonder what kind of style of clothes she wears now…

Oh, but speaking of which...

Staring down at my sewing kit, I ran my eyes over the spools aligned together in neat pattern. I've yet to use them. They were brand new. There were different shades of many colors… pink, red, blue… green… yellow… purple. I like to think these spools must be like humans, consistently weaving together and forming bonds. That must be love. That love creates a beautiful fabric. On the other hand, it's possible to be ripped apart at the seams before anything can even begin. You become undone. That is a broken bond torn apart by intolerance, hatred, and violence. Passion can be poisoned. Hatred can stem from love. Fear can be rooted from confidence. Before you know it, the bonds you created with people leave you nothing but a broken heart and a pile of shredded fabric.

That is humanity. We create, but then we unravel. Over and over. And over.

The closer you get to someone, the more likely you are to come undone.

Humans are born utterly impotent. We aren't omnipotent; if anything, we're largely powerless. And so, we must be resourceful. No matter how much we learn or how long we live, our weaknesses will remain jarring as our strengths. Our resourcefulness, then, is a tool to work around our weaknesses.

I wonder if that was the significance behind my dream… but then again, I tend to look into things more than necessary. It's a trait of mine, being detail-oriented to a fault. I would spend hours memorizing a pattern or observing the way a person presented themselves. When that happens, many tend to believe I'm dimwitted. At first I resented the way they reacted, but I digress: if I were them, I would probably think the same of a person standing in place and gaping at an object for hours. It's only fair, right?

Being human is a troublesome thing.

A sharp noise startled me out of my thoughts. I would've slammed headfirst into the seat in front of me if not for my seatbelt. The bus jumped, nearly hurling me out of my seat. I braced myself against the inertia that pulled me forward until everything grinded to a sudden halt. My things clattered to the floor, much to my dismay.

Since we stopped, I unbuckled my seatbelt and knelt to the floor to collect the runaway spools. Reaching under my seat, I felt something cold and wet. I couldn't help but shiver as I realized it was soda. Someone had dropped their drink. Retreating away, I looked over my fingers which were now sticky and saturated.

"Disgusting!" I exclaimed to myself. "I'm amazed at the absence of consideration Mundies have nowadays. What a complete lack of decency." With a mirthless titter, I retrieved a handkerchief from my bag and wiped it away. "Doesn't anyone clean up after themselves here?" I looked to Ossa, who now occupied my window seat. I felt my face soften the instant we locked gazes, "I'm sorry, Ossa. It was poor decision-making on my part to settle for the least expensive transportation."

Ossa, my dearest and most treasured friend, was in fact the bunny plush sitting lopsidedly in front of me. He has been my companion for years. I never had to fear of telling him my most darkest secrets. His obsidian fur kept his stuffing intact, and the bloodwine rose poking out of the pocket of his striped vest suited his formal appearance. His droopy ears hung over his button eyes. But the most endearing trait of all happened to be his monocle. He looked so intelligent and refined, just like the boy I love…

Picturing his smiling face, I felt my heart contract wildly in my chest as a sharp exhale escaped me.

Oh no. Thinking about him would only make me lovelorn and desolate. Think of blissful things… yes...

"I overspent on those heaven cakes again…" I closed my eyes at the wonderful memory of eating those delicate pastries, feeling my mouth water. "Ahh, I want to eat them again. But wait, no. I'm already running out of money… but still…" Clearing my head, I forced myself to think at the important task at hand.

Standing up with a huff, I gathered Ossa in my arms and headed straight for the doors. Grabbing the lace of my stockings, I slid them up higher up my legs. Burying my lips into Ossa's soft head, I kept my gaze fixed on the aisle. There were a few passengers onboard besides myself, consisting of an elderly couple and travelling salesmen working for different companies. They were completely immersed in their own world, either by arguing on their phones or revisiting happy memories from their youth.

The doors opened as I stepped out onto the dusty road, looking around. The driver came out from behind the bus, muttering and grumbling as he rubbed his soot-covered hands on a towel. When he caught sight of me, his expression lightened considerably.

"How are you feeling, miss? You okay?"

"I feel fine." Shuffling away from him, I took a look around. "Why are we stopping?"

"Oh… well, we're having trouble with the engine. It's completely cooked," he gestured to the steam emanating from the open hood of the bus, "From the looks of it, the bearings that allow the crankshaft to turn freely have worn out. I can call maintenance to fix it, but I'm afraid our arrival is going to be delayed." Taking off his hat, he bowed his head in shame, "I'll apologize to everyone for this minor inconvenience."

Hugging Ossa to my chest, I buried my mouth into his fur to hide my frown. "How long will it take for it to get fixed?"

"Between calling and waiting for one of those guys to get out here… probably around at three hours at best."

Three hours? I felt a stab of irritation hearing this news. Looking towards the horizon, I could see it was going to rain. I'm not usually one who notices the weather, but I couldn't help but notice how dreary the weather grew all of a sudden. It looked like a storm was coming. My eyes landed on a nearby signpost that listed Megaton within four miles. So close, yet so far away. What a timely intervention to be delayed just shy of my destination.

Could it be an ominous warning?

As I mulled over such thoughts, the driver diverted my attention with the intent to lure me inside the bus, "Why don't you go on inside? It's warmer in there than it is out here."

As tempting the offer was, I couldn't help but sense an ominous, foreboding aura that stretched across the expanse of the road. It was powerful enough to inspire a momentary surge of concern. It was as though I was sensing a presence. But suddenly, it didn't feel safe for me to stay. As illogical as it was, I just couldn't help feeling like I shouldn't endanger these Mundies by staying with them. I never felt like a curse more than I did right there.

After thinking things over, I shook my head, "No, absolutely not."

"Say what?"

"Gather my luggage, please," I handed him the rest of my fare, not bothering to elaborate. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way." Despite his initial protests, I managed to convince him by staring him down until he caved. Pausing under the weathered eaves, I waited until he retrieved my luggage. I didn't bother to offer a farewell and took off alone. Using one arm to hold Ossa and the other to pull my luggage along, I started up the hill.

There are times when you have to be alone.

Like a storybook hero, there are times when you may be required to leave the life you knew behind for a greater purpose. The stakes can be high, to your heart, soul, and reputation.

Memories are like a mirror. They reflect the true likeness of your soul. The path you will take isn't always clear. Sometimes, it's just as obscure as the fog settling all around me. Right now, I feel as though I'm moving forward from my past, but I can't help but look back.

Whether or not what you gain will ultimately outweigh what you gave - it's impossible to know until later in life. All you can do is live in the moment. The only comfort that can truly put your mind at ease is if you remind yourself that there are some things are worth sacrificing for: your purpose.

But sometimes, Mundies will never know what you do for them - they're not meant to know the truth. They won't even know you exist. Not all wars take place out it the open. Some Mundies might disagree on keeping the truth from the general public, but how would those ordinary people react if they found out there were tears in the sky leading to an interminable realm infested with monsters? Certainly there would be a wide-scale uproar. The Empire already has their hands full with the debt they're trying to settle in the capitol, not to mention the debates on who should be the next figurehead of the Rorrim Empire. It's not as though they could do much to quell Mundies' fears in the first place. Clearly the current king has no idea what he's doing.

But enough about politics.

Going by the centres' standards, I'm the last person they want working in Megaton. I've never even heard of that place before.

In my life as a chevalier, I've never experienced the grandeur or glory I often hear from the stories seasoned veterans like to tell. The things you do to keep loved ones safe, the endless acts of heroism you commit yourself to, the risks you take… it's alien to me. I never even expected to be sent out here like this.

"Ahh… I'm getting tired." It's only been an hour since I started, but I knew I'd have to stop. I never was athletic to begin with, and my current physique would put any girl to shame. By the time I reached the top of another hill, I was already huffing and puffing. I slowed to a stop and placed Ossa on top of my luggage. I took another look around. The strange feeling I felt earlier had disappeared, but I didn't feel comfortable letting my guard down. Kneeling in front of Ossa, I knelt close enough to whisper in his ear, "I thought I felt something earlier, but no one has tried to attack us." As though to confirm my suspicions, my eyes shifted across the nearby pumpkin field surrounded by a white picket fence, "I don't think we're alone."

As soon as I said those words, something shifted in the atmosphere. The feeling I spoke of earlier returned once more. Then I realized.

Someone was watching us.

I stood erect as I quickly gathered Ossa in my arms to protect him. I looked around and about, trying to pinpoint the location of our stalker. My body tensed as I slowly unzipped the back of my friend and delved through his stuffing to draw my weapon until-

I heard a series of deep chortling, followed by the rustling of leaves.

Spinning around, I turned to witness a very strange sight indeed.

Jack-o'-lanterns.

They were alive. Their orange skin glowed like lanterns. As if it were Halloween, they paraded from the pumpkin field as the lights inside them slowly flickered to life. They were floating aimlessly around the farm, apparently. They didn't even seem to notice me despite my close proximity. Or if they did, they didn't appear to care. Apart from floating around and being creepy, they weren't doing anything harmful. It was as though I walked in on a strange ritual these pumpkins performed in private. The farm appeared abandoned, and the barn looked weathered for years. There was no sign of life to be seen until now.

I was enthralled. Their deep laughter and their strange dance enchanted me, and I couldn't help but stand there in awe. They simply floated around without a care in the world, paying no mind to the dreary weather around them. The abandoned farm became their own playground, and only I was fortunate enough to discover them in all their haunting splendor. This spooky communion made my heart race.

And then, out of nowhere, someone jumped out to greet me.

The thing, well, it was a boy, to be precise- he sprang out of the field with a carved pumpkin on his head. He took it off and breathed life into it before sending it off to join the rest. As he came towards me, I got a better look at him. Given by the lesions and stitches on his skin, it was clear to see he was actually a scarecrow hanging from his pole. Like the jack-o'-lanterns, he was alive. The way he pounced out reminded me of a viper hiding in the grass. Perhaps that's what he really was.

For a moment, I envisioned him as such and found myself suppressing a smile. Hee hee… what an entertaining thought.

What first caught my attention was the color of his hair. Teal, to be precise. His eyes were a matching set of a similar shade as well. Of all the colors in the world, it happened to be the color I deemed most unnatural in my book. And I know if there's a color exceeds pink on my list then there's obviously going to be a problem. My smile faded into a frown. As much as I'd like to give him the benefit of doubt, I just didn't trust sentient beings jarred with unnatural pigmentation. It's happened before during my childhood and the outcome was awkward.

The second thing I noticed about him was his clothes. They were brown, rough-hewn and full of discolored patches. It looked like a novice attempted to sew a project together for the first time. I almost felt sorry for him. Was he so poor that he had to resort to having a child dress him, or did he just not care?

Well, in any case.

This feeling I felt earlier… was it because of him? I couldn't sense monsters like my fellow higher-ranking units could, but I felt as though I were being watched. Indeed the source of my unease was emanating directly from him, but even I was still struggling to believe it. He looked human, but it was clear he wasn't.

"It's you!" I blinked. The thing greeted me as though there was nothing unusual about a scarecrow coming to life and garnering attention from a stranger, and in broad daylight, no less.

Was this a friendly monster in the middle of nowhere?

What a strange place...

"What's this?" I murmured to Ossa as the thing approached, tilting my head in a faux-naive manner, "I thought there might have been a terrorist attack in the making… but it looks as though it's just a monster gawking around like an idiot." I might have been a bit on edge since I just managed to move past the appalling discovery of indecency of a certain soda incident. Either way, I moved on to divert the threat away from the bus full of civilians for safety's sake, only to encounter an individual appearing more troublesome than your usual garden-variety terrorist. I even had a passing thought that I might be confronted by a strange monster, but this far exceeded my expectations.

For a moment, I tried to picture myself as an ordinary teenage girl narrating from a trashy romance novel. My next words would've been along the lines of falling in love with this monster at first sight or something equally asinine. The very thought amused me. He certainly was handsome in a macabre way, depending on the way you look at it - but that was aside the point.

A shadow fell over me as the scarecrow looked down on me from his perch. He was right above me. The stitches on his face threatened to come apart as he grinned down at me.

"Howdy! It's me, Mikuo. Mikuo the friendly scarecrow!" He called to me in an amiable manner. With a scintillating smile, he extended a hand towards me. "It's strange we've met up in a place like this." Bits of straw poked out from his ripped sleeves. It fell out of his hair and into his eyes. I stared distrustfully at his hand as though it were a snake head, choosing not to reciprocate his salutations. Not seeming to mind, he retracted his hand and laughed. With a thoughtful hum, he circled me as though I were an interesting sight to see. He examined me from head to toe. "Looks like you're heading towards the city. You're new to Megaton, aren't you? Me and my friends were just talking about you," he gestured to the drifting jack-o'-lanterns, whose yellow eyes flashed in my direction. Their carved mouths formed into grins, which was charming albeit in a creepy way. I loved it. The scarecrow cleared his throat again, "Goodness, you must be lost. Someone ought to show you around here…" He suddenly stopped, leaning down towards me from his perch. "Well, I'd be more than happy to-!"

He talks too much.

"Time to go, Ossa. It's getting cold. Let's have some brioche when we set up our tea party." I walked right past him without so much as batting an eye. Hugging Ossa close to my chest, I continued to murmur against his fur, "We're running late enough as it is."

"...Ah." The scarecrow seemed stunned as he froze there in place, the smile he wore still stuck on his face. Something in the air shifted, but I didn't care. Any more distractions I would never make it to the city.

That's right. There was no way a friendly monster could exist out here. Seeing as we're the ones here, it wouldn't be hard to kill and eat me without anyone stumbling on my corpse. It would be too easy for him to do just that. And frankly, I wasn't about to let myself die in such a stupid way.

Just as I was leaving the premises, the scarecrow actually had the audacity to chase after me. He didn't sound too happy.

"Now, wait just a moment! There's no reason to take off and leave without so much as a hello!" He hopped after me from his perch, reminding me of a clown on a pogostick.

"Hello," Not turning around, I let out a disinterested mutter, "And now that I've said it, you may leave us alone now."

"Us?" He repeated, pausing momentarily before making an 'aaah' sound. "Oh, I see the lady is being accompanied by a gentleman indeed. Truly worthy to be her escort, I must say." Moving in front of me, he purposely prevented me from going further. He bent low, looking down at me with a smile, "But I promise to leave you alone once if you just hear me out. I recommend you do just that, okay?"

I stared at him, then I lowered my gaze. Whatever he just said went right through my ear and out the other. I felt a headache coming on, and if I didn't get something to eat within the next few minutes, my mood would certainly landslide. Whatever he had to say could wait until the next decade. I didn't care. My stomach was growling.

I moved to the left, trying to move around him. He blocked me. I tried maneuvering past him by going to the right, but he still wouldn't let me through. It went on like this for the next ten minutes. No matter what I tried, I couldn't even manage to get a foot past him. He was too fast. Another five minutes passed, and still nothing. Finally, my slow-burning candle of patience finally melted at the wick.

My stomach grumbled again.

"..."

"..."

Looks that can kill, and those who would cringe and run away in terror. If this were during the golden era of the Kingdom of Rorrim, you might suppose someone challenged me to a duel where only one of us would walk out alive; but this is the twenty-first century and that right there is a poorly-dressed scarecrow intent on ruining my day.

All the warm and fuzzy feelings I had about eating my next slice of cake shriveled up and died. I gave him the most searing judgmental glare I'd ever made in my life. I felt tired, hungry - it's been way past three hours since my departure and I haven't even had my morning sugar yet. When my blood sugar gets this low, I can be really mean. This was not the time for me to be humoring agents of evil bent on annoying the hell out of ordinary people.

Well - okay, maybe your typical Mundy wouldn't describe someone like me as "ordinary", but I still had the right to enjoy my mornings.

"Mikuo, was it?" I finally spoke, making him blink at hearing my voice for the first time, "Is it customary for you to delay girls from eating with your incessant chatter?" He opened his mouth to reply, but I didn't give him a chance to answer. "Then allow me to clear the air. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be your friend, and I'm really not in the mood to play games with anyone other than Ossa. I'm late, my Auntie is waiting for me, and my relatives forced me to skip breakfast so I wouldn't miss the bus. So, as you can see, I'm in a hurry right now," I told him in a low whisper, feeling my head throb. My mood spiraling down a deep void. The crankiness was kicking in full-effect. "Unless you know anything about the nearest crepe place __which I doubt you do__, I recommend you stay out of my way and _stop following me_."

At that moment, I never felt the urge to shove someone off a pole until now. It was hard to think right now. My mind was swarming with thoughts colliding altogether.

The glare I gave him must've had a more profound effect than expected because he actually had to take a step back. I would've been amazed to discover I was truly capable of projecting such an openly hostile aura if not for the fact I just wanted to be somewhere warm and stuffing my face.

"...Aha," His face broke into a cheery grin, "You're right. I haven't realized how rude of a host I've been until now. I'm afraid have to excuse my poor manners. It's been so long since I've talked to a human." As though he were gathering his bearings, he tipped his hat in a solicitous manner. "Please pardon me."

I blinked, not expecting that. I was so wrapped up in my surprise I couldn't help but replay the situation. Then I narrowed my eyes, looking at Ossa to see what he was thinking. I held him up to my ear in case he wanted to say something.

But nothing. As always.

I dropped him to my waist with a sigh.

Perhaps it was just me, but there was something rather insincere about his apology. It's not as though he didn't look remorseful. He did, but there was something off about it. I couldn't explain how, but I'm surprised I haven't stormed away at this point. Why was I still talking to him?

Deciding to let things go, I made sure to smooth out every ruffled feather I felt at this point. It doesn't happen very often if not at all, but I tend to get caught up in my irritation when it hits me faster than expected. I lost a little control...hoisted over my own petard. How embarrassing.

"... Okay," I equivocated with a brittle smile, feeling cold as ice, "I acted very rude, too, monster. I'm not feeling like myself at the moment."

There was no need to openly antagonize him further. At this point, I knew I would have to be civil if I wanted him to leave me alone. I wasn't interested in fighting him. Being who I was, there was no merit to it. My irritation simmered down to a low murmur, but it didn't change the fact my mouth was watering for anything sweet - a crepe, even. I had to stop myself from thinking about food so I wouldn't go insane.

"That's right… you're not feeling well, are you? I think I know why." There was a faint glimmer in his eyes. He was smiling as though he knew a secret. "I have to blame my thoughtlessness for being such a bad friend. You see, I was just so excited to see you again. I've been by myself for a very long time. I was waiting to hear from you, but you never called," he paused, appearing happier than before, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad we were finally able to meet again."

I looked at him, confused. Unless my memory deceived me, this was our first time meeting. The October wind rustled through the trees, picking up the caramel-colored leaves.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't understand. Have we met before?"

"But of course we have!" His stitched mouth pulled into a wide smile. He rose a brow at me, looking just as bemused, "You're so forgetful. Don't you remember the gift I gave you on the happiest day of your life? You were practically blushing with pride. I suppose that's what wearing white on a day like that does do women. They completely transform into the most blissful creatures imaginable." he chuckled, crossing his arms over his pole as he dangled, "I'll never understand human women."

I continued staring at him, completely confused at this point. Just what was he talking about?

"So, do you still have it? The mirror, I mean." he leaned towards me in an expectant manner, his smile broadening, "Come now, I know you can be absent-minded, but I'm confident even you wouldn't misplace something as special is that. You are the one who asked for it, after all." He cocked his head at me innocently, "You're not saying anything. Why are you so quiet?" Then he blinked in realization before laughing, "Oh. You must be mad about what happened to your village. Well, I did warn you about what might happen if you didn't use it properly."

This. What is…

"Mirror...? Village?" I repeated, staring at him.

Suddenly, the memories of fire and blood came rushing back to me in a cacophony of screams. I felt the blood drain from my face as I shakily inhaled. An image of mother sitting at her vanity for hours ranting at her own reflection, her eyes wide and her hands trembling violently. I still remember the times I would hide to watch her. Sometimes, she talked to her own reflection as if it were alive. I would find her screaming and arguing with it, all but falling to her knees in frantic prayer.

_"Burn them all, burn them all, burn them alive with their sins!"_

No…

The fire… spreading… our village.

Mother, what have you done?

A cold sweat broke out at the back of my neck, clinging to my skin. Fear flooded through my veins as I remembered things I wanted to forget. I was clinging to Ossa tighter than before, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

"I like your clothes, by the way." My eyes snapped up to the scarecrow, "Isn't it a drastic change to how you used to dress? Humans and their ever-changing whims. It amuses me. I am a bit disappointed, though. I always thought white was your color..." He remarked with a thoughtful hum, "But the blood is harder to wash off, so I think I understand. Change can be necessary." He continued to smile indulgently, endearingly as though tolerating a friend's antics, "I realize we're probably not on the best terms right now, but giving me the cold shoulder is childish even for you, don't you think?"

My breath hitched in my throat as a wave of realization hit me. I thought it was strange the way he came out to meet me. It was as though he were greeting a long-lost friend. But now, everything fell into place. None of this was right.

I took a slow step back.

"Hmm?" His smile cracked. This time, he looked actually looked a little more than hurt, "What's wrong?"

"You're a monster…" I said, stepping away. "You haven't even tried to kill me. Monsters aren't like this." I shook my head, trying to understand, "Why are you..."

"Why am I being nice to you?" As though reading my mind, he shook his head in understanding, drawing closer to me even as I moved away, "Why are you acting like we're meeting for the first time? You really are acting strange. It's because we're_ friends_, Miriam." he enunciated the word with an ever-widening smile, "F-r-i-e-n-d-s~! Til death do us part! Ahaha, oh wait… sorry, wrong phrase."

I froze, feeling my eyes widen. I felt my mouth run dry. I stared up at him, feeling the blood drain from my face. My composure completely fell away to a mind-numbing shock.

Did he just… say...

A chill settled in.

Somehow, I managed to summon my voice, "How do you know my mother?"

It was his turn to be bewildered. His hand shot out of nowhere and latched onto my arm, nearly causing my bones to jump out of my skin. He jerked me forward with a yank, pulling me up slightly so he could get a good look at me. His cool, scarred fingers were wrapped around my wrist with crushing force. I winced but didn't cry out. I was still too shocked to pull away.

"You…" He locked eyes with me, his gaze searching, before faltering. "Oh... it seems I made a mistake. You're not Miriam." All friendliness in his tone disappeared. His face twisted into a sneer. "I thought it was odd when you were acting so cold to me, but now I realize it's because you're not her..." He let go of me, staggering away, "How strange. I could've sworn you were… haha. _Hahahaha._ That's funny. You look so much like her, but you're clearly not her. Why haven't I noticed it sooner? It should've been obvious from the very beginning."

I felt my veins run cold.

"You know, fräulein…" He leaped down from his pole, landing terra firma to the earth before standing upright. A shadow fell over his face. "I'm not really fond of tricks like that."

I hadn't noticed the jack-o-lanterns surrounding me in a circle until now. They no longer appeared friendly. In fact, they were downright ominous. Their laughter died down to a hush.

I breathed in slight intake of air, feeling claustrophobic as they started closing in around me…

_Go away._

They came closer.

I gritted my teeth. _Please. Just go away._

_Closer…_

Unknown to them, I reached into my bag and felt around for my knitting needles. Once I felt the sharp prick of the cool metal, I closed my fingers around them and took a deep breath, readying myself to lash out if worst came to worst.

A laugh broke the silence.

"But i must admit it was a treat to finally have company. Crows and squash plants can only carry on a conversation for so long," As quickly as his clouded expression appeared, it disappeared. "I did so want to meet Miriam again, but I'll overlook this disappointment." He was smiling again. "Come now, that's no way to treat our guest." With a clap of his hands, his pumpkin minions stopped and scattered in all directions, leaving me with him.

A forced calm washed over me when I finally regained my composure. I released the needles from my iron grasp and pulled my hand out of my bag.

"To answer your question from earlier, I met your mother a long time ago. Considering the last time we met, she looked a little older than you." He paused, turning around to cup a swelling apple from a nearby tree, "... How is mommy dearest doing, anyway?"

Dread overwhelmed my senses, leaving me unable to answer. I didn't realize my hands were shaking until I looked down. My knees grew clammy all of a sudden.

At my perturbing silence, he chuckled. "Oh, I see. Not very well then. I can't say I'm surprised."

But why?

Before I could ask questions, he cut to the chase.

"I realize… humans are made of water. Poke a hole in them and it gushes out like a waterfall, and then they die." Mikuo picked the apple he was touching, rolling it around in his palm. His eyes were downcast. "Isn't that so interesting?"

"I'm surprised a monster would find something like that so intriguing." I answered. Hugging Ossa close to my chest, I looked at my feet.

"Hmm. Though, it's even more intriguing that someone like you would be headed towards Megaton. It's not a very popular place for touring." Using a silver knife, the scarecrow began peeling thin layers off the red apple. "You see, fräulein…" he paused before continuing, "Megaton is like an orchard, with fruits ripe for the picking… except they're the worst kind. Some of the Mundies aren't like you. Some are rotten to the core." As though to emphasize his words, he cut the apple in half to reveal the worms festering off its rotten flesh. "And you know what they say. A single bad apple spoils the bunch."

Undeterred, I looked up at him again. For all I knew, he could be exaggerating. He seemed like a trickster. But something told me he wasn't lying outright. Was this is way of warning me? Has he even been to Megaton? The notion seemed ridiculous, seeing as he lived all the way out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Not for your kind. You thrive on devouring bad apples." I told him, eying him with distrust, "Pitting us humans against monsters… watching us fall like mosquitos… you consider it a sport, do you not?"

With a hum, he wagged a finger in my direction, "We all must find our amusements." Drawing away, he stopped in his peeling to tilt his hat downwards so I wouldn't see his eyes. "Take my friend, IO… he's an interesting fellow. He finds his amusements in planning out schemes, and I find my amusements by thwarting them." Then he resumed. "But what may be amusing for me might prove to be extremely dangerous for a child like you."

"I'm not a child."

"And I'm not a scarecrow, but we've hardly any reason to take each other seriously now, do we?" The peelings fell to the ground as he continued, watching my reaction, "Well. Whatever your business may be in Megaton, I certainly hope it's worth the trouble you're bound to come across. You will meet plenty of folks. Mundies and monsters alike… perhaps a playmate, even. It's up to you to decide whether they're going to be your friend or enemy. So, choose carefully…"

He allowed the rotten apple to fall to the ground. I watched the maggots crawl all over the flesh before worming inside.

"You're disgusting." I told him, watching as he bent low to play with the maggots. He even called them cute. Ugh.

"What a strange turn of events… it seems you're not the besotted, blue-eyed little mortal I expected to run into… hm?" He approached before stopping all of a sudden. His eyes widened, and he inclined his head towards the left as though he heard someone calling. Then he smiled and shook his head, turning back towards me, "...Interesting. Perhaps you might be the one… or maybe not. We'll see..." He chuckled, tipping his hat before pointing in the direction towards the grim horizon, daring me to continue on. "You'll reach the city limits in a mile. Keep going if you have the courage. You might become a legend, or not. I don't care either way. One thing is certain, however." He turned on me with a dark look. There was murder in his smile. "You will meet your end in that city. This is your only chance to walk away. If you continue on, who knows what might happen." Looking me over, he sidled to the side before bowing, gesturing me to continue my walk. "Well? I won't keep you."

I took a minute of silence to reflect on his words. Was there a meaning to all this? Why go through all the trouble to tell me this when he simply could've had me eliminated? But perhaps that wasn't what he wanted. If he wanted to have me killed, I wouldn't even be here questioning all this. He was letting me leave.

Finally.

So, without so much as looking at him, I grabbed my luggage and continued on my way. I never once looked his way.

This monster certainly know how to get under people's skin. Rather than killing humans, he seemed to derive much more pleasure from toying with them and using mind games. Psychological warfare, I'd say.

"Beware, fräulein," He called after me one more time, "I hope you're still alive by the time we meet again."

As if I hadn't heard him, I continued on my way. I didn't stop to turn around or acknowledge him even as the farmhouse disappeared from view.

Finally, I began to laugh to myself, hugging Ossa closer to my ample chest. I replayed his parting words over and over again in my head. His mocking voice echoed inside the recesses of my mind like a broken record, haunting me.

This warning of his- well, it sounded more like a threat, really…

It was no more than a bad joke.

Yes. Many have been trying to have me killed since the day I was born. I wouldn't be surprised if the order saw my arrival as an opportunity to eliminate me for good. In fact… they must be hoping to hear of my end brought about in an untimely demise. Any time now.

It's no secret I'm such a hindrance to their rapport: me, the weakest link. This mission was no more than a farce.

I've been sentenced here to die.

As chevaliers, we are truly no different than the monsters we eliminate. We kill them and then we feed their souls to our enchanted weapons so they might consume their power to bolster our own. There was no moral compass to this method. That is how it's always been.

It is this sense of ruthless piety that strikes fear into the cold, black hearts of even the most debaucherous monsters. When they draw attention from the Chevalerie Order, they send units to cities under their protection. There is no reasoning with monsters. And if the chevaliers are prepared and hard-driven by battle scars, even a monster's magic can be deemed useless. Driven by a Lord-Commander's strict disciplining and ruled by the iron fist of the Rorrim Empire, the Chevalerie Order is one of the most feared and respected forces in Chesteros.

The rule of the ranking is simple.

The more monster souls you collect, the more powerful your weapon becomes. The more powerful your weapon becomes, the higher your ranking will be.

But I am the only one who can't harvest a single monster soul. That is why I'm known to the rest of the order as the only E-ranked chevalier who can't level up. It's been that way for five years.

Before I knew it, I reached the top of another hill. But this time, I made a surprising discovery. I found myself looking down on the city itself from where I stood.

"Megaton." I breathed out, my feet shifting in the rustling grass. A city. Right before my very eyes. I could scarcely believe I was actually standing before one.

It was the very definition of a capital wasteland. It was grisly, grey, and barmy with pollution. The clouds overhead plagued it like desert mirage. I could see the bridge - the neon signs flashing. I could see the traffic below. The distinct, sharp odor from the river reached my nostrils. From what I heard from the report the Operations Centre sent me, this city was by far one of the most dangerous communities recorded in our system.

My eyes wandered across the length of the city, stopping at the heart of it all: a grey tower.

Monsters lived here?

It was… incredible.

Far from a picture of beauty, yes, but… it was alive. Even from a great of a distance, I could still see it.

Perhaps there was some truth in Mikuo's words.

Perhaps I would meet my end in Megaton, just like those boys before me.

But at least I could say I found something worth marveling in this short life of mine. From that moment on, the life I knew disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

It already nighttime by the time I arrived at Auntie Lola's place. I never owned a phone up until today, so I was forced to contact her through a payphone. Luckily, I still had some money from the last time I ate at the coffeehouse in my previous town. She kept scolding me on the other line, however, asking me why I hadn't bothered to mention something like needing a cellphone sooner. If I had spoken up sooner, the Resources Center would've taken the liberty to give me one.

Imagine a country girl like me, walking around with no idea where to go - so lost and out of place. I learned how much I lacked in street smarts, considering the numerous times I kept wandering in and out of alleyways. I couldn't keep track of all the signs and numbers. It was so confusing.

It wasn't until I finally managed to learn how to summon a taxi that I finally arrived at her place. Or so I thought.

"...Are you sure this is right address?"

If not for her own personal inscription on the iron gate surrounding the perimeter, I would've turned around and left at this point. The last time I remembered, Auntie Lola never had this much money, let alone a manor lying around. She owned an entire plot of land! And is that a maid over there I see?

Well. This day has just been full of surprises.

She, by no means, couldn't have possibly inherited by my late grandparents! Did she earn this through her own salary?

A lightbulb went off in my head.

Of course. Last I heard, it wasn't that long ago that she was promoted from Captain to Major of the Operations Centre. Not to mention she was a Second Plight veteran of the first calibre. Of course the Empire would lavish her with the best luxuries they could offer. I haven't spoken to her in years, but that didn't mean I didn't look up the rankings from time to time. It was always good to know who was controlling the chess pieces.

"This is the place. That'll be thirty dollars."

I cringed at the amount.

_Thirty?_

"Well, we did just drive to the other side of the city, lady. That took around two hours. The Bay is no pushover, either." The grumpy cabbie informed upon seeing the look at my face. "Not to mention all the stops you made at every coffeehouse… and I hate to mention my seats are ruined after you accidentally spilled your latte. Are you going to pay up or what?"

"Amazing. Is that your idea of customer service?" I narrowed my eyes at him but reached into my wallet for the due. I'm never taking a taxi ever again. When he reached for the money, I purposely dropped it near his feet so he had to pick it up himself. "Oops. I'm so sorry. Clumsy me." I hid my smirk behind my hand.

He glared at me, which didn't affect me in the slightest. He drove off once my things were out of the trunk. A cluster of maids appeared to take my luggage, both my trunk and my carry-on. It was gratifying, to say in the least. My arms were already sore from hauling them around for so long. When they tried to take Ossa from me, however, I batted them away with a malevolent glare.

"Keep your hands off Ossa." I warned them, emphasizing my words in such a way that made sure they knew never to touch him again.

The maids opened the doors for me as I stepped inside, taking a look around the entry hall. Everywhere I looked, there were maids either cleaning or waiting on me. It made me feel a little alienated, but I had to appreciate their attention. They were trained and highly disciplined. None of them did so much as look at one another or create idle conversation. Their smiles were genuine, and their touches were professional.

My eyes scanned the area.

Not a single male servant in sight.

"She has the makings of creating a successful lineage…" I commented to myself, drawing my gaze upwards towards the chandelier.

Well, it seems Auntie Lola has remained straitlaced as ever. Gathering from what I knew from the faint memories I had of her, I remembered she was the sort of person who didn't allow a man to obscure her path to success. Having men around the house would be distracting in her line of work. She struck me as the type of person who walked with her head held high. She was a woman who valued her capabilities as well as her independence.

She vaguely reminds me of Lily.

"I've been expecting you, Rin."

I heard the sound of high heels tapping against the wooden flooring, announcing the arrival of my aunt as she sauntered down the stairs in a way that commanded attention. The maids stilled from their activities and bowed. Unsurprising, I suppose. She was the lady of the house, after all.

"I understand why the bus was delayed, but would you care to explain why you didn't arrive sooner?" She ran her french-manicured hand down the banister, inclining her head towards me.

"I decided to walk the rest of the way." I answered, hugging Ossa in my arms. I rocked back and forth on my heels, "I thought I might enjoy the scenery." Then I smiled, "It's good to see you, too, Auntie Lola."

"...Really now." The look she gave me screamed, _are you crazy_. Her irritation at my fickle actions wasn't very well-masked. She was making a pretense that all would go well if she were patient. Well, I thought with a inward giggle, I wonder if she's as patient as she's trying to make herself out to be. I could be a difficult person if I wanted to be.

"What is it, Auntie?" I tilted my head, taking advantage of the situation. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes, you did something wrong, Rin. You should've contacted me about needing a ride. You kept the escort I sent you waiting for hours. I had to apologize on your behalf. That was very irresponsible." She studied me, trying to figure out what I was thinking. My face wore its usual expressionless state, however. It wasn't long until she finally gave up. "You took the harder way, so I'll let this go just this once." She massaged her temples with a sigh, "But I expect you to use your common sense next time."

I nodded in understanding. Satisfied, her stern demeanor fell away as a warm expression engulfed her face.

"It's good to see you after all these years. You've… certainly grown up. What an interesting look for you." She looked my outfit over with a breathless laugh, "Never mind that, though. You must be so exhausted. Here, let me show you where you can sit. We still have some things to discuss." All tension left her body as she gathered me in her arms, leading me into another room. Turning to another maid, she gave her instructions.

"Dina, take her stuff upstairs. When I call for you again, please escort her to her room."

"Yes, milady. Will you be needing anything else from me?"

"No, that will be all."

She led me through the dining room, asking me how my trip went and if I was hungry. Since I ate around The Bay no more than an hour ago, I answered no but asked if I could have an orange parfait.

"Eating sugar so late at night isn't good for you. It makes it harder to sleep." She informed but had one of the maids grant my request anyhow. We went up the grand stairs before she guided me into her personal study.

I took a seat, which happened to be a red velvet chair facing her study. I looked around, examining the room from head to toe. Standing in the corner of the room was a suit of armor, similar to the ones I saw outside in the corridor. There were several swords displayed in cases, and some of them were even hanging on the wall. Scarlet curtains draped over the windows, and there was dark-red furniture scattered around.

I took a bite out of my parfait, humming in delight as the whipped cream melted in my mouth.

"Do you remember the history behind our order, Rin?" I blinked at hearing her voice. Seeing me shake my head, her face brightened into a smile, "Is that so? Well, I'd be more than happy to orientate you. It seems appropriate considering this is your first posting."

"Um…" Feeling a wave of alert coming for a long-winded lecture, I shook my head, "No, Auntie. It's fine. I don't need you to do that for me."

"Oh, but I insist," Undeterred, she wheeled out a chalkboard. She retrieved a pointer for teaching, which she pressed against her palm very much like a strict governess would. "Trust me, my dear niece. You can never refuse an opportunity to be educated while you're still young."

Ugh.

"As you know, the Chevalerie Erie Order is an off-the-book category in in the Rorrim Empire. We are a secret military organization who hunts down monsters and protects society from supernatural abominations." With the chalk in her hand, she began writing important information about our little book club, going so far as to even draw our official signet: a crossed formation between holy and divine weapons, the sword and the staff. She tapped the signet with her pointer. "Tell me, Rin. What does our signet represent?"

I sighed, rolling my head all the way back, "...It represents our strength allied with magical connections. The ring of flames represents our fire-forged bond that will never be snuffed out."

"Yes, but do you know why?"

I shifted my gaze to my feet, shrugging, "Because... as humans, we are unable to use magic in any way. In order to combat monsters, we've established a partnership with other races whose magic is beneficiary to us. Those alliances consist of mainly fairies and trolls. They infuse their magic into their ancient technology, which we harness as weapons. In return, we protect them from malevolent threats."

"Correct. Our sacred alliances has lasted for thousands of years. It would be foolish to severe them, especially now," Lola applauded, "Power exists to serve mankind, never to rule over them." Her expression grew serious all of a sudden. "Thousands of years ago, humans were once able to use magic, but it eventually brought the downfall of many lives, including wiping out the Kingdom of Rorrim. We called that the First Plight." She looked to the side, her voice lowering. "It was the corruption of magic that wiped them all out. Demonic possession, forbidden pacts… all of it culminated into a series of uncontrollable problems which eventually led to ruin. When Hush Wolf invaded our lands, it brought an end to the Neficul dynasty, including the death of their final princess… the first of royalty to ever become a chevalier as well as the last."

I kept nodding. I only pretended to keep listening as I spooned the parfait in my cup, shoveling down another bite. Mm~ I love it these tangerines. I wonder if the maids will give me more if I asked. I could get used to this.

"Our existence has been long forgotten for centuries. Most Mundies don't remember the Chevalerie Order as it once was. In the days when it was first established, the chevaliers were known to comb through the land in search of all dangers to humanity— whether they came in the form of necromancers, monstrous abominations, cultists or heretics. It was a dark and terrifying time for Chesteros in the aftermath of that First Plight. One that only ended when our fifteenth Lord-Commander convinced convinced the lesser races to unite under the banner of their common faith. This divine agreement, the Sword and Staff Alliance, reinvented our Order with the purpose of guardian and warden rather than hunter."

When she turned around, I finally let out a yawn I've been holding in this entire time throughout the duration of her lecture. Not that I didn't respect the passion of this history lesson, but I was starting to get bored. Not to mention tired from sitting up for this long.

"Our order has become something to be feared by monsters for many generations. But remember, Rin. Despite what others might say, we have never stood alone to achieve those victories." Well-spoken from a veteran, I suppose. "Our gods have created the world as we know it, the Lord-Commanders have led us through many wards despite the odds, the trolls and fairies gave us their fire and crafting, and all these things are fire-forged bonds borne from camaraderie. Despite many differences, we have braved through obstacles because of these things." She walked towards the window to speculate the view before turning her head to regard me, "Given the choices you will make in the course of duty, you must remain unswervingly loyal to our Order and maintain an emotional distance from the plight of earthly temptations. Now, what our higher-ups say is obedience is far more important than your moral center. Here's a cheat, never turn a blind eye unquestioningly if it takes away your humanity." Her voice seemed to falter for a moment before she clutched her stomach, "... Some of us learned this the hard way."

I nodded, trying to not let my lack attention give itself away.

After this I get cake, after this I get cake...

"Moving on," she cleared her throat. "There is one matter I was hoping to discuss with you personally, Rin… one that I doubt many chevaliers are even aware of, but could very well become a serious concern." With a clap, she dismissed her servants, who took away the snack tray as well as the drawing board. She approached me, holding my gaze in a way that finally commanded my full attention.

I tilted my head, crossing my legs, "A concern that has escaped the rest of my lovely brethren? Like that has ever shaken the foundations of constant, ever-looming threats." I said in with a faintly amused smile, already closing my mouth around my next spoonful of sugary goodness.

"Well this one might do that quite literally. It involves Hush Wolf."

The spoon I'd been holding clattered to the ground. I almost spilled the rest of my half-a-cup of fruit onto the fine rug. The mention of the legendary Wolfskin God forced me to sober up more. I didn't usually concern myself with the history of long-standing violence our order had with our many enemies, but this was one even I wasn't foolish enough to wave over my head.

"Hush Wolf?" Just saying sent shivers down my spine, and not in a pleasant way, "But… he's been gone for thousands of years. The Last Chevaliers from the Magical Branch, they… lured him into a trap and sealed him away in the Veil itself. That seal cannot be unbroken, not even by the most powerful magical creatures on Earth."

"A Veil that is fraying apart, unfortunately. We're assessing the widespread tears all over the globe, one that's yet to solved." she said, "It's been bad, but never like this. The members of the Operations Branch, including the Lord-Commander, have reason to worry. The Old Seeress has spoken of his return, and she has declared he will return in this century."

I begrudgingly sat up straight in my chair and forced myself to contemplate the situation that Auntie described. Assuming the old men weren't being paranoid and were actually right, which was rarely a safe assumption, the release of an entity like Hush Wolf could spell doom for more than just the chevaliers. As miserable as I was under their thumb, I still remembered the vivid imagery of the vengeful wolf depicted in our own history books. I still remembered the pages describing the ongoing war the chevaliers fought with Hush Wolf. So much bloodshed, an entire kingdom left in ruin for hundreds of years…

Hush Wolf tore apart civilizations to reclaim the lands he declared belonged to the wolf skin. Long before the first humans appeared, it was the wolfskin who watched over the lands. The godlike wolf ruled over his kin like a great protector. During his reign, he observed the first humans from afar, watching them for many years.

When Hush Wolf witnessed them destroying sacred forests and disrupting the natural balance of life, he was immensely dissatisfied. He decided that humanity needed to come to an end before they brought destruction on every other living being besides themselves.

And so began the First Plight.

A war in which hundreds of thousands died.

He killed many in silence.

Rumor has it that the Hush Wolf was a lover of silence, and that he has his special way of hushing his prey before rushing in for the kill. A fitting description considering his rather… disquieting role during the First Plight.

That saying, even I knew it would be much worse if a being like Hush Wolf would be allowed to reign free once more. No monster or human would be spared from his wrath, but us humans would especially suffer. I would rather not endure that, even if it meant being a chevalier for the rest of my life.

"Exactly how bad are the tears?" I asked Lola, now taking this matter more seriously. "How close are we from the tipping point?"

"Not terribly close. The Operations Centre has taken great measures to get things under control, but the chevalier unit is severely undermanned. That is why you are here." She told me, clapping her pointer against the board. "Megaton is the place with the least amount of tears, but it also happens to be one of the cities largely populated with feral monsters." She smoothed out the ridges on her tight pants. "I'm going to foresee your orientation myself until you get the hang of handling rounds on your own. Having you on the front lines wouldn't solve the problem, but it certainly helps even the odds."

"And possibly create many new problems in the process," I retorted with a self-depreciative smile. I am an E-ranking chevalier, after all. This was reaching high above my capability level. They must've been truly desperate if they had to send me, of all people, here.

Lola raised a brow, "Problems worse than Hush Wolf being freed?"

"Point taken," I sighed, playing with Ossa's long ear.

"Good. If we've reached an understanding, then I think we're done here," she paused after a moment before adding, "Actually, one more thing. Starting tomorrow, I'm sending you Megaton Public High School."

"Eh…?" I blinked in surprise. Frowning, I clutched Ossa closer to my chest, "School? But how can you expect me to go to school and safeguard this city at the same time?"

Auntie chuckled, "Plenty of chevaliers balance their active lifestyles with their duties just fine. I understand you have other… engagements requiring your attention," She cast a glance at the stack of occult books amongst the pile of my designs for my next dress. I brought them with me in case I got bored during her lecture. "So, I don't expect you to join club activities if it conflicts with your schedule that greatly, though I would recommend you try joining at least one club in your lifetime. That said, I have no reason to doubt you." Lola answered with a smile. "At the very least, I encourage you to make some friends. You'll certainly need them where you're going."

Staring up at her through my lashes, I softened my voice to sound meek and uneasy, "But I want to do my job properly… otherwise, I won't be able to prove myself."

Meanwhile, my inner self cackled.

Not really. I just want to be able to work on my latest projects without distraction. After all, I promised my most loyal customers to post the designs on my website.

Those plans flew out the window hearing her next retort.

She smoothed out the strands of her angled bun before replying, "School is one of the places most likely for monsters to easily infiltrate. You won't have a problem being on the lookout and educating yourself. It's important to be able to blend into your surroundings while picking apart the ones who stand out. It's an important skill you need to develop."

I can't argue with that.

Feeling displeased, I hugged my knees to my chest and curled up into a ball.

"But I don't want to." I all but whined.

She frowned, "Is there a problem, Rin?"

Puffing my cheeks, I began playing with Ossa's paws. "There's no reason to pretend that my education actually matters. It's not like I'll ever have a future or a career, not with this line of work." With a thin smile, I looked down at my feet, "After all, I won't live long enough to make it to graduation. I'd rather receive my assignment and be done with it."

All gentle disposition fell away from her face, and her expression hardened. "I'm surprised you would rather bow and submit instead of taking this as an opportunity to advance your stationing. Interacting with others is vital to how we learn to communicate. It's critical thinking, Rin. Regardless, I've heard enough." She stood up from her study, the shadows from the blinds falling over her face. "Do you honestly think I can't see what you're trying to do? Frankly, I'm disappointed." She slapped down the stack of assignments, fixing me with a stern glare. "I may be your aunt, but I am also your commanding officer and therefore, your superior. If I order you to do something, you'll do it without complaints." Her violet eyes flashed with unbending authority, "Do I make myself clear?"

Peeking at her through my knees, I met her gaze with a silent stare of my own, openly defying her.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You are a chevalier, not a child. I expect you to act like one."

I still didn't reply.

"Alright," She let out a sigh, "What is it about school you dislike so much? Is it the Mundies? I understand you haven't been in a populated area for some time, but now is the time to change. There will always be different kinds of people out there, Rin. You can't hide from them forever. You must assert yourself to them so that they'll have no reason to believe you're weak."

I dropped my gaze to Ossa, who stared back at me with soulless button eyes.

Auntie was missing the point. She just couldn't understand, like everyone else.

None of them understand what it's like to be me.

I couldn't care less about proving myself to anyone. With my online boutique, I already had my sales to maintain. The commissions were enough to keep me busy during the day. It's nothing like Rosette Radiance, but it's consistent, and this business has been my source of income for years now. I don't need school. I just want to be left alone. I wouldn't bother anyone that way. Did she think I didn't know how things operated? There were plenty of chevaliers far above my grade level who gave up their education to dedicate themselves to their duty. I could just receive my assignments and track down the monsters in the city limits. What use was there to going to school and idly passing time in a classroom?

"I still think it's meaningless. I would be more useful out on the streets instead of trapped in class." I spoke, closing my eyes,

"You don't have to agree with me, Rin. You just have to follow my orders. You are going, and that's final."

It didn't sound any more productive than staying in my room all day working on my projects. Call it retail therapy, but it was all I needed in my life to keep me from flinging myself from the edge of the world.

I expected to be put to work right away, but not like this.

"...Then I really have no say in this?"

"No." At this point she was being blunt.

As much as I hated my life being dictated like this, I had no authority to refuse.

"Ahh…" Reluctantly, I finally looked up at her, "I'll go. Fine. If that's what you really want." I had to force the words out of my mouth.

"Good," Her expression lightened considerably, but she never lost her seriousness for a second. "I have something to give you." She reached into her drawer to pull out an intricate white skull smaller than the size of my palm. She placed it in my open hand. "Here you are then. This is Hollow Yves. Because you're not able to sense the presence at monsters at this time, you're going to use it as an assistive device. Whenever it laughs, it means there is a monster close by. The more it laughs, the closer you are to it."

Hollow Yves. I've heard of it. It was a special device invented by trolls infused with magic in order to whiff out monsters, basically a monster detector. Mainly it was used by the most defective of chevaliers, mainly E-ranking. I haven't seen one of these in so long. I shifted it through my fingers: it was smooth and light to the touch. Right now it was just like any other ordinary skull, but once it started laughing…

Heehee… how creepy. It's so cute. I inwardly cooed as I poked its sunken cheeks. I think I will sew this onto my bow later on. I can't wait to see how it looks.

"Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about, Rin. You have a big day tomorrow, so get some rest." Lola rang the bell on the wall, and immediately, the maid named Dina appeared. "You may show my niece her quarters now."

"Yes, miss Lola. Right away."

Dina stepped to the side, gesturing me to go first. I stood up to leave, but just before I walked out the door, Auntie called out to me.

"And Rin?" I turned to look at her, waiting. She took a sip from the cup of tea one of her maids offered her before putting it back on the tray, "You're only defective if you let yourself believe that."

Shifting Ossa in my arms, I stared at her. Our gazes met, seemingly neutral but the indication spoke volumes. I said nothing, but I felt my expression change.

"Also, you'll find all your school books and supplies sitting on the desk in your room. I provided you with a student handbook from your school. I suggest you read it before you go to sleep."

Grudgingly, I peeked at her from behind the door, "Is that another order?"

Lola smiled indulgently, leaning forward on her desk to rest her chin in her palms, "If I have to make it one, I will."

"I don't like you, Auntie." I declared with a huff, turning my heel and walking away. "You're a bad person."

"Aww, thanks. I try to be."

Later that evening, I changed into my night clothes. I noticed the vanity in the corner from earlier and took the liberty of covering the full-length mirror with a scarf before putting my things away.

Seeing the contents of my room surprised me. Auntie Lola was generous enough to provide me with a circular canopy with black satin coverings and a multitude of pillows. The French windows were tall and grand, overlooking a veranda. I even had my own personal bathroom, and it was the size of my previous bedroom. I especially loved my walk-in closet, though. I could see several shoe racks just begging to be occupied, which greatly pleased me.

How fancy. I could get used to this.

The only thing I didn't like about the room was the mirror. But it wasn't a problem anymore.

On my study desk was the assortment of school supplies she'd been referring to earlier. I snatched the manual off the table and leafed through the contents briefly before abandoning it on the floor.

"What a nice bath…" I let out a satisfied sigh. I came out of the bathroom to find a white Victorian nightgown waiting for me on my silk beddings. I tilted my head. How funny. That wasn't there before. One of the maids must've delivered it here while I was washing up. It had a note attached to it, elegantly written with Auntie's cursive.

_Rin,_

_I hope you like your present. Allow us to accommodate to your needs as fit._

_Work starts early tomorrow, so get plenty of sleep!_

_\- Lola_

Turning to the dress, I looked it over for a moment. My face remained expressionless. I ran my eyes over the silk dressing. It looked expensive, appearing around my size. I saw the brand name in the interior side. Rosette Radiance, of course. I thought I recognized the Victorian chic style.

My shoulders tensed in discomfort, and my mouth tightened into a thin line. This intolerable feeling, I couldn't stand it. It was bubbling under my skin. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to keep looking at the dress.

White. All of it. Completely stark and blinding to my eyes. It was my mother's favorite color.

But I've always hated it.

The blood never washes out.

Without so much as aforethought, I knocked the dress to the floor. Stepping over it, I climbed onto my bed with Ossa waiting for me.

Laying under the covers, I stared up at the ceiling. With a sigh, I curled up to my side and took out a heart-framed picture. It showed the only boy I ever loved: my first love. Even though we were far apart, I would always remember him the way he was. Kind, gentle, accommodating but also firm: he had the makings of a real man. I closed my eyes, sighing blissfully as I clutched his picture against my breast.

How long has it been since I've last seen him? _Probably years_. Too many long years.

I can't even keep track of time anymore. Not that it mattered. I could daydream as much as I liked, but I knew the chances of meeting again were little to none. He was always travelling the world in search of the things he loved, just like a gypsy.

That's just the kind of man he was.

But the dull throbbing pain in my chest continued to be a reminder of the fact that he, too, left me behind and forgot about me. In a sense, I both adored and resented him. But deep down in my heart, I knew I could never bring myself to truly hate him.

I drew back the picture so I could look at him again. As I stared at his face, I felt my nerves gradually calm to a pleasant state of mind. I couldn't help smiling. See? I could never stay mad at him for very long. Our relationship was a very unusual thing, even to me. Even I had a hard time understanding it at times.

"Goodnight." I whispered to him. Planting a kiss where his head was, I tucked it back inside my dress and hugged Ossa. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

From this point on, everything - including the bad things from my past - I've completely cut it loose. That's right. I have nothing now, because I was thrown away with no home to go back to. Because I have nothing, I don't need to fear losing anything. I could even die without complaining.

This was my life now.

Starting tomorrow, my first day at Megaton High School would officially begin. After what happened with that scarecrow earlier on the road, I thought nothing else could surprise me.

I was wrong.

* * *

.

.

My future creation, my injury tomorrow - shake it all away

to fill the gaps between the seams

.

.

\- Tokyo Teddy Bear, Neru

* * *

**a/n:** eyyyy! You reached the end. So. I've run into a slight problem. It's nothing big, but it's been weighing on my mind. This chapter kickstarted with Rin's narration. Now, some of you may have read Project: VOCALOID. You know that the narration style consisted of multiple perspectives, or POVs, as you might know them. I want to know your guys' thoughts. Tell me anything that's on your mind. What do you think of Rin? Is she everything you hoped to be and more? XD

**Ossa*:** The name of Rin's bunny-boo and derived from the Latin term, "bones".

There are some drawbacks between using multiple perspectives vs. single perspective. Now, Rin is obviously the main protagonist in unravel, so she's always going to have spotlight. But I'm aware that some people don't enjoy reading a story when I use multiple perspectives to tell a story. I know it can depend on things like: characterizations, non-/linear plots, or even the style itself.

Thanks for following the development of _Unravel!_

So, readers. And this might change later on, but your input is really helpful. It will determine the path of unravel. Do you prefer a single narration solely from Rin's perspective? Or would you be more interested if the story was narrated from different angles by a few other selected main characters? Please let me know in your reviews, or emails, or PMs. It would really help me a lot!


	3. Lone Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: not much to say except heyyyy. Rin's first day in school~ how will today go for her? Read more to find out!
> 
> 22/6/17/EDIT! My lovely beta, sunshard has come to my rescue once again. I re-uploaded the revised version after getting some major pointers from her. I feel like Michelle Kwan teaming up with her coach, Frank. Thank you so much, sunshard!
> 
> On a personal note, I'd like to officially dedicate this story to oranssi-rin. You've been nothing but a loyal reader and dearest friend to me throughout these years. How long have we known each other again? Haha. This story couldn't have made it without you. Thank you so much for being the lovely artist you are. I can only hope to have just as much talent as you possess!

* * *

_Unravel_

.

.

.

Chapter Two

**Lone Wolf**

.

.

.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

07:22 AM

_ **Megaton - Red Metro** _

How can anyone live in a world that is so beautiful…

Yet so cruel?

Asking why we're always here?

Losing all our control to fears and demons bigger from within?

Lola told me that because we are all a part of mankind, any person's death is a loss to us. _Someday, we'll all die. When that happens_, she said, _Bell Fritz will toll for each of us._

"They'll never remember what you did," I murmured to the two body outlines on the ground, standing behind the police tape while carrying a bouquet of forget-me-nots in my arms. "They'll never know why you died. They won't even mention you in history." I gently placed the bouquet on the ground, bowing my head slightly in reverence. "But I'll never forget."

Those two chevaliers… I had never known them to begin with.

I was sure they never deserved what happened to them. Whichever monster did this to them killed them out of savage bliss. I couldn't imagine what their last moments of death could have been like. Being cornered… feeling helpless as they gripped their weapons, defying fate with every fibre of their beings… and then, the moment of terror as they realized they were doomed.

Instead of being proud of dying for an honorable cause… all they would feel was terror in their last moments.

"Will my death be as terrible and frightening as yours?" I asked them, searching for an answer. "Will I be torn and ripped apart in the same way as you? I wonder what that feels like…" I let out a dry laugh that was carried away in the wind.

Naturally, hearing the homicides of two young boys garnered attention from the media, but because they were found in such a gruesome state, the police chalked out their outlines to represent the twisted misalignments they were found in. Those two chevaliers who died violently: unnaturally.

As people continued passing me by, I stood there without any regard to time. A chilly breeze blustered through the station, picking up the layered skirts of my dress. I closed my eyes. Right now, their bodies were going through a post-mortem procedure before their proper burial could commence. It took some time. Firstly, their bodies would be transported back to Raven Rock. Secondly, they would undergo a spiritual cleansing ritual that got rid of impurities lingering within their systems. Sometimes it would take days. Weeks even. Thirdly, they would receive proper hearings from friends and family. Finally, their burial ceremony would follow through medieval customs. A veteran chevalier would send them off on a boat before lighting it on fire, hoping their ashes would reach the heavens.

It was a poetic sendoff, to say in the least…

"_Auntie Lola… am I going to die?"_

"_Yes." Her answer was unhesitant. "If God is merciful, your death will be quick and painless."_

"_So, if I'm going to die anyway… you're saying it's better to go down fighting?"_

"_That is correct," Lola said, filing away important documents._

_A strange calm washed over me as I finally began take in the fact that my life was being invested in this dangerous bet. Grasping the sling of my briefcase closer to my side, I rocked back and forth on my heels as my gaze dropped._

"_Then… if I'm going to die anyway… whether I die doing something at their behest, or die disobeying an order… either way there's no meaning to it, is there?"_

_Her dark eyes met mine as she leaned over her desk, her voice free of emotion and restraint._

"_That is absolutely right."_

_I felt very cold all of a sudden._

"_Everything is meaningless." she told me, unsmiling. "It doesn't matter whether you lived a happy life or what your hopes and dreams are. Or if you died with a bellyful of swords or on your deathbed wasting away from old age. It's all the same. Humans eventually die."_

_I stood there, feeling empty and taking her words in with a slow-burning, melancholy indignation. As I thought. I was right after all._

_Dying was one thing, but dying in a way that meant absolutely nothing… it made my stomach churn._

_I knew it… that day when I received the letter. If people continued living under tears, especially in Megaton, one day the number of monsters would be so overwhelming even the best fighters wouldn't be able to stop them from annihilating everyone._

_Someone had to take action even when faced with the greatest of dangers. The Chevalerie Order needed those who were willing to sacrifice their lives for the greater good..._

"_But does that mean there is no meaning to life? That even being born is meaningless?" Lola asked, surprising me out of my reverie. "If so, is it the same for our fallen comrades?"_

_I didn't know how to answer that._

"_Ah, the folly of youth." Lola looked at me, her smile wistful and full of nostalgia. "You can't do your job properly unless you're drunk on passion and meaningful pursuits. Well, clear your head. It won't do to have your mind muddled on your first day of school."_

"_Eventually, there will come a time when you'll know the answer for yourself."_

That brought me to the question…

Why did I become a Chevalier?

"_Are you brave enough to become a soldier with a purpose worth dying for?"_ Lola had asked me on the day they rescued me from my burnt hometown. She had wrapped a blanket around me.

At the time, I must have thought that I really was...

It was so long ago, and at that time, I knew I had a reason.

But I couldn't remember anymore.

When I looked at how so many had fallen on the battlefield, I didn't think dying like that could be so meaningless.

I never realized that at all.

Looking at how those boys died, it made me realize. Most deaths don't carry any meaning whatsoever, and they overwhelmingly outnumber those that do.

So, auntie Lola…

Why should I think that mine will be any different?

My train arrived and hissed to a stop. Turning around, I took one last glance at the spot where they died shortly before departing.

It hasn't taken me long to receive a bad impression of Megaton as a whole. As I said before, I had developed a sharp eye for detail growing up.

"This city never sleeps," I sighed to myself, resting against the back of my seat and watching the skyline through the window.

The streets weren't kind, and the people were just as harsh as their surroundings. The smoke coming from the factories was carried across The Bay, surrounding the city in an neverending loop of pollution. There was never a moment of silence except a pause before a fight.

It was dirty, dark, and destitute.

Once you were in deep with the wrong people, there was no way out.

There's no escaping the jungle that is Megaton, I had thought. This city was the ground of a game for all who enter. Everyone gambled, and some came out on top. But sometimes, you're not a player; but a pawn.

Just a while ago, I saw a few suspicious characters cornering a balding business man into the shadows of a dark alley. They were in plain sight, and they were extorting the man for the dues he'd yet to pay up. They glared at every passerby, urging them to walk on by.

I remembered each frightened face that hurried past me. They were afraid. It was natural. Fear was a paralyzing thing, after all. But all in all, fear was a defense mechanism. Any Mundy wouldn't want to be mixed up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Of course, it was none of my business so I never planned on getting myself involved. It was the baldy's fault after all. He failed to pay his dues, thereby failing his responsibilities as an adult man. His clothes were untidy, and he reeked of alcohol. It was only natural he would get what was coming to him. In fact, I remember feeling something akin to pity for any family he was held responsible for. They must be falling on hard times.

But. In a world like this, I couldn't help feeling a bit misandristic...

The situation was an exact mimicry of all the crime thrillers my previous caretakers had enjoyed watching, which I ended up sitting through because I wanted to see the clothes gang members wore on such dangerous outings.

However, it wasn't until the man pleaded his extorters not to take the ring he was wearing that I actually stopped in my tracks. It belonged to his dead mother, he said. But they didn't listen and told him since he didn't have the money, they would have to take something equally of value.

And so, I went back and politely inserted myself into the conversation. There was no need to stir things up in an already tense situation. With a faint smile, I told the men that the boss had a defaulter he wanted them to catch five blocks away. That fish, I told them, was a far bigger priority to catch instead of the oaf they were dealing with right now. Since they could find him anytime, then surely they could set aside a few minutes to deal with the larger situation at hand?

The nice thing about muscle men was that they never asked questions. At least, not the ones that really mattered.

For a moment, they hesitated. Then they wondered amongst themselves if their boss recently changed his preferences in his call girls with a more pedophilic touch, all the while looking right at me. I resisted the need to roll my eyes. I was disgusted beyond belief, but somehow I managed to stomach it. The situation was to my advantage. I continued smiling and feigned innocence. I told them time was money, and if they wanted their share, they would have to hurry or risk facing their employer's wrath.

That got them running out of there. After giving them a false name and description, they hurried to catch the false perpetrator. As soon as they left, I turned to the man sniveling on the floor. He looked pathetic and confused. My smile faded into a look of disdain as soon as my eyes met his wet, frightened gaze.

"_It's a good thing your mother isn't alive to see you the way you are now. Next time, look at the interest rates they're charging before taking out a loan you can't afford. You better have that money they want, or else it's your head."_ I had recalled giving him a backwards wave as I left him in that sorry state. _"I hope it's not your head they take next time."_

And so, here I was. That recollection had snuck up on me, and before I knew it, I had arrived at the school entrance.

Students came pouring in through the school gates. We were filed in four different sections at the doors as we were patted down and searched. From a distance, the school itself was a slice of steel. It had reminded me of an earl grey cake with chocolate lavender frosting. However, it left a different impression now that I was up close. The walls rose high. Four towers thrust into the belly of the sky like grey daggers. The campus consisted of a small rectangular quad with sparse flowerbeds and benches nailed to the ground. A fifteen foot iron fence surrounded the school grounds, which proved to be the most embellishing distinction here. It was a sad thing, really, that a fence was the most appealing thing here.

There was no color. The environment had been built in a minimalist, orderly fashion, devoid of art. There was nothing but structure.

Sulking, I traced my foot into a circle as I reflected on my drab surroundings. Certainly, I wasn't expecting to be enrolled in a fancy boarding school… but this… this place looked no different than a prison! My inner self bemoaned once more seeing the lack of decor. How would I ever find any inspiration for my designs in a cramped pigpen like this?

There was an open field behind the main building, a recreational gym, and an incinerator hidden in the recesses of a narrow alleyway. The tinted windows ran across the walls like a river of glass. Students, teachers, and unknown events went unseen from the outside world.

"Like an audience looking on at the world but remaining unnoticed…"

Gazing up at the cloudy sky, I untucked my arm from hugging Ossa and placed my fingers on the windowsill. I saw several police cars racing down the highway, their sirens wailing.

"What a strange place." I told Ossa, who rested in my lap. I dipped my head forward to stare at him from upsidedown. His big black button eyes were shiny and unblinking.

A sharp shove from behind me forced me forward as a woman motioned me over, "Hey, you. Come forward. It's your turn."

After being patted down and having my briefcase checked, I was sent to the auditorium for freshman orientation. I found myself surrounding by nervous, mundane first-year students. Most of them were restless, their eyes flitting about. A few of them were looking towards my way, assessing my form head-to-toe with critical eyes. I ignored them and opted to sit at a cozy seat near the back just as a tall, slender brunette made her way towards the podium and commanded our attention with a sharp pointer in hand.

"Good morning. On behalf of the Chairman's absence, I will be filling in to make formal introductions. My name is Sakine Meiko." The audience fell to a hush as the lights focused on the young woman surrounded by prefects. Her expression was stern and unyielding. "I am the Student Council President as well as a third-year student in West Hall. As you are all first-years, your classrooms will be in South Hall."

Settling into my seat in a more comfortable position, I stroked my fingers over Ossa's head in an absent fashion as my eyes settled over her poised form. There was not so much as a press or fold out of place in her cream kasper jacket, and the ruffle-hem skirt smoothed over her firm thighs. The style was rather modest and plain, but not frumpy. I found myself fawning over the textured shawl collar. I should add that to one of my sketches… I wonder how it would turn out...

Though I found it strange that a third-year student like her would be dressing in such a _straightlaced_ manner.

"Yes. I am well-aware of our school's reputation. Forty-five percent of our school's population consists of students living from poverty. I assure you, however, gang violence and whatnot will _not _be tolerated. We're not well-off like Eluvia Academy...however, that does not make us any less of what they are. Which is why..." Her tone became hard. "My top priority is to put a stop to anyone who poses a threat to this school! Anyone who refuses to obey the rules here will be punished! In life, structure is about beauty, and vice versa. Here at this school, you are the pillars to set the foundation of youth. A hair out of place is unacceptable at this school!" Slapping the pointer against the palm of her hand, she paced onstage and eyed us with a reprimanding glare. "Fear is courage. Subjugation is liberation. Contradiction is truth. These are the truths of this new world."

"The chairman's daughter is so scary. She's the hardnosed sort, isn't it?" A voice whispered next to me. I turned to see a group of girls murmuring amongst themselves. One of the prefects looked their way, causing them to fall silent.

Still, they were right. She certainly knew how to make an impression. I could feel the entire room growing colder from the tension and unease enveloping the students as they squirmed in their seats.

"Now then… if you'll go over the agenda with me this morning…"

She went over the map, guidelines, as well as the rules of conduct. Her rambling reminded me of the withered old tailor I used to know from my hometown.

"...Work hard, stay active, and be healthy. That is all the advice I can offer you today. Unless you want to repeat classes for the rest of your life, listen up: education is the key to your future." She ended with a note of finality. "That concludes our meeting. That said… allow me to personally accommodate you on your first day here." Her eyes fell on each row, dropping on me. "Welcome to Megaton Public High School." Her expression hadn't changed, but there seemed to be a shift in her demeanor, somehow.

Was she… sizing me up?

The moment I met her gaze upfront, however, she looked away. Perhaps I was only imagining things…

Upon dismissal, I stepped out onto the open corridor. So there I was, musing over such a mishmash of conflicting rules until… well, what happened next was unexpected.

As the school bell started to toll, Hollow Yves began laughing. Its breath rattled with laughter dry as bone. The corridors flooded with miscreants and Mundies alike. Even as I stood there, frozen, the world continued without me. My head rose to gaze up the winding stairwells above me, yet all I could see were faceless silhouettes. The white skull, pinned to the back of my hair where my bow rested, shook from the recesses of its twisted mirth. What had begun as a low, creepy chuckling evolved into full-blown, hysterical laughter as dark shapes resembling humans closed in on me.

Tugging on the frill of my collar, I felt the hairs on my neck rise.

"Monsters…" The word fell from my lips like a rock shattering the surface of still waters. I had only whispered the word, and yet it sounded deafening to my ears. Reality ensued as the students and teachers around me morphed into monstrous shadows in my mind's eye.

This school was infested with them.

Never had I been wracked with such… apprehension. It wasn't fear I felt, but it was close. Yet somehow, I was struck with a morbid curiosity. I found myself fascinated, of all things, with the idea of what was to come- like teetering over the edge of a cliff in hopes of seeing past the fog and what went down below.

It was as though I were anxiously awaiting my arrival for the ferry of Death to carry me across the River of Styx and into the Netherworld.

It wasn't until Hollow Yves fell silent that I finally realized that I was standing alone in the empty hallways. The bell rang once again, signalling my tardiness.

Blinking at how my thoughts had taken an inane turn, I shook my head with a soft chuckle and continued on my way towards my first class. Ossa dangled freely from the open crook of my elbow.

* * *

Lunch started as soon as the bell rang, and I found myself sighing in relief. The day was halfway over, but it felt as though time had been ticking by in an agonizing pace.

I was bored to tears.

The magazine I picked up on my way here did improve my mood somewhat throughout the day.

"What do we have here? This looks so good!" Flipping through the pages of the weekly _Dolce Divines_, I marvelled in awe at the featured desserts displayed on the glass pedestals. Boxes of macarons of soft pastels were featured, widely known for their pure delectation. It was like taking a bite of heaven. My eyes were aglow with fascination, reading the fancy inscription. "A chocolate fondant enriched in a generous amount of Belgian chocolate. Let's see… now selling exclusively at Kasane Boulangerie-Pâtisserie… oh." I blinked at the address. "It's in Megaton... Rogue District. It must be classy if it managed to be featured in the magazine." Hugging the magazine to my chest, I wondered aloud, "I want to try some. Maybe I'll stop by after school..."

Bouncing my orange puff wallet in my other hand, I made my way towards the cafeteria. I pulled down the black velvet of my skirt to hide my bottom from unwanted peepers.

This school was crawling with prefects monitoring the halls at every turn. But when they weren't around, I soon found myself surrounded by a bad crowd. Grunge clothing, facial piercings, blacked out masks, and brightly dyed hair that went against school policy - their postures said it all. Delinquents. They had no respect for authority, seeing how I had come across a scuffle between two boys resisting punishment from the prefects after vandalizing the girls' bathroom downstairs. The paint cans had rolled at my feet while I had observed among a forming crowd. Those boys had been dragged off into suspension afterwards.

I could smell smoke coming from the boys' bathroom. I thought I saw one of the delinquents exchanging a pack of cigarettes to someone as a gang passed by...

It was like walking into a pit of hyenas.

As a child, I wanted nothing more than attention.

But ever since I'd grown old enough to understand my position, I'd begun to seek refuge in my own anonymity. It seemed safer to be ignored.

I never talked to anyone at my previous school. Or rather, I couldn't. It was an insular place where relationships had long since been established, often mirroring the pressures to conform in society. Someone abruptly wedged in from the outside had very little chance of fitting in.

From what I understood, the easiest way to get by at school socially I mean, was to belong to a clique. The other girls at my old school flitted amongst themselves like bees attracted to honey, but then by the next year, they would ignore each other and act as though they were never friends in the first place. It was the same with heated romances I found other girls engaging in with the boys from outside school.

To be frank, they never seemed that close. You could see it in their eyes.

All relationships - friendships and romances alike, they seemed so interchangeable. You could replace any one of them with someone else and no one would really notice. It didn't seem to matter who was there. Once we get tired of the same routine, we break it off. At some point, we move along with some new distraction knowing everything would be fine.

Maintaining superficial relationships like that, sticking to normality and conforming to standards under peer pressure, worrying about everyone else thinks about you… it seemed so exhausting. So repetitive - meaningless.

Megaton Public High School…

They seemed to run under a completely different system of their own. It was like they were flipping the bird to whatever norm of society they were _supposed_ to meld into.

This was anarchy.

Throughout the morning, none of the other students were friendly to me. I could feel their glares searing into my back as I walked past, and I could hear their mocking when they thought I couldn't hear them.

I filled the vast stretches of empty time by drawing my latest designs for my next clothesline project. They were rough drafts, really, and would be edited into the future for further analysis, but they helped the day go by faster. It was a habit I picked up as a means of escapism, but as reality dawned on me, the images gradually changed into organized formats scrawled out with the body measurements customers on my waiting list sent me.

It was somewhat bearable, to say in the least, but that doesn't mean I found today any more enjoyable. That was never the case. I've simply grown numb.

The chains on my boots jingled with every step I took as I climbed up the stairwell.

"You picked a bad time to come here." One of the delinquents leaned over to whisper in my ear as I passed. His hair was oiled and slicked back, and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets, "I'm going to make you swim here out of your own blood." His tone was as icy as his threat. Unlike previous bullies, there was no jeering or even a hint of humor whatsoever. Just malevolence. I didn't even turn to look at him. I continued walking towards the lunchroom as if he hadn't said anything in the first place. The rest of his friends laughed snidely at the reception, or lack of thereof. I could hear him scoffing behind me and calling me a bitch, but he didn't come after me.

Several girls wearing spiked heels noticed me as I walked by. Their eyes were on my wallet. I quickly put it away in my bag, along with the magazine.. They became vipers hissing at a stranger who had walked into their territory. The ringleader, sporting a bright pink ponytail, moved in front of me and blocked my way.

The glint of her piercing shone under the light as her painted lips curled into a smirk. The rest of her friends joined her as they began forming a line to hinder me from escaping.

"Going somewhere, freshmeat?"

As any mean girl would do, all of them proceeded to give me the body check. The leader proceeded to circle me like a predator, playing with prey before the inevitable kill. The other girls sneered at me with the same expression of open revulsion I had seen on others since the day I decided to be who I really was.

"How cute. Looks like this one hasn't outgrown playing with toys or dress up." Her arm slithered around me as she brought me in an uncomfortable side-hug, seemingly casual to the rest but we all knew this was the way a python made its kill, by squeezing its prey in a bone-crushing wrap. I felt my skin crawl with disgust. "Nice clothes, by the way. They look... _expensive_." Her voice dropped to a hiss. "Rich snobs putting up airs around here don't last long, now, do they. Right, ladies?"

The girls snickered in reply.

"Right, boss. What do we do~?" A girl with loop earrings swayed from side to side, feigning a troubled demeanor.

"How about we make her our exclusive friend then?" Another suggested, her white teeth flashing as she spoke.

"Hey, not a bad idea." Pulling me close, she grinned down at me, "Let me explain our situation to you. We're in bad blood with another group of wannabes- see- they're trying to steal our gig. Problem is, we're lacking the funds to… teach them a lesson, know what I mean?" She gave me a wide grin that implicated her true intentions, "Tell you what, kid. You can get our on a good side for the right price."

"I don't have any money. I made these clothes myself." I answered, trying to slide out of her grasp but to no avail. "Let me through, please. Lunch will be over soon."

She gave me a venomous glare, "Watch it, freak. You're going to make me lose my temper if you keep lying to my face like that," she hissed in my ear. "Think you're tough shit just because you're wearing too much eyeliner? You're a damn zombie."

How rude.

These recalcitrant rats just would not let me through.

At times, the most inestimable lessons are the most laborious. I believe in second chances. Redemption is important to me, too. Yet I saw no repentance in their eyes. Extending a courtesy to them had done nothing to quell their arrogance.

What does it take for poor ol' me to get to the cafeteria on time like a good girl?

Narrowing my eyes at this entitled senior, I finally pushed her aside with all my strength and placed a hand on my hip to meet their hostility at face value. Their look on their faces would have made me giggle in any other situation, but I was getting hungry. Hungry and irritable.

"Then I'm glad I'm not at your level." I rose my chin like a proud lioness would when faced with female rivals fighting for the same game. My hands went clammy, and blood rose to my cheeks. "Extorting the weak and penniless to fund a meaningless war for childish reasons such as not being able to share things."

For one agonizing moment, I couldn't help feeling a twisted thrill seeing the shock envelope their faces. The blood in my veins curdled at the anger that appeared afterward, forcing me to realize that I had only succeeded in provoking them into a useless argument. Soon, lunch would be over. Though, perhaps I could sneak a bite of shortcake in my next class. Still, my mouth watered at the loss of being unable to eat right away.

A growl pulled me back to reality. The leader I had angered was obviously and unsuccessfully trying to maintain control of the situation. She looked like she wanted to pull my hair out. I bit my lip. How stupid of me. I shouldn't be uselessly making enemies like this. I had allowed my tongue to have gotten better of me.

"You were flaunting that wallet earlier, you _little-!"_

"The amygdala is the part of our brain! The 'muscle', you could say. It plays a role in aggression, memory, emotion, and basic motives!" Someone announced in a loud, purposeful voice before the girl could lay a hand on me. Footsteps resonated from behind me, causing me to turn around.

Dressed in a blue grey flannel accompanied with a sweater vest and ironed slacks was a blue-haired student standing well over six feet. He was, by far, the tallest person I had ever seen. I blinked. Did he have giant's blood?

Also.

Blue hair.

Yet another unnatural color for hair, and yet, I couldn't think of any other color that would suit him otherwise. He seemed to pull of this shade of azure in a way that seemed authentic, which was surprising.

Though, aside from his hair color there was nothing about him that appeared interesting.

He was just your everyday normal student, and yet...

His blue eyes sparked to life behind the frame of his glasses. They shone like stars, burning blue and bright for all to behold.

"Ladies, please. We all have more lobes than the ones you hang your earrings on. Each half of you brain has four lobes - a parietal lobe, a temporal lobe, a frontal lobe, and an occipital lobe." He paused for a minute, closing his eyes with an indulgent smile before continuing, "Instead of fighting, why don't we discuss the brain instead? Learning is a far more stimulating activity than fighting. How about it, hm? Matters of the mind are far more exciting, don't you think?" He shone brighter than the sun as his passion for the mind enveloped us in a stupor. "Not to mention, bookish, intelligent women who know how to keep a debate going are _definitely _my type. Heh heh…"

Eh…

For the first time in my life, I found myself utterly befuddled.

"...Is this guy for real?" Having lost their will to fight in the presence of education, most of the girls stared at the boy. Next to me, the leader's eye twitched in irritation at the way he kept rambling on and on about the physiological aspects of the brain. He remained oblivious to the way he was being received.

Still, no one knew what to say. None of them looked like they wanted to challenge a giant like him, anyway. Just then, the bell resonated throughout the building. Lunch was over. It was time to head to class.

"T-Tch. These weirdos deserve each other. What a waste of time… let's go." The leader rushed past me in a hurry with the rest of her gang following after, but not before spearing resentful glares at me.

My shoulders sagged in disappointment. I didn't even get to take a bite…

"Conflict is what drives us, don't you think?" I looked up at the grinning boy who shifted his books from beneath his arm as he spoke. "When we act out on our aggressions, it releases inhibitions similar to how we let loose when we're drunk on alcohol. If you think about it, we get drunk on our id when we stop thinking."

This was the first time someone had actually went out of their way to talk to me at this school. I didn't know what to say. He was certainly coming on strong, though, given the expectant look in his eyes as he waited for me to answer. My tongue lay limp in my mouth, and my voice faltered in my throat. I suddenly felt very bashful in spite of myself.

He rose a brow at my impending silence, shrugged then spoke up again.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

Ah, the subject people talk about when they don't know what else to say.

"Um…" I clutched Ossa to my chest. This time, I managed to reply, "O-orange."

"Really? Haha… that's funny. A lot of people I know who like orange are unique and creative." He started walking, only to stop and gesture me to follow with a motion of his hand. "I'll walk with you to your next class. You have Mr. Hiyama next, right? I know where he is. What? You don't need to look at me like that. Right now's my free period, so I'm just killing time. You coming or what?"

I blinked, hesitating for a moment before nodding. It took me a great deal of effort to match his pace, though. His legs were so long he practically glided across the hall.

"Was the silence bothering you?" I peered up at him before looking at my feet. "You saved me back there… so thank you."

"No problem at all. Cute bunny, by the way." His friendly grin never faltered as he gestured towards Ossa, making me nod. If he found it strange that a high school student was still carrying around a plush at my age, he didn't give any outward indication otherwise. "Do you want to know the secret to avoiding fights? It's simple. Either befuddle them or intimidate them. In this place, you're going to need as many friends as you can so they don't put a target on your back." Seeming to notice my evasive behavior, his lips twitched into a small smirk. "And don't worry, I ask almost everyone I meet what their favorite color."

"Then you determine their personalities based on their answer?"

He pushed up his glasses before chuckling, "Not exactly. It's fallible to judge someone based on something like that. What I do is observe their behaviors and speech to see how similar or different they are to people who like the same color."

Bemused by his response, I ended up following him all the way to the South Hall. He seemed to know his way around here, especially in a school as big as this. I was still holding onto the map the student body president provided.

"That's really fascinating." I complimented.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I'm planning to major in psychology. Well, I just started my studies, but I already have my heart set on it. I decided to come to this school… for well, personal reasons." His eyes took on a distant gaze, almost as though he were pondering his life's decisions.

As he walked in a daze, I took notice of the woven scarf around his neck. It looked frayed at the ends. Then my eyes fell on his shoes… despite his height, they seemed a bit disproportionate. They were too big. The hem of his pants hid them well, but I could see the gaps behind his heel from inside the shoes.

"_Yes. I am well-aware of our school's reputation." _I remembered what President Meiko said earlier,_ "Forty-five percent of our school's population consists of students living from poverty."_

Suddenly, I was magnifying what I missed before. His glasses had distinct scratches on the endpieces, the distinct smell of febreeze mingled with his clothes instead of detergent, and the packet of powdered milk slipping out of one of the pages of his book being used as a bookmark.

I didn't need to go on.

The signs were subtle, but they were there.

"Around here, people will hate you if you so much as act as though you're better than they are." His tone grew somber all of a sudden. Serious. "That's why those girls came after you first."

"Because I'm different?" I asked, smiling bitterly. "They hate me because I'm better off, unlike them."

"No. They hate you because you acted like you're better than they are." His tone became clipped, "They look at you and see a manor-bred girl who thinks she's a princess." He leaned over me, blue strands of hair falling into his calm eyes. "You're the same as the rest of us. Remember that, around here you're just another target. But today? You just proved to them that you're a bully."

"A bully?" I exclaimed incredulously. The accusation was so unjust that it took my breath away. "They were the ones who came after me! Six of them!"

"Six who are probably afraid of you. Six who saw you bouncing that cute wallet in your hand earlier while you were heading to the cafeteria. You walked past people who don't have money or decent living conditions." We passed the stairwell. "Now, think on this, Bunny girl. None of those girls have ever had a decent lunch come along until the chairman finally won over the school board to provide free lunches to those who couldn't afford it. Then they see this gussied up girl - wearing nice makeup and expensive clothes, designer-brand or something?" I opened my mouth to correct him, to tell him that _no, I made these clothes myself_, but he continued talking anyway. "Well, it doesn't matter. Like I was saying, you're strutting down their hall with a nice wad of cash… someone who might lavish on an extra entree: snacks they can only dream of eating."

I stared after his retreating back.

"So, do you think it was wise to egg them on like that?"

"I was trying to stand up for myself." I answered tartly, but the force had gone out in my previous bitterness. Suddenly I felt ashamed and remorseful. "I never… I didn't think…"

"Best you start thinking then," he said, throwing me a meaningful glance over his shoulder. "Things run a little differently around here compared to where you're from. I promise you though, not one of us has been outside this city." Then he blinked, humming afterwards. "Probably except for the Lone Wolf, though."

"The Lone Wolf?" I repeated, tilting my head in a questioning manner.

"Ah, that's right. You're lucky you ran into those girls instead of picking a fight with him." He sighed, the look on his face was grim. "Len, or 'Lone Wolf' as everyone calls him, has a vicious temperament. He's sought after by many gangs, either to challenge him or kill him. He was suspended from school because he did something extremely serious, so veer clear if you run into him." He said. "He's the strongest kid in our school. Trust me, you **don't** want to get on his bad side." Stopping at the door to my next class, he turned around to face me. "There's no telling what he might do, even to a cute little thing like you."

My fingers curled around the ribbon hanging down my hair as my mind drifted into a cloud of thoughts.

That was certainly a way to leave a lasting first impression on someone I've yet to meet. Whoever this Lone Wolf is, he sounds dangerous… how interesting.

"...Thank you." I stood there, staring up at him. I wasn't certain what I was expressing my gratitude for. Because of the advice I didn't ask for, or because he escorted me to my classroom like a true gentleman would. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance. My name is Rin. Shimoda Rin." For a moment he looked startled, then his friendly grin returned. He very well might be the only open-minded individual in this school. My first impression of him… he seems easygoing and whimsical, but definitely not stupid. It might be good for me to get along with at least _one _person in this forsaken prison school.

"Rin, huh? I'm Kaito. I'm a third year student. I hang out near the library if you ever want a proper tour." He was the second boy who extended a friendly hand towards me. I studied him for a moment before allowing a faint smile to grace my lips.

This, too, is part of the repetition I mentioned about earlier.

Sooner or later, I would forget his name… and he would forget that I existed.

I took his hand and shook it.

"As long as I'm not your way." The extended courtesy fell from my lips with ease, despite knowing there would be no chance of reintroductions.

"Oh, you don't need worry about that." He pulled away with a smile. Then of all things, he patted my head. My blank expression shifted into a halfhearted glower as he ruined my hair. I would have swatted his hand away if he hadn't reeled back. With a backwards wave, he jogged off, but not before calling over his shoulder, "Just remember you're in Megaton now."

* * *

Mr. Hiyama was surprisingly tough for an instructor here, but then, perhaps that was to be expected. He didn't tolerate tardiness, students using phones, or even snacks for that matter, much to my dismay. My stomach had been growling all day.

As he went down the rollcall, my eyes sought out the barberry tree standing outside, in lieu of the grisly grounds. It was a picture of beauty, to my eyes at least, to find something standing tall in spite of the ugliness around.

"Kagamine Len?"

Suddenly, the entire class fell to a deafening hush.

The teacher raised a brow, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he repeated, "Kagamine Len?"

No one answered.

"Tch. Already skipping class on the first day of school? My goodness… that boy never changes." He shook his head, his eyes cold with disapproval as he scanned the class in search of said boy.

A shaky hand raised to capture the teacher's attention.

"U-Uhm. He's still serving his suspension, sir. He won't be here until juvy releases him."

Realization dawned on our instructor as he dragged a hand across his own desk. "Oh, that's right… he'll be repeating his first year classes, won't he." He scowled, crossing something out on his clipboard. "Tch. Why did they have to assign him to my class again… as if last year wasn't enough. Really, what are they thinking..."

It seems formal introductions are still in order. Since I won't be making my ovation in front of the entire class, I suppose I'll have to make do with a transient audience out there who might be reading into my mind.

Now that I'm a first year here at Megaton Public High School, I have to say my studying and athletic skills are… quite rusty. Actually, I've never done well in any subject except art. Perhaps I should be ashamed of myself for putting in the most scant of efforts towards my education, but I was never one to care about top marks or fierce competition. Auntie Lola would be horrified if she saw my report card from my last school. In fact, I won't sugarcoat this: my future looks very bleak right now.

Turning to the desk adjacent from me, I ran my eyes over the empty seat.

"Kagamine Len…" I repeated to myself, testing the words on how they sounded. The name rolled off my tongue, sounding foreign to my ears. "He sounds like a troublemaker." I cupped my hand to whisper in Ossa's droopy ear, causing him tilt his head in animated wonder. "What do you think? Is his bite as bad as his bark?" I broke into a fit of hushed titters, hiding my smile in his fur. "This school is just full of pitfalls. It's like staring into an abyss full of dangers."

"Shimoda Rin?"

My smile fell away into a solemn expression as I raised my hand to wave.

"Yes, I'm here."

My gaze returned to the desk. It seems I sit next to this person, who, according to the swirling conversations, hasn't come to class once since the second semester of last year.

"Hey, have you heard of the Lone Wolf?" One of the students whispered behind me, drawing others into gossip.

"Eek! I did! Do you know what he did last year that got him sent straight to juvy?"

"Do I know? I was there when it happened! I'm telling you, that boy is crazy strong! I swear he must be some kind of demon. It took at least five boys to hold him down while their leader… and even that didn't help!"

I strained to hear them better, trying to listen.

"So it's true what he did-!"

"My boyfriend was part of the gang who challenged him. He told me once he goes on a rampage, the violence won't stop until everything is destroyed in his path, and that can last for days. They say there's nothing but rage when he fights. He really does sound like a wild animal…"

"How scary!"

"I hear he's good-looking though…"

"Are you crazy? After what he did to that gang you're not seriously _considering_-!"

"All of you back there!" Mr. Hiyama roared, causing them to jolt. "How dare you disrupt my class with your needless chatter! Detention after school!" Several groans emitted as they slumped face forward onto their desks.

I let out a long exhale, not realizing I've been holding my breath during the entirety of the conversation. I felt the flush returning to my cheeks, which startled me as I had started to feel rather light-headed until now.

Throughout the rest of the day, the Lone Wolf was a popular discussion here in Megaton. So far all I've heard was that he slinks around the rooftop or music room. If he even bothers to show up to class, all he does is sleep. It's a wonder he hasn't been expelled by now, but who knows.

Even without the backbone of the rumors circulating the school, the implication of his nickname was glaringly evident.

He certainly wasn't a friendly person.

I see. So there is someone here who everyone is actually afraid of. If hearing his name struck imminent fear in the hearts of even the most hardened, fearless gangs, then I couldn't help being curious. It was only natural. Someone shrouded in mystery and haunted with a violent history… it was like one of those dangerous thrillers. How exciting.

Considering the fact that he was in my class, it made me wonder… just what was it about him that struck fear in everyone's hearts? Even the toughest delinquents around here flinched at the mention of his name.

What did he do that was so _serious_?

Whatever it was, it must have been bad enough that he was sent away last year.

"Oh well~" I brought Ossa to my face, smiling when the final bell rang. "I doubt I'll run into him this year, if at all." I gathered my stuff and headed out with a hum, deciding to head home until I received a message from Aunt Lola the moment I stepped outside the school gates.

_There have been reports of strange activity near Rogue District. Go check it out. Report to me when you're done._

Irritation rose within me as my lips twitched into a deep frown. I have to do that _now?_ I just got out of school, and these teachers already assigned homework on the first day. Now she wants me to patrol all night? What does she think I am? A cyborg?

"Honestly, what a slavedriver." With a huff, I put my phone away and headed the other direction where Rogue District was. "Isn't Auntie the least bit worried about my well-being? Hmph." I hugged Ossa between my breasts, squeezing him tightly as I ventured deeper into the more populated area of the city. There were several shopping districts around here. Pedestrians filed along the busy streets as traffic lights blazed and music blasted across the area.

I stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn red. I heard a strange buzzing sound and looked up to see infomercials being projected on a blimp featured from a mega corporation. There were several panels featuring new fashion trends. Now, I have always had an appreciation for fashion and attentively kept up with what the latest trends were, not necessarily to wear for myself but rather what appealed to target audiences. I didn't care much for models - despite my older sister's occupation - all that really mattered was the clothes. Models were just models: people who wore the clothes and made them look good, but nothing more. The clothes were the grand centerpiece of every presentation. Anyone could be a model. They just had to wear the clothes like they were born to rule in them.

Then I saw her.

My gaze zoomed in on her like a magnet. It was a girl slightly older than me posed in front of a glimmering white backdrop, dressed in a pink peacoat accompanied with denim leggings, hands slightly spread out to form a heart over her head, the knee of her leg bent and the other straight. Her hair was drawn out in long and teal twintails around her slender shoulders. Her striking viridian eyes were gazing somewhere off to the side.

_Rosette Radiance_

_Capsule collection by Gakupo_

Being a model must be stressful. I couldn't imagine not having to eat cake or any other sweets in order to maintain a perfect body image. A twinge of envy welled up in me seeing how thin her waist was and how willowy her limbs were - she looked _perfect_. Her face was smooth and clear, with no traces of baby fat whatsoever. She was looking down on the world with pride, from the high place she had worked so hard to climb up - to achieve.

"She's fortunate as she is good-looking," I remarked, stroking the length of Ossa's ear. "To think she gets to wear Mr. Kamui's clothing… he's picky when it comes to choosing models to advertise for his designs."

Gakupo Kamui, a renowned fashion designer in all of Rorrim… and also the owner of _Rosette Radiance. _I could certainly learn a thing or two from him, if only I got to work as closely as this pretty model did…

Ah, I'm jealous.

Knowing that, I felt a crushing inadequacy cave into my lungs. Having been made hyperaware of my lack of self-fulfillment and unstable future I suddenly felt _bitter._

I swallowed, feeling a rock lodge in my throat - suddenly, I felt so small and out of place. The negative feelings I had pushed to the back of my mind came gushing forth in tidal waves of insecurity and anxiety. My mask cracked.

Ossa turned to me, coming to life as he tilted his head towards me.

"_Are you scared of this place?"_ The light shone of his monocle as he stared at me with those large, button eyes. _"It's not the monsters you're scared of. It's not the duty you're sworn to. It's growing up, isn't it, Rin? This place, so unlike the mountain town we grew up in. You're used to being ignored, you're used to being isolated. You always kept your distance, but now they need you. They need you, and it scares you. There's no place to run, nowhere to hide… and now. You're just realizing playtime is over. It's time to become one of those unhappy adults who have been hurt for so long they can't love anyone - not when they can't even love themselves."_

My eyes widened in horror.

"_You're going to become that unhappy adult who drifts through life like a soulless husk._ _That's what you're most afraid of, isn't it?"_ He told me despite having his sewn mouth shut.

"No…"

"_You're afraid of going crazy. You're afraid of wearing white. You're afraid of becoming like mommy."_ For a moment, I could've sworn I heard the scarecrow's voice, his stitched smile replacing Ossa's._ "You're afraid of Bloody Mary."_

Fear squeezed my lungs like a viper.

"It's not like that!" I tried to get him to stop, shaking him angrily and all but ripping apart him at the seams. "I'm not afraid of her! She can't get to me here! I will never become like her! Never! I'm not a monster, I'm _human_! I'm no one but myself!" Tears burned my eyes but I blinked them away, repressing the urge to cry. Images of those fearful faces from my village, the cold but distant attitude from the Chevalerie, even from Auntie Lola and Lily… it brought back an anger I thought I'd buried long ago. It frustrated me beyond my limits. I couldn't stand it. "I don't understand why they can't see that. Why do they look at me and see her instead of me? They treat me like… like…"

_Like a monster._

Ossa wasn't lying, though. I had felt it then. The moment I met that strange scarecrow, when I first stepped into school, when those hateful girls closing me in and sinking their teeth in me, and even when that strange person, Kaito, chastised me for flaunting my naivety in school.

For the first time in years, I felt so… scared. Vulnerable. _Helpless._

I felt so exposed I wanted to die.

"_The only ones you talked to before coming here were your toys. Mr. Ribbit, Ulysses, even Teddy. You got rid of them when you heard you were coming here. Why is that? They were your friends, but you grew bored with them. You grew bored of them the same way people grew bored of you." _Behind his seemingly blank button eyes, I saw my own reflection. _"Are you going to get rid of me too?"_

"No, that's wrong." I gripped him tight in my hands, squeezing him, "I would never…"

"_What would your beloved think if he saw you now? Wishing to rot away inside your room, drowning in your fantasy… with your dresses and tea parties."_

"What's wrong with that?" I asked in reply, feeling very apathetic all of a sudden. "I'm here... doing what everyone wants me to do. Isn't it fine if things stay like this? I'm doing all I can, so please stop saying things like that."

He was being unreasonable with me.

"Why, Ossa? Are you being like this because you're angry with me? Do you hate me even after all that we've been through? All that we've lost? Are you angry that I came here seeking a comfortable life instead of offering my heart up to the Chevalerie like a good soldier?" I looked at him with a brittle smile. "I can hardly change the way I am at this point in time, as much as anyone else might wish it." Looking up at that teal-haired model posing on the billboard I let out a hollow laugh. "There's no future for me to look forward to."

I'm not a good girl, not at all.

My eyes widened when I realized that I had done it again.

"Ah…"

I had mistakenly thought Ossa had been speaking to me, but it turned out I was really talking to myself. The entire time I had been arguing with myself in the middle of the streets. People were giving me strange looks as they walked past me, making me realize how much I really was a freak.

Here on the streets I felt so lost, like a stain that would never wash off.

There are times I wondered what my life would look like had I been born as a sweet, energetic heroine devoted to her duties…

So stupid. I thought I knew everything there was about this world, but as it turns out… I've learned nothing. Nothing at all.

The urge to hide away in my hands and sink to my knees was overwhelming. I wanted to shrink into a ball right then and there.

Is this how life is going to be from now on?

"Why did I come here?" I asked myself, my fingers trembling. "Did I really think that coming here would be any different?" I remembered the previous chevaliers, the question Auntie Lola asked me, and the haunting laughter of Hollow Yves when monsters crowded inside the school: that small, enclosed area with nowhere to run. On one hand, I had felt exhilarated, but far at the back of my mind I also felt trapped.

I don't know how long I stood there, but it was long enough. I hadn't even realized the light turned green until someone ran past me, pushing me aside.

"Out of the way, brat!"

"Oh!" Pain rippled through my shoulder. I stumbled several paces back, managing to prevent myself from falling. I glared after the person who so rudely shoved me. The light turned green before I could cross, making me fume silently in place. So many people really are insufferable here…

"I hate this place," I whispered to myself and not to Ossa this time, my mood dampened now that I had to wait until the light turned red again. I rubbed my throbbing shoulder, trying not to choke up. "I hate it. It's cold, mean, and cruel… swarming with insects. I was stupid to think anywhere would've been better than back home..." A boy with hair bright as fire - wearing shrine clothes and a festive fox mask - moved past me, his peddler cart full of eastern wares and charms unlike anything I've ever seen. I blinked slowly, taking in the exotic sight before letting out a sigh. I barely noticed that Hollow Yves had broken into a fit of raspy laughter as dry as his bones.

Ah… so that peddler is a monster.

Do I go after him?

Should I kill him just because he's a monster?

He hasn't done anything wrong yet… or has he already devoured someone without me realizing?

I stood there, watching him melt into the crowd. I knew I had allowed him to get away, but at the moment I didn't care. Perhaps I would regret this later, but for now… nothing mattered.

I didn't want to hunt monsters.

I didn't want to be a good girl.

I just wanted to go home… spend the night working at my sewing machine and eating mont blanc. Those small, simple things that made me happy enough to live in this world. It was all that mattered to me. I had no one, but that was fine. I have lived my entire life like this, living a hollow existence: never truly alive but not quite dead.

No one would miss me if I left. No one would care. Auntie Lola wouldn't care. She never sought out my existence once until now. She was only acting kind because she needed me for this. As for the Chevalerie…

Well, why should I bother searching for a ticket to an early grave?

And as for him…

Him.

I imagined holding the heart-framed photo of him in my hands, his gentle smile encouraging me to go on, if not for me but for him.

Why has he not spoken to me at all? Even a letter would suffice. I want to see him… I want to rest in his arms… does he not love me anymore?

My heart ached at the thought of it.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my hands to drop to either side. Ossa dangled near my knees as I swung him back and forth by the arm. I wandered around aimlessly, straying from where I was ordered to go.

Tonight I would just forget about everything.

It was only a matter of time until being left hung out to dry.

Time ticked away as the day went to rest. The sun had already descended; the moon took his place as darkness spilled over the town in a canvas of ink. I liked the night, it hid my flaws, my imperfections, the scars burned onto my flesh, the stabs of knives left behind. The moon guided me through the night. Her calming presence allowed me close my eyes in momentary peace, my body moved like a rondo and my soul ran free. Without the watchful eyes of everyone, I was free to do as I pleased, things I wouldn't be able to do when the sun was out. I could do whatever I want…as my worries, my thoughts- all of it faded away.

My feet brought me to a corner street where an arcade was still open. It was then I was in Bonefish District. This was their mini mall. Most stores had long since closed several hours ago. I could hear the chiptune music booming from inside the arcade, accompanied by the neon lights stretching across the sidewalk and towards the shadows from where I stood. It was as though this place were beckoning me to come inside.

I cared little for crowded, frenetic places like these, but tonight was different.

Curiosity ran through me like a pulse. My mind was a blank slate, and my body was heading towards the doors. Obeying this random whim I entered without a second thought. The skull at my bow broke into a fit of dry cackles again, making me grimace as I unpinned it and shoved it deep into my purse. Intent on burying it alive, I shoved my handkerchief deep into his mouth and moved my things on top of it.

Finally, he went quiet.

Satisfied, I wandered up to the desk and bought a small collection of tokens. Running my hand across the surface of an air hockey table, I took in the sights and sounds. I proceeded into the maze of consoles and pinball machines. I could hear the sound of the drink dispenser as soda fizzled, and the smell of popcorn was rich in the air. Raucous laughter echoed from the laser tag area. I stopped to examine a claw machine full of prizes. Candy, plushies, tickets to the latest concert…

Then I spotted a dinosaur plush at the back of the machine. It had glittering green spines and sharp teeth. It was the most wonderful thing I'd seen all day. A hot blush surged to my cheeks as my heart jolted in my chest. A certain memory came flooding back from the gallery of my past.

"_That's no good, miss Rin. You have to eat everything on your plate," _he had reminded me in that gentle voice when I was only four. I had cried at the table that I hated vegetables, and that there was no way I would eat them. Instead of lecturing me, he had simply chuckled and patted my head._ "Ahh, no matter what others say how bright you are, you really are the youngest. Rebellion is so typical at your age. You can't just eat what you like, you know? Now, be a good girl."_

Embarrassingly enough, I had just gone "_uwahhh"_ and kept up a tantrum.

"_N-no? W-w-well then, how about this? If you eat all your brussels I promise to make sachertorte tomorrow,"_ he had said with a nervous laugh, trying to placate me._ "So, will you do it?"_

So kind, so full of warmth…

That love in his eyes.

Nothing in this world could make me happier. Except seeing him… one more time!

This dinosaur. It reminded me of him so much it made my heart pound…! I clutched my tightening chest, feeling a tingle run through my spine and down to my toes. I found myself trembling with desire as I all but threw myself against the glass, gazing at it longingly.

_I must have it._

"I absolutely have to bring you home with me!" I promised the little darling as I frantically dug up the token packet from my bag. "Time to strike while the iron is hot!"

So wrapped up in my excitement, I ended up dropping the entire packet, causing everything to spill over.

"No!" I chased after the tokens. Argh! Why do they have to be so round?!

I finally managed to catch all the rolling coins, pausing when a moving shadow fell in line with my own. Music flooded my ears as I raised my head to see who it was. A hooded figure with his back facing me was dancing to the beat on one of the rhythm game consoles… Dance Dance Revolution, it looked like. He was playing by himself, hitting all the steps without making a single mistake by far. He made it look so effortless.

His limbs moved in tandem with the commands being displayed onscreen. He advanced, retreated, and spun around. He seemed to be one of those kids living in the more rural parts of town, judging from the looks of his appearance. At the back of his ratty white parka, the fabric had been slashed apart as though claws had dug through. The fur-trimmed hood obscured his face from view, but it had seen better days. Scuffed shoes, torn washed-out jeans - he looked like he had to struggle every day just to survive.

As I watched him dance, I hadn't noticed the band of upperclassmen crowding him in a circle. They were tall boys, several years older than me. They all wore black leather jackets with the same red headbands. Some of them were smoking, which went unnoticed by the staff, but they seemed too intimidated to do anything about it.

Their gang leader was resting against the bar with a face of utter nonchalance, as if he were merely waiting for a bus on a spring day, apple in hand. He wasn't slumped at all, his body was clearly too muscular for that, yet his posture was relaxed as his face. He was almost smiling - smiling as though something good were about to happen. Good for him was likely bad for the boy in the white parka. Very bad.

The climbing tension permeated the air with dark intent.

The boy in the white parka didn't seem to notice his audience, or if he did - he didn't seem to care. It wasn't until the leader emitted a throaty chuckle and finally laid a hand on the boy's shoulder- only to be roughly shoved off.

The boy kept his eyes on the screen and continued dancing as though they weren't there.

The lights from the disco ball danced on everyone's surprised expressions. The leader didn't take this brush-off very well.

His face mottled crimson, his eyes popped, his tree trunk neck strained. He forced the younger boy off the platform using his wide frame, towering over him with a menacing snarl. His words were spat out with ferocity as he told him off in front of his gang. Without caring about the spit that was flying, he leaned in close to his face with a snarl for him to march outside. The boy remained as still as a cadaver and just as pallid, unblinking against his onslaught. Then with a barely concealed smirk he turned on his heels and walked away as if strolling in the park on a fine day. The leader crushed his cigarette beneath his foot, his fuse simmered and fizzed like a firework in a chill autumn breeze, then motioned his followers with a jerk of his head with unrestrained fury.

The staff from behind the desk seemed relieved they had finally left. Unlike them, I wasn't satisfied with just that. It wasn't any of my business, of course… but seeing their heated confrontation had gotten me curious. What had that boy done to have those dangerous seniors come after them like that, especially in public?

It was such a bold display that I couldn't help following them.

The night had made me feel like a river - ebb and flow - but now I remembered that nocturnal creatures were not so prudent. The voracious of beasts came to life at midnight.

"He was my little brother, you bastard," the gang leader told him in a voice cold as ice. "Hiroshi was my little brother, and you killed him. Now my mom cries every night, still thinking he'll come home with that stupid, shit-eating grin of his… dammit." He pointed at him, rage twisting his features into a hateful leer. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. Now that you're back in town there's no way you'll last long. I'm not about to pass this opportunity up!"

"Yeah, boss."

"We're behind you all the way."

"Time to put this little freak in his place."

The underdog, for his credit, didn't give any outward indication of fear. Hands shoved in his pockets, he seemed unperturbed by their intense hostility hitting him in waves. His white fur-lined hood cast a long shadow over his eyes, preventing me from seeing his face. I couldn't help wondering what kind of expression he was wearing right now. Just what was going on through his head?

He was outnumbered, trapped, and they had pushed him into the back of a corner alley so no one would rush in to help him if he were to cry out for help.

He stood at medium height, with a lean and limber build. His shoulders were hunched, and I could see the pale curve of his slender neck and the way strands of bright gold hair were pulled back towards the crown. He got into stance, however, raising his fists in front of him as he crouched close to the ground.

"Got nothing to say for yourself?" Eying him with disdain, the leader spat to the side. "So be it, punk."

The need for revenge festered in gang members' eyes, like rats gnawing at their being, relentless, unceasing; it could only be stopped by the cold steel of a rat trap, a trap they wanted to ensnare this younger boy in. Their need for revenge was like an abscess on the skin of the soul that could only be cured by the sweet taste of revenge. _Bloodletting. _Savage. Spiteful. A dish best served cold. Unforgiving. In a man's world, scores were only settled with the Hammurabi Code. _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. _These ruffians would bear a grudge until retribution was served. Settling old scores. Brutal. Callous. Satisfying. Empty. Pointless. Excessive. Mean-spirited. Their open display of bloodlust appealed to darker side of human nature: twisted and dark sense of humour.

There was stillness on both sides. If bloodlust was visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly a dog fight erupted, so much force in every blow. Anger fueled their adrenaline, overriding their rationality. Senseless. Several members rained blows onto the underdog as if he meant to smash him into the very earth and his friends did the same. Each didn't just want the other dead, they wanted him smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury.

There were no holes barred when the boy went in for the defense. He brought up his foot and connected it into his first enemy's instep, causing him to trip and go down like a tree. He pulled out hair in handfuls, scratched, bit, kicked and head-butted. Then there was the enraged scream that escaped his throat, leaving his enemies in a momentary stupor, making them more hesitant in their movements, afraid for their vital organs.

They flicked out their hand knives and formed a circle around him. They all charged at him, trying to overwhelm him from every side. A coordinated attack. The gang leader had clearly thought this through, taking advantage of the fact that he was alone, unprotected in the cover of night and out of radar from the local authorities.

At lightning speed, a tattooed delinquent got to him first and thrusted his knife towards his skull. The loner sidestepped the oncoming blow in time for him to grab the hilt and twisted it out of his grasp. Panicking, the assailant ducked for his fallen weapon but reacted too slow.

With a striking blow against his heel, the underdog knocked him flat off his feet. It didn't end there. He was on him in seconds, overpowering his struggling and grabbing him by the air before slamming him into the concrete.

"TAKA! Damn you!"

The next knife was about to come down on his skull. The boy rolled off the unconscious body and onto his feet. He sidestepped just in time to avoid an oncoming slash to his shoulder before rearing back and kicking his assailant right in the abdomen that sent him flying into two others.

Amazing…

I watched from the shadows as he took on another assailant at least two heads taller than him.

"KENYU! GET HIM!" Their leader roared, summoning a beast from behind him.

The biggest of them all was a monster. He was too big for the jacket they were wearing, but the headband on his rippling bicep was like a red flag. The veins on his head pulsed with anger as he crushed an apple in his large palm, indicating what he would do to the younger boy. With a roar, he tore up the road and charged like a mad bull. He powered all his strength into a devastating tackle that would crush him to the ground.

Rolling on top of the giant from back-to-back, the boy twisted over the heavyset load three times his size and…

_FUMP!_

...sent him hurling into a brick wall with such tremendous impact that it caused the mortar to crumble apart. Everyone else who wasn't the loner stopped, gaping in horror when they heard a squelching crack. The giant jerked once, twice - before slumping his knees and falling over in a boneless mass.

Sounds of choked gasps split the air. I squinted past the confusion to follow their gaze, and I was left stunned.

There was a large hole in the wall.

Now there was only three left.

The loner took a deliberate step towards them, causing them to huddle away. Their knives were raised in front of them, shaking. The leader's palms were sweating, his eyes wild with fear. No one spoke up. Mockingly, the loner cocked his head to the side. He spread out his arms in front him, dropping a knife he had stolen from one of the guys in a pacifying gesture as though he were surrendering.

No one was stupid of to think that, though.

He was giving them one chance. He was _challenging_ them to make the first move, to maim him while he was undefended.

My heart leapt to my throat, and I hugged Ossa with all my strength, trying to keep still as much as possible. I had to cover my mouth to quiet my breathing.

Understanding his ulterior motives, the leader didn't take the bait. Instead he shouted at his fallen friends to get up, to fight. But no one moved. They were either knocked unconscious or bleeding too much to even stand. Furious, the leader turned on the person responsible for the state of his gang.

"You…! Look at what you did to them…! _S-stay away, you bastard_!" Turning to his final friends, he nodded towards them. "G-Guys, together then, okay?!" His friends, though sweaty and pale with fright, agreed to his orders. All at once, the leader led the charge.

The boy just stood there with his arms wide open.

Why wasn't he moving?

Just when they thought they had him, he seemed to vanish. Confused and thrown out of pattern, they spreaded out in search for him.

"What-?!"

"GUNH!"

Appearing right from under them, he drove his fists into two of them, caving their guts into their lungs. In one swift movement, he sent them hurtling into a tree. Blood ran down their heads as they slumped to the grass, completely defeated. A weak gasp came from their leader.

Finally, the loner spoke.

"What dull wits to have followed a leader whose mind isn't even half as sharp as the blade he carries…" The passing carlight fell on him at the right angle, and I finally caught a glimpse of his face. It wasn't a good look. It was brief, no more than a glance, but I would remember these fine details for the future yet to come. "He never even realized he had been the prey all along, and I, the predator." He cocked his head. "Did you really think you could catch me unaware and corner me like a pack of dogs? Anyone could have whiffed out your intentions from a mile away. You never even stood a chance."

Within the shadow of his hood, unruly gold bangs fell into his brow, skin so pale it rendered him stark against the dreary outline of the black city. He could have been mistaken for an angel if not for the fact his eyes bore a steely expression. The unpitying downturn of his lips - a warning of the executioner beneath.

"Tch…!"

"You were the ones being hunted, not the other way around."

What he showed me tonight had left such a profound impression that would be hard to forget. I breathed in slow intake of air, memorizing every detail of him in the deepest recesses of my mind.

"If you're not going to finish this manhunt… _I will._" His teeth flashed into a wolfish snarl, white as the moon. Beneath the coldness of his voice was something darker. It almost sounded like... savage delight?

Rushing at the leader, they met at a clash. The leader swung at him with his knife, the steel edge slashing at open air. The ring of metal echoed as he continued advancing. He kept at it, moving with vigor as he struggled to tear open the boy's throat.

"Damn it…! Hold still, and die!"

Just as he managed to brush up against him, the boy put his arm in a lock and twisted it, causing the former to scream as the latter wrenched the knife from his grip. But the leader was stubborn. Digging his heels into the ground, he threw the boy over his shoulder and was on him in seconds.

"Aha! I got you now!"

Crouching like a beast, the loner knocked him flat off his feet with a crushing stomp on his kneecap. A sick crunching noise resonated, and another piercing scream reached my ears.

In spite of the darkness hiding his face, I could see his eyes.

They were wild.

Then he dug his knee straight into his tailbone, wrestling him into the ground and-!

_Crack._

Broke his leg.

"_AAAHHHHHH!"_

It was such a bone-chilling, agonizing scream of rage and bitter defeat that carried so many emotions even I was left shaken. My knees were shaking, about to collapse. The hairs on my neck stood erect on this chilly night. I watched as the leader dragged himself across the grass like a worm.

"Damn you… Lone Wolf… fucking bastard," the leader seethed. He crawled until he finally reached the boy, clutching at his ankle before spitting blood at his shoes. He glared at him, fury overriding the pain. "Damn you… Len!"

Without even hesitating, the Lone Wolf kicked him in the face so hard he lost two teeth. He then slumped to the ground, barely breathing and joining the rest of his gang in bitter defeat.

I was breathing hard, feeling dizzy from what I just watched. So this was what Megaton really was.

"You've been hiding there for a long time. Were you waiting for me to let my guard down for the final blow, or did you intend to betray your comrades by being cowardly like this?"

I jolted in surprise, feeling my heart stop.

The Lone Wolf was looking right at me.

"Uch...!" In seconds he was on me. He swooped at my height, grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me forward in violent fashion. I didn't have time to brace my neck as he jerked me under the dying lamplight, causing me to suffer from whiplash. I squeezed my eyes shut. I braced myself for an attack, or a barrage of questions, but none of it came.

When I dared to open my eyes, I was met with a bewildered gaze. My eyes flew to his raised fist, which had frozen in mid-air. Realization dawned on him as he stared at me. I was painfully aware of how close we were. I could feel the muscles of his abdomen pulsing against my stomach. A cold dread rendered my senses useless. I could only stand there, holding my breath.

He was going to kill me. He knew what I saw, and now he was going to make sure there were no witnesses.

A long howl broke the silence, causing him to snap out of his trance as he blinked. He raised his head in the direction of the noise with a strangely pensive expression. It looked as though he were actually listening.

Finally - his body relaxed somewhat, and he lowered his arm.

"Hmph. I have better things to do than to bother with a girl stupid enough to be walking around this late, anyway," he muttered, mostly to himself.

He let go of me, and my legs went limp. I fell to my knees, rubbing my reddening wrist. I hadn't even realized how raw it felt from his grip. I looked up to see him glaring down at me.

His eyes brought to mind shards of glass, cut directly from a blue diamond, or rather _ice_. Cold as the arctic, akin to staring into the heart of winter. It chilled me straight to the bones, and I felt as though I had been frozen into ice the moment I met his gaze. Those hooded eyes regarded me with contempt, a faint expression of distaste present.

The look he was giving me was one of silent warning, then his eyes drifted to a nearby pole before intentionally returning his gaze on me. He bent down towards me. Carefully, he lifted a finger to his lips as though to silence me.

It was as though he were saying, _tell anyone what you saw and I'll hunt you down and skewer you on that pole over there._

Not making a sound, I nodded frantically in reply.

It was likely that I was exaggerating the implication of his threatening gaze, but somehow, that imaginary threat felt closest to the truth.

As though to emphasize his chilling message he momentarily dug his fingers into the skin of my jaw, and it took all I had not to make a sound. He was staring right through my very being and into soul. Then his fingers were off my chin, and he ran off in another direction. I got to the nearest payphone and dialed for the ambulance. He pulled himself up a nearby ledge and climbed over a fence. He was gone before I could blink.

I had already left the scene before the paramedics could arrive. It was already midnight, so I started for the mansion and decided to take a shortcut through Glacier Forest.

The woods appeared different at night. Now the forest seemed alive, with an unfamiliar slant to it. As if the daytime trees and flowers and stones had withered away and radiated ominous versions of themselves to take their places. Snow-capped mountains appeared in the distance, slumbering like giants.

And then I heard a growl behind me. I stopped in my tracks, feeling my blood freeze in my veins as I slowly turned around. It wasn't a wild dog.

It was a _wolfskin._

The wolfskin was as white as the snow. His fur, short over his body and longer at the neck and ears, gleamed a smooth and shiny coat. He was rather small for his size, but his stance was confident and body muscular; this one knew how to take care of himself.

Yet there was power in his glare, an iron ferocity that told me he would never, ever back down from his course. His eyes were wild. Sharp canines were bared as his face twisted into a hateful snarl.

Well… I couldn't say animals have ever liked me, but that was by far, the saltiest look I've ever received from an animal, let alone a _wolfskin_.

Though, all things considering I _did_ walk right into his territory…

Then I noticed strange about the wolf. It had blue eyes, so similar to the eyes I had seen earlier… yet somehow different. There was no recognition in those eyes.

Swallowing, I took several steps back and summoned my courage to speak. Ossa held his paws up in surrender, mimicking my pacifying gestures.

"T-There, there… that's a good wolfskin… I'm leaving right now. Okay?" I tried to smile, despite the urge to run off in the direction I came from. "I'm leaving… so you don't need to be angry… okay? I don't care about fighting…"

The wolf narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. After watching me for a while, he stopped growling. After observing me for a while longer, he decided I wasn't worth his time and turned tail towards the mountains.

He regarded me fleetingly before heading back the way he came, further up the mountain toward the snow-line. His movements were fluid and without apparent effort; while I huffed and puffed back to the mansion, he glided across the plains.

Throwing one last glance over my shoulder, I had to wonder.

What was a _white_ wolfskin doing all the way over in Megaton?

* * *

"Got a secret, can you keep it - swear this one you'll save?

Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said!

'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is _dead_."

Secret, by _The Pierces_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Len and Rin finally meet! And a mysterious white wolf appears. I have been dying to have Len appear. I'm so glad it finally happened! Mysterious things happen in Megaton. How will things go for our little chevalier? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to add this story to your favorites and drop me a review!


	4. The Same Stich

**Meiko's POV**

.

.

.

Up until now, I had believed I played my role well as Student Council President. Ever since I was a first year, I've been the quintessential honor student. Every year I coordinated the school events and fundraisers.

That is, until the beginning of this year…

Five. Five deaths occurred here during the first two weeks of school. All of them had been students.

The sky turned to dusk as the setting sun's rays dyed the hallway a brilliant gold. It was laughable, how even a place like this school could almost be mistaken for a heavenly haven when the light lustered off the stainless steel interior. The ceiling was designed in a sharp, geometric cut that stretched throughout the halls, and the triangle ceiling lights gave off the gritty impression of the interior as a whole. I hated walking around here at this time of day - when my paranoia would reach its peak as I checked every corner and under every stairwell for any unwanted troublemakers lurking around doing who knows what.

It was bad enough this school's reputation was blacklisted by the public for having a history of recurring juvenile violence. My father, the chairman was having a hard time petitioning the board of directors to increase the budget for the school. There had been too many cuts to the revenue as of the past two years - and we were only digging deeper in financial woe.

Other poor schools across the nation have been hard as well.

The result has been a worsening of the nation's rich schools, poor schools divide — and its racial divide, because many poor districts are also heavily minority.

And the gap has only been getting wider — here in the suburbs north of Calico, and in many places across the nation. In the years following the recent financial crisis, school districts serving poor communities generally have been hit harder than more affluent districts.

By far, Megaton Public High School was one of the poorest schools in the country. It was no secret that MPHS was downtrodden by society. Almost half of the student population consisted of juvenile delinquents with multiple offenses etched in their permanent records. Serious offenses that would be on their shoulders for the rest of their lives.

Consider this school as opposed to Eluvia Academy- we were two school districts in the same state separated by an enormous financial gulf. Eluvia, consisted of students coming from wealthy families, was flush with resources. Their academy has four different spaces for theater performances, two gyms, an Olympic-size pool and an espresso bar.

Meanwhile, Megaton Public High School, with its mostly minority student body, had been struggled for the past twelve years. As many as twenty six students share a single computer. The locker rooms looked like dungeons, and the downgraded maintenance around here was starting to rear its ugly head.

Just because students were low income here within this district, it didn't mean they shouldn't have the same opportunities kids in surrounding districts have. It seriously angered me to see our school being ignored like this when it was the state's responsibility to regulate the money like they _should_ be doing - instead of sitting on their asses and boasting about their "generous" funding to more renowned schools that shone with prestige and wealth, using "more valuable" kids as tools for success.

"It makes me sick just comparing us like ants on a hill." I muttered aloud, feeling my blood boil as I examined the neglected premises of Megaton Public High School. "Living in fear of being trampled on for the rest of our lives."

As I passed the science lab, I felt a twinge of shame upon seeing the large piece of plywood covering the six foot hole next to the teacher's desk. When a water pipe began leaking in the classroom, our district was required to remove the asbestos around the aged pipes as part of the repairs. The workers had ripped open a large hole in the wall to repair it before slapping on the plywood and painting over it.

Sometimes, if you listened closely you could hear the burbling of the pipes throughout the school hallways. Right now, it was like the school was alive and angry - the gloomy walls towered over me like dead trees. As for that reason… that was why I was here so late.

_That_ incident that had caused the school to close last week due to police investigating what a member from the art club had found afterschool - the corpse of the art club president who died with a petrified expression. Regrettably enough, this wasn't the first time a death had occurred on campus… and the memory of the last death had caused a chaotic unrest - all because of that brute, Len. Kagamine Len.

Our school already had a long standing history of violence… but Kagamine was by the the worst offender.

The name left a bitter taste in my mouth. For two years, he has been nothing but a thorn in my side through and through. He was a loner with an attendance record so poor it would make even the strictest teachers here want to claw their eyes out before being forced to emasculate themselves before the board. I've heard from the grapevine that he was often challenged by other delinquents who wanted to take his title of being the strongest kid in school. I have had unfortunate experiences of having to deal with the aftermath of his violent, nightmarish tantrums that left classrooms battered, desks and seats smashed with glass everywhere.

Kagamine was one of the biggest reasons why the lack of authority here was a major problem. His was a jarring influence on the students since the day he arrived here. Due to his ruthless reputation and unapologetic insubordination, many of the delinquents he had gained respect and fear from opted to follow his example - from students picking fights on campus to lighting fires behind the schools to smoking in the bathrooms.

He never sought fights, oh no. He simply did not care.

Ill behavior was contagious, especially in hard times when the school couldn't even scrape up enough money to sent students on field trips or replace broken equipment. Without healthy outlets, young people here had to find ways to entertain themselves.

Imagine my relief when the principal finally made the decision to suspend him last year after he killed one of those gang members from the Timber Wolves. When I heard the news, I wanted to cry with relief. _There truly is a God, _I had exclaimed when I praised the heavens that day. No more would I have to deal with blubbering teachers terrified of having that brute in their class too frightened to do their jobs. My father had gotten an earful from them begging to have him transferred. Kagamine had been the worst problem child at our school. With him suspended, I had thought the worst of the school's days would blow over.

I was so very wrong.

With another student dead and the school closed until further notice, there was a murderer on the loose. Would they strike again? If so, who would it be this time?

I made my way down the empty corridor, keeping right until I reached the door with the bronze nameplate spelling out the head office in steel letters. I rang the bell once until a click resonated, allowing me access.

"Here to see the chairman again, Meiko?" The secretary asked me with a terse smile as she straightened her posture, her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"Yes. Is he in?"

The woman nodded towards the door with my father's name on it.

"He's expecting you. Go on in."

Swiveling around his chair, I met my father's grim countenance as I entered his office. He was the chairman of this school, but due to his busy schedule outside of the premises he hardly had time to come home. He had a lot of meetings with the board to discuss the future of MPHS, that being funding and improvements to the current teaching system. Progress was slow, but promising with his persistent efforts. He worked hard for the sake of this school's tomorrow, leaving me in charge.

"...Meiko. I trust you know what's happened yesterday since I was unable to come home?"

"Yes, I understand." I replied curtly, getting right down to business. "Mr. Chairman, the public has been made aware of the death at our school." My fists clenched at my sides. "This is the fifth student casualty."

"Indeed. I gave my formal consolations to his parents and spoke with the teachers. They have agreed to address the incident and hold an assembly about safety. Then they may resume their lessons as usual. As for the investigation, the police say forensics confirm the DNA from deceased has belonged to the president of the art club. His body appears to be completely petrified, same as the others. However before death… the victim was…"

I remembered seeing the horrible state of the body and felt my stomach lurch. I refused to falter and continued.

"The fifth victim, second year student - Furude Takuto, was _eviscerated_." The graphic contents that described his death made my stomach churn. The nature of this killer chilled me to the bones. "The exact cause of death is unknown. Whether it was extreme blood loss or shock, that remains to be seen." There was a hard edge to his words, and I could barely contain my anger at the culprit who had the sick gall to desecrate an innocent student like this. "There are no other leads right now."

Chairman went on to conclude that the school would reopen tomorrow now that the investigation was finished. Apparently, the board managed to keep the media at bay from harassing the staff or students for interviews.

I had a very bad premonition about what would happen in the future… this horrible, gut-wrenching feeling that made my stomach churn… and the next words I spoke came out hesitant and bleak.

"Chairman, I have a feeling the culprit is closer to home… though I have no proof. If the prefects reported no break-ins or disturbances during after school hours, then I assume the criminal must have access inside the school." The chairman kept quiet as he listened to me. "The culprit must be aware of how the prefects make their patrol during after school hours. Their patrol pattern is tight and consistent, and they would have reported any disturbance." I spoke up earnestly. "When they reported that they didn't hear or see anyone, but I just can't imagine someone could have just broken in without leaving anything behind! Not when things were so quiet."

There were twenty nine security cameras in the school, and even they weren't enough. They were hidden around where only a handful of people, including myself, knew their exact locations. None of the footage gave off anything out of the ordinary. It was frustrating.

"What do you mean to say, Meiko?"

"My point is, the killer must be someone from the inside. And only someone from the the same side can snuff them out…" I allowed my sentence to trail off meaningfully, knowing he would understand what I meant. The silence that followed was so resonating it deafened my ears.

Finally, my father's eyes narrowed in realization as his tone dropped in warning.

"Rid that thought from your mind this instant. I know what you intend to do." He was a man with a large build, his brown hair slicked back and his beard trimmed. "I won't risk my daughter lurking around the premises when there is a murderer on the loose." Father replied sternly. "The situation is bad enough with someone from this school possibly being the culprit."

I slapped my palms onto his desk, daring to press the matter further. I knew I was testing my luck, but this was too important to let go of.

"Sir, please understand! We can't allow the board to shut us down. If one more death occurs here, then we'll be forced to close the school! Our plans to reform this school haven't even begun!" I slammed my hands on his desk again, impassioned by my furious protests. "Our students will have nowhere else to go if we stand by and do nothing while we let this murderer do what they want! There isn't a school anywhere else who will accept them. The Board of Education is a matter for you to deal with… so please entrust this matter to me! I will do whatever it takes to make this school a safe place! I won't work alone on this - I'll cooperate with the police if I must!"

"Meiko, you still have your responsibilities as a student here. What about your club activities and your homework?"

"Chairman, I don't mean to brag, but my grades have been above the 90th percentile since my first year attending here." I answered in a curt voice, keeping my chin high as I persisted in convincing him to put his trust in me. "If we don't take any chances, there's no chance of this school becoming any safer than it was yesterday. There are some risks we'll need to take."

Our gazes were locked in a silent battle, refusing to lose ground.

"Someday, I will be the one to take over your position." I told him in a derisive tone, one that contradicted my position as a student. I straightened up and crossed my arms. "Therefore, let this be my first test to prove myself to you."

After several minutes, Chairman let out a long sigh that sounded reminiscent to a deflating balloon. He stroked his chin before eying me with a exasperated look.

"It's clear where you got that proud and stubborn streak from. You have too much of your mother in you." His voice went soft. The mention of my mother caught me off-guard, and my tongue laid limp in my mouth. I had no memory of her, considering she had died from an illness during when I was only two years old. I had often wondered about her, wishing to know what she had been like. Even pictures and stories told from my father weren't enough to paint what she must have been like in life.

For a moment, I caught a glimpse of the lonely man behind the strong image of the chairman I was so used to seeing. It caught me off guard. He looked caught between nostalgia and sadness.

Father seldom spoke of her, but I knew he had loved her deeply - I could tell. As curious as I was to continue asking more about her - given that I only knew her by the memories he had of her - we still had the murderer to deal with.

The sun dyed the room a brilliant red. I stepped back to give him the space he needed, knowing that no words were needed when he was still mourning. Once he regained his composure, he returned to the stern, untethered chairman once again.

"Tell me more of your plan, then." He ordered before pausing to add. "...Daughter, I might be… no- there's no lying about it. By relying on your help, I would be putting you in a precarious position right now. I have to ask…" He looked at me straight in the eye. "Are you certain you're ready to take on this task?"

"Yes, you can trust me." I answered in a steely voice. "For the most part, I plan to observe the other students during the school hours. After the day ends, I will join the prefects in their patrols and have them circulate the perimeters in different intervals. I will also ask the art club members more about Takuto. Anything they might know about him may prove useful." I said. "Please. Help me find the culprit behind all this."

"... Very well. I will grant you permission to take as many men as you need to look for evidence. On one condition." I repressed my instinct to bristle, keeping myself from bristling in defense. I waited in silence, wondering what he would have me do in exchange for this chance. Chairman ran a hand through his slicked back chestnut hair before levelling me with a serious gaze.

"For once, can you call me Papa like you used to? When you refer to me as 'Chairman', it makes me feel old…" He furrowed his brows and pinched his temple, clearly troubled. The grave mood changed into one of exasperating, almost comedic fashion that matched the state of the Chairman's inner parental crisis.

"C-Chairman… Please be serious. Besides, I was a little girl then."

My experience growing up highlights the value of benign neglect. I had ample time alone to roam the woods around Megaton, ride my bike, and make painfully stupid decisions during my rebellious phase in middle school… that which I don't care to dwell on.

As such, I kept my social group small, and I often spent large chunks of time in solitude. My father had never been negligent, but neither had he been overly involved in every single aspect of my life. Chairman had his own interests to pursue and shouldn't feel any guilt for doing so.

Much to my relief, the large man sat up in his chair and went back to his old self.

"No? I won't push it then. In any case, there _is_ one other thing I failed to mention up until now." He seemed to hesitate as he glanced at me, as if unsure I would react well to what he had to say next. As though a chain of murders in the school could affect me than it did now… I could certainly handle what other news he had.

"Please go on." I nodded seriously to show him I was listening. A shadow fell over his face as he took a swig of his coffee that had gone cold. He rubbed his temple as though to relieve the stress of this semester's paperwork. My brows furrowed at this. Whatever he had to tell me… I could already sense it was something unpleasant. After a long pause, he licked his dry lips before speaking up in a strangely calm, controlled voice.

"I spoke with Mr. Dell on the phone last week. You've met him before… do you remember?"

"Yes. He's the guardian of Kagamine Len…" My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did he say?" I didn't show it but right now I felt as though I were sitting on pins and needles. I didn't like this. For Chairman to suddenly bring him up… why now?

"He informed me that Len's disposition hearing was just recently concluded. The boy was released from juvenile hall not too long ago, but he's on probation." Chairman didn't so much as flinch at my barbed tone and continued calmly. "The paperwork has been filled out. Starting next Monday, Kagamine Len will be repeating his first year."

"...What?" Blood drained from my face hearing that. The news repeated itself in my head like a broken record. I couldn't gauge the situation right away. "Father, you can't be serious! You know what he did last year! Even for someone like him, we can't possibly have another murderer-!" My protests were silenced once Chairman directed a sharp, disapproving look at me. He stood up, his larger form lumbering over me. His eyes were so full of disappointment it actually stung. The rest of my words were lodged in my throat as he interjected in a low, controlled voice.

"I'm well aware of what happened last year. I don't intend to take this matter lightly." Chairman rumbled in a way that made my stomach sink. "Contrary to the rumors, what happened was merely an _accident_. It pains me remembering we lost a student that day… but from the testimonies gathered from the other Timber Wolves, they themselves admitted that Kagamine reacted in self-defense."

"What he did was _brutality_, not self-defense." I hissed under my breath, unable to suppress the spike of anger that reverberated throughout my bones. Involuntary manslaughter or not… from what I remembered, Kagamine hadn't so much as batted an eye at the fact that he had killed another kid - one that was his age. On the day the police came to our school to apprehend them, all I could see was how utterly _detached_ he had looked then… his eyes had been dead, soulless even. It was as though the blood on his hands didn't matter.

Kagamine Len… the mere whisper of his name left my blood singing in my ears. The current title holder of the "strongest kid" or in Megaton, my ass... ever since that mongrel enrolled here, he's proved to be nothing more than a persistent headache that wouldn't go away.

"Lone wolf", they called him. Hah. He was a filthy _cur _that would defile the campus grounds into a lawless colosseum if he returned. I couldn't let that happen.

In my eyes, that mongrel was a remorseless menace. At only fifteen years old, he was complete monster. He didn't respect authority, he didn't show an ounce of humanity, and he was far too volatile for the staff to control. He was violent - _arrogant _\- with no redeeming qualities whatsoever_. _The rumors of his ridiculous strength wasn't unfounded. Not only that, but his _temper tantrums were the worst to deal with_. I would know that better than anyone else since I've had the unfortunate position of being forced to deal with the aftermaths of his rampages. There was no doubt about it. Up until the recent chain of murders, that boy was the worst_ unprecedented disaster_ that ever hit this school_. _Everywhere he went, destruction was sure to follow.

Bolstered by my inner tirade, I defiantly glared at the man before me before he could interrupt me.

"With the way our budget is now, we can't afford any more incidents that involve him. I'll never accept him being back here. Never. Anyone but him!"

"Meiko!" Chairman rose his voice sharply. "The Kagamine boy has took responsibility for his actions and served his time. What would you have me do? Throw him out on the streets? With his record being the way it is, no other school will accept him."

"Which is exactly why we ought to do the same." I bitterly answered. "He cares nothing for school, Chairman! Look at all the absences from his attendance record! If he doesn't want to be here and learn, then good riddance!" My anger was getting the best of me, loosening my tongue. But I couldn't let it go. "I came to you hoping you would understand that _I _am trying to make this school safer than it was before. Allowing Kagamine back will be detrimental to my- _our_ progress!"

"Meiko…" Chairman started in a warning tone, but this time, I pushed back. Glaring up at him, I rounded the desk and marched up to him until his chest was level with the top of my head.

"Two murderers in the school is a disaster waiting to happen! I don't understand why you are giving him leeway after the all trouble he's caused!" Kagamine's record was so full of offenses that would reduce even the toughest disciplinary officer to tears. "He needs professional help, father. We are a school, not a pscyh ward and most _certainly _not a nursery!"

"I didn't expect you to approve of my decision." He began in a steady voice. "I can't deny that he struggles with anger management, however, I believe that he has reasons for being the way he is today. That is why we are here - to help him hone his emotional control." Then he went on to direct his lecture at my behavior. "You talk about him as though he is a sociopath, but remember - he is still a minor. Albeit a troubled one…" The man let his voice trail off as he looked out the window. It was raining hard nonstop. The weather had been like this for days on end. It didn't sit well with me. "And you must admit that in lieu of the… pandemoniums involving him…" He quickened his speech when my eyes started to narrow with impatience. "I believe there are hidden depths beneath what we see of him at present." He turned to me, chuckling at my confusion. "Well, I can't prove it right now… but that remains to be seen. The point is, Meiko, that I still consider him a student at this school. Nothing about that has changed."

Chairman… you make Kagamine sound like he's some diamond in the rough. Truly, my father's sentimentality would be the death of us all. Whether it was the man's compassion or pity for this "troubled boy", I didn't know. All that I was certain was that if you invite the bull in, you can expect the place to become a red bullring with the rest of the troubled students cheering the chaos on.

As insane as it sounded, I wanted to slam my head against the billboard and knock myself unconscious for the rest of this year - if only to avoid dealing with another fiasco having to do with classrooms wrecked beyond recognition and students with broken bones.

"In any case, I was under the impression that you shared my beliefs of upholding equality at this school." Chairman crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Yes, but Chairman-!" I could feel a migraine coming on.

"We care about all our students here. Everyone deserves a second chance at education. This could very well be the boy's last chance to rejoin the community and play a societal role… to go on and graduate and find a job… to raise a decent family." His brown eyes softened just the slightest as he regarded me. "My child, would you have me deprive him of that chance when others like him would fight tooth and nail for the same opportunity? Do you think I could do that knowing it could have been my daughter instead of him in this situation?"

… I knew I hadn't always been the picture-perfect role model I was today. Even though father hadn't intended to do so, his words hit close to home as guilty memories of the times I rebelled against him during middle school resurfaced.

I gritted my teeth, lowering my head so he couldn't see my face reddening in anger and shame at being lectured like this.

"...No… father. Of course not."

A large, callused hand landed on my shoulder. His ministrations were gentle as he squeezed me.

"In return for extending your authority and finding the killer in this school, I want you to support my decision. Granted, I don't expect you to tail him at every turn… and if I turn out to be wrong, you may, of course, feel free to rub it in my face for the rest of our lives." He told me cheerfully, but his eyes were serious. "It was a hard decision to make. But I think I would regret it more if I turned my back on a child than having to pay a thousand dollars worth of damaged school property value."

At his softly spoke declaration, I felt my anger fizzle out like steam though my displeasure remained. Goodness, why did he have to act like a cool adult when it suited him? It wasn't fair play. Even so, my body relaxed at his kind touch, and I slowly stepped out of his grasp to meet his gaze.

"Chairman, I don't enforce rules around here because I enjoy being a tyrant. I understand it isn't always easy to follow them… but I don't tolerate murder or any other unjustified crimes." I challenged the students and cracked the whip not because I want to, but because there was no one else who would push them as hard as I would. Every student here had potential, but they wouldn't do anything about it unless it was shoved right under their noses.

"So that means…?" Chairman intoned hopefully, and I repressed the urge to sigh.

"Yes, fine. I will support your decision..." Seeing the hopeful glimmer in his eyes piece a knife through my conscience, I averted my eyes and forced all my pride aside to murmur that one word he wanted to hear most. "Father." Hearing his sharp inhale, I didn't dare look back to see how he would react to my sudden change of addressment. I wasn't comfortable enough to witness him throwing aside professional protocol to have an emotional moment as a father.

Still... when Kagamine comes back here, he and I were going to have a little_ talk_. Even if I had to get five men to tie him down and force him to sit through what I had to say.

He _would_ listen to me.

Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

_Unravel_

.

.

.

Chapter Three

**The Same Stitch**

.

.

.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

09:11 AM

.

.

.

Monday morning, same as always. If my life could be described as moments captured by a camera, I would call it living within a sepian city. The only source of living color would be my blue hair and clothes as I waded through hell and high water. All life around me seemed gray right now, more so than usual.

"When you get back, don't forget to buy the booze, useless brat!" Uncle shouted behind me in a drunken stupor as I sprinted down the steps. He slumped against the doorway, red-faced and eyes glazed over. "Damn ingrate… you kids nowadays don't know how to treat your folks right." Keeping my eyes ahead of me, I made sure not to slam the door behind me as I left behind the shoddy rundown duplex I was obligated to call "home". Even with my back turned, I could still hear my aunt screaming at my uncle from inside the kitchen.

"You lazy good-for-nothin'! How could you get fired for drinking on the job again?! This is the fifth time…!"

"Don't go raising your voice at me, woman!" The old man bellowed back, cursing her out in the open. "I worked overtime for these past nine years raising that boy and sending him to school, and I barely got enough to scrape by for nuthin' else! This is the thanks I get?!"

"_It's wrong to want to understand each other," _my dad had rasped to me on his deathbed all those years ago. "_People just can't understand each other. It just hurts them more because the closer you get… the truth of the matter is that you couldn't be any further away from them. To be unable to gauge their true pain… is the worst."_

"This is exactly the kind of attitude I'm talking about! You're always at home passed out in front of the television with these filthy beer cans everywhere! The least thing you could do is clean up after yourself!"

"_No matter what, Kaito. Be a good child and smile." _My father, a shell of his former self, had begged me as his gaunt and spindly hand wrapped around my smaller, chubbier one._ "Never act like you could ever hope to judge someone under the illusion that you could ever understand them."_

Their argument commenced in a full-out screaming match as the neighbors nearby shook their heads at newest cacophony. The neighbors never said anything, more interested in keeping to themselves as they avoided my line of sight. The kitchen window slammed shut, muffling their hysterical voices as the sound of something breaking shattered my peace of mind.

Since the day I moved in with them, I did the one thing I'd always done ever since I was a child - I ran far away from that place as fast as my legs could carry me.

Many times I had watched their heated exchanges blow out into uncontrollable fits of rage borne from a lack of understanding one another. Ever since I was taken under their wing after my father died from overworking himself, it was their frequent exchanges and slamming of the cheap, creaky doors that kept me awake at night. I used to try to muffle out their shrill voices by pressing torn, dusty pillows against my ears. I gave up a few weeks later and instead opted to clamber onto the roof and name all the constellations I could find until the last of their words died out after midnight.

My mind went over the things I had done this morning. Dry the laundry outside? Check. Wash and dry the dishes? Check. Made dinner for tonight? Check.

People wouldn't hear about it on the evening news, and they may not even realize how poverty may be affecting parental roles in this generation, but we were in the midst of a parental neglect trend. Simply put, the lack of time, ability, or permission to be alone and wind down was a silent source of stress, undiscussed yet pervasive. Overtime and a lack of available funds from welfare caused, in large measure, the primary stress for caretakers. Contemporary demands, especially for parents of young children, would be considered unsustainable in our economic crisis.

I grew up alone, under that yellow roof with cracked tiles. By keeping to myself with a smile, I learned a lot from watching people from the sidelines. I was well aware my peers considered me an oddball, and so - when they pretended not to see me, that left them open for me to see what lingered behind their masks.

Now, I have never been interested in being the judge of others' characters, much less of my aunt and uncle. We were poor with barely enough money to scrap by. No expenses could be spared aside from the bare necessities. I wouldn't consider their treatment towards me warm or inviting, and their day-to-day habits were questionable - but I was in no place to pass judgment on them when I knew I was an uncontrolled factor in their life - a cause of their stress. Of course, I could hardly blame myself - but I couldn't condone the way they handled their stress… considering they took it out on each other (and myself) in destructive ways. That was why I neither condemned or condoned the delinquents at school. Like me, many of them had harsh upbringings or worse. They struggled, too. If I hadn't discovered my fascination for psychology and lore - I could have very well ended up like those kids on the wrong side of town.

With no one to talk to and constantly left to my own devices, whether it was having to clean up after my uncle after he passed out from home… or being treated by my aunt with the cold shoulder.

I had no reason to complain. I didn't starve, and despite their aggressions - they had never struck me. It was just a loveless arrangement. It could have been worse.

But I guess… it was pretty lonely growing up - not knowing love or the warmth of a parent's hand - I had long forgotten what that felt like years ago.

I kept true to my promise to dad, though.

I never pressed my opinions and smiled like a good boy would… as if doing so would lessen the fact that I was a burden. Somehow, it didn't hurt as much when I thought it that way.

My bookbag swung as I raced across the cracked sidewalk, hurrying to get to school on time. I adjusted the strap on my shoulder as I left my troubles at home behind me. It would be faster if I took the bus, but given my motion sickness it wasn't an option. Ugh. I shuddered at the thought of sitting idly in a rocking bus full of noisy people. Just remembering the last time I was forced to take a ride during stormy weather was enough to make my stomach queasy.

Though I was a lover of the humanities, I possessed an innate appreciation for the fine arts as well. My hand reached inside my bag before pulling out my own copy of _The Greatest Kingdoms in the World - the Le Luc Monarchy_. With a smile, I looked over the embellished cover. I really love this edition; it had to be, by far, my favorite issue up to date.

Most aren't aware there's so much to draw back on history lessons such as the last princess of Rorrim - Riliane Le Luc, otherwise known as Riliane III. I flipped open the book and leafed through the yellowed pages until I stopped at a portrait of Riliane III, the final monarch before the fall of the Le Luc Monarchy.

Rorrim, the Lost Kingdom, was once a beautiful land that had been ruled by the Le Luc family for generations. It was lost to time and history, having mysteriously disappeared almost a millennium ago. The records of such a place were scarce to the point where historians would be locked in a debate as to what happened to the land. Some even questioned if it even existed in the first place, as absurd as it sounded.

The capital of this country was named after the lost kingdom - Rorrim. Rorrim Capitol was where the king's court took place, just beyond the Ambrosia Palace.

What knowledge the ancient text provided about the Le Luc family suggested that they were a long line of successful but ruthless monarchs. Dating back to Louis Le Luc, the man who conquered the wild lands, he had become the first king. Throughout his life, he imposed the belief that mankind should intimately know hardship and strength - lest they become lax and weak, in other words, to be corrupted by depravity. Whereupon his long rule, his last wish on his deathbed was for his legacy to be unbreakable and unbent - to have his bloodline be known as the greatest rulers in the world.

For nineteen generations, the Louis's descendants ruled Rorrim with iron fists with fierce pride rivaling their brutality. Tempered by harsh lands and even harsher teachings of the king of conquerors, the the Le Lucs forced their kingdom to prosper through sheer force and ambition - beyond unimaginable heights at the cost of enslaving their people. They built armies and conquered other nations. Their technology was amazing, even considered advanced for their era. Though they could be considered tyrants, all in all - it was undeniable that the monarchs of the Le Luc family had no qualms of taking what they were entitled to rule. Their kingdom had been feared by other world powers for a reason.

The motif that represented Le Luc family's long line of rulers was the bright amaryllis, which was rumored to bloom across the nation at the birth of their prosperous yet violent monarchy.

During the time of Riliane III's rule, the prosperous era had come to an end due to civil unrest and a massive shortage of food due to unpredictable, almost supernatural climate changes with no explanation as to why they occurred. In short, Rorrim had already been at the cusp of destructive civil war by the time the crown was passed down to her. The power which the royal family of the Le Luc had held for so many generations collapsed in on itself.

"Following the death of Lilith Le Luc, queen of Rorrim, the crown was passed down to her younger sister, Riliane Le Luc - whereupon her grand ceremony deemed her the princess ruling over the Kingdom of Rorrim the natural resources of the land had already depleted itself, causing a great drought across the lands…" I read aloud the words as I trotted down the streets, keeping wary of the crosslights at the intersections. "Though initially beloved and cherished by her people before taking the throne, Riliane II's reign ultimately proved to be a short-lived and unpopular one."

Interesting. I read the footnotes below.

Historians would have many believe that due to Riliane's empathetic nature she would have been a worthy future queen when she came of age. In reality, she had the sad reputation of losing the entire Le Luc empire to the Riphoste Rebellion primarily due to lack of experience and underestimating their will and resources from outside the country to reform the nation. History text suggested she had been betrayed by usurping noblemen within her castle, having been taken advantage of her sheltered, innocent mind. She was more or less a scapegoat for the people symbolizing the hatred of the Le Luc monarchy. Having been exhausted with her forefathers' oppression and believing her to be a weak ruler - they overthrew the Le Luc Monarchy and executed the princess.

All in all, despite the princess's best attempts - she had indeed led her people but never truly ruled over their hearts.

The portrait of the golden-haired princess displayed her knelt beside a grand mirror, which was prominently known as the missing artifact from the Le Luc Monarchy. It was the family's treasured heirloom. The footnotes called it the 'Mirror of Moirai'. The princess bore a somber demeanor despite her supposedly sunny personality. The smile on her lips was weak as water. Her shoulders were sagged as though burdened with the weight of the world, or rather - her fallen kingdom.

So young, so tragic… after having lost so much, the princess had been fated to carry all the sins of her forefathers and her people's dreams that could never come to fruition.

Compassion for this young, proud princess bled from my gaping heart as though someone had plunged a knife at my back. Her path as the martyr princess, though a noble and toilsome one, was certainly not something I envied. I wiped a tear from my eye, clutching the throbbing ache at my chest. Be still, my bleeding heart. I had no shame being moved by this tragic tale, as a real man didn't cry for himself - but for others.

The book trembled in my hands as I painstakingly shut the book with a hard, painful swallow. Call me mawkish or a ridiculous emotional wreck, but I was beyond help right now. I wasn't even exaggerating.

But why… what reason could there be…

Why… why wasn't there a movie out about this yet?!

"Bwaaaa!" My inelegant, manly sobs put off the people around me as they threw me alarmed glances before scurrying off to avoid my gaze. "Oh, princess! Why?! To met such a terrible fate-?!" I could barely contain myself from tearing out the pages if not for my love of books. My lament was suddenly drowned out by a sudden downpour as thunder roared above me. I was soaked in seconds from head to toe as a result of having been so engulfed in my reading that I had failed to notice my surroundings yet again.

Incredulously enough, I had somehow managed to arrive at the front gates of the school despite being engrossed in my book. Students around me were rushing past to get inside, fighting against the strong winds to keep themselves from being blown away. I simply stood there, unsure of whether to be amazed or infuriated by the timing of the situation.

In this case… I was at the right place at the wrong time?

"...Well, that's what I call a real shower." I calmly fixed my glasses in spite of the uncomfortable feeling of having my clothes stick to my skin like glue. Instead of getting angry, I smiled brilliantly at the heavens above. "Your sense of humor is as refreshing as this downpour, God." I laughed aloud to humor said divinity, bewildering a group of girls who whispered to each other in hushed voices.

"Look, It's that weird junior again. The total brain geek? I thought he was mental before, but why's he just loitering around in those wet clothes laughing to himself?"

"Clearly he has some issues. He's just standing there, laughing and carrying on a conversation all by himself!"

"Shh! He'll hear you!"

Keen as a fox, I turned my head in the direction of where my ears picked up their voices. They froze once I smiled and waved at them in a friendly manner.

"Hello, ladies! Care to join me in a philosophical discussion regarding the weather? Ah, more specifically… don't those cumulonimbus clouds remind you of the sexy brains we have?" I groped at the air with both hands as I approached them under the sheltered entrance. Despite having the best intentions in mind, something on my face have scared them off because they screamed in terror as soon as I came near them.

"S-Stay away from us, you dodgy weirdo!"

"D-Don't look at us with those mad eyes!"

"EEEK! H-h-he's panting like a wet dog! RUN!"

"Uh… hey, wait! Ladies, don't go!" I reached out to stop them but failed. They ran like the wind. Why did they treat me like I'm a low class pervert no better than a local panty raider? For some reason, this happened a lot when I tried to make friends. Feeling petulant, I frowned as I watched them scurry through the doors. "So I'm dodgy now...?"

What went wrong this time?

I stroked my chin in thought, wondering if girls just didn't like talking about icky anatomy parts like the brain in general. They seemed to be sensitive towards graphic topics, anyhow. Hmm, I wonder. I had my answer once I glanced at the glass door that reflected my surroundings.

"Oh good lord, what in seven hells is that- oh wait, it's just me." The young man reflected back at me was a bedraggled, half-dead mess. My hair had fallen into my eyes and the cold rain gave me a pale, almost sickly pallor. My eyes were sunken from lack of sleep, and my cheeks were gaunt. I had lost weight this month due to my poor diet and lack of nutrients from all the ice cream I splurged on using my allowance.

What can I say? I've never been a meat lover.

The fact that I was insanely tall didn't help matters either. Good Lord, no wonder they hightailed it and ran. I looked like a spindly, looming zombie casted from one of those cheap budget horror shows. Or more like a blue Slenderman. I could see my debut being played out in my mind's eye. My imaginary audience would have been bemoaning at my arrival and regretting the time they couldn't take back buying seats inside a cramped cinema. Instead they would have to make sure they didn't waste their ticket money by sitting through my hammy acting.

Being in the limelight was intense. All that pressure, man… I don't think I could do it.

A cold spray of water splashed against my heels as students pushed past to make it through the doors, forcing me back to the present. Hahaha. My mind runs away with my imagination sometimes.

"Still, it's been pouring nonstop in this area for almost a week now." I murmured to myself aloud, craning my neck to watch the darkening sky. "Even though the weather forecast said it was only supposed to be windy… it's almost like there's something ominous about it."

Huh. Weird.

"Excuse me, you there!" A curt voice caught my attention as I stared ahead to see a sophomore boy from the student council talking to a small blonde girl by the main gate. A violent gust of wind nearly knocked me flat, and I had to shield my eyes from the sharp impact.

"Um. May I help you?" The girl shouted over the wind, clinging to her umbrella from the onslaught of rain. "What is it?"

"We need to go over the student handbook, if you please! Your outfit violates the dress code!"

They were both clinging to their umbrellas, their hair and clothes flapping in the wind. A crack of thunder roared from above, causing them and myself to jump.

"...Right now? Here?" The girl stared at the council member as though he had grown two heads. "Well, would you mind so terribly as to let inside first? I'd much prefer to be warm and dry instead of catching my death out here."

Though hesitating at first, the flushed boy guided her inside. I followed them, not letting myself get caught up in a storm a moment longer.

"Excuse me!" I was about to dry off in the bathroom until the boy from before called out to me. He was using his back to lean all his weight against the doors, but to no avail. The wind howled behind him, persistently clawing through the entrance. "Help me with the doors! I can't do it with this wind…! Hurry, my back is freezing!" Of course, I obliged. Out of the corner of my eye, I sensed the blonde trying to escape but it didn't cross my mind to say anything about it then. It took all our strength to succeed. Even after we managed to lock up, the storm caused the doors to rattle from outside.

"Man…" I wrung the water from my hair and scarf. I took of my specs and wiped it dry with the end of my shirttail. One sorry look at my soggy book told me I was going to get fined big time. With a heavy sigh, I stared out the window and knitted my brows into an expression of deep concern. It wasn't amusing anymore.

In all my years living here, I've never seen the weather get this bad. Things were looking grim. If this storm didn't clear up soon, the buses wouldn't run and the school would have to keep the students here until it died down.

"Gahhh…" My breath was white. Inside the chilly school, my breath seemed to freeze and cloud up against my face. Why was it so cold now? Don't tell me the heater was busted again. I was not looking forward to freezing to death in class. That was it. I didn't care if I was tardy. I needed a towel from the bathroom right now.

"... In any case, the sewing kit you're carrying isn't allowed here in school except for home economics room. Even then, the school provides those so long as they stay inside the classroom." I turned my head to find the older boy chastising the blonde girl he had caught earlier. "I understand that you're new here and things can be overwhelming during the first couple weeks, but rules are rules. I can't abide by this not even a bit." Tut, tut. It looked like she hadn't managed to sneak away like planned. Now she was getting the lecture of her life. Her thinly veiled displeasure was akin to a child whose hand was caught inside the cookie jar- it made me chuckle. For some reason, something about the unreadable expression in the girl's eyes piqued my interest. I found myself staying put. "But continuing… your skirt length, nail attachments, shoes, accessories, bag, and the straps of your top are all in violation of school rules."

The more I looked at this blondie, the more something dawned on me. That faint but indignant downturn of her lips, her dark makeup and attire, and the fact that her height was just shy from average…

Most of all, there was that bespectacled black bunny in her arms. I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Ah…!" A memory of helping a blonde freshman out of trouble on the first day of school flashed through my mind. A lightbulb went off in my head. It was that sassy Gothic Lolita blonde!

But what was her name again… Ri… something. Risa? Rilakkuma? Rihanna? I wracked my brain trying to remember. I was always bad with memorizing names.

"May I see your student ID? Hmm… Okay, miss Shimoda Rin. Please come with me to security checkpoint."

That was it! Rin!

Ding, ding, ding! Winner!

"So many changes. I don't remember this place being a private academy." Rin snipped before shaking her head. "Pardon me, but I do have class to attend. Why don't we talk about this some other time over tea? And in any case…" She cleared her throat, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I went to school like this yesterday when I attended orientation, and no one said anything. Aside from that, my dress is not provocative in the least!" She stepped forward and prodded a finger at herself. "Not to mention other students far more crass than I have been wearing belly rings, combat boots, and hiked shorts!"

"And those students are serving detention right now." The second-year student pointed out. "Sorry, but we went easy on you all since it was your first day. Now that you went over the rules with the Council President yesterday, however, you're expected to follow the rules. It's not only a matter of appearance - it's also safety." he said, handing her his clipboard. "Starting today, we give those who violate said rules detention after school. Sign your name here and put down the time you're available to serve your detention today." He reached over to take her sewing kit. "Also, I'll have to confiscate that."

"No. I don't see the problem." Rin refused and shrank back, batting away the pen he offered. "I wear these clothes as a form of art: to express my inner self. Clothes are made to stylize one's nature, not to subdue." She guarded her sewing kit against her chest like her life depended on it, glowering at the fourth-year student as though he were a thief. "Besides, it's not like dressing up like this will affect my studies."

"But it will." An austere voice cut in, interrupting their conversation. It was my classmate as well as the chairman's daughter, Meiko Sakine. With not a single hair out of place and every fold of her uniform ironed, it seemed she was untouchable even with a hellstorm just outside.

Did she have some secret power?

The student council president made her way down the steps with that confident air that never failed to demand undivided attention. Her sharp brown eyes sought out Rin's as she continued in a coolly composed voice. In her hands she carried two gym towels, which she handed over to both students before continuing.

"Living by the school rules prepares you for society. So long as this building stands, we are all equal here. We all abide under the same conditions." Her tone came out clipped and cold. "Starting today, we expect you will follow school guidelines if you wish to continue attending here. Dyed hair and spiked accessories are out of the question, as they are profane and could contain hidden weapons." She stopped in front of them to take in the sight of the other girl's outfit, raising a thin brow. "What's this? I'm sure you're aware that it's not the holidays."

Meiko was known as the ideal student role model of the school. She was awed and admired by everyone, including the staff, as a prim and proper class president on honor roll. Truth be told though, I've watched her for a long time as one of her admirers since my first year. I doubted she even knew I existed. Even though we were in the same grade, she was in the more advanced classes. It was also hard to approach her, as her polite but strict demeanor put others at arm's length. She seemed to be on another completely different scale from the rest of us.

Yet the more I observed Meiko, the more I came to realize that statuesque, perfectional composure of hers was merely a front. Still, I had to give credit where it was due. She was _very _good at acting the part. Even I was fooled for months before I finally started noticing the way her jaw tightened or the slight crease of her forehead when the lunacy of having to deal with stressful situations got to her. She executed everything perfectly, from grades to sports to disciplining unruly students. She dealt with problems with cold, rational logic.

The prefects here would only listen to her orders, and the teachers acted like whipped dogs around her since she brought up the school average with her flawless GPA. Even the toughest delinquents here were wary of her, knowing full well that she didn't need to resort to violence to get them kicked to the lowest rung on the school ladder.

Of course, despite how frightening she sounded with the influence she had over the school… she would never stoop so low as to get anyone expelled out of spite.

Still, I didn't envy her position as the council president one bit. As the chairman's daughter, she likely had a lot of expectations to carry on those small shoulders of hers.

"Still… something's different about her today…" I muttered to myself. Leaning against a nearby pillar, I searched her eyes as I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

The brunette's mood was afoul, moreso than usual. She obviously didn't look happy to be here. For her, that was unusual. I wondered why that was… what could've happened that caused a crack in her mask? She wasn't wearing it with practiced ease like she usually did...

"Ohh, you may see it that way." Rin's eyes seemed to light up as she dried her hair. "But for me, every day for me _is_ Halloween. Days full of tricks and treats… and the ensuing horror of reality is just the icing on the top." Emitting creepy giggles, her face went from surly to darkly pleased within seconds. Her sudden change in character was strange...

"I see." If Rin's sudden behavior creeped her out, Meiko gave no indication of showing it. Instead her expression remained unreadable as she closed her eyes. "Interesting as that may be, please head to the infirmary immediately. The school nurse will provide you something more appropriate than…" she paused to give her a sidelong glance, "Whatever that is you're wearing." Rin's appalled reaction to Prez's blunt, no-nonsense remarks was one of the times I wished I had a camera to capture that moment forever.

Now, I don't know much about fashion, but I had to admit that the Gothic blonde's dress looked like it came out of a storybook. Based on deep sea colors, inspired by mermaids and sirens, and even the pink underskirt reminded me of peeking corals. The tight bodice appeared to be made to resemble scales, and the bust pieces were shaped like a pair of fanned out seashells. The layered skirts were fashioned to a jellyfish's body, with patterns running up and down like trailing tentacles. Even the apron had an anchor Holding her braided half updo were tiny, glittering orange starfish scattered across the back of her hair.

The garter around her thigh appeared to fashioned in the shape of seaweed. The horseshoe that hung at the back of her sash was a nice touch. Rather than those heels she wore yesterday, she had ribbon flats today. They were a soft turquoise, similar to ballet shoes. She certainly had an interesting choice in fashion. Her makeup was left unaffected from the storm's rampage, but I assumed she had applied a waterproof brand.

The Gothic blonde danced around Meiko like a rhythm of water, causing them to inevitably follow her mesmerizing movements.

"This dress happens to be a part of my upcoming line, from the _Deluded Depths_. I'll have you know that this design is inspired by the Little Mermaid!" Rin informed them with her shoulders tossed back with pride, and then her voice went soft. "It was my favorite fairytale from childhood… _he_ used to read it to me all the time." For a moment she was off in her own world. The look on her face puzzled not just me, but the others as well. Then her face pinched into one of distaste once she returned to her senses. "And I've seen what the nurse has to offer. I won't be seen wearing _sweat pants_. I'd sooner settle for the dresses I make for myself, thank you."

Now, that surprised me.

That tiny blonde freshman made her own clothesline despite her age?

Amazing.

"You… made that dress yourself?" Miss Prez seemed to think so, too, given by the grudging respect shown on her face.

Riin gave a small but absolute nod. "That's right, and I have many more in stock." Stock? Was she into retail merchandise, or something? Or rather, was she making a living off her own clothesline? No one would have ever guessed she was the business-savvy type with just a glance. Even I didn't see that coming.

A tense silence enveloped as both Meiko and her underling exchanged troubled glances. They may be used to being on the end of angry yelling or violent threats, but dealing with someone like Rin was a first.

Speaking of which, Rin's face had already shifted into a thoughtful expression, then a faint smile appeared as she tilted her head.

"...Miss President, don't you think art has many forms? In this case, isn't fashion a means to freely express individuality?" Rin asked, hugging her dark bunny close to her chest. "I thought this school's slogan encouraged students to freely express themselves with pride as students attending Megaton."

Meiko's face scrunched up in pensive silence. Ha! Of course, someone as serious and authoritative as her couldn't pass up an reasonable debate. Especially not when her very position was being questioned in the first place.

"Well… I… can't say you don't have a point, but things are different here at school. Artistic venture is indeed a privilege exercised in this day and age." Prez sighed, her conflicted expression shifted between uncertainty and sympathy, but eventually she schooled her features into a calm mask of indifference. "It pains me that we cannot reach an understanding… but rules are rules. I don't make them - I only enforce them." She looked into Rin's eyes with her own, putting a hand on her hip. "Would you mind telling me your name?" There was a note of genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Rin. Shimoda Rin." The girl answered with a faint yet gratuitous smile. "I just moved to Megaton a few weeks prior to the school's opening. I consider myself fortunate to meet you like this in person, miss President."

"Likewise, Rin." Meiko gave a curt nod before her gaze wandered over in my direction. Our eyes met. Her face betrayed her emotions as surprise flitted across her features. Quick as a wink, however, her expression returned to her unperturbed mask of indifference. I didn't miss the annoyed glance she threw me, though.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I can't abide by your state of dress no matter the reason. It wouldn't be fair to others if I did." Meiko's words were cut and dry as always. "A disarray in clothes is a disarray in heart. Of course it's not that I'm personally judging your taste in fashion. I have never been one who cared for those things." Brown eyes pierced into blue ones. "Even if it isn't me, one of the prefects here will still write you up for detention should you continue acting freely on your whims." With that said, Meiko turned on her heel and headed up the stairwell. Clearly, their conversation was done.

"Ah, miss President, wait for me!" The other council member tripped over himself trying to catch up with her, but not before writing up a warning notice and handing it to Rin. Meiko was about to turn the corner just as the boy jogged up to her side. Before disappearing out of sight, however, she inclined her head in Rin's direction one last time.

"Shimoda Rin, I will remember your name. I did not expect you to be courteous about this… as rude as that sounds." The president remarked before turning away. "Stay out of trouble, and I can assume our next meeting will be far more pleasant." With that, both council members disappeared.

"Negotiation failed, Ossa… oh well." Rin sighed to herself, twirling a curled stand around her finger. "Still, I suppose this wasn't a total waste of time. Miss President is astonishingly civil in person despite my initial judgement. I was expecting her to be more oppressive." Throwing the towel into a nearby bin, she spun on her heels and danced with her bunny. "Just as planned, we get to stay after school without any risk of suspicion. This is good. We are one step closer to finding who has been doing these _atrocious_ things..." Her voice went low as she whispered in the bunny's ear. She was too far away for me to actually hear what she said, but my ears picked up the words "auntie" and "annoying job" and "the sweets ban will finally be lifted"?

"What a puzzling girl." I was baffled by her odd behavior and even odder choice of words. It sounded like she _wanted_ to stay after school for some reason. Being nosy as I was, I wanted to find out why. That was my pet peeve - once I got curious, I couldn't stand leaving a question unanswered.

Still, color me impressed. I was starting to feel a strange affinity with this Rin girl - not romantic attraction, necessarily. I was just pleasantly surprised to find that someone could embrace their individuality so unapologetically and without shame.

Someone like me.

…

I watched the blonde freshman leave with a spring in her step. She was in a surprisingly good mood for someone who was just reprimanded with the threat of detention.

"It's settled." I proclaimed and pounded a fist into my palm, a fiery determination I hadn't felt in years burning bright inside me like a fire. "I'll come to understand the mechanisms of her human mind even if it kills me. So far, every encounter with her has proved to be far too interesting to dissuade myself from." Well, I'd have to work around my chores and homework, but Rin was now officially on my watch list. Was it weird that I liked the fact that watching people and trying to figure them out excited me? Probably, yes.

But Rin and Meiko were uncommon… which was precisely why I wanted to pick them apart and put them back together again with my delusional, egotistical ways of profiling them. Gah, I would make for a great criminal psychologist or a counselor in the future!

… Well, maybe not the "counselor" part. My mind was like a bag of marbles, constantly spilling everywhere with incomprehensible thought processing.

The mechanisms of _my _mind were an enigma. I didn't know how I'd react if someone would be able to read me… eek. That's invasive and personal… no wonder I drove people away with my way of thinking?

With a decisive grin, I finally kept my delayed appointment with the bathroom. As I walked off, I could feel my heart bouncing with excitement.

To think I was dreading having to attend another year here with boring, unchallengeable classes. Now, I was positively tickled pink with anticipation. This year was going to be a very interesting one. I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

To clear the air, most students here were raised on the rules of the chairman ever since he took over a couple years ago. It's the other category of students, or rather "delinquents" who were under the red radar of the school board. Under the chairman's guidance, the staff was attempting to curb the disorderly conduct in our school. It would take time, for sure. Whenever he dropped by the classrooms, he was actually a pretty nice guy despite all his muscles and beard and manliness. I felt scrawny compared to him.

No one worked as hard as the Student Council President, though. Well, Meiko herself was special. Smart, beautiful, and sharp as a tack, too. To top it off, she earned the highest marks in our graduating class. Of course, I was going to change that this year.

After all, I could see Meiko being the most likely candidate to take over this school. Not just because of her prestige. She worked on everything throughout the day that I didn't see her having any time to herself. Being unofficially in charge despite her position as a student must be a rigid, lonesome routine that only she could make the best of. Even despite all that, she stood tall.

Which was why this sudden meeting with her felt unprecedented.

"Hi~ miss President!" I opened the door to the empty classroom with a hearty greeting. Morning lectures had ended and it was study hall for us third-years. "I was surprised when one of the students told me you wanted to see me." I tried to break the ice with a laugh as I stepped inside, rubbing the back of my neck. "Even though we're in the same homeroom, it's rare we get to talk if at all."

"... That's right." Meiko didn't mince words. Still, she seemed to have an interesting character beneath that calm mask of indifference. You just had to press the right buttons with her to find that persona. I couldn't wait to find out what they were.

"You asked if you could speak to me alone…" I began, suddenly realizing we were in the empty classroom. At her lack of response, my heart thudded in my chest. I stood a respectable distance away from her, scratching my cheek. Well, this was certainly… awkward.

It was like one of those romantic scenes from a shoujo manga - yes I read shoujo manga - wherein the main heroine confesses her love to the average protagonist! Oh wait, I should be face-to-face with her for this. Taking that into consideration, I closed the gap between us and grabbed her hands to show how moved I was by her act of courage and love!

"Miss Prez! Could it be that you've fallen for me?!"

Blatant confusion was written all over her face. Her bewilderment increased as she dropped her eyes at our joined hands before arching a delicate brow. "While I have no idea what you're going on about, you are very much advised to let go of my hand now."

Overwhelmed by her valiant attempt to save her pride in a situation like this, I found myself speaking up on her behalf.

"I see! You poor thing," I took off my glasses with a despondent sigh, feeling my heart swell in pity at her lack of initiative until now. "It's because of my status as an average youth and low income that you would obviously hold off on speaking your feelings up until now! But behind my visage as a psychology fanatic who else but you would notice the hunk behind the geek? Truly, you are amazing!"

Truly, she knew a genius when she saw one.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Meiko uttered, staring at me incredulously. Then her eyes narrowed as she gave me a long once-over before tensing up. Without missing a beat, she coldly gave a glance to her imprisoned wrist. With a burst of strength I didn't expect coming from her, she ripped herself free from my hold and shoved me back so hard I actually ended up stumbling a bit.

"You presume far too much, Shion." Meiko told me in the flattest tone I heard from her all day. She brushed herself off as she crossed her arms. "I didn't ask you to meet me with _that_ in mind. I barely know you. So whatever delusions you are under, keep me out of them."

Ouch. I gaped at her sharp words, clutching my chest dramatically.

"Miss Prez… how could you say such things… I think my heart is broken."

"Yes, well, that won't be the only thing broken if you dare lay your hands on me again." Meiko huffed in reply, turning away from me. "Back to the main subject at hand. My reason for calling you out here was because I wanted to question your recent behavior as of late."

"My… behavior?" I inclined my head, picking up on her intoned suspicion despite her casual display. "I'm not sure I understand, miss Prez."

Her sleek bob cut tickled her jawline as she brushed past me, reaching behind to lock the door before spearing me with an icy glare.

"Since last year, I have had the strangest feeling of someone's eyes following me around at school. I thought I was going crazy, feeling like I was being watched no matter where I went. It was like I was being hunted." Just then, her hand was holding the front of my scarf in a vice-like grip. "Tell me, is that what you like to do with your victims? Keep to yourself with an unassuming position before going in for the kill?" With an insistent pull, she forced me to bend down to meet the full ferocity of her gaze. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Wait, what?

My breath hitched in my throat at the accusation as I awaited her next words with bated breath.

"I know you've been watching me for some time."

"You've taken an interest in those around you yet nine times out of ten you never engage in casual conversation with them, myself included. What are you plotting?"

"H-Hold on, Prez. I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" I waved my hands frantically in attempt to placate her. "A-anyway, hasn't this become a huge misunderstanding?! Sure I've observed you from afar from time to time, but I mean-" Rendered paralyzed by the hostile way she was treating me, I was stammering and stuttering like a bumbling idiot.

"Speak up, Shion Kaito. Why don't you just admit you get off from that voyeurism of yours before wrangling up those corpses like puppets on strings?" Meiko breathed against the skin of my neck, causing hot shivers to jolt up my spine. "It would make things much easier for you."

Sakine Meiko, the most admired girl in school and a very pretty one at that was actually _touching me_ but also laying down the most bone-chilling interrogation I've ever had to go through in my life. _Her face was so close. _This would be considered the closest I've ever scored with a girl if not for the fact that she looked like she wanted to hang me up by my feet dangling off the school roof. If she wanted to, she could crush my throat in the palm of her hand and I could picture her getting away with it. Bearing the brunt of her complete wrath shook me to the core, and I felt the draining sensation that if things kept going like this I'd probably wet myself before I even knew what happened.

Wow, I really ought to man up, shouldn't I?

A crack of thunder shattered my train of thought as Meiko's scorned visage filled my vision again, outlined by the sudden flash of lightning that exploded in the room.

"Ahhh, Prez!" Finally, I broke under pressure and wasn't too proud to beg for mercy. "Your judging eyes are piercing through my conscience!" I clutched at the front of my vest, my voice coming out in a choked gasp. "I confess! I was the one who hoarded all the ice cream during our freshman track meet that day! I'm sorry! I know it was petty, but I was starving and it was my birthday and...!"

My incessant blubbering startled the ace student as her brown eyes went wide in response.

"Wait, _you _were the thief responsible that day even though we made sure to hide it-" She suddenly shook her head before glaring at me again. "No, never mind that. Don't try to distract me. You know that's not what I'm looking for-"

"It's clear you think of me as a knave! But on my word, I promise you there isn't a single bone in my bone that would sully pure, maidenly hearts like yours! My intentions are noble! Honest!" I bowed before her as well as I could with her hand still coiled around my scarf. Her eyes pierced through mine as though expressing her desire to emasculate me, and my knees turned to jelly. "I-It wasn't me who went on a panty raid last summer during the girls' volleyball meet here!"

I was well-aware that with my bigger frame, I _could_ wrestle her off and make a run for it… but that was the same as saying I _could _jump off a cliff and survive, but there was no guarantee. I didn't want to make this a situation where it went from "out of the frying pan and into the oven". Besides, no real man would simply go up against a girl who had a brown belt in judo.

Yes, I admit my "people watching" deemed me questionable enough as a sick stalker, but I wasn't some kind of pervert, really! Believe it or not, even I have standards!

Meiko studied me, her face tightening with anger before relaxing. She abruptly released me with a long winded sigh. Exasperated, she rubbed her temple as though a headache were coming on.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

I opted to melt against one of the chairs for support, as though my knees would give way at any moment. I didn't realize I hadn't been holding my breath until a croaky wheeze escaped me. I fanned myself, trying to cool off my flaming face.

Wow, that was intense.

"Uh. I can't say I do?" I intoned carefully after some hesitation, unable to muster the nerve to give her even the weakest of grins. "Prez, I'm well aware this will sound like a stupid question at this point, but… have I done something to upset you?"

"Forget it. How could I ever think someone like you would possess the gall of committing heinous crimes at school?" Meiko ignored me in favor of scolding herself, her fingers drumming on a nearby desk. Her expression was drawn deep in thought. "Petty theft is one thing, but expecting too much from a hack was a blunder on my part."

"Uh…" I started to say but faltered, not sure how I was supposed to address her after what happened. For starters, I think she insulted me just now - but more importantly, what was it that she thought I did to warrant such hostility on her part?

Hearing my voice, Meiko turned to me. A brief flash of conflict crossing her eyes before they hardened again.

"I apologize. It was wrong of me to attack you without any evidence. I will refrain from doing such things in the future." For a moment, she paused before nodding to herself in resolution. "You deserve to know why I did that, at least. I'm certain you're aware of the recent murders here, am I right?" At my hesitant nod, she continued. "Yes… well. I have been on the lookout for suspicious characters as of late. It seems to me that the culprit operates inside the school as either a student or teacher… but perhaps my method of finding said culprit could be considered… rash."

"Ah ha… well, that's one way to look at it." I laughed nervously, holding my hands up in defense when she gave me a piercing stare again. "I've always been told I'm too nosy for my own good… but I'm not the murderer, President Meiko."

"Yes. It's true you've had contact with Furude and the other deceased students… but the look in your eyes was honest when I interrogated you." Meiko acknowledged my defense with derisive noise. "You may be spineless, or at worst - a _prowler_… but our discussion has proved to me that you're innocent."

I sat there, astonished and unsure whether to be offended or relieved at that statement. I decided to be the latter. I nodded.

"Thanks a lot, President Meiko."

"Indeed, well…" Checking her nails, Meiko inclined her head towards me with a frown tugging at her lips. "_Eavesdropping_ notwithstanding."

"Ohh, caught." I surrendered with a slight laugh. "S-Sharp as expected of you, Prez. I guess you really did see me this morning."

"Anyone would have noticed you skulking around sooner or later." Meiko responded coolly as she moved past me to unlock the door. As she lingered by the exit, however, she threw me a glance over her shoulder. "Keep in mind how others view the school through you. Act appropriately. It's bad enough I have these troublesome reports about you and your afterschool experiments in the chem lab." Turning away from me, she let out a long exhale. For a moment, she seemed sullen. "Goodness. First that freshman girl from this morning, now you? Students can't behave however they please…"

Despite her grumbling, I could see how much the deaths of those poor students bothered her. It affected her more than she'd care to let on. I felt bad for those poor kids when I heard about it, and naturally, of course, a sense of wariness. I even wondered if it was considered safe coming to school any more.

But for the president - she didn't even have the luxury to think about her own safety. The other students came first in her mind, and I was sure if I asked about it she would vehemently deny it and say it was for the sake of appearances.

I was sure of it. Despite her distant attitude, she cared more about everyone here more than she let on.

Still, I don't think the thought of her walking around with that unhappy look on her face didn't sit well with me. But what could I do? Hm.

"You're always so serious, Prez…" Really, I was surprised no one had ever suggested her to have fun once in awhile. She always looked so surly. I studied her intently before an idea lit up in my head like a lightbulb. I broke into a slow, impish grin.

Well, something must be done about that frown of hers. Even if it was a dumb idea, it might help get her mind off things if only for a little while.

Mwahahaha, it was time for some payback anyway. Consider this revenge for scaring the hell out of me earlier, Mei-Mei.

"Today is just full of surprises! Imagine what would everyone think if they found out our ironclad and authoritarian Prez happens to be an avid fan of _Miraculous Ladybug_." I said in a lazy drawl, earning her puzzled stare before her eyes widened in shock as I reached into the broom closet to pull out a set of girly manga. Yes, her secret stash was now exposed.

Ahh, this was the second time today I wish I had a camera. The look on the president's face had my insides rolling

"Bwahahaha!" I wiped a fake tear from my eye as I forced myself into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, trying to egg her on. "Hoo boy. I know I would never be able to look at her the same way again."

"_Give those back!"_

Just as the smaller girl lunged for me, I reeled back with a grin.

"I remember the day I caught you playing with your Ladybug figurine in private, pretending to be a heroine of justice." I remarked, making her even more flustered at the recalled memory. Using my height to my advantage, I dangled the books just shy of her reach. If anything, this made her angrier. "My image of you did, like, a complete 360 that day."

Meiko stopped attacking me long enough to consider what I said, appearing confused.

"That's… isn't that a full circle?" Then she shook her head and went for another grab at her stuff. "I-In any case, hand those over at once!" Her voice was getting louder and losing control of that carefully built composure earlier.

I paused, then shrugged and danced away.

"After all, how could I ever look up to someone who happens to be an utter romantic with such childish tastes in entertainment?" I shrugged with a chuckle, playfully bopping her head before lifting the books further away from her reach. "I know _I _wouldn't be able to take her seriously after that. Someone like that who pretended to be a stickler for the rules, but in reality she's an utter _sentimentalist_." I gave a mock gasp before shouting towards the open door when random students occasionally peeked inside to witness our hubbub. "Hey, everyone! Did you know the president is really an_ enthusiast for passionate romance!?_" I all but screamed the last part before my fuming, red-faced classmate resorted to covering my mouth with both hands.

Murmurs erupted from outside as a small group of spectators formed right by the door, whispering to each other and eying us doubtfully.

"You bastard, all you're good for is blabbing without thinking...! Are you trying to make an enemy out of me?!" The brunette hissed. "Look at what you've done! You're giving them the wrong idea!"

"Hey, isn't that the president and brain geek? Why are they alone here together?" Our classmates' whispers reached our ears.

"No way, don't tell me…"

"Whoa, are they seriously flirting? Man, get a room… at a hotel or something."

"To think I once looked up to Meiko. Turns out she has weird taste in men."

Wait, what?

I almost dropped the books in shock.

Did they think we were… messing around like that? Was that what the situation looked like to them? I mean, sure, I was just kidding earlier with the classroom confession thing, but it's another thing when I actually end up in an awkward situation I didn't even cause!

This wasn't what I wanted! My bachelor heart wasn't ready for this!

Just as I let my guard down, Meiko took advantage of my flustered state and grabbed the books to hide them away. With a scowl, she turned on the other students and opened her mouth to give them an earful.

"What are you punks looking at, _huh?!_" Her manner of speech changed into one of a rough-talking, hardened malefactor who regularly prowled the streets. "Does this look like a show to you?" Everyone, including myself, was taken aback as the usually prim and proper president violently slammed a foot against the doorway, her long skirt billowing out. The shadow that had fallen over her eyes was one of a scorned woman pushed too far. Her transformation was scary. "Today's not a good day to cross me, so all of you start marching before I decide to assign you all to clean-up duty in the boys' bathrooms for the _next three months_! Well? Any volunteers, you lowly janitors?!"

With collective cries of disgust and fear, everyone rushed the hell out of dodge.

I found myself backing away when she turned on me, her anger boiling over.

Whoa, whoa. Don't tell me _these_ were her true colors?

We locked eyes for a minute, neither of us saying anything. I thought of apologizing, but then the tension fizzled out before I could do anything to rectify the situation. Her temper coolled as she took several deep breaths, glancing at me and looking somewhat embarrassed.

Against my better judgment, I smirked.

"Hey, Prez. The heat getting to you? You're looking a little red there."

"Quiet! Don't look at me! I know I don't have a cute personality to begin with, but even I don't take well to being teased."

"Aha… sorry, sorry." I chuckled, wiping the sweat of my brow. "Still, it's kind of fun to see this side of you. I mean, so many of our classmates call you a robot. I was starting to wonder if that were true."

The earlier tension forgotten, Meiko frowned in distaste.

"They think I'm a robot…?"

"Beep boop." I replied with a simper.

"Tsk…! Really, what nerve!" Her face twisted into a scowl as she scoffed, turning away. "I-I am unconcerned with their opinions! Therefore, don't make a habit of mocking me if you value your free time after school!" As she made to shove her stack of manga under her desk, she stole a questioning glance at me before biting her lip. She looked torn between speaking up or leaving altogether, so I decided for her.

"It's fine, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your alternate otaku personality."

"Don't call it that!" She harrumphed and stomped away like an angry hen, her feathers ruffled. Still, I could sense that what happened earlier had given her a chance to blow off some steam. She seemed a bit more relaxed now. Her shoulders were no longer hunched as she got ready for class.

Heh heh, that said - she totally digs me.

The bell rang, and classmates piled in.

Meiko didn't so much as glance or acknowledge me. In fact, she deliberately ignored me for the rest of the day. As expected, she didn't pass a note expressing her complaints from earlier. She also didn't thank me either for keeping her hobby a secret.

I was just your everyday psych maniac. If I offered her formal consolation about the deaths or my sympathies, she would politely brush me off.

Call me a nosy, obnoxious person, but the spirit of curiosity can't be contained with words. Only the truth could allow those with hungry minds to brave the depths of unique minds. After all, how could I ever hope to become a psychologist if I didn't take the time to truly look and understand those around me? Well. Everyone has their own personal tales. Analyzing the remnants of one's past is an important clue into understanding their psyche. Despite reservations, it seems this girl has her own interesting story to tell, along with Rin and that Lone Wolf.

Stories of which I hope to unravel for myself.

I stole one last glance at Meiko. If she felt my gaze, she didn't react. She sat there like a proper lady, keeping her eyes on the board and listening intently to our teacher's lecture. When another girl whispered to her if she could be tutored later, the president actually smiled and agreed to help.

_Still_, I chuckled to myself as I opened my notebook to copy the lecture from the board, _so long as that stressed, knitted brow stayed off her face - I can jest at her with my conscience at ease._

Minutes ticked by and the day dragged on. I was taking notes and concentrated on highlighting the important parts when something strange happened. Something was coiling itself around my ankle, and then I felt a sharp sensation prick my calf. My pencil dropped to the floor, rolling at my feet as I let out a yelp.

The shout caused some of the students to turn my way in curiosity. The teacher had noticed as well. Even Meiko was regarding me with faint interest. She rose a brow at me questioningly as a silent inquiry if there was a reason I had disrupted the class.

The portly professor was asking me if I was alright, but I wasn't paying attention to him or anything else.

Quickly, I searched under my desk. Nothing. I could have sworn something had bit me just now, though. Then something slithered out of the peripheral of my vision as I followed the movement where the end of a snake's tail was wriggling out the door.

I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I was seeing things induced by the sudden spike of fever rushing through my head, especially when there was no snake once I looked again.

"Kaito!" I jolted hearing my name spoken so sharply. It was the teacher. He didn't look amused in the slightest. "Daydreaming again? If you are unwell, feel free to take a step out for a breather. Come back when you've returned to earth." Snorts of laughter were muffled by the other students as they sneered at me.

Well… as snide as the teacher had said it, maybe he was right. I didn't feel like myself. My head felt so heavy all of a sudden, and the energy I had this morning was gone. I couldn't even muster the strength to say anything. It was like a rock was lodged in my throat. I nodded dumbly and gathering my things before heading out.

As I passed Meiko's desk, I thought I saw her stony expression fall away to vexation and…. _worry_?

Maybe I really was hallucinating.

Somehow, the walk to the door felt long and tiresome. Did being outside in the rain make me sick?

"Gughh… thirsty…" As soon as I shut the door behind me, I massaged my parched throat. My voice came out hoarse and dry. "Ugh, my body feels worse than I thought. Even walking makes me feel tired." I muttered to myself, leaning against the wall for support. "Maybe I should see… the nurse…"

My body was growing wearier with each step, and then I heard it - the sound of hissing. Then I stumbled into darkness. I hadn't realized I was already on the ground until I felt the cold sensation of that same slithery feeling wrapping itself around my neck, cutting off my oxygen. I attempted to reach out and cry out for help but whatever was choking me had only tightened its hold. My eyes were bulging out of my sockets, and saliva dripped from my mouth in vain attempt to get air. Distantly, I heard the footfalls of heels clacking against the floor as someone made their approach.

Someone…_ help me!_

"Uchhh…!" My vision went black, and the last thing I saw was a pair of heels belonging to a woman. Snakes were coiling a circle around her feet as she stopped in front of me. I remembered craning my neck to get a good look at her face, but something scaly had wrapped itself around my head - suffocating me, _blinding_ me.

_Who…?_

My outstretched hand hit the ground.

And then, my world faded to darkness.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

.

.

.

The day was progressing at the pace of dripping molasses. I glanced at the clock's hands ticking the minutes away, internally wishing I could be at home already. It was already noon, and lunch break had ended shortly. Just as the brunette president had warned me, as soon as I left my first class today a perfect had been waiting for me just outside the door. He had been carrying a detention slip with my name on it for violating the dress code, and I was expected to show up at the counselor's office afterschool.

Wandering past the cafeteria, I glanced outside the windows that displayed the grainy city view. It was still raining. An ominous fog enveloped the school, reminding me of ghosts.

My cheeks puffed. Really, there was nothing wrong with I was wearing! Why did I have to be penned out like a criminal?

Was there no escape from this?

I was an aspiring artist, not a role model student like Miss Perfect President. My fashion sense was mine alone. I had every right to wear whatever I so desired. Even if it means I have to run away from prefects every day for the rest of my life, I would do just that.

Although… it's not as though I let myself get detention by accident. In honesty, I knew this would happen. My first real mission had begun not long after I arrived here.

For some time, the school had been closed up until now due to the chain of serial murders that occurred here.

It had been the work of a monster.

Auntie Lola used her connections with the city police to get the information she wanted to show me. All cases showed on five deaths here. All of them were members of the Art Club, and they were all male students. Their deaths followed a pattern, ending with petrification - death by fright caused by the heart stopping. But that wasn't all. The most jarring details were that - their rib cages had been torn open with their organs spilled out. Aside from numerous defensive wounds, the victims' necks had been marred with puncture wounds.

Their blood had been completely drained dry.

Was the murderer a vampire like Auntie Lola had suggested?

Or…?

I knitted my face in deep concentration, trying to connect the details. This strange weather, the sadistic nature of their deaths, the fact that all the deceased victims had been males. Most of all - I remembered from the pictures that those puncture wounds had resembled _bite marks_.

But what kind of monster could have done this, and how would I go about finding them? Hollow Yves was useful, but his monster alarm system wasn't exactly subtle to say in the least. I had resorted to stuffing him in the bottom of my bag so I wouldn't be on the receiving end of bewildered stares whenever he so much as cackled.

"_When it comes to finding out who your enemy is, never jump to the first conclusion." Auntie Lola had warned me before I left the mansion. She pushed the photos of the murdered boys towards me from across her desk. __"Based on my experiences, these serial murders at your school sound as though they __**could **__be the work of a vampire. All the corpses were always discovered by the school staff during mornings. Therefore, that could only mean the murders only occurred late at night when the prefects finally ended their shifts." _She had said, noting my silence. _"I expect this is common knowledge, even for a beginner like you - but many monsters are known to have heightened powers at night. This is because of the fact that they are nocturnal… which would make sense to assume this killer could be one of them."_

"_...Yes, but what reason could there be for students to be staying that late?" _I had finally asked her in return, causing her to grimace.

"_There are many reasons. Those male students could have been enthralled or blackmailed by the perpetrator."_

"_Auntie… you say that this could be the work of a vampire, but…"_

"_I can't confirm it for sure. I only said the murderer __**could **__be a vampire. That doesn't mean I'm right." _The scowl on her face was clear in my mind when she turned on me with obvious distaste. _"Since you skipped out on patrol the other night even after I specifically ordered you to take your duty as a chevalier seriously… I forbade Dina and the rest of the maids from baking you snacks until further notice." _At my shock and horror, she had continued with an angry countenance. _"You may be my niece, but I don't tolerate slackers on the job. Just to be clear, I'm having the girls tail you and drag you back to the mansion if you try to haggle the anyone at school or sneak into town to buy sweets." _Her dark eyes flashed._ "So don't even think of trying to pull the wool over my eyes again. Are we clear, young lady?"_

"_What?! Auntie Lola, you know how groggy and unfocused I become when my blood sugar goes down! If I can't provide my stomach with the substance it needs, I'll become a zombie!" I had cried out in protest, shaking my head stubbornly. "You would deprive my body of the only luxury that's supported my health all these years?"_

_A slam on the desk as well as the thundering of her voice had informed me the last of her patience had dried up._

_Uh oh… wonderful job, Rin. Open mouth - insert foot. Now I've really done gone and made her mad. Say goodbye to happy, stress-free days._

"_Your duty as a chevalier, your health, and your gluttonous gorging on sweets have nothing, not even the__** slightest **__to do with one another!" _Auntie pointed a finger at me and continued to bark at me. _"Before you plan to start screwing around, go beat up a monster for once and show me the soul you collected from them! Then I'll allow Dina to serve at your every whim whenever you so much as crave anything sugary for that asinine sweet tooth of yours!"_

_Well, _I remembered thinking at the time, _Dina did have a Master's culinary degree in pastry making…_

Therefore, I had caved and bowed my head - kissing goodbye to the mont blancs Dina had gone through the trouble of preparing that morning.

"_... I understand. Then you promise that, once I bring you the head of the monster who's behind this - you'll never intrude on my sweets time ever again? Never ever?"_

"_You…"_ Auntie's temper had quelled as she had let out a long-suffering groan, rubbing her temple. _"We have monsters murdering students your age and all you can think about is your next dessert? What are you even doing with your life…?"_ She had lifted her eyes to the heavens, praying. _"Leon, wherever you are, please grant me wisdom and patience to deal with your child…"_

Hmph, did she really have to bring up father like that?

Regardless, that was why I was slaving afterschool without a drop of sugar to sustain my youthful, energetic optimism as a heroine. I hadn't even needed to take my insulin all day because of the change in my diet.

Ha ha _ha._

So, yes. I _purposely _brought this punishment on myself so I could investigate the crime scene myself. Not with forensic equipment, but instead… with magic.

Still. No matter how many times they threatened me with detention, there was absolutely no way I would resort to wearing mundane, tasteless clothes. That brunette class president was just like my auntie Lola, no doubt about it. They would get along _swimmingly_. I could see them lecturing their underlings about _following rules_ and _carrying out expectations._

I would find the monster who did this.

Oh, but… monster hunting was indeed a drag like I feared. Studying, going to school here, or arguing about clothes… this line of work really wasn't compatible with me. Anything worth doing was worth having _someone else_ do for me.

"Hmph…"

After finishing the lunch I brought from home, I was heading to gym when a new fight had erupted in the middle of the hall. A crowd had formed around the two first-year boys launching themselves at each other. Their torn sleeves, mismatched street clothes, and spiked collars warranted that they were from the wrong side of town. The taller boy had slicked back hair with a skull shaped insignia blazing on the back of his leather jacket. The shorter guy had a green mohawk and multiple gauges on his face. He had even shaved off his brows in favor of piercing metal beads there.

"GRRK!" A solid kick landed against the mohawk boy's stomach as he leaned over and spat out, "Damn you, dirty cheater!"

"Not enough for you? Hah! Want some more, punk?!"

Being the shameless spectator I was, my interest was piqued and my walk to the dreaded gym class came to a halt. I crouched behind a steel pillar to safely observe the fight from afar. I was no stranger to witnessing raw, dirty fights like these - but this was the first time I had experienced within a school grounds.

"Oh! That looks painful…" I blurted in a hushed tone, hugging Ossa for comfort. I shrank further behind the pillar as if it would protect me from the impact of their brutal exchange. Then I tilted my head, noting that if one of them simply aimed for his suplex this fight would be over in minutes. Of course, then again, I was no master of combat by any means.

Those two were certainly going at it like two savage animals vying for dominance. They exchanged punch after punch. At some point, the taller boy tackled the other into a nearby billboard and caused all the papers to fly everywhere. He rolled on top of him and started beating his face in.

How savage...

Whatever what the fight was about, it must have been something personal for them to be doing this out in the open.

I covered my mouth to contain a gasp as the mohawk boy blocked the last punch and flicked out a switchblade. Spitting out a curse, he lunged it at the other boy's throat. Screams erupted from the crowd. Some students roared in approval while others ran off to get the teachers.

Strange enough, there weren't any prefects in sight. Just _what _were those useless adults doing? Drinking in the staff room and complaining about their mediocre salaries?

Back to the present, however.

Two gangs, supposedly where those two boys hailed from, shoved aside the other students to observe with cold eyes. They barked insults to each other, their stances aggressive and challenging. They didn't do anything to help or halt the fight, however. It must have been part of a gang code.

At my old school, this kind of display would have surely made the female students faint in shock. My old teachers would have squawked and drag them out the doors by their ears.

"Heehee…" Imagining how it would have played out, I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped me even as my painted lips quirked into a smile. I couldn't help it. It was too amusing. Then I caught myself. Oh yes, it truly was twisted and inappropriate of me to be drawing out amusement from this savage fight. Yes… any sensible, decent person would put a stop to this right away.

…

…

…

_Buuut_ I was not sensible or decent by any measure at all, so that was that. Besides, this was a man'sfight. I didn't see any reason why I should involve myself in any petty squabbles that had nothing to do with me.

The angel sitting on my shoulder dressed as Auntie Lola was tugging at my ear and scolding me to do something about their situation. The devil dressed as Lily, however, grinned decisively and lazily suggested that I kick both boys to the curb to show them who was truly in charge around here. The thought of it made me giggle.

Ahh… sometimes I do miss Lily.

Shrugging off the moral dilemma, I opted for the neutral solution - I walked away. The fight would eventually resolve itself and so I started for the gym once more. Putting an end to one fight would mean that others would be expecting me to break other fights in the near future. That was someone else's job.

"Clear out! Break it up and hand over your weapons!"

Oh, speak of the devil. Or in this case, this one was a _Delilah._

With tremendous strength I never expected from the class president, she somehow managed to wrestle between the two boys and disarm them. After throwing the taller boy over her shoulder, he landed on the ground with a painful thud. The mohawk boy, on the other hand, was immediately dealt with a punch to the face.

"AGH! MY NOSE!"

With a sweep of her leg, President Meiko knocked Mohawk boy to the ground and kept him pinned with a knee as she twisted his arms behind his back.

"Confiscate this knife, if you please. And make sure you separate these two before escorting them to the counselor's office immediately." The brunette ordered the pair of prefects that had arrived. "You boys are going to have a nice talk about your suspension. Take the time to cool off while you're at it. You have " She snapped at them before pushing them forward to be caught by the older men. For a moment, she stopped as though sensing something.

Then Meiko turned around to meet my unsuspecting gaze. Her brown eyes widened momentarily upon seeing me, then upon noticing my current attire the surprise left her face. Her expression became neutral though I sensed from her a flicker of disapproval. Turning on her heel, she parted her way through the crowd of students and left.

For an ordinary student, she had surprisingly good senses…. How did she even know I was here?

Then again, for her to simply barge and break up a fight like it was nothing… perhaps she wasn't as ordinary as I thought?

That fight had been nothing compared to what I had seen weeks ago - on that night when I had met that strange Lone Wolf who had fought off multiple enemies at once. He hadn't even gotten a scratch. He had moved with a beastlike ferocity I had never seen before. I had never considered fighting a true art, but with the perfectly executed techniques he had demonstrated- that was the closest I had ever considered doing so.

From the way he had moved… it was as though he had been _born_ to fight. The memory of his searing, steely blue eyes remained still fresh in my mind. The rumbling timbre of his voice, the quiet taunts… most of all, the intense look in his eyes when he had spilled blood… it was like he thrived on the violence he created.

I found myself questioning how anyone could get drunk on such savagery. Then I remembered this was why humans loved exerting their power over others… to torture and watch them writhe on the ground, begging for mercy.

"Torture… mercy…" I suddenly uttered, inhaling sharply at those words. A cold weight sharply dropped to the pit of my stomach.

But then… if anyone could end up becoming that way… did that make me any different?

Was I… doomed to follow that path… just like my...?

Ossa's glassy eyes bored into my own, reflecting my fearful visage. Out of the corner of his eye, I saw something that made my heart stop. I froze and felt that terrible sensation of someone watching me. Dread filled me as chills ran up and down my spine. Slowly, painstakingly - I turned around to see a mirror that was standing right before me.

No…

A mirror? Why was it here?!

The noises of the fight going on in the background fell deaf on my eyes, and all I could focus was the still life inside that reflection.

But not for much longer…!

"D-don't come near me…" I had to go right now. Panic rushed through my veins as knees turned to jelly. _The mirror was calling to me_. I staggered back in horror, bumping into another student who sneered at me before shouldering me aside to leave. Still, that mirror remained.

I had to get as far away as possible. I had to escape! But my legs wouldn't move no matter how much my mind screamed to do so. I was rooted to the spot, paralyzed in fear. It was all _her_. I could feel _her_ watching me from inside that mirror, trying to get in my head like so many times before. I clutched my head in pain as _her_ deadly whispers filled my ears. Her demure smile masked the bloodlust - _the insanity - _that urged me to fall into a void I could never escape from.

Mother…

A voice from the past echoed in my mind, the memory of the cult leader touching my shoulder as he whispered a secret in my ear.

"_Should you ever wish to see your mother…"_

No.

"_Stand before a mirror and call her name three times."_

"Bloody… Mary…!" My breath left me in a ragged gasp.

"_**And she will appear."**_

The moment I blinked, a crack appeared in the mirror and blood spattered across the surface. Then it was gone. A distorted hallucination caused by my mind's instability.

No, no… need to calm down… can't let myself feel fear, or…!

"_Come to me, my daughter."_ A ghost of that bloody maiden flickered in the mirror, momentarily replacing my reflection. _"Come." _Once she called to me, my legs sprang to life as I blindly made a run for the next door I saw and locked on both sides without thinking.

It was then I realized my mistake.

I was inside the girls' bathroom.

"_Riiin~" _A death rattling voice called to me sweetly. Suddenly, I was face-to-face with an array of mirrors. Once again, _she_ appeared. A face I hadn't seen in years. _"You've avoided me for so long, Rin. Why? I was so lonely. Even if you haven't looked in a mirror for years that doesn't mean I will ever disappear."_

"No…!" My voice came out croaked and hoarse as my body went cold. "Stop it, _stop it_…! You're not real!"

Dark memories from my past resurfaced, causing my breath to fall short. Blood, worms, and hooded figures writhing at an occult circle as they chanted before a large mirror - the painted scene erupted before my eyes, causing me to see red. The ropes… the ropes… the ropes were too tight, and I couldn't break free no matter how much I screamed or cried…!

"No, no… I don't want to…" I managed to say in a choked whisper, reliving the memories all over again. "Don't make me become…!" I shielded my vision and sank the the cold floor. Ossa fell to the ground, completely forgotten. Helpless against her horrendous stare that threatened to swallow me up, I curled up into a ball and yanked at my hair to dispel the agony that was trying to claw its way to the surface!

_Then my blindfold fell away as they moved me before a mirror where the woman who looked like mother appeared from. Her white dress was bloodstained and tattered. Her once peaceful, demure face broke into a twisted grin that would forever scar my mind._

Something forced me to look up, like a power that pulled to me. I was staring into the eyes of a madwoman. Despite the fog misting over her silhouette, I could still make out her expression. Her mad laughter echoed throughout the room as the lights went on and off. She was reaching out to me, and blood oozed from the mirrors and into the sink.

"_Come, my dear. You can't hide from mother forever, you know. Even during our best games of hide and seek… don't you remember how I would always win?"_ I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my energy being drained from attempting to resist her influencing my mind. I couldn't let her in. No more.

"No!"

"_All you have to do is say my name again. Say it." _she purred, whispering dark promises._ "Say it again and one more time. And I will protect you from these monsters. It's easy."_

"Disappear!" I covered my ears, screaming. "You're not my mother! You're nothing but a dying scream! The end of my nightmares!"

Hearing that, her face fell away to murderous fury. She slammed her fists against the glass, the shards cutting into her skin she screamed out to me.

"_You disobedient child! For once, why can't you do as I say?!"_

_ **SLAM. SLAM.** _

Each time her fists shook the mirror, more cracks appeared and splintered across the surface. I shrank back, terrified out of my mind.

Mother is dead. She isn't real.

Mother is dead. She isn't real.

Mother is...

"_Let me out! You can't keep me locked away forever!" _Bloody Mary continued to scream, her eyes bloodshot and frenzied. The lights shook from the sheer force of her strikes. A disgusted sneer curled her lips as she looked down on me. _"Say. My. __**Name**__."_

A darker, demonic voice took over as her face changed into that of a vengeful entity whose eyes were gouged out.

Terrified, I let out a scream.

"_Denial is futile. Our fates are already entwined." _She seethed._ "You __**will**__ come to me one of these days. And when you do… you'll realize what you've been missing all these years."_

"NO!" I suddenly felt very disgusting. "Never!" I covered my mouth with clammy hands, forcing the bile that had risen down my throat. I closed my eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to well up in my eyes. "Please stop it…"

And then, silence.

Hesitantly, I raised my head to find that I was alone. No blood on the walls, no flickering lights, and no woman trapped in the mirrors. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath the whole time until a wave of dizziness hit me.

That surprised me… I hadn't been close to an attack like that in years. I didn't want these things to start coming back now. I needed to get myself together.

After my home had been destroyed all those years ago, I had been confined to a sanatorium due to these… "hallucinations" as they called it. I had seen many doctors for my condition. They had called it **catoptrophobia **\- an unexplainable fear of mirrors.

They thought I was crazy because they could not see what I see when they showed me a mirror. I was kept in the sanatorium for years until my relatives finally took me in. But no matter where I went, the ghost followed.

Bloody Mary was her name. She was what was left of my mother… after she became a monster. Mother used to be a kind, sweet lady. She was the one who taught me how to sew and braid hair. But then one day… someone came to our doorstep and broke the news that father had died… and Lily had went missing during a mission at that time.

It was like something broke inside her.

From then on, she was never the same.

And long after that… horrible things began happening. Things I did not wish to remember. But deep down, I knew. That fire that destroyed my village and everyone else I had known as a child… it _hadn't_ been an accident.

It was all my fault… Bloody Mary…!

Because of her, I was like this - I could never be normal ever again.

No one believed me when I said her ghost haunted me wherever I went - appearing through mirrors and tormenting me. How could they? Mother had been dead for years, and even Auntie Lola - who I had begged to listen to me as a child - she had told me many times that she had seen Bloody Mary vanquished herself - her very soul had been extinguished, she had claimed to me so many times.

I thought I was going insane. Perhaps I already was - because no matter how much I tried to forget and live on - Bloody Mary would emerge from the back of my mind just like now. I had been careful to avoid mirrors for years, and now the stress was finally taking its toll.

How much longer until she finally disappears?

"Haa… ha…" My knees buckled as I moved to rise, only to wobble like a fawn. Frustrated at myself for showing weakness at a time like this, I furiously dabbed the cold sweat that had gathered at my forehead. With the wall's support, I finally managed to stand just as the door burst open.

"Sacré bleu! I thought I heard screaming and came to help right away!" An alarmed girl around my age swept her gaze across the bathroom before her eyes landed on me. A shocked gasp escaped her throat as she wasted no time hurrying to my side. "Are you alright, _tourterelle?_ You're pale as a dovey, you are!_"_

"I… I'm fine, thank you." My throat was clammy as I stammered out my reply, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "I hate to trouble you, but… could you help me to the sink? My blood sugar has been low all day, so sometimes I get these… episodes." I feigned my embarrassment with a sheepish smile, maintaining that ill girl front as the newcomer obliged to my request.

I was not lying when I said what I said. It was true that I would get disoriented and fatigued when my blood sugar was too low. In addition, there were times when my mood fell at its lowest to anxiety and irritability. Gluttony was not the only reason I indulged in sweets. Of course, sometimes I had to take insulin when my blood sugar spiked to higher than average levels. I've had this condition for as long as I could remember. As such, the doctors have instructed me to always carry a glucometer and insulin pens. And if I felt faint or sweaty, I was advised to drink juice right away.

As the girl retrieved Ossa from the ground and handed him back to me, I held him close to my chest and inwardly apologized to him in my head for my neglect. Still, I did feel guilty seeing the genuine concern on the girl's face. Just a smidge.

"Ahh~ no worries, _mon ami_." For a stranger, she was certainly affectionate. The perky girl was fussing over me and such, steadying me in case I fell. "Some girls overheard your cries outside but were too frightened to do anything. I can see that you were just having a little personal situation." Her corkscrew curls bounced across her shoulders as she tilted her head at me. "Still, would you like me to take you to the infirmary if you're feeling unwell?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary, thank you." After I splashed water on my face - taking care to directly avoid looking into the mirrors - the girl handed me something soft to dry off with. I blinked after realizing I had just wiped my face using an embroidered handkerchief, one that spelled out the initials. "T. K…?"

"Teto Kasane, first year!" The girl chirped in reply, flashing me a dazzling smile. Unlike Kaito, she didn't expect me to shake hands with her. Her personality was so debonair that she didn't need to. "Charmed, I'm sure… miss…?"

"Shimoda Rin, also a first year." I returned the greeting with a faint smile of my own, biting my lower lip. "Ah, it seems I've dirtied your handkerchief. I'll give it back once I laundry it."

"Ah, _non non. _Keep it as a token of this momentous occasion! Besides, I have plenty at home."

Any protests I had meant to say were cast to the wind in face of this glitzy, vibrant girl. I noticed she was well-dressed for someone who attended this school. That was certainly saying something considering how _casual _this place could be described as. Her white blouse was ironed and tied off with a magenta ribbon. Navy straps crossed over her back, buttoning down to those frilly suspender shorts. To top it off, a matching beret with a small red ribbon rested on the crown of her head.

Leaning against the tiled wall, she crossed her legs, giving me a view of those adorable brown kneesocks and navy ankle boots.

Her style leaned towards a more classy look.

"I must say, miss Shimoda. I do love your whimsical choice in fashion. That seashell apron, those ballet flats, the coral lining… eek! Is that a new line from Kamui-sama's fashion week I never heard about?!" Teto gushed, clapping her hands as she followed me outside the bathroom. I blinked, surprised that she followed _Rosette Radiance _like I did. "As you can see, I try to dress at my best around here. But your clothes are absolutely adorable. You must tell me wear you got that mermaid-like ensemble! I have never seen anything like it!"

After a while, I had managed to calm myself down once we were in the hallway. I had thanked her for the input on my dress before confessing that I had made it myself. Seeing her delighted astonishment warmed me to the cockles more than any compliment had ever done, leaving my cheeks rosy with pride.

It's true I could be considered vain... but my dressmaking was a sensitive subject for me. Any feedback was welcome to my ears, within reasonable sense. There were times when I could be weak to flattery, but hearing her genuine praise over my handiwork made all those years of hard work worth it.

As it turned out, we shared the same gym period. We weren't in many classes together, but it was nice to find someone who appreciated the aesthetics of fashion as much as I did. Teto came off as a little chatty, but she seemed bubbly and genuinely nice. Listening to her was a welcome distraction. It was a sense of normalcy. I felt like an ordinary girl just having a fun chat with a friend. Thinking this put me at ease, and I was able to push the bathroom incident to the back of my mind.

Much to my delight, it turned out that she was the daughter of the baker who owned Kasane Boulangerie-Pâtisserie. I should have guessed it earlier. It was evident by her mannerisms and her romantic way of speech that she was a foreigner. My guess had been confirmed when she told me her family was from another country across the sea. She had invited me to come over for tea and try some samples for the latest batch of this month's sweets. I almost accepted, and then I remembered Auntie's threat from this morning. It took all the willpower I had to utter a pained 'I'm-sorry-I-can't'.

She had smiled and said she understood, but her crestfallen look had mirrored the despair that ached in my heart.

By the time we arrived in gym, class had already begun. The soft-spoken teacher, Miss Ann, was a young and pretty thing - but she was painfully timid and lacked confidence as a new teacher. She didn't know how to handle the students when they got rowdy. I truly felt sympathy for her, as she was very kind and caring. As soon as we walked in, she had assigned us to sit on the bleachers so we could go over today's schedule.

"I do like how you do your hair, Teto. Do you perm it?" I whispered to her, pressing Ossa's droopy ear against my lips so miss Ann couldn't see me talking.

"Oh non~." Teto giggled, bouncing a ringlet in the palm of her hand. "These girls are _au natural_~"

"A-Ahem!" Miss Ann raised her voice over the whispers circulating the class. She fiddled restlessly with her side plait before speaking up again. "C-Class, as you know… due to the weather, we are unable to swim today as planned. Unfortunately, the gym equipment is in no condition to be used right now as i-it's a bit outdated…" Hearing the grumbling from the first year boys, she hastily went on to add. "H-However, that d-does not mean I intend to force you all to take a health test or anything of the like! Especially not when we're finally back in school!"

"So, sweet cheeks, what you got for us to do then? Don't tell me you're gonna let us play dodgeball when the only balls around here are those gigantic hooters of yours!" A roughneck guffawed at miss Ann from above us, causing the rest of his friends to hoot and holler at her expense. The poor woman was struggling to maintain her composure even as her cheeks reddened in mortified anger.

How repulsive. My lips twitched into a disgusted frown hearing the misogynist insults thrown at her. The other students either joined in the laughter or kept their heads bowed in silence. It truly was a revolting display of cowardice and petty bullying.

"B-Boys, how dare you speak to your teacher like that!" Miss Ann's eyes shone bright with unshed tears as she crossed her arms over her chest in a self-conscious manner. "I-If you keep disrespecting me like this, I'll s-send you to the office!" She looked so humiliated that I felt a surge of pity for her. "A-As for what I have planned today, we will be cleaning up the pool! Vigorous c-cleaning is considered a healthy exercise, too!"

Dear me. I knew she was new at her job, but still...

I closed my eyes, repressing a sigh. Oh, miss Ann, don't say that. They'll never take you seriously if _cleaning_ is what you have planned for us.

If anything, this made the boys laugh even harder.

"Bwahaha! Oh my god, she's serious! Hey teacher, go ahead and just send us to detention! You'd just be giving us a free pass to a snooze session!"

"Yeah! No gym equipment means no sports! Screw your schedule! You're just wasting our time!"

Their booing erupted in the gym, influencing other like-minded individuals to join in the taunting.

I wanted to give the boys a piece of my mind. They certainly deserved it. Their laughter reminded me of howling hyenas in the decrepit savannah. Because they were miserable at the bottom of the food chain, they had to take it out on someone else.

Before I could decide what to do however, I sensed a change in miss Ann. A sharp inhale escaped the woman as something unreadable flashed across her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but from the way the temperature suddenly dropped several degrees - I could sense that she was truly fed up now. No… to be more precise, it looked as though she were about ready to snap.

But that look in her eyes… it was too _chaotic _to be considered normal for a mundy woman_. _Her pupils had shrank into slits akin to a reptile. It was only for a moment, but I had already seen it for myself.

Were those… snake eyes?

Just then, Hollow Yves began moving inside my purse. It began to cackle. Alarmed, I quickly sat on top of my purse so no one could hear it. Its dry laughter was muffled from the books weighing down on him, and the boys' laughter drowned out his rattling voice.

Miss Ann… her sudden change in character and those unmistakable snake eyes. It probably shouldn't have come off as that surprising, but I was still left in awe.

The first monster I've encountered and it happened to be the sweet, unassuming miss Ann?

To be honest, I never would have guessed...

Miss Ann looked like she wanted to bite the boys' heads off. Just as she opened her mouth, however, the door suddenly opened to reveal a hooded figure hunched against the frame. Once he stepped into the open, however, he lifted his head for all of us to see.

Suddenly, the boys weren't laughing anymore. I even had the satisfaction of seeing disbelief mixed with astonishment wiping the grins off their faces. In fact, no one was making a sound. I, too, found myself caught up in the moment as we all watched the blond boy scuffle his way towards us in complete silence. The tension in the gym was so palpable you could cut it with wire.

"That's… Lone Wolf!" A girl whispered to her friend a step below us. "I thought he was banned from coming to school! Why is he here?"

"Damn it…!" The scoundrel from earlier cursed under his breath, his face pale. "Shit, this blows…! If he's here, that means he got busted out of juvie!"

So this was him. The Lone Wolf.

Kagamine Len.

"O-Oh, your guardian called me to inform that you would be running late, Len." Miss Ann reverted back to her usual shy self. With a nervous laugh, she stepped aside for him to reach the table. "Um… I guess congratulations are in order? Welcome back! I-If you don't mind, please put your name down over here so I can write you up for attending today… aha..." At his deadpan look, she waved her hands frantically. "O-Of course, if your hands are injured or something - feel free to just take a seat anywhere! I'll, uh, figure something out! Ahaha!"

Not saying a word, the blond took the pencil she had shakily offered before brushing past her to do as she asked.

With that ratty white parka, torn jeans, and messy ponytail - this was the boy I had encountered that night - the one who had almost piledrived my face a living example of what a human pancake would have looked like.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to see him here. I was even more shocked that the loner from that night turned out to be the infamous Lone Wolf here.

Hollow Yves kept laughing, much to my frustration. I could feel prying eyes wandering towards me in question as I desperately tried to silence the dry laughter as best as I could. Still, it looked like the Lone Wolf was still commanding all the attention.

Aloof as ever, the blond boy hadn't even so much acknowledged or flinched at the bitter, degrading insults being thrown his way. If he heard them, he didn't give any indication of noticing or caring. I doubted he was deaf, though, considering how he had managed to pull me out of hiding after delivering that deadly beatdown to the gang that had cornered him in the arcade.

"Oh la la~ looking fine as always, that hunkmuffin is~ the troublemakers are always the ones with the most complicated personalities." Beside me, Teto was oogling him like a diehard romantic, much to my astonishment.

"T-Teto, are you truly serious right now?" I asked in a hushed voice, frowning in concern.

"Eh?" Teto blinked at me before sighing dreamily. "_Oui_. It's true that his dangerous reputation precedes him… and true, he could be open to some fashion consultation. However~!" She fanned her overheated face. "Ahh~ beneath that shoddy parka, monsieur Len is such a fine specimen of a man that the gods would forgive him no matter how heinous his crimes are!" Then she gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. "Could it be that you don't find the strong and silent type attractive, Rin?"

"That isn't the point." I shook my head before crossing my arms over Ossa protectively. Besides, my heart already belonged to someone. "I'm just surprised you can even talk like that in this kind of situation."

"Oh ho ho~ so innocent you are, Rin. Let me impart some words of wisdom then." Leaning over to me, she cupped her palm to whisper in my ear even as her eyes were drawn to the surly wolf below us. "Men are awkward with matters of the heart. They don't like it when people can tell what they're thinking. That's why they put on the tough act."

"Hmm…" I murmured in thought, nodding absentmindedly.

"For example, mo- er, _men_ like Len, I mean, are like onions. They both have layers. You have to peel back those tough, unappealing aspects that happened to be the densest layers." At my vexed reaction, she sighed and waved a hand. "Well… it seems I'm not explaining things very well, but the heart of the matter is… the onion has a distinct sweetness to it at the very core after peeling back all those layers."

I frowned, still unable to gauge what Teto was trying to say. So then, all I understood from what she said was that the wolf boy was an onion. Still. Why an _onion_ of all things? It left me discouraged and a little frustrated. However, my confusion served to amuse Teto as she patted my cheek.

"You're still young, dearie~! You're thinking too deeply on what I just said, but don't worry!" A mischievous glimmer flashed in her eyes as she nudged me. "Just so you know, these eyes of mine tell no lies. They give me a premonition as to the most likely outcomes, you see." She took me gently the shoulders and turned me towards the front… right in the direction of the wolf's heavy stare.

His eyes landed on mine, and I stilled. That penetrating gaze bore into mine as he stood there, idly listening to miss Ann as she gave him the attendance sheet to fill out. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was flat out staring at me. His narrowed eyes were intense but gave no indication as to what he could have been thinking. They burned into mine so hot that I almost felt holes at the back of my head. It was rude, for certain, but what bothered me more was the fact I couldn't read him at all.

I truly had no idea what he was thinking.

I maintained a passive air as we stared at one another, but inside I was squirming in discomfort. I shifted under the weight of his heavy gaze.

Why me?

Why was he looking at _me_?

Had he recognized me from the other night? If so, then what was he planning to do about it? What did he have in mind for me? He had acted so disparaging when he had released me that night when I could have reported him to the police, but maybe someone else had brought him in and perhaps he had assumed it was me? No, no… that couldn't be possible - it was only us that night. No one else could have seen what he did to that gang.

Kagamine Len…. hot-blooded, hot-tempered, and all around hot. If Teto had meant to tell me that things weren't what they seemed - that _Len_ wasn't what he seemed, I could very well accost to that. Right now, he seemed indifferent and bored.

That was the face of a sleeping beast. I wasn't fooled by that chilly exterior in the least.

I've heard about the volcanic warpaths of destruction he left behind whenever someone truly angered him. His infamous temper was one I didn't want to test for myself.

I think it would be better to be on the devil's bad side than this wolf's_. _He was quiet, but I had seen for myself what truly lies beneath that mask. He was ironclad with brute strength and an intense vibe that repelled others from getting to close. In battle, he was different. He became so aggressive even I myself was having a hard time meeting his eyes without wondering if he would bash my head open if I did so much as look at him wrong.

The thought sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

It wasn't clear in my mind before, but it was then I realized that this wolf had to be a monster. There was no possible way an ordinary human boy could possess that kind of ridiculous strength at his age.

As for the monster that had been been terrorizing the school with these serial murders… there was no way _he _could be behind it… could he?

"Oh la la, such a passionate exchange! You two are looking great! I can feel the air sizzling between you like the hot candelabras of love!" Teto squealed in a hushed voice that only I could hear. She shook my arm excitedly. "I've never seen Len show that much interest in anyone before! Let alone a girl!" With blazing eyes, she turned to me with a giddy countenance. "I think he likes you, Rin!"

"A-Ah, tee hee~! I wonder about that!" I forced a smile, knowing deep down that was impossible. In fact, I had an inkling that it was the exact opposite. If he was always that brazen and aggressive in person, I could see us getting along as well as a house on fire. The image didn't make for a pleasing one.

First things first… I would have to confirm that he was indeed a monster. I dug into the bottom of my purse, clenching Hollow Yves in my closed fist.

If he was indeed a monster and somehow connected to the recent murders… then I would go from there.

* * *

**Len's POV**

.

.

.

Shamed, chains thrown over my neck to claim me - to these humans, _I _had been an animal behind bars of the cage they made to contain me. Such arrogance those mongrels had displayed in treating me.

I was not their pet, neither was I an animal they could ever hope to master.

I was a wolfskin, one with the godlike race of bestial hunters who had hunted the Great Plains long before mankind had even existed.

_The most important part of life is how you choose to live it,_ Dell had told me once he collected me from that juvenile detention center. What did Dell see in those humans that caused his once hard heart to soften? He used to be a great hunter, having eaten many humans before my time - that was why he was _massive_ in his beast form. His true form. But now he was old, tired, and insisted on living among humans for his own reasons I could never comprehend.

The way I saw it, all of humanity should just shrivel up and die. I hate this filthy place they call a "city". It was nothing but a polluted environment that proved just how little respect they showed mother nature. The ashes of their bones should be swept away into the great oceans, the memory of their existence forgotten in time.

Juvenile correction facility. Good riddance to that hellhole. Staying over there for the past six months had been nothing but a waste of time. If those mongrels had hoped sending me to that pit would teach me anything about what my place was in their pathetic excuse for a society, they were in for a world of disappointment.

From the first moment I saw _her_, I was immediately unimpressed.

I couldn't have not noticed her even if I tried. That human, the one who dressed in strange sea colors like a water nymph, darted about like an eyesore, and hers was an existence like a plume of smoke. I knew if I were to reach out and attempt to touch her, she would slip through my fingers almost as if she had never been there to begin with. The night we had met her wrist had been small around my closed grip, ready to break to pieces just like glass.

That was how insignificant she was.

She was small - _fragile,_ which I found utterly pathetic. Her interactions with others had proven enough. When I had yanked her into the clearing that night, it struck me how tiny and breakable her wrist felt under my closed grip. We were roughly about the same age, but she somehow seemed much smaller than myself. I had known someone else was watching me from the shadows after that foolish confrontation, but imagine my astonishment upon finding it had been someone like her. If my sense of smell were as half as good as Dell's I probably would've been able to identify her much sooner.

What I lacked in smell I made up for in my sense of hearing. My ears could pick up even the buzzing of a fly from miles away, and the whispers she had exchanged with the two-faced elitist sitting next to her on the bleachers hadn't failed to reach my ears.

_Splash._

Crammed inside this recreational room, the teacher had made us come out here to clean the pool area. Bah. As if I could tolerate being in the same waterhole as the rest of these filthy mongrels. That was why I kept to the sidelines, jamming headphones into my ears and turning my MP3 on full-blast so I could drown out their cacophony.

That wisp of a girl was mopping near the edge of the pool, drifting throughout the room as though she lived in shadows throughout the entirety of her life.

Thinking back to earlier when we had locked gazes, a scoff left my lips. It wouldn't have taken much effort to crush her entirely. That was it. She reminded me of glass - she would break before she would bend.

Ignoring the incessant buzzing of humans flitting about like flies, I instead cast a lazy glare out the windows. Still, that monster responsible for this kind of weather hadn't bothered to clear up this kind of annoyance? Not that I particularly hated the rain, but coming home with my fur all wet was never something I enjoyed. However, listening to the rain like this… it calmed my impatient bloodlust.

I closed my eyes, slightly nauseated by the chemicals that wafted up to my nostrils. Of course, even the toughest cleaning solution would never be enough to purge the filthiness of these mongrels. Whose idea was it to fill a hole with water and decide it would be "fun" to swim in the same filth?

Humans never ceased to baffle me with their odd, harebrained ways of primitive entertainment.

Through the death metal music blaring in my ears, my senses picked up on the faintest whispers reverberating from ways away, on the bleachers where a group of female mongrels were cornering that same blonde girl I had been observing earlier.

"So, you're the satan worshipper everyone's been talking about! Hey, I hear you correspond with demons in order to make blood pacts." A girl with a long brown ponytail draped an arm in front of her, forcing her to cease her rite of cleansing.

"Right?" Another female mongrel had sidled up to her in the manner of a viper, her teeth flashing into a vicious grin. "I heard that you're part of some blood cult bent on spreading your lies and converting us into your slaves, aren't you? Don't lie. We can see it in your eyes." The rest of the girls erupted in a grating, irritable fit of giggles - one I wished to silence forever by ripping out their throats with my fangs before revelling in their agonized silence as they writhed in their own blood, unable to scream.

I was brought out of my churning thoughts when a soft sigh escaped from the blonde.

"It's true… it seems my reputation precedes me here." The small blonde was looking at her nails, seeming disappointed. The other humans looked surprised. "It can't be helped… I suppose I will have to come clean." Meeting their gaze, her downcast eyes grew at their brightest as she tossed her mop aside. "It's true! I proudly worship the Great and Terrible Belphegor. Have you heard of him?"

"Wha…"

Listening to the rambles of the god I've never heard before, I had rose a brow.

"According to the archives, he's known as the one of the seven princes of hell - the Horned entity of gluttony." she said with a faint smile. "Because of him, the sweets I eat taste far more delicious than any other. I have been blessed with a sensitive tongue, you see. My sisters have told me that if you summon him, he can grant riches - the power of discovery - beyond your wildest dreams!" Tilting her head to the side, she giggled. "He can gift you ingenious inventions that would make you a billionaire for many years to come. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Uh… wha… are you being serious right now?" The girls stepped away from her, their faces twisted in bewilderment and wariness. I could smell the fear emanating from them as the fanatic pushed her beliefs onto them. The smaller blonde inclined her head in a disarming fashion, tapping her chin with a gloved hand.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be? I take my hardships as a Dark Sister very seriously!" Her blue half-lidded eyes glazed over with mirth as her cheeks flushed. With the delicacy of a flower, she clasped her hands together and leaned towards them. "Oh, it just occurred to me that all this time you must have been expecting an invitation!" A chill fell over the other girls as the former advanced. "Forgive my thoughtlessness up until now, girls! I have terrible manners when the weather's like this - I tend to go into a… trance." She took another step towards them, appearing slightly delirious. "But I must insist that you ladies join me after school! I understand you must be unfamiliar with these proceedings, but if you can help me find a goat, we can perform the sacrifice! We will bathe in its blood before our esteemed lord Belphegor! He will be most pleased."

At this point, I was well aware this "Belphegor" was a false deity created by her imagination. Dell had taught me all about the gods during my puppyhood, and not once have I ever heard of this "horned coveter of forbidden desires".

"She might be a better actress than I expected…" A snort escaped me as I observed from afar. This situation had enveloped to a point where it began to amuse me. With a flicker of interest, I gauged the other girls' reactions, who were clearly questioning the blonde's sanity.

"What the _fuck_?!" The leader sputtered out, trying to back away from the girl. The others broke into a cold sweat, shivering amongst themselves. "What the hell is wrong with you? What the fuck did you parents do to you for you to end up like this? You're completely _batshit!"_

"Dear me, there's no need to be shy. I don't bite, I promise~" Taking the leader's hands in hers, the witch dazzled them with a saccharine sweet smile. Realization dawned on her as a gasp left her lips. "I see! You must have compassion for animals! Oh, how admirable! Well, if you're vegan I suppose we can just have a nice chat as over honeydew tea as I teach you how to draw summoning circles of your own. If you practice hard enough, you may even be able to summon a minor demon to do your bidding!" Standing on her tiptoes, she looked positively delighted. "Newcomers are always welcome to join the Dark Sisterhood. Please come to our side - I will bake muffins."

"Holy shit…_ get away from me!_" The ponytailed mongrel snatched her hands away before pushing her back. This time, there was a look of genuine horror on her face. "You're completely fucked up!"

"Oh, is that not to your liking?" The blonde blinked before hiding a frown behind that stuffed rabbit she carried around. "Strange... well, I could always teach you how to make voodoo dolls if you wish to bind them to your enemies?"

"Forget it! Ugh! This was such a waste of time!" The ringleader barked and turned on her heel, but not before shouting at one of the betas and causing her to cower. "You idiot! You never told me she was completely mental, for the love of God!"

"S-Sorry, ma'am!"

Just like that, they left.

"Goodness." The blonde sighed to her rabbit, clearly miffed. "Even though I was lying they didn't have to be so rude. To think I had actually trying to be friendly this time…" Then she tapped a finger on her chin. "Maybe I went a bit far with the bathing in blood part…?"

So, she had been lying all this time as as I thought.

"Hmph." I lifted myself from the wall and turned off my music. Perhaps she was a witch in disguise, given that despite her dark nature - she possessed a strangely positive side that disconcerted me. Not to mention her strange clothes and facial painting they called "makeup". Still, she didn't possess that pungent, aberrant smell or wicked demeanor. Yet… the way she had dealt with those female mongrels was similar to the way witches cast fear hexes on their prey.

"Does she use a glamour to disguise herself?" I murmured to myself. Considering that she had just interacted with Muffet earlier, the only other reason for this was because she, too, walked among monster kind.

Strange… but intriguing.

But even for a witch, she was...

Before I could conclude that line of thought it was then my nose picked up a sweet, dizzying fragrance that overwhelmed my senses. My mind went haywire, and my ears and tail threatened to disrupt into the lycanthropy that had taken me years to control. I bit down on my lip to contain a snarl.

"What… what is this smell?" I sniffed the air, suppressing the urge to growl. My head was spinning - my blood was boiling. The self-control I had maintained until now was rapidly spiralling down to basic primal instinct. Seek, hunt and _destroy._ My eyes wildly scanned the area to find the source of that irresistible smell that ravaged my senses. Veins threaded across my line of sight as my vision went blood-red.

_ **Ba-thump, ba-thump.** _

I could hear the thumping hearts from the mongrels, their blood pumping through their veins. I could hear every breath they took. My own heart was beating like a drum, marching to the sound of my next hunt.

Then my eyes landed on the small blonde girl, whose back was turned on me - oblivious to my plight. Shock and realization hit me when I realized that scent was coming from _her_. I didn't understand why her of all people put me in this state, and she hadn't even done so much as spoken to me. My senses were flooded… my lycanthropy threatened to come out… and my body was on fire because of _her?_

That small, insignificant creature?

"Don't tell me… how vile!" My hands curled into fists as I fought to control my instincts. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Why? Why did she smell so _sweet_? It was… it was… it made me feel _weak. _It was so nauseating!

Fury rattled me to the core as my inner beast roared to come out. My predatory instincts enveloped me as my mouth twisted downwards into a deep scowl.

Despite her supposed innocence, she had _dared_ put a hex on me when I was caught off-guard? That witch would_ burn_ for her impudence. For making me lose control in such a deplorable manner, she would pay for this humiliation!

With my hood up and thoughts plundered by this baffling girl, I didn't notice a group of mongrels knocking into me until it already happened.

"Tch…!" The one who bumped into me turned on me with an angry look marring his ugly features, looming over me with his height like a gangly beanstalk. He grabbed the collar of my parka, growling in my face. "Hey, watch where you're going, you moron! Are you blind or- _URK_?! K-K-Kagamine?!" His eyes bulged once mine seared into his. He started choking on his words, melting into a whipped coward before me. "Shit, man! I didn't mean-?!"

"_Ah?" _I turned my fury onto this _mongrel_, my fuse having been ignited by his arrogance. With my fangs threatening to protrude, my mouth twisted into an animalistic snarl as I regarded him with detached distaste like the lowly filth he was. "You have nerve, swine. As if blaming me for your blunder wasn't enough, now you_ dare_ lay your dirty hands on a wolf?" I spat out, cracking my knuckles. "You must long for a painful death."

"AGH!" One of the mongrel's followers paled and squealed like a dying pig, screaming as he hid behind the one responsible for provoking me. "Oh shit, w-we pissed him off! Get out of there, Budo!"

"Fools." With a sneer, I ran my fingers through my messy hair as my hood fell back. Then my face broke into a predatory grin. "You're not even worth an honorable death by my hands, as much as your suffering might promise me some modicum of entertainment." I barked with short laughter at the fear in their eyes, drawing the attention of the other mongrels. "_However_… I can teach you the meaning of pain." The boy let of me quickly, sputtering out excuses. Stopping him with a raised hand, I silenced the rest of his sentence with a black look. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak, you rabid dog."

"B-B-But Kagamine, please!" The mongrel stammered, clearly sweating in his shoes. "I swear I didn't know it was you…! G-Give me a break already!"

"Oh? Are you saying you didn't mean to challenge me?" I rounded on the taller mongrel like the wolf I was, circling him and his friends like the prey they were. "You're a man, aren't you? At the heart of even a mongrel like you, there should be a warrior's pride. Come - I'm giving you permission to show me your worth."

"He's back… just when we thought he was gone for good…" His flabbergasted friends were already backtracking in retreat, leaving their leader to his fate. I let them go, having already proved my dominance over them.

"That's right, I have returned." Turning my head to briefly regard the rest of the mongrels who decided to watch, I called out to them. "And the first thing I'll do is teach all you mongrels how to wash yourselves clean before you have the right to touch me." My rapacious grin widened as I swept my gaze over the one who had pushed me, whose pallor went bloodless as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Starting with you."

"Wait, wait, _wait _\- _Gahhh_!" Despite his hulking appearance, he let out an unmanly shriek as I launched at flying drop kick at him with only a fraction of my true strength- any more would have been a waste. The instant my feet connected with his chest he went stumbling to the ground. Still, he managed to get up - this time, with anger bolstering his courage.

"Fucking animal!" he spat the the side before charging at me with a raised fist. The teacher's cries for us to stop fell deaf on our ears.

He was large but clumsy, too slow to respond to my attacks. He didn't even have the instinct to react as I grabbed hold of his arms. He wrestled against me, so I veered away from his bulky hands. I delivered a sharp blow the back of his ankle, forcing him on his knees as I leaped onto his shoulders. It was only until I got upside down in his face to regard him with a savage expression that he finally tried to pull free - only to fall into my trap as I, barely breaking a sweat, twisted over him in an arc before flinging him over my shoulder in a violent throw and sent him flying into the deep end of the pool.

A deafening splash echoed throughout the pool just as the thunder rumbled above us. The mongrel surfaced with a shuddering gasp, his teeth chattering as he swam to get out. Lightning lit up the room as I shook myself out of my aggressive trance.

"Phew." Having let off some steam from that brawl, I felt my senses waver and wind down back to a calm state. With my head tilted skywards, I lazily regarded the rest of the humans watching with palpable fear and awe. "Let that be a lesson to you all, mongrels."

"K-! K-Kagamine Len! Your first day back after your expulsion and you immediately start fights?" The cowardly teacher rose from out of nowhere to scold me, clearly angered. Her primal energy spiked off her in waves, colliding with my own. She pointed towards the door. "Detention after school, young man! Your guardian will hear of this!"

How boorish. Considering that I had even broken a single bone in his body, was that act not merciful enough? Clearly not.

"Don't insult my intelligence, woman." I rumbled in a tone low enough for her ears only, startling her out of her rage. Turning my back on her, I sent an unsmiling glance her way. "Especially not when you sate your appetite in dark waters where no eyes can follow you." I continued to whisper, watching that fear grow in her eyes. "You haven't been close to the waters… afraid the others will see what you really are?" I questioned with a chilly countenance, causing her to pale and retreat in her steps. I eyed her sweater dress before sneering. "It has been unseasonal for fall… but for a creature like yourself - you cannot tolerate extreme heat." Then I cocked my head at the storm. "It seems you've overcompensated for your weakness. How sloppy of you… serpentess."

"...!" The woman's face into one of barely restrained terror. She clammed up and didn't dare meet my gaze, even though she could have had held the advantage - being who she truly was.

Seeing her so unresponsive, I knew I didn't need to say anymore. It seemed that she was now aware that ordering me around was a fatal mistake. So long as she knew her place - I would not need to take extreme measures.

The other humans kept their distance, giving way as I made my leave.

A pure, wonderful silence enveloped the area at long last - which was I could ever ask for. The sounds of the thunderstorm soothed my soul. Hearing nature at its most powerful reminded me of my home in the Kjellberg Mountains. How I missed it.

Unexpectedly, I found myself staring at the same girl with fair hair once again. She was lingering beside the water, so close to the exit. I stopped, slightly puzzled. Unlike the rest, there was no trace of fear in her eyes as she regarded me. She was completely… calm. Her blue gaze was clear as water - it was almost hypnotizing the way she was pulling me in without even saying a word-

Then there was that feeling again. That nauseatingly _sweet_ smell that came from her had already wafted into my nostrils, filling my head - leaving me dazed and incoherent. Never had my blood simmered so strongly in my veins. Against the weight of her stare, I could feel the chains containing my inner beast breaking with every heartbeat - roaring to be freed.

Damn it. I had _just_ taken care of this problem. Even now the witch was still working a hex on me after my demonstration?

Curbing my instincts, I snarled through clenched teeth as I forced myself to remain calm. Apparently, she heard me and her features morphed into an expression of pure bewilderment. Hah, if she thought she could fool me by playing innocent at this point she had a punishment in order.

With slow, deliberate steps I approached the small prey. Her confusion grew with every step I advanced towards her. By instinct, she hastily backed away from until realizing she was just shy of the edge of the water.

"E-Excuse you, but why are you invading my personal-" Her breath hitched when I reached behind her. With the back of my hand, I traced the dip of her spine, making my way up before stopping at her shoulder in a firm grip. She shivered inadvertently at my ministrations before speaking out in an indignant voice.

"W-Who do you think you are! Who said you could touch me?" Slapping my hand away from her, she curled up defensively and shielded herself with the rabbit. "Really, are you some kind of deviant? My body is _not_ a plaything for- UEHH?!"

Lifting her into the air, I swept her off her feet. I kept an arm beneath the back of her knees, causing her legs to dangle. For a moment she was stunned and stared up at me incredulously as though I were a madman. She was so… small, being held captive in my arms. The shine on her lips as well as the warmth from her skin frazzled me. The cold, bestial part of me observed how she trembled when I bolstered my strength to lift her higher against my chest. How easy it would be to wrap my fingers around that pale throat and crush her, to watch the life drain from her eyes - and she wouldn't even be able to fight back. Despite her attempts to hide it, it was clear she was intimidated by this fact.

The rest of the mongrels erupted in disbelieving cries. It then dawned on her what kind of position she was in, and she started to struggle.

"N-No way?! Why is he holding her?!"

"Aww! No fair!"

"Since when was he interested in girls that way?!"

For a moment I held her like a spoiled little princess. Catching her wrists, I pulled her forward and stared deep into her eyes in attempt to draw out her true intentions. By now, the hex should have dispelled - or I would have sniffed out her glamour by now. Instead her reaction was not what I had been expecting. True astonishment made her slacken in my arms, and it was refreshing compared to the strange faces she had been making earlier. I relished how flustered she was becoming - like a caged butterfly frantically attempting to escape.

"Why, I _never..._! You perverse brute! You dense, entitled beast of burden!" Sharp anger appeared in those infuriatingly beguiling blue eyes. "Put me down this instant, you… you _scoundrel_! How dare you take such liberties with me?" Her usual soft voice went shrill as she ordered me to drop her that instant, childishly kicking her legs and pounding her tiny fists against my chest. "Do you hear me? I said put me down!" I barely even felt her blows.

So annoying… her voice pierced my ears like a harpy would. A _fledgling _harpy. She was so noisy… and surprisingly heavy despite her size.

Her sweet smell grew stronger, much to my irritation. My blood roared in my ears as it overtook me in a frenzy, tempting me to let go of my self-control and ravage. So, no matter what I did the spell she cast on me wouldn't break?

I didn't understand. The smell on her was that of a human - so why did she possess such an overwhelming fragrance? It was starting to make me sick.

There was only one thing left to do in a situation like this.

The rest of her protests died on her lips as I regarded her with a dark stare, burning my eyes into hers. My arms held her with the intent of recompensating her wily tricks - for pushing me beyond the limits of my reason.

"Douse yourself in water and purge yourself of that vile scent, witch."

An appalled gasp left her throat as her mouth fell open in dismayed astonishment hearing my deadpan order. Then horrified realization dawned on her eyes as she caught on the meaning of my words. She sputtered, completely lacking the elegance she had displayed earlier.

"Y-You… you _wouldn't_...!" When I started rocking her back and forth that was when terror took over her. By then she realized I was completely serious. "No, no no no no _no_. Anything but what you're thinking! Please, my clothes will be ruined!" Her nails dug into the sleeves of my jacket, but I wrestled out of her grip. She resorted to hitting my chest with the force of a butterfly's wings. "Are you listening to me? At least tell me what I did to deserve…-no! Noo…!"

With a heave ho, I did the one thing any rational wolfskin would do in his situation.

"Stop, stop! Don't you _dare- EEEK!"_

_ **SPLASSSHH!** _

I had thrown her into the pool.

The onlookers watched the whole thing with stunned silence.

For once, the pool chemicals had served a purpose. Her scent was still present, but at least it was dampened by the water. Finally, my nerves settled down. I observed with detached interest as she was submerged by the water, falling to the bottom of the pool. Her eyes shot open as she frantically swam back to the surface.

"Achh…! _Hack_!" I watched her flail like a fish as her skirts spread out like a mermaid's tail. The moment she resurfaced she started coughing. So, she didn't drown. I suppose she truly wasn't a witch then… at least, not by nominal standards.

"Rin!" The redhaired elitist rushed past me with her curled ringlets bouncing. I rose a brow in silent inquiry as she pulled the other girl out of the water. Coughing, the witch accepted the hand offered to her before collapsing on her knees.

My eyes had seared holes into the back of the pigtailed mongrel. I had sensed her presence close by and now was when she had decided to intervene?

"Truly, you are a scheming manipulator… Muffet." I muttered to myself, disgusted at how she wore her mask with such unapologetic ease - such shamelessness. It seemed her glamour was working at its full effect. It was clear by the interest sparked in her eyes and those exaggerated acts of kindness that Muffet had taken an interest in the girl. By pretending to be her friend and feigning sympathy to her plight… it truly was a vulgar display of hypnotic cowardice. And to think other monsters called _me_ sadistic when it was the other way around. I failed to see why Muffet would be so highly interested in the human apart from that nauseatingly sweet smell the latter possessed.

Pity. By the time the witch realized she was caught in her web of lies… it would be far too late.

"Are you alright, dearie?" Muffet stroked the other girl's back in comforting motions, not daring to glance my way should I somehow give her position away. The blonde in question looked over her ruined clothes in dismay - the colors were now bleached and distorted. Her shoulders shook in barely restrained anger as she turned on me with a vehemence I had never seen in her up until now.

I returned her glare with a cold, impassive stare of my own. To be so upset over materialistic garbs that could easily be replaced or mended… was she a child? She was beyond puerile - like a spoiled, sheltered little girl. If she truly was that vain of a person then perhaps she did deserve what Muffet or any other monster was planning for her.

The situation ceased to amuse me. With a scoff, I took my leave and ignored her simmering gaze that followed me every step of the way. Like the rest of these mortals, she was not worth any more attention that I had already given her. I no longer cared.

Whether or not she was different from these other mongrels - it did not matter. It wouldn't be long until she turned up dead.

Just like the others.

* * *

The door burst open with a slam, splashing water everywhere.

"You never gave me the chance to _thank you_ for that humiliating display." Venom dripped from that soft, hissing voice as it reached my ears. I had heard her stomping from across the school long before she had arrived on the roof to confront me. "Thanks to your nonsensical act of cruelty, now I have to start over from scratch! This outfit was my only personal copy of the Deluded Depths line! I'll have you know that these clothes took me a lifetime to make!"

Thunder rumbled around us, followed by a crack of lightning that pierced the grainy sky.

A faint, sardonic smirk grew on my lips.

"I'm surprised you went through the trouble wearing such pretty garbs to flounce around in this rathole." I drawled in a lazy voice before lifting my eyes to the clouds, my hood falling open as I relished the rain washing over me like a tidal wave. "Now then, let's hear the real reason why you decided to follow me all the way out here. You're either very gutsy or woefully naive."

I had come out here to clear my head in the rain - to immerse in solitude. Instead, I found myself having to deal with this intruder.

I fully turned around to find that same girl from earlier, dripping wet and livid like a drenched cat, thrusting something towards me. Then I heard it - dry, hysterical cackles that came from a laughing skull sewn between a lacy black hair ribbon. It was laughing at me from the palm of her hand.

For a moment, I was taken aback before my eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Hollow Yves… it has been awhile since I've seen it in the hands of someone. If you're here, that must mean the previous guardians who watched after this rotting city must be dead by now." Good riddance to those haughty Eluvian male students - I never respected them anyway. They would not be missed. I inclined my head at the girl in a mocking manner. "What say you… _chevalier_?"

"I know what you are." She seethed, damp gold locks flattened against her wet skin. "Monster."

"I don't deny that." I retorted with a feral grin. "But that doesn't answer why you're here. Don't you know it's not a good idea to dangle meat in front of a starving wolf? Even though I had released you that night we met… _twice_."

"So you were that white wolfskin in Glacier Forest." Her eyes narrowed as she reached behind the cheap rabbit imitation humans referred to as "plush". "I didn't notice it then… shame. You're far from the North, Lone Wolf. Or would you rather I call you 'puppy?"

My smirk disappeared.

"Only if you have a death wish, chevalier." I answered in a low voice, letting her know I was far from unamused with the derogatory term. "I am no one's pet. As for why I'm here trodding among your disgusting colony of humans - my reasons are my own. They has nothing to do with you." A spike of tension rose between us, further bolstered by the thunderstorm. It was dangerous to be out here alone… at least for her. "As it stands… is it customary for chevaliers to reveal themselves? What do you hope to gain by that?"

She haughtily raised her chin in attempt to appear more intimidating than she really was. "I'll repeat what you said earlier - my reason are my own, and they have nothing to do with you."

I glared at her but said nothing. Instead I turned my back on her to view the skyline. Chevaliers were monster hunters, or so I heard. This naturally made us enemies, like predator and prey. However, the roles always differed depending on who proved to be the better hunter.

A short silence passed between us, one of us waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I turned around to face her.

"Well then, are you going to kill me now?"

"...No."

"Oh? And why not?"

"I have no reason to do so, so I won't." She replied, remaining ever mysterious. "These murders that have been occurring the school were clearly done by a monster of high prowess. I will admit that while you did cross my mind as one of the suspects… ultimately, there's no chance that you could have been responsible." My eyes narrowed then I scoffed.

"So you came after me for answers? To beat me to submission until I tell you what I know? You think I know who's responsible?" At her silence, I threw my arms out and invited her to make her first strike. "Go on then, if you have any pride as a chevalier - I invite you to spill my blood."

"Unfortunately, I don't have an ounce of pride as a chevalier." She answered with a bitter smile, keeping her eyes on anywhere but me. "...If I challenged you, I would die."

Oh, there was no doubt about that.

So spoiled, prissy, and lazy - what an abhorrent display of martyring without a true cause. At least she was honest.

"Did you expect conversing with monsters over tea would get you what you want?" I sneered, cocking my head to the side. "Don't make me laugh. You should have known what you signed up for. Out here, the real monsters either want to kill you, rape you, eat you - or all of the above. And if you can't take your job seriously or decide to treat us like a common joke..." I slammed a fist beside her head, drawing closer as I breathed down her neck. "You'll pay the price for your own willful ignorance."

"...How conceited." The last thread of her composure snapped as she roughly jabbed my chest using her elbow, trying to move me aside without success as she possesed little physical strength compared to me. Still, that didn't faze her as she glared past me. "You know nothing about me, Kagamine. There are a lot of things you remain blind to because of that rash, impulsive lack of insight." Lesser wolfskin would have gaped at her if they had heard her words. She actually had the gall to poke at my chest, hard. "For someone who fails to take the time to understand others, you have no right to measure my worth out of your own accord!"

Well, well… the kitten had claws. But that wouldn't make her job easier - nor would it save her for the inevitable. I took a step back, falling into silence before speaking up again.

"You." I sent her a pointed look, causing her to glance at me from over her stuffed rabbit. Still, it baffled me. Geh. A rabbit owning a pet rabbit - how vexing. "You don't belong here."

"...For someone I heard was so quiet, you're rather talkative today." Despite her vexed expression, her tone softened into one of cordiality. "I heard from Teto that you liked being alone in high places like these. I take it you own this roof?"

Bah, Muffet and her big mouth. She and her itsy, bitsy spiders ought to keep their eyes to themselves and stay out of personal affairs. It would get her into big trouble someday.

"No, I mean you don't belong _here_." I snapped. In two steps, I was standing over her again in a flash. "Under ordinary circumstances, this could very well be considered my territory… however, I care little for what happens to this city."

I took great pleasure in seeing disbelief and surprise in those blue eyes before I decided to rattle her chain. I came closer than before. She looked uncomfortable, moving backwards with each step I advanced towards her. It seemed that discovering I was a monster - a wolfskin, in fact - and knowing what I could do to her had finally made her wary of me, as it should be.

"...So long as monsters willingly register their names and personal information, they are enabled to become citizens of equal status… so long as they don't act out of line. As a chevalier, my job is to only target monsters who violate the treaty." The witch tersely replied, her shoulders rigid as she bit her lower lip before raising her chin in defiance. "From what I gather, it sounds as though you _do_ know these monsters in this big neighborhood. Personally."

Scoffing at her words, I leaned away from her and heard a suppressed sigh of relief. I stared down at the humans through the glass roof of the recreational gym.

"Of course I know them. If you resided within this city - this filthy colony of _humans,_" I spat the word out like it was venom, casting her a glare. "You would know them, too."

Rain dripped down the contours of her pale face, making her glow. Her features softened in confusion as she watched me quietly. The bleak outline behind her only emphasized just how small and insignificant she was in the face of monsters far bigger than her for her to handle by herself.

"These opponents - they're not cheap lowlifes who get off on a heist or robbery, and neither am I." Lowering my headphones to dangle over my neck, I walked towards the railing. "From the moment monsters are born - their lives were set to revolve around killing. Even if they want to live a normal life like what you're saying… it's impossible to do that without at least taking one life." I said, watching her tilt her head. "What a joke. That feared order of yours couldn't even send someone competent to take care of those mindless savages. So they resorted to _you_? Ha. You won't even last a month here." I scoffed, gauging her reaction. "You'll understand what I mean soon enough."

Having said enough, I pulled up my hood and made to leave until she spoke up again.

"Why not explain it to me now, _Len_?"

I bristled at the way she pronounced my name, as though it carried no weight. It sounded so light and melodic coming off her tongue - almost musical. It was as though she were provoking me, by purposely calling out to me in such a carefree manner - nothing but a passing breeze. I kept my back to her.

"...I warned you not to address me casually. I am older than you, witch. Do it one more time, and I'll kill you."

"Judging by the nature of your casual threat, you sound no more than a child to me." The girl huffed in reply before adding in afterthought. "And a bully."

Cold anger chilled my veins as I turned around to regard her. Beneath the shadow of my hood, I kept my expression hidden.

Never in my life have I had to deal with such a vain, backtalking, spoiled little girl like her who continued to disrupt my peace and quiet. She kept provoking me. How could anyone like her become a chevalier? Their Order was known for their chastity and honor - a noble band of warriors.

But she looked too young to fit their usual cut. Her inexperience in dealing with monsters was glaringly evident. What else could explain her impudence for chasing after a monster with this little tact?

Clearly, she failed to grasp her position. This is what they called playing with fire.

The nerve of this witch. She thought she could to toy with me using wordplay like those other glamour witches, did she? She was just like that annoying scarecrow, him and his mind games. If she - _a mere human_ \- thought she could treat me like a fool and leave this area alive, she would need to be put in her place.

I would _not_ be taken lightly.

Just as I was about to grab her by the arm and give her a threat she wouldn't soon forget - her next words left me standing still.

"You... hate humanity." It was a statement, not a question. For a moment I was taken aback. The look she sent me was devoid of hatred or judgement. "It isn't petty disdain… and it isn't entitled arrogance… what you feel is pure, burning contempt." I couldn't read her expression. "Whenever you look at any of us, all I can see is discord. From how you beat down those other people who provoked you… it was as though you wanted them to understand your feelings." For a moment, she closed her eyes before opening them. This time, they were bright with insight - eyes that seemed to pierce right through my soul. "Rarely have I seen chaos such as yours, Kagamine. The times I _have_ seen it were in people whose pain and despair consumed them… so they take it out on the world."

Another crack of thunder boomed above as the rain fell down from the heavens. The water at our feet reflected us both, including the dark sky.

"Tell me... why do you hate us humans?"

Why, she asks…?

I closed my eyes and suppressed the bitter chuckle that threatened to erupt. Memories of traps, poachers, and the smoke from sacred forests set ablaze for the sake of the industrial movement - it burned before my very eyes. The blood of my own kin being spilled at my paws long before I learned to walk among them. Dishonorable slaughters and violations of what was once holy and revered… did it never occur to them that what they took away could never be returned?

Did their wilful ignorance and entitled arrogance know no bounds?

Nature didn't belong to the humans… all of us, monsters and humans alike - _we_ belonged to her.

"I look forward to the day your kind becomes extinct. All of you are stained by the vulgarity of your sins." I told her in a calm voice, almost smiling out of spite. It would have been easy to kill her like this, alone and vulnerable. Any pragmatic monster would have done so and made her death look like an accident. But there would be no honor in that.

So Instead, I continued talking.

"When humanity dies, the old world will return. The green will grow over the ashes of your bones, and the sea will spread to corners of the world. A paradise untouched by man… as it should be. For the wolfskin… our sacred hunting grounds will be restored."

I pushed back my hood to stare at her, finally acknowledging her existence for what it was.

"My strength exists for protecting the nature of this world. To that end, I have never backed down from a challenge. That is because I intend to become one among my kind - as resilient as a hard diamond… unbreakable." I continued, reaching out to the the rain as it washed over me - body and soul. "I honor nature. Not humanity, not even my lost kin." I said in a whisper. "But when I become stronger, my blood boils… as though I've sought strength and battle for my own sake. When I become stronger, I bask in this newfound power… it is… called the Way of the Hunt. It's not the same as defeating the rubble, not when I'm forced to hold back. Deep inside my heart, I crave bloodshed."

_A man with untamed power is no better than a beast,_ Dell had said to me, but that is what we were. That was what I am. A beast.

After some time, I finally decided that in spite of her transgressions earlier - I would allow her to hear one thing.

"I will tell you one thing only. I am not bound to this city by my own will… if I could have it my way, I would have left years ago."

If not for my mentor… Dell, there would have been nothing else keeping me here.

One day, I would return to the wild where I belonged. To roam free… to hunt, to fight, to survive as I wished far away from here. Away from all this… noise.

"...I see." The girl murmured before turning on her heel. "Even so… as I am also a human… I wish you wouldn't say such things." Her footfalls came to a halt as she lingered by the door. She didn't turn back to me but her voice was softer than I ever heard it before. "You are cruel, Kagamine. I don't condone your acts of needless violence… but then I doubt I can fully comprehend the heart of a monster in one night." A pause. "Still, I… even if you might disagree... I think I might understand your feelings just a little bit." She trailed off for a moment before speaking up again. "Your dream… while that is not the worst dream I have ever heard." Her hand rested on the doorknob. "...It does sound incredibly lonely."

My muscles tensed at the implication of those last words. My jaw tightened as my teeth bared into a inaudible growl as she threw one last, long look over her shoulder towards me before exiting.

Loneliness?

That was fine by me. Such a thing didn't bother As far as I was concerned, I was always on my own for the majority of my life.

"Such a smooth talker as always, little wolf. You must have quite a few love nests lying around at your disposal, you heartbreaker, you." I inwardly bristled at the familiar, sly voice behind me as I glanced over my shoulder to see that _annoyance _materialize before me. He grinned down at me from his perch, resting his elbow on a crooked knee to assume a lazy slouch. "Truly I envy your luck with ladies. You make it look so effortless."

"Hold that poisonous tongue of yours, scarecrow." I rumbled in a low snarl, narrowing my eyes at him. "We never did finish our last fight. I remember you hightailing it after I destroyed your last collection of jack o'lanterns. It seems a coward like you possesses no shame to suddenly appear out of nowhere."

If anything, my insults seemed to amuse him - and this only increased my irritation. I didn't have the patience to deal with any more mongrels after today.

"Oh my. Did I come at a bad time?"

"Fool. You have a nasty habit of loitering about… were you eavesdropping just now?"

"Oh, indeed." The scarecrow admitted without hesitation. His smile was disgusting to see, as always. "I see you've met the fräulein. Charming, isn't she? Still, to think she really is a chevalier! This makes everything more exciting."

"She'll be offed soon enough." I shut down his gleeful statement with a monotone reply. "Don't be disappointed when things don't go the way you want them, too."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, little wolf." With a laugh, he tilted his straw hat and inclined his head towards me. Teal hair swayed in the wet breeze. Unlike me, he wasn't soaked as he held a parasol high above his head. "After all… as it turns out - the fräulein happens to be the daughter of Bloody Mary."

Her…? That was the daughter of Bloody Mary?

I stopped in my tracks, feeling my ears twitch. "You're not talking about the same…?"

"Indeed. I'm talking about _the_ bloodstained maiden driven mad by love - or a lack of thereof… known in monsterkind as one of the most feared and powerful monsters in the land… well, apart from the Big Bad Wolf… that being Delly-kins, of course.." His eyes flicked to mine, scheming. "Say, didn't Delly-kins know her personally before she went mad?"

Not that I would know. Dell didn't dwell on the past - only the here and now.

"I recall you boasting that you were closer to Bloody Mary than anyone else, wretch." I retorted coldly. "In any case, I'm sure that if any ordinary human had gone mad under unexplained circumstances… it had to have been your doing, am I correct?"

Despite his impish smile, the scarecrow answered my inquiry with an evasive chuckle.

"It's true that I enjoy the misery of humans." A pause. "But it's especially even more enjoyable when I don't even have to cause it. Watching them writhe and struggle on their own before ultimately giving into their despair… there's nothing quite as poetic as that."

Humanity was the name of an animal who could not possess their joys in life without a sacrifice.

"Nothing less expected from someone who possess no heart. As you are unable to gauge emotions of your own, of course you would derive amusement from observing others suffer and toil to fill the void within you." My lips curled into a disdainful sneer. "You are a rotting apple through and through."

"You really are a vicious little thing, Lenny… so cold and brutally impertinent..." The scarecrow trailed off in a low whisper before brightening up as he cheerily went on to add. "That's why we get along so well!"

"I beg to differ." I briefly considered giving into my desire to tear out his vocal cords right then and there before thinking better of it. It was better to ignore him at this point. After all, the scarecrow only said these things to garner attention - and allowing him to get under my skin would shame my pride. As for that girl, whether or not she was the daughter of a human or monster… the apple didn't always fall far from the tree. Sometimes it didn't fall at all.

In any case, it had nothing to do with me.

Ripping off the top layers of my clothes, I threw it aside as I leaped onto the railing. Crouching in a low position, I paid no mind to the hailing rain pouring down my chest and muscled arms. My hair was flattened from the rain, hanging annoyingly low in my vision. My eyes were at their brightest as I took in the smell of blood not too far from here. I concentrated hard to pinpoint the sounds I was looking for.

Then I heard it. West from here. Bloodcurdling screams and claws tearing into flesh before plunging in for the kill.

For the first time since I was freed… I felt alive with anticipation. Vampires… they were attacking the border of town, just close to Glacier Forest wherein my territory lied. The smell of blood drove me into an animalistic frenzy. The dance monsters performed when hunting their prey. That was enough of a reason for me to fight - to kill them all.

And I wouldn't have to hold back.

"My, oh my. What a scary look you're wearing." The raggedy straw doll commented behind me. "It seems the even Big Bad Wolf has quite a conundrum when it comes to mentoring a firebrand like you… if you ditch school to pick a fight, he won't be happy, you know?"

I barely registered his words as the blood roared to life in my ears. I had a hunger I could not deprive - this surge of power and drive that came from the challenge beyond the horizon awakened what I was thought had been dead inside me.

I pulled on a rough-cut jeweled stone, one that contained all my true powers as a wolfskin. It flashed a blazing yellow, shining in my face.

A slow, feral grin twitched onto my lips.

Tonight, I'll plunder heaven blind and steal back from mankind what was rightfully _mine_. Like the moon, I was eye of the night. Alone and swallowed up in the darkness - damned by the Fates, those heavenly stigmas - to be crowded in this hellhole of mongrels… but even so, I felt alive when the promise of bloodshed swung temptingly in front of my nose like a pendulum.

How I lived was defined by the Way of the Hunt. This was the feeling of being truly _alive_. A beast was never contained or chained, but instead he thrived on the thrill of conquest out in the wild. Filled with primal bloodlust but truly alive, this was the truth I couldn't deny as a wolfskin.

This was the feeling of being Len Kagamine.

Predators lived by the prey they pursued - this time the predator was me. Out here in the wild, I was free to run rampant.

As I held my beast stone to my left breast, I welcomed the power that I had sealed away - coursing through me. This was lycanthropy. My body was afire, my senses were heightened to the peak under the full moon as the weakness of this body melted away - transforming into my true form as a beast.

Bloodlust like a raging desire filled my whole soul with its curse. Burning with primitive fire, leaving me berserk and basking in this fury.

"It's here, it's here, it's here, _IT'S HERE…!_" The words escaped me in a mad mantra as I embraced my painful, violent transformation, throwing my head back with a victorious howl. White fur grew all over my lean body, my limbs tearing apart and colliding into each other.

"HRROOOARRR!"

I landed on all fours, the earth shaking at my weight after I lurched off the building with a bloodthirsty snarl. My nose picked up the scent of fledgling vampires. They were moving fast. I crouched low to the ground before breaking off into a sprint, my blood boiling the stronger their scent grew. I left the school and Scarecrow behind, forgotten and alone.

So these vampires thought they would be the hunters under this twilight?

Pretentious bloodsuckers, skulking about like high bred mongrels and acting entitled to whatever they laid eyes on. How I disdained their arrogance. Beneath their pale hides, elegance, and charm - they were hideous to the core. Theirs was an empty depravity that only the worst mongrels would partake in. They resorted to trickery, lies, and emotional manipulation just to make up for the fact that they couldn't ensnare their prey any honorable way. That just proved how weak they were. Those filthy heathens were only a fraction worse than humans - only good when _dead._

Do they even bleed, I wonder?

Bats flew over my head, scattering over the moonlight sky. So, those vampires sent out their familiars to scout the area, the area they think they owned.

How wrong they were.

The moment they strayed into my territory, it was _them _who would become the hunted.

Tonight I would conquer all the odds, leaving my legacy in the destruction that would be forever remembered and feared. I would show the world that tonight… now and forever, the name to remember was Kagamine Len.

The white wolfskin the one who accepted no master but the wild.

"HRAR_ROOOOOOOOOO_!"

Time to hunt.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

.

.

.

The moment the nurse caught me dripping water everywhere near the office, she had corralled me into the infirmary to dry off and rest. After she lectured me about playing out in the rain with improper attire, she had insisted that my health came first and fussed over me despite my protests. My mind was elsewhere when she pushed a cup of steaming ginger tea into my hands before closing the curtain so I could have privacy. She had just left to ask the counselor to postpone my detention. Now, I was here left in one of the white beds with the covers up to my chin.

Much to my delight, she had urged me to eat the pudding stored in the mini fridge to alleviate my clamminess. It merited as medical advice, at least. Therefore, my sweets ban was happily abandoned as I gorged myself with vanilla bean pudding topped with whip cream and maraschino cherries.

Hours had passed since school hours ended. I had already snuck my way back in here and hid out of sight until the nighttime fell. By then, the school should have been locked up by now. I could occasionally hear the footsteps of prefects outside. I could have sworn I even heard Madam President's voice. Still, I continued to wait until all was quiet.

"_You don't belong here."_

Harsh as it sounded, the Lone Wolf had only spoken the truth. But his words had hurt me more than I dared to admit.

"_What a joke. That feared order of yours couldn't even send someone competent to take care of those mindless savages. So they resorted to you? Ha. You won't even last a month here."_

"I knew that already…" I whispered in the dark, biting my lower lip as I suppressed the urge to cry. I felt ashamed of letting myself become weak. Still, even without him telling me I had already been made painfully aware that anyone would do better at being a chevalier than a useless burden such as myself. The higher-ups treated me as such, and me being E-ranked - I was no more than a mouse thrown in a pit of vipers.

I did not deserve to be called a chevalier, which was why I held no pride for the title. I had only been a child when they had offered me the choice between enlisting into the order… or living the rest of my days with people whom were strangers. I had been desperate to live - to have a purpose. I had gotten what I asked for.

But at what cost?

Even now, the raging inferno that had devastated my village consumed me - taking everything I had loved and leaving just me as the survivor.

What good was it for just me to survive when everyone else died?

For the longest time, I wandered in darkness not knowing what to do with my life. And then I was enlisted into the Chevalerie Order.

Yes… even if I'm alone, whether I question or not if my life is worth meaning - I had to fight on. I mean… that's what I have to do… to fight for everyone's sake. I don't mind what happens to me, but…

If I couldn't save everyone from back then, I…

"_You __**will**__ come to me one of these days." _Bloody Mary's whispers reverberate in my head. _" And when you do… you'll realize what you've been missing all these years."_

A shuddering gasp left my lips as I closed my ears, willing her voice to disappear.

Even before I made the choice to become a chevalier, it hadn't always been like this! I had admired those chevaliers, and I had admired how highly praised my father and Lily were spoken of. To me, they had been heroes who symbolized hope.

Once upon a time, like any other little girl - I had a pure wish.

My wish had been to bring joy and hope to everyone… to protect everyone's smiles just like father had done. Mother and Lily had loved him deeply, but he had left the family when I could barely walk. The only things I had to remember him by were the songs of glory everyone sang about him. My father, Dans Solem… the greatest chevalier in the world - a hero of justice.

But when my mother became a monster, everything I believed in was lost to me. I no longer knew who I was. That's why… when I became a chevalier… how I clung to that purpose - I thought I would be alright if I was a chevalier. Because even with everything I had lost… my wish as a child had come true.

How naive I had been to believe such a thing.

No matter how hard I had worked, no matter how hard I had tried - I could never collect a single monster soul even after defeating one. No matter how many people I had tried to save, they would either die because of my shortcomings as an E-ranked unit, or live on not knowing what I had done for them. I had never flourished. I never advanced. I had been an empty husk… reaching for an ideal in vain.

A hollow chuckle escaped me as I held Ossa to my breast, trembling from the cold.

...But even if my wish had been a naive, foolish passing dream… I could still remember how beautiful it had been to me. Even now, I had admired the me that wished so earnestly to protect everyone's happiness.

"That's why…" I rose out of the bed, retrieving my hanging clothes and putting them back on. "I will continue."

Even if my life was fruitless and hollow as a chevalier, the wish I had once held deep in my heart was the one beautiful thing I had ever prided myself in. Even though I was a fraud as a chevalier, I knew the dream I had as a child had not been wrong. I had many regrets in life. I was well aware that putting others before myself was a hypocrisy.

But still, the desire to protect others with all my strength… it was never something I regretted.

As foolish as it sounded, the more I had observed the Lone Wolf, the more I found myself envying him. Despite his intolerance and unbridled hatred towards humans, he had one thing I could never possess.

Pride.

His eyes told me that he had seen death. I couldn't begin to comprehend the depth of pain he had gone through to reach that point. All I knew about him was that he was a cutthroat with who lacked empathy. Even so, he was strong because he possessed an iron will simply to live for himself. Unlike me, he had a passion to live.

When I saw him fight, it was as though I was watching one man against the rest of the world. It wasn't his overwhelming strength that impressed me - it was the pride behind it. He didn't forgo, the one thing he knew how to do by heart - no matter it was right or wrong - was to fight for himself.

The truth is when he had thrown into the pool… I thought of him cruel not because he ruined my clothes or because of the unexplained maliciousness of the act - but because through the water's reflection I had finally been forced to see myself for the first time in years. To truly look at myself… and remember my old smiling self before the monsters and horror.

He had thrust the oldest mirror from time right under my nose, forcing me to remember the pain and sadness I had long buried within despite all my years of avoiding those things.

It had truly angered me.

Floating in the water and seeing my surprised reflection instead of Bloody Mary, I had bitterly thought… _there really was such a girl who existed once, wasn't there?_

To say that I disliked the current me... was an understatement.

The girl I used to be, the one who wanted to become a heroine no longer existed. The world was not black and white like I used to believe. Humans could be just as horrible as monsters. The bitter memories of my past reminded me of just that.

Facing head on against that wolf… to think I had thought him as no more than a bully - an angry child who took out his hatred on others. But… it seems that I lost against him because I had been the child all along.

A small, defeated smile tugged at my lips before I could stop myself. I wanted to laugh at how things turned out. Stubborn as I could be, I was never a sore loser.

"Oh, Ossa…" I murmured aloud as I gathered my bespectacled bunny in my arms, holding him tight as I exited the infirmary. "This might sound presumptuous of me, but from now on… maybe I should try doing my best?" The question was left hanging in the air, unanswered. It didn't matter, however.

Right now, there was something important that needed to be dealt with.

Bolstered by a sudden burst of determination, I ran towards the place where I knew the murderer would be lurking about, feeding on her next prey. Or should I say… _murderess_.

I was completely unsurprised when I discovered prefects slumped all over the halls, including Madam President herself. Judging from the magic residue left in the air, it seemed that the culprit had used a slumber enchantment on them. They would be out for hours, so I didn't have to worry about sneaking around anymore.

"This is it… this is my chance!" With that urged whisper, I sped through the halls, sliding down the iron banisters floor after floor. "If I'm right about this, then I need to hurry!"

Earlier during clean-up, I had gone back to the drawing and examined any clues that had been left behind. The contents that auntie Lola had sent me had helped me out of the pinch. Then there were things I noticed that stood out to me about the nature of these serial murders.

First, there had been the bite marks left on the deceased victims' necks. I had crossreferencd the photos from the case files and compared them to the diagrams depicting the bite marks left behind by different monsters. The marks were similar to that of a vampire's… if not for one glaring piece of evidence.

Forensic scientists from the mage department noted toxic residue from the area which the victims had been bitten. The area around the skin was melted through, and from what I remembered - not many monsters possessed a toxic residue that could melt away layers of skin with such ease. The blood samples were also coagulated into gelatin-like clumps, making them acidic in content. At every death present, there had always been faint traces of acidic saliva left behind the victim's skin… very much like a snake's.

The only monster who could be responsible for that would be a gorgon.

Not to mention a handful of gorgons had the ability to control the weather to their behest, depending on how powerful they were. As it was, gorgons were very much like their snake counterparts - they were very susceptible to extreme climate changes. Being cold-blooded monsters, that meant they were intolerant to extreme heat.

Of course, if they were too cold they could also be endangered.

Autumn in Megaton proved to be unseasonably warm - even hot due to the fact that we were closer to the south. With the weather changing into persistent and freezing rain storms all month round had happened during the timeframe of the murders.

Finally, the fact that all the victims had been young males who had been brutally murdered in orderly fashion suggested that it had been a personal matter on the murderess's part. Once bitten, a gorgon's venom would cause the afflicted to hallucinate and produce fever-like symptoms.

"_EYEHAHAHAH! CONFRONTATION IMMINENT!"_ In the palm of my hand, Hollow Yves was cackling as loud as his voice would allow. If I made a wrong turn, his skull grew cold to the touch and his laughter would die out. I used my intuition to whiff out the monster. I could feel it. Her power was reaching its peak that even a novice such as myself could sense her monster aura. If I got closer to the area she was in, he felt hot and practically wailed with hyena laughter.

It was then I reached the recreational gym that Hollow Yves' empty eye sockets blazed with twin red glows, burning bright as a pair of rubies. His laughter died out in an ominous silence though the grin remained stretched across his face.

So... the gorgon truly was here.

I heard noises of struggling behind the closed doors. There was no point in sneaking in at this point as I knew someone as strong as her would have noticed me by now. Eyes narrowed, I took a deep breath to prepare myself as I finally drew my soul weapon from inside Ossa's stuffing. It was a pair of antique scissors of rustic quality. The blade grew longer in size as I unsheathed it from its magical dimension hidden inside Ossa. By the time I had completely drawn it a dull shine danced across its slender body.

Noitcelfer, the scissor blades that were the size of a saber. When broken apart, I could wield them separately in dual wielding. When brought together, the blades were twice as powerful.

As the name of my soul weapon implied, Noitcelfer was not just a possession - it was forged to connect with my soul itself. It was only because of soul weapons were it possible for chevaliers to collect the souls of monsters.

Yes, even if I was to hand over Ossa during inspection and metal scanning - how could they find a concealed weapon when it was inside another dimension?

But… for some reason, Noitcelfer always rejected every monster soul I tried to feed it to. Monster souls were the key to becoming more powerful. Without it, I could never progress.

I pushed the door open, announcing my presence to the womanly figure ahead of me lingering by the pool. Beside her was a male student she had been dangling over the water by the throat. Hearing my voice, she stopped choking him to listen. I couldn't see his face because of the dim lightning, but seeing as he was breathing - I knew he was unharmed, if not unconscious.

I would have to make sure he stayed that way.

"It seems this tonight will be the last time I will have you as a teacher… Miss Ann." I spoke in a calm, polite voice that was no different than the usual way I spoke to her. "I had admired you for being a lady who carried herself despite hardships. I had hoped the murderess hadn't been you." I almost lowered my eyes but knew that doing so would have meant dropping my guard. "I wanted to be wrong."

Slowly, Miss Ann craned her neck to regard me with a depraved smile, her tongue darting out to sample the blood on her fingers. Her demure, sweet nature was no more - it had only been a front to mask the cruel woman beneath flowery smiles.

"And I had hoped that the new chevalier I had heard about would be another foolish, arrogant boy. Imagine my disappointment when I found out it was my most well-behaved student of them all." Her glamour melted away as her true form emerged into that of a hissing, snake-eyed serpentess. Her beautiful locks gave way to snakes crowning her hair, hissing at me. She shed her slim, womanly figure in place of a long scaly body. She crawled on her belly as her legs melded together to form a slithery tail.

The inhumane power radiating from her terrible gaze was so intense I finally had to look away, remembering that gorgons in their true forms possessed the power to petrify anyone with a single glare.

"You were never good at anything physical that required stamina, Rin. Still, even though you looked like you wanted to complain you always complied to my teaching plans no matter how ridiculous they might have been."

"Thank you for acknowledging my efforts…" I answered slowly, tracing the hilt of Noitcelfer in a calculating fashion as I planned out my next course of action. "_Medusa."_

A sharp laugh escaped her as she rocked back and forth, clutching her stomach as the snakes on her head swayed in motion.

"So! You knew my name all along! Do tell, Rin, how did you figure it out?"

"When it comes to your kill record, no gorgon has quite the high numbers targeting males like you do." I answered, remaining unabashed as I continued. "The nature of how the boys were murdered were similar to the ones you committed in the past." Remembering how she had reacted to being bullied by those hoodlums earlier as well as her expression mixed with fear and terror when Len dealt with her, her motives had dawned on me by then. "You are unappreciated in your role in human society and are treated as a sex object by men… objectified and used. That is why you butcher them the way you do before killing them."

As the popular saying went, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

Medusa's laughter died into a terse silence.

"Your enmity towards men is evident, jarring - and in the end, that was what gave you away." Without hesitation, I pointed my scissors towards her. "O monster, your judgement for violating the treaty will be punished by death. By my duty as a chevalier, I hereby carry out your execution."

Those were the words of the deliverance speech - one that a chevalier would say to honor his sworn opponent before killing them.

As I had once respected Medusa as my teacher, I had thought she deserved at least that much.

"You always were a considerate student, Rin. To think you turned out to be a chevalier… a bit young, aren't you?" she chuckled, her body slithering into the water. Gazing down at me, she almost looked sad. I pretended not to notice it as I maintained a cold face. "Life beyond the veil was truly hell. I had thought by coming here… there would be kind men. Men who wouldn't trample over broken hearts. I hoped I would find out if it was a crime to live as you are, even when you are different from others..."

In truth I didn't understand what she was saying, but I listened all the same. No one had ever bothered to do so for her. I would not pretend to act as though I understood her pain, nor would I berate her for her crimes. She knew what she had done though perhaps she failed to foresee the consequences of her actions.

"Hey… Rin. I'll forget I ever saw you if you leave right now." Medusa spoke in a soft, deadly voice. Her serpentine body rose over me as she wrapped herself around the unconscious boy, squeezing him in an embrace that promised death. "A monster I may be, but truth is that I really don't want to kill you. Especially not one as young and promising as you." Unblinking, I glanced down to see the light reflecting off the boy's face.

Much to my inner disbelief, it was Kaito. He was pale and thrashing out in what looked like a nightmare, but he couldn't open his eyes - most likely due to being poisoned by a recent bite.

He had been an oddball when we first met, and I couldn't say I was particularly fond of him… however, he had been the first person to treat me with kindness when I first arrived in Megaton. I also knew that while he came off as an annoyance, he didn't deserve a fate like this.

"It's too late for that. If I looked the other way, I would be no better than an accomplice." Readying myself to attack, I lowered my stance and kept Ossa pressed against my side. "Hypocrisy doesn't sit well with me, Medusa. I never did like it when teachers picked their favorites among students."

The rain had completely stopped then. In the freezing night, I had made a resolve for the first time in years. The air grew colder as Medusa drifted above like a fey spirit. I couldn't read her expression when I had been staring below her the entire time.

Then a callous chuckle escaped her in a hiss as she flung Kaito aside. His body hit the ground in a boneless heap. With a strange song, she called cobras to her side as they slithered from out of the darkness from every corner. Their red eyes pierced the black night, warranting a slow and painful death. Every route of escape was blocked.

There was no turning back now.

"Very well. Come at me!" Medusa commanded in a strong, unwavering voice that echoed throughout the pool room. "Show me what you're made of, little chevalier!"

"Rest easy… teacher." In a voice as sweet as honey, I sent her a faint smile. As I felt my heart racing against the gamble of life or death, I raised my scissors high above my head and going in for the first charge. "I'll kill you gently."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Trivia! What kind of illness does Rin suffer from?
> 
> Ding, ding! If you guessed diabetes mellitus type 1, then you get a cookie! Type 1 is determined at birth when the afflicted are unable to produce insulin from the pancreas. When you don't have insulin, the body's sugar levels can get very high - this could result in a dangerous condition called ketoacidosis.
> 
> Well! As long as Rin doesn't eat too many sweets and remembers to take her insulin - she will not suffer a slow death from extreme dehydration and death! Just don't tell anyone else, especially not the monsters in your closets. Who knows what they could do with that kind of information.
> 
> That about settles the main cast. Surprisingly, Len was tricky to write as I never had to write from the perspective of a vicious cynic before, let alone a misanthrope! Well, at least not one who will take up a leading role alongside Rin.
> 
> As you can see, the length of this chapter exceeded my initial expectations, haha. I'm sorry to make it so long if you have a hard time finding your way back from where you left off. I also made this chapter lengthy on purpose to compensate for the fact my updates happen once in a blue moon as of late.
> 
> Yes, well. I'm 100% done and ready to sleep forever Wake me up when the humanity dies out and there's only androids to preserve a ruined world. I will join the age of robots with them.


	5. Red Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: if you all know about ageism, you must have experienced it at least once in your lifetime whether you're old or young. Sometimes, you're underestimated about how you can do your job and go unappreciated. "I don't like being told what to do by younger people" or "old people work so slow they should just quit." I think it's important to acknowledge these kinds of things in today's world. Discrimination isn't just about appearances. Any kind of segregation hurts. If you hear someone saying these kinds of things, stop and think - is this kind of behavior right to tolerate?
> 
> Take a stand.
> 
> I know the subject above has nothing to do with the update… but perhaps it may touch upon more about how these characters deal with similar problems related to segregation.

**Rin's POV**

.

.

.

Five deaths at this school.

Tonight, will I become the sixth victim?

A thunderous roar brought the night storm to life as my feet took the plunge, diving headfirst into the heart of battle. I had no warrior's heart - I took no joy or pride in fighting for my duty or honor. That wasn't to say fear was absent. Of course I felt the tremulous fluttering of my nerves beating against my ribcage like butterfly wings. Death would be out of my control - and I wouldn't be able to do anything but surrender to the helplessness uncertainty of it all.

Tonight… would I meet my end at long last? Would I sleep in eternity instead of waking to the warmth of the sun's rays gleaming through my bedroom window?

Would… would anyone miss me if I were gone? Would they remember my face or voice? Would they care to leave a flower on my moat before burning my bones to ash?

It's not as though I'm scared of death. I just don't want to be forgotten. I don't want to be just a passing memory.

The fear inside me was still there, but my body and mind weren't working in tandem. I've simply become disconnected to the reality of it all.

Right now, I wasn't fighting for the sake of pride or honor. No… I was... dancing in the rain.

_ **Gleam. Clash!** _

The blade of my scissors reflected my glazed, unseeing gaze as I brought it in a downward strike at Medusa's scaly throat. Bursting into sharp, mocking laughter, the gorgon batted it away with tremendous strength that outmatched my own. My vision was blinded by scales and rain as she barraged me with hit after hit - her serpentine body slithering across the slippery floor fast as lightning. Her dislodged scales hit the glass roof, bringing the thunderstorm to our battle. I forced myself not to flinch even as I was barraged with icy torrents of rain.

All the while, I had to scale higher ground to avoid her cobras lunging at me with salivating venom dripping from their fangs.

"**HSST!"**

**"SVAKKK!"**

Their necks flared out like emerald fans as they sprang from the darkness in hopes to tear my throat out. Breaking apart my blades into two, I spread them out like wings and arched my feet _en pointe_. Raising my arms, I twirled across the pool in rapid turns as my blades cut away into snake necks - decapitating their heads as choked cries escaped their dying throats. I spiraled through a rain of blood with only the dying ceiling lights as my audience.

28… 29… 30.

I finally ceased after the 30th _pique _turn, turning to Medusa and mockingly curtsying into a low _r__ė__v__ė__rence _as the last of her cobras fell as into a headless heap of snakeskins. By that time, my shoes were completely dyed red from the bloodbath.

"NOOO! _How dare you!"_ Medusa let out a grating scream that pierced my ears as she towered over me - higher and higher - each time lightning lit up her features that twisted deeper into a murderous fury. Heartbreak darkened her eyes as she took in each and every one of her fallen brethren. A shallow wail shook the walls as she let out a skyward curse - her claws growing twice their size. "YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!"

In a flash she slithered across the slippery floor before leaping to close the distance. I barely managed to dodge in time before she had already sprang off the wall to attack me again. And again. And again.

We skidded across the wet grounds as though tangling in an aquatic tango. Water was clearly Medusa's element. Her movements were swift, decisive - gliding over the tides as though she were one with the cascade.

"YOU DEMON CHILD FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH!" The more I dodged her blows, the angrier she became. Each missed hit fueled her fury into striking faster - _harder._ She showed no signs of tiring, unlike me. I clenched my teeth in pain as her sharp nails skimmed the side of my shoulder. It was getting more difficult to remain on the defensive, but she wasn't allowing me to get even one hit in. Through her frenzy, she shrieked deathly promises to skewer me, scald me, and skin me alive.

"COME TOMORROW I'LL SKEWER YOUR LIMBS ON THE SCHOOL FLAGPOLE FOR ALL TO WITNESS YOUR HUMILIATION! THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE IS EVERYONE'S EYES AS YOU BLEED OUT A SLOW. _EXCRUCIATING DEATH_!"

Her scaly tail lashed out against the wall behind me where I once stood, breaking apart the metal in shambles with such brute force the walls would've screamed if they had voices.

"Ugh!" I did my best to parry her blows, but some were too fast for me to dodge or block in time. She caught on that I was a poor combatant in tight corners and trapped me against walls or corners using her body to her advantage. I was nearly plummeted into the pool if not for the bleachers. As I scaled the bleachers, she slithered after me hot on my heels. One attack left me blindsided, forcing me to take ground.

I stole a glance at Kaito, who was still unconscious and remained slumped against the wall across the room. The cold waters kept lapping at his body. He was becoming more pallid by the minute - most likely, Medusa must have poisoned him. He would be dead in a few hours if left untreated. That meant I needed to hurry…

"TO BE DISTRACTED IS TO DIE, DEARIE!" Medusa's horrible laughter rang in my ears as she brought her tail down for a heavy strike. My body reacted at the last moment, spinning out of her range just as the blow landed on the floor - her monstrous strength causing the floor to splinter.

"_Hsst…" _Her tongue darted out in a restless manner as her snake eyes sought mine. Flinching, I immediately averted my gaze without aforethought. Unfortunately, this must have been what she wanted. Medusa coiled around me in tight circles - disrupting my concentration by using her cursed eyes. It was all it took me simply to avoid her searing gaze that threatened to turn me to stone.

**CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.**

Her assault grew more aggressive, causing me to stumble each time I attempted to block her attacks. I struggled to maintain my footing even as I was pushed back with each staggering blow. There were too many close calls in which I barely managed to evade being wrapped in her deathly coils. She was relentless, and this weather was to her advantage. I couldn't count how many times I nearly fell due to how slippery the floor was. This, unfortunately, didn't slow Medusa down in the slightest.

"Come now, chevalier!" Medusa sneered, clawing at the air where I was once. The snakes in her hair went awry, their red eyes matching their mistress's homicidal bloodlust. "Don't insult me if you intend to kill me like this! Surely, this isn't your best!" She lunged at me again, blindsiding me. I never saw her dirty trick coming until it was too late. With a sharp sweep of her tail hitting the pool, she drenched me with chlorine water - blinding me. She gave me no time to recover as she struck out with her tail with brute force - sending me flying right into the steel wall.

At first I felt nothing. Then pain exploded through my senses as my head pulsated and bones vibrated from the impact. I wanted to scream but all that left my throat was a weak whimper. I suddenly felt ashamed and pathetic, like a kicked puppy who never even stood a chance against the alpha. Rivets of blood drained from my mouth as the pressure of her blow finally began to settle in my abdomen. My ears were ringing. My eyes were spinning. My body hurt everywhere. At least four ribs were broken - caving into my lungs.

Bitter_,_ bitter, _bitter._

The taste of my own blood exploded in my mouth - overwhelming my senses. It tasted so bitter I wanted to throw up. I heaved, only to gurgle in pathetic gulps lest I ended up choking on my own blood. Warm, metallic, and suffocating - it felt as though I were drowning.

I hit my head so hard I knew it was a concussion. My vision went fuzzy as my knees gave way to the floor. Bloodstained strands fell into my eyes as my scalp left a sticky, warm trail on the cracked wall. My scissors were ways away, split in two and far out of reach. One of them went sailing through the open roof while another sank to the bottom of the pool with a splash. I could only watch helplessly as a shadow fell over me, aligning with my own. I made the mistake of meeting her villainous gaze as she yanked me up by the hair. The effect of her eyes left me paralyzed, unable to fight back. A mere glance wasn't enough to petrify me into stone, but it was enough to engulf me in fear.

I bit back an agonized whimper as to not give her any satisfaction of showing weakness. Difficult as it was, I had no time to gauge the emotions in her shadowed gaze as she ensnared me in place, her serpentine body coiling around my body and squeezing the life out of me. She made sure to bind me tightly - slowly so that I could feel every moment of my ribs caving into my lungs. And she made certain to make me feel all the helplessness and pain she had felt from earlier, to pay me back with a slow, crushing death.

"You've soured my expectations, Rin. Taking me lightly proved to be your undoing." The gorgon hissed with a vindictive chuckle, flicking her tongue out to taste the blood dripping down my face. "Now, sweet one - you will die in my embrace."

I coudn't… breathe…!

My survival instinct kicked in as I broke out of paralysis, desperately clawing my nails into her scaly skin. I fought tooth and nail to break free of her hold. Flecks of darkness took over my fading gaze as my defiant lungs seared against the cold fingers of Death. Choking for air, I squirmed and flailed like helpless prey but to no avail. The harder I struggled, the tighter she crushed me with enough force to break every bone in my body.

"Ahh, it's been so long since I've fed on a young girl. You'll make a fine sampling before the feast! Devouring your blue eyes will revitalize my complexion!" Digging her nose into my skin, she inhaled deeply before letting out a sigh of ecstasy - one that made my skin crawl. "What a rich, sweet scent! It's almost a pity you're a flower cut before the bloom, Rin. You could have grown into such a stunning beauty if not for your meddling." She crooned before toying with a stray lock of mine. "Fret not, sweetling. You won't be alone in Hell. Misery loves company, does it not?" She paused to take in the sight of my struggling before smirking. "That aunt and sister of yours? Yes, I know of them. I've checked your file. I'll make certain no one finds what's left of them… eyes, ears, lips, tongues… all of you will make me beautiful again." I didn't know how long I struggled for, but it was only when I heard Medusa cackling those threats in my ear did cold fury freeze the blood in my veins before reigniting my will to survive.

_This harlot…!_ My shock quickly gave way to the blistering frost of my temper, my blood roaring in my ears like a raging blizzard. She would dare drag Auntie and Lily into this when this had nothing to do with them?! _Decorum be damned_, I would not let her walk away alive after crossing Rin Shimoda and her family! She wanted to fight dirty then? _I would certainly give her dirty._

Blood dripped into my eyes and dyed my vision red as I bared my teeth in angry determination and twisted around to meet her surprised expression. With an infuriated scream, I lashed out at her with a headbutt to her face. She let out a pained cry of shock and loosened her hold on me momentarily. It was enough to give my lungs the relief that was so badly needed. Within two deep breaths, I was on her again. Bolstered by adrenaline, my body overcame the agony and slipped into a mindless overdrive - possessed with a dormant strength I never knew I had. Because of the blood and rain, it became slippery enough for me to continue my assault.

"What is this sudden strength? It can't be… you're a human!" Medusa cried, though her words fell deaf on my ears. "Get off me, you little brat! AGH!" My rage didn't let up as I continued launching myself at her, tearing at her hair and clawing at her eyes even as her venomous snakes bit my arms and hands. At some point she slammed me against the floor several times. If anything, that only enraged me further. Then she attempted to drag me into the pool, to which I reacted. Just as my hair touched the water's surface, I grabbed hold of a broken pipe and stabbed it into her tail - causing her to reel back with a pained scream. Rounding on her, I hit her over and over even when she moved to ensnare me once again. Her grip on me was slippery, however, and I was able to move much more freely even as she held me mid-air. A rain of her blood splattered against my face and clothes but at this point I stopped caring.

Medusa struggled to fend me off despite being stronger than me, however I was quicker and ended up splitting the pipe in two upon hitting her face - stunning her senseless. With no weapon in hand, I resorted to using my acrylic nails to claw at her eyes. Overcome by my own thirst for vengeance, _I dug and dug and dug deeper until there was a sickening squelch followed by a wet warmth pooling in my palms. _It was then I finally froze, unable to gauge what I had just done. An excruciating howl shook the walls as the terrified gorgon desperately flung me aside, forcing me to break away as she clutched at her bleeding eyes. My body flew higher and higher - giving me the sensation of flying before I ended up crashing through the glass ceiling, landing on the roof with a hard _thud_.

Below me inside the indoor pool, I watched a writhing Medusa grasp at empty air as her previous smug dominatrix role melted away into raw, unadulterated terror. This breakdown of hers revealed who she truly was - a helpless, cowardly snake who relied on primitive lust and ill-conceived deception to slither through a sloppy chain of murders. But now - without the use of her eyes, her threat as a gorgon was all but squandered. Even if she did manage to win this fight at the expense of my life, it wouldn't be long until someone stronger - monster or chevalier - would come along to snuff out her existence. Like a melting candle, her life was rapidly drowning in an endless sea of wax.

And… judging by her screams, the revelation was all too much for her to bear. Yet I couldn't find it in me to feel even the slightest bit sorry for her.

"NOOO! What have you done to me?!" Medusa blindly reached for something to hold - _anything_. Her hands were shaking as she touched her face all over, shaking her head in denial before crying out in tearful rage. There was a flood of blood gaping from empty sockets where her eyes should have been. "They're gone! You've ruined me! I'm _ruined!_ You devil child! _I'll hang you up with your innards!"_

The cold wind blustered around me, stinging the exposed wounds on my bare skin. My breathing broke into short, ragged gasps as I struggled to my feet. My muscles ached and screamed each time I moved. My skin was riddled with glass sticking out of parts of my body. My eyes fell over to my hands that were caked with blood, either hers or mine or both I couldn't be certain. I took dull notice of the fact that I had broken almost all of my nail extensions from clawing out Medusa's eyes. My stomach turned over in itself as the realization of having done something so _animalistic_ dawned on me. The puddle at my feet reflected my bloody self and the still frenzied look in my blue eyes caused my heart to leap into my throat. Then the puddle rippled and for a moment I saw my reflection warp into the ghastly image of Bloody Mary herself, her wiry hair adrift and mouth gaping open in mad delight as her feverish eyes knowingly bore into mine.

No...

The pouring rain washed away the filth left on me, drowning my senses. It was then my rage wore off and the consequences of my concussion finally began to settle. I swayed on my feet, panting harshly as my vision faded in and out. The pain was so intense I was nearly overcome to collapse. I struggled to stay conscious as my eyes fell on one of Noitcelfer's rusted blades strewn ways away from me. Blood gushed from my wounds the more I moved, slowing my senses. I barely felt the pain of hitting the ground when I did - by then, I was dimly aware of the fact I was crawling on my belly like a worm. The puddles reflected Medusa surging from the rooftop and lunging for me with both claws outstretched.

The moment my fingers grabbed the hilt of my blade, I was violently tossed into the air once more before being dragged through a series of windows that left me battered. All I felt was the splitting pain as my body tore itself apart. A blinded Medusa scaled the school walls as her sightless sockets bulged, snarling in my face before hurling me through the windows of another room. My rolling body hit the stone floor in a sea of glass.

"Agh… ghh…." The ringing in my ears grew louder as the deafening thunder boomed outside. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't obey me. Pain rocketed through my body each time I breathed. Breathing heavily, my fear set my senses on fire. I was forced to lie there in a pool of my own blood with shattered glass everywhere, on the brink of unconsciousness. A flash of lighting momentarily lit up my surroundings, and it was then I realized I was inside the school's boiler room.

It was warm in here… like a hug.

The creaky pipes burbled and groaned as the large black boiler sputtered to life - literally. A strange light filled up the room as Hollow Yves broke into a series of raspy chortles, prompting me to lift my head using tremendous effort. The valve opened to reveal a pair of angry demonic eyes residing with an entity of fire. The creature didn't speak - appearing bored as its fiery eyes narrowed over my prone form with hostile regard. Clearly all it cared about was being left alone and my being an unwelcome disruption. My attention was diverted when I heard Medusa rampaging after me, her shrieks signalling her approach.

With quaking arms, I plunged my blade into the ground to drag myself where the boiler was. Every fibre in my body fought to survive, leaving behind a trail of blood that the blinded gorgon was able to pick up on. It wasn't long until she appeared through the broken window - the snakes in her hair going awry at the sight of me.

At once, I felt the sensation of her tail wrapping around my heel - halting my progress and dragging me back towards her with sadistic, slow intention of drawing out the inevitable as I fruitlessly struggled.

"_Kcchhh! _Let me… _hrrk_... go!" The burbling pipes drowned out my weak voice and it was then I was reminded of a gorgon's aversion to heat. With several kicks against the nest of rusty pipes behind me, I managed to puncture them and release a burst of hot steam right in Medusa's direction. With a wounded shriek, she immediately released me to escape the heat.

Again, it felt like an eternity to reach the boiler. Sweat dribbled down my neck from the sweltering heat around me. With each tremendous pull, I would best describe this agony as though I were dragging myself out of hell.

My bloody fingers managed to draw a transmutation circle right below the demon. Chevaliers who were born with the ability to manipulate the arcane arts belonged in the Enchanter class. As a Dueler, I couldn't summon any such magecraft - and that went for the other classes. Only the Casters could use magic. To compensate for this, our order required all other classes to pass foundational lessons on alchemy- which truly bored me out of my wits at the time, but now I was grateful for.

Just as Medusa closed the distance to finish me off, I managed to finish the drawing and ducked for cover. The circle lit up and reacted with boiler demon's monstrous energy, forcibly drawing out its power to flare and expand - angering it to into becoming a giant wall of fire. The room seared with sweltering heat and smoke. Medusa's monstrous energy clashed with the demon's, causing the latter to spew a raging inferno right at her- burning Medusa alive.

"_EYRAGHHH!"_

Engulfed in a firestorm, Medusa's skin and hair caught ablaze. The magical fire spread quickly, blistering her scaly limbs. The smell of burning flesh mixed with smoke and rain, stinging my eyes. Still screaming, she scurried out into the open rain in attempt to douse the flames. Struggling to my feet, I pursued her - but not before casting my blade into the heart of the boiler until it glowed a smoldering red.

Starting in _fondu tendu, _I placed my feet and arms in a starting position before spinning in a series of _chaine _turns. My bloodstained shoes carried me across the steamy room. Due to my vertigo, I wouldn't have been able to run like I wanted. Instead, I used my dancer's instincts to guide me where my target was. Nimble as a needle, I danced out of Medusa's range whenever she shot her tail towards me in rapid strikes. My stamina reached its peak as time seemed to slow around me. All I could hear was the sound of my own heartbeat. I danced with all my heart, moving as though I were possessed. Even with this pain weighing me down, I felt so content for the first time tonight. Like this, I was happy - even if it meant I was dancing to my own death.

Struck delirious - either from the blood loss or a ballerina's euphoria, I summoned the last of my strength to spring across the room with a grand jete. I felt as though I had achieved my childhood dream of becoming the world's prima ballerina. For a moment I truly believed I was sailing through the clouds in a feathery white tutu. Like a swan, I felt lighter than air as though I had wings.

Still flying, reality came rushing back as I tightened my grip ever so slightly on Noitcelfer...

… And drove the sizzling blade straight through Medusa's throat.

The smell of burnt flesh filled my nostrils as I watched the end of my blade cauterize through the other side of her neck. With scorched limbs, she shakily clawed at her throat - her hollow eyes bleeding red tears. The snakes in her hair spasmed, the life draining from their eyes, before falling limp.

"H-How… could this…. ha...ppen?" Medusa croaked out with her last breath, blood bursting from her mouth. "T-to be offed… by a child…" Propping my foot on her stomach, I dislodged my blade and beheaded her in one clean strike. Warm blood spattered against my face and clothes. Her head rolled into the shadows, and the rest of her body fell at my feet. A ghastly face resembling hers floated out of her body, swathed in an ominous glow. It was Medusa's soul. I wasted no time touching it with the tip of Noitcelfer. As soon as it connected, however, the ghastly face let out a horrendous scream before splitting apart in shards of light - ultimately vanishing.

"This again… in the end, I couldn't even obtain one soul." Bitter disappointment clawed its way up my throat as a withering sigh left my lips. "Haha. Still just an E-ranker, aren't I… Auntie?" I wasn't truly surprised, having had this happen to me countless times, but it didn't lessen the dismay. The exhaustion I thought I smothered to the back of my mind came rushing back with a vengeance. My legs gave out from under me as I unceremoniously collapsed beside Medusa's beheaded corpse.

"Heehee…" A dry laugh left my lips as my vision began to dim.

What a shame. It's ironic I ended up dancing to my death after all. It was almost a poetic way to die, senseless as it may have been. If I had known this would've been my fate I would've gorged myself on a splurge of desserts before coming here. I never should've listened to Auntie. Look at all the good it did me. Strange… it's not as though I'm frightened… though dying alone like this feels sad.

Give me sympathy, give me sorrow - as though stroking a small child to sleep. Come, sweet slumber...

Then I remembered my upperclassman still slumped over in the pool room.

Ahh… poor Kaito. He must be dead by now. After all, it would be a miracle if a Mundy could survive this long without the antidote. My dying thoughts were numb to any compassion I could have had left at this point.

Would anyone be moved to tears at the sight of my pathetic corpse? Or would they look down on me and say, "poor thing". I could only imagine, laughingly, the commander kicking me around with the toe of his boot for my short-lived service.

My phone clattered to the floor next to me as Lola rang me up. With the last of my fading strength, I barely managed to press the answer button when her frantic voice came ringing out.

"_Are you alright, Rin? The storm suddenly just cleared up! Tell me where you are in the school exactly!"_

Ah… Auntie. Maybe she would be kind enough to have my remains scattered in a casket of flowers when they bury me at sea.

"_Rin! Answer me if you're there!" _Her voice took a desperate shrill.

I wanted to tell her what had happened. I wanted to tell her I had caught the killer. I wanted to be smug and brag about how I did all this without anyone's help… as childish as it would've been. I could hardly move my lips, though.

My muddy hand reached out towards the phone as my vision began to fade. My senses were dull under the freezing weather. The deafening noise of my ragged breathing left my throat in gasps.

I wanted to tell her one last joke. That I wouldn't forgive her if nobody had a giant cake present at my burial. That I wanted to be burned in my best dress, along with these red shoes. That I wished she had seen me dance in this place where thunder bloomed.

"Just once… could someone... hold me?" Something watered in my eyes, blurring my vision. There was an emptiness in my chest that threatened to swallow me whole and trap me forever- leaving me stricken for my own life. "Someone gentle… warming me with love… before I burn?" Was all I managed to croak before darkness settled over me, muffling out Auntie's concerned cries.

In all honesty, this was my greatest fear come true. It hurt more than the pain in my body. It felt worse than knowing I was going to die all ugly and covered in monster blood as well as my own.

My outreached hand fell to the cold ground.

I hate this...

That I'm dying… all alone.

* * *

.

.

.

_Three weeks later…_

**Meiko's POV**

Monday morning I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring beside me on my nightstand. It took tremendous willpower to resist hitting the snooze button and roll back to sleep, but my discipline prevailed. Albeit with great reluctance. Somehow, I was able to muster the willpower to escape the comforting warmth of my duvet. Morning came to greet me with an unsettling unease as I yawned all the way to my window. Once I drew the curtains, sunlight blinded me momentarily as I shielded myself with a grumble. When the light hit just right, the vinyl decals on my wallpaper glowed like opals in a charcoal mine. My entire room became a shimmering space.

"Ugh… come on girl, time to wake up."

I threw the window open as the cold wind burst into my room, startled wide awake as morning dew hit my face in a fresh breeze. There was a fluttering noise behind me as I glanced over to find my school papers flying about on my desk. I hid my cold hands in the comfort of my thick flannel sleeves to ward myself from the chill, rubbing my arms to keep myself warm.

"Hmm… something's different today." A groggy murmur left my lips. It dawned on me that I was waiting for something. As my eyes roamed over the subdivision that included my neighborhood, it was then I realized how… _quiet_ it was. Even for this part of town, it was quiet. _Disturbingly _quiet. There was no sign of life to be seen. The mysterious fog that surrounded our school had long disappeared three weeks ago, but there were no birds chirping or children playing on the battered roadside.

With a terse sigh, I leaned over to smell the potted petunias growing on my windowsill. Then I realized how soggy the soil was before making a face. Later today I'd have to remember to replant the flowers in dry soil. Then my searching gaze wandered over the streets to where the lamplights were.

The aftermath of the storm left the weather muggy and streets muddy. Mid-Autumn mornings in Megaton lived through cold spells, but come afternoon it became humid. Though the fog had cleared, there was no mistaking the greyscale city that remained polluted by the burning of fossil fuels. Factories weren't the only ones responsible for such an environmental hazard. Casting blame around wouldn't do any good, not when I was one of those people who could be doing something about it. I may be just one person, but there was no excuse to point fingers when all of humanity was liable to take care our world.

I was no better than the others who kept taking resources from the planet but never giving anything in return. Poverty, school violence, government corruption, and a gross lack of funds to have better technology? Such problems were miniscule in hindsight when I woke up every morning to a city befouled with debauchery and greenhouse gases.

"Heaven above." I exhaled shakily, swarmed with all these buzzing thoughts. A spike of anxiety shot through me as I took in my surroundings, clutching my breast with a grimace. "As time passes, is there any hope for change?" Raising my gaze skyward, I reached my hand to the cloudy sky in search of a sign. I left with disappointment as clouds swept over the city. Large shadows casted over Megaton, reminding me of all the decrepit conditions the lesser fortunate were forced to endure. Where people basked in the lap of luxury, there were those who lived in the shadows.

To live in a better world… that was my ideal dream. It wasn't just the school or Megaton. I wanted the entire world to be touched by hands that would heal and create, not destroy and desecrate. Hands that started from here… my own. I wanted to make big changes that would benefit everyone, so that everyone had a place in the light. No would would ever have to live in the shadows of poverty.

But as I was only human, I could only do so much about the problems close to home instead of the ones that were far bigger and intangible than myself. Right now, all I could worry about was building a community that would expand from Megaton High school all the way out to the borders of the Capitol. It sounded ideal, but that was precisely why a dream was called a dream. That spark of hope was what kept me chasing after that dream.

It wasn't as though I felt things were worse off than they really were… but if nothing changed, then it would be very unsatisfactory for future generations to continue living in conditions like these when we, being myself and the people around me, could have devoted our hearts to bettering the world.

Reaching to the sky once more, my hand created the illusion of touching the faraway sun whose rays peered through the cracks of my fingers. Happiness was like the sun… warm and full of life, even from thousands of miles away. It was my beacon of hope even in my darkest hours when I wanted to give everything up. My hand closed over the sun in determination.

The sun burned bright and hot through the clouds, creating a silver lining within the cloudy sky. That silver lining was our future, full of doubts and hopes. But someday, we would all be able to touch the sun. I truly believed that.

For me, these white ideals of mine that were piling up like snow over the years - they would help me reach my dream. Right now, I have blind courage and restless beliefs, but aside from those - there were more than just one correct answers. That said, I would keep fighting for a better tomorrow.

"It's already six?" One quick glance at my clock told me I better start getting ready. Tossing aside my flannel pajamas, I rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Throwing the towel over my head, I brushed my teeth and hurried to get dressed. The light hit my wardrobe once I flicked the switch, and I delved in to find the uniform I had ironed last the night. The cream kasper uniform with grey lining and brown plaid skirt came in three sets. The new dress code required students to wear grey socks, dark full-closed shoes, and book bags provided by our school.

The morning radio greeted me with upbeat music. I hummed along to the romantic tune. Grabbing the uniform off the hangar, I proceeded to dress myself. Perched at my vanity, I went ahead and rolled my socks up one by one. Minutes ticked by as I blow dried my hair before straightening it.

"Okay, one more finish." Just as I tied the yellow ribbon at my neck, the sunlight moved over my room and lit up the darkness of my closet. That was when something bright red fluttered out of the corner of my eye. Drawn to the movement, I was left mesmerized as a wave of nostalgia hit me. I went to the fluttering red fabric hidden at the back of my closet before pulling it out. It was my old bomber jacket I used to wear back when I led a biker gang.

This jacket brought me back to my darkest memories growing up in the city. Red leather flared all the way out to the sleeves, accented with brown tones. The cuffs were snug at the wrists, the zipper was drawn up, and the waistband was knitted with toffee neoprene. At the back, the patchwork consisted of a cinnabar moth with its wings spread as though alive and about to take flight. Although scuffed and torn in several places from previous scuffles, it was still in good condition overall.

My wandering eyes fell over the insignia that depicted a feral mouth biting into a moth, about to rip off a scarlet wing. The image signified the Moth Eaters, formerly one of the most feared delinquent gangs in Megaton. And I, their retired leader - the "Red Delilah", or so they called me. It was a name that was better left forgotten.

It so happened that I almost tripped over a box as I walked backwards. I turned around with a start. Old pictures of me and the rest of the Moth Eaters, seven of us to be precise, came spilling out of the box. Every one of us were wearing the same red bombers. Most of them were us pulling petty robberies, fighting rival gangs, or lazing around at our old hangout near the trainyard. I picked up one of the photos that showed me in the prime of my shameless rebellion phase. Garbed in the red bomber, a younger version of myself was glaring daggers right at the camera, carrying an old nailbat over her shoulder while raising a leg on a crate. With a spray can in hand, she had been getting ready to add to the wall of graffiti until her annoying wingman pestered her into posing for a "badass" shot.

Unease welled up inside me as my trembling fingers closed over the photo, crinkling it into shapeless trash.

I had actually forgotten about all this… but now it felt like it happened just yesterday.

Suddenly, I felt very uncomfortable reminiscing about all this, especially seeing how I had intentionally buried this part of me to the back of my head while continuing with my life. But now everything came rushing back like a river, effectively undoing all my hard work.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I forced myself to tear my eyes away from all the memories. Grabbing the jacket and photos, I set out to do what I had to. A complicated myriad of emotions bubbled up as I gathered up the fragments of my violent past and shut them back inside the box, closing the lid once again. I made certain to hide it in a better place this time so I wouldn't be forced to look at it every time I came home.

"What a waste of time. You know that chapter in your life is over, Meiko. Snap out of it." I scolded myself all the way out the door. I was downright frustrated with myself for keeping all those mementos in the first place instead of throwing them out. But no matter how many times I tried, I was never able to do it.

In the end, of course - I kept thinking back to the past despite my best efforts.

"Ugh." I hurried to my father's car waiting for me, deciding to wave away this morning's incident as a momentary distraction - nothing more. The entire ride was one of bustling traffic, and I was left dismayed that I was unable to speak with my father. Due to the recent disappearance of the gym teacher, Miss Ann, he continued receiving a string of phone calls from the staff, the board and police. From cancellations to interrogation appointments to budget meetings - Father simply wasn't able to make the time for small talk as much as he would have liked, too. I could tell by the apologetic smile he sent me my way, along with the promise in his eyes that we would have a sit-down at a later date.

I shook my head meaningfully back at him, letting him know that as his daughter I understood his immediate duties to higher calls. He had other roles to dedicate to besides being there as my father. I was no longer a child but my own woman, and other people needed him more to be the principal far more than I needed him to be my guidance. Turning my gaze out the window, I stifled a sigh.

Still, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel lonely at all, as the dull pang in my chest reminded me. It was hard remembering that in the first place, it was these types of situations that had created the rift between us back in middle school. I closed my eyes as flashback after flashback infolded in my mind like a movie playing. I felt my soul leaving my body as I travelled back in the past.

Compared to today, Father had been far busier taking care of academic matters in the impoverished high school. Growing up without a mother had been hard enough, but the lack of his presence in my life had made me feel as though I was an unwanted child - a burden. Whenever relatives had come to look after me and the house, I had never forgot the pity in their eyes as they had whispered behind my back - believing that my naive ears were deaf to the hurtfulness of their words.

"_Such a pity…"_

"_Poor girl, she's always left alone here by herself… how could her father be like this?"_

"_Every morning and night one of us always has to take her to daycare. Why does he think we have the luxury of time to look after his child? We have families of our own to care for!"_

Being in middle school at the time, I hadn't known about any of his personal hardships or how hard he had worked to support not just us but the school. My relatives' spiteful complaints had watered bitter seed towards my father as years passed. By the time I had reached the sixth grade, all I had known was the world of my own pain - the loneliness and anger at the negligence he had showed me by never showing up to any of my school events and never coming home until past three in the morning.

There was no pretty way of saying this - but that had messed me up in the head. So I had lashed out. I had begun hanging around the wrong crowd and cut classes to smoke pot and commit random acts of petty crime across Megaton. I had formed the Moth Eaters. That bitter seed in my heart had grown into a very bad apple. I had been an angry girl furious with the world - never letting anyone in no matter who they were, even if they were only trying to help me. So I had to live with my own unhappiness until that fateful day…

It happened during a heist gone wrong…

There was gunfire with the robbery alarm going off as one of the rival gangs cornered us en route at the back alley where the members of the Moth Eaters led by me via bikes. They wanted our stash, and we refused to give it up. Following a violent fight many of my members got injured. We were outnumbered. In a last ditch attempt to escape, we clambered up a fire escape only to be held up at gunpoint. It was me who stayed behind to fight them off, giving the rest of my injured members time to get away even as multiple shadows closed in on me- trapping me with my back against the brick wall.

I was beaten. Brutally, pointlessly - they took joy in making my suffering slow. One by one they came after me, wearing me down no matter who I managed to fend off. When exhaustion settled in on me, that was when they kicked me down and broke me. My legs, my arms, my face - they burned agony into every part of me. My bones - broken. My will - shattered.

I would have bled to death if the police hadn't arrived when they did. The rest of the trip was a blur when I was rushed into the ER and treated with intensive care. Spending days at the hospital dragged on until I finally managed to regain consciousness. When I came to, it was my dad's tearful face stricken with relief as he bowed to me on his knees, holding my bandaged hand in his large, calloused palms as he brought my broken knuckles to his forehead - not minding the bloodied gauze that stained his cuffs. I was left stunned, wondering if I was dreaming as my father kept apologizing to me - saying he would never let this hand of mine go ever again - that from now on, he would take on his role seriously as my father.

I didn't believe him then, but weeks after my discharge he ended up defying my expectations. After discussing matters with the police, my father convinced the chief to lighten my sentence to a year's worth of community service after my recovery. It seemed they were good friends as the chief apparently owed him a favor from their college days.

Chairman took time off to take care of me, changing my bandages and attempting to cook for me. He stayed by my side during my worst fevers and tantrums and accepted my rage. I was stubborn, however, as these caretaking duties didn't erase what he took away from me - my trust and love. The more he tried to play parent, the angrier I became. But beneath all that, I was confused and scared. I honestly thought he was trying to get on my good side because he wanted something out of me. Once that was over with, he would just dump me to the curb again.

Not that I ever admitted it to him, god forbid. I acted tough and called him names. I said I didn't need him to care for me. I wanted to drive him as crazy as he was doing to me. It wasn't fair for him to be there for me now when he failed to do so after so many years. His being there hurt me more than he would ever know. Still, he didn't budge. He didn't yell or curse at me no matter how much I tried to get him to lose his temper.

Every morning he greeted me with a smile. Every night he chatted with me before saying goodnight. Even when I refused to acknowledge him, he still sat down with me and just… talked. Sometimes it was about school, sometimes it was about his past, and sometimes it was about my mother. The times he did talk about her his eyes would hold a faraway gaze full of longing and love. Then he would look at me all resigned and smiling, telling me how much I reminded him of her.

Slowly but surely, the walls I built around myself for so long began to crumble.

One winter morning he sat with me and convinced to do my homework after many nights of arguing or rather, "negotiating" as he insisted on calling it. I was having difficulty understanding the material. No matter how many times my father explained the material to me, I ended up losing my temper at the end and all but threw my books and papers on the floor.

"_The hell do you even give a rat's shit for, shithead?!" _I had screamed at his face before overturning the nightstand that held the tray of snacks he prepared. _"It ain't your damn business whether I graduate or drop out! S'not like you were never here before so cut your fake caring shit out! Why don't you go back to pretending I don't exist like you used to?!" _Chairman just looked at me silently, not even reacting to my spitting and cursing._ "Get your ugly-mug face out of my room, asshole! And take these goddamn books with you!"_

Yes, I actually used to talk like that. I had no indoor voice. Yes, instead of calling him "Chairman" I instead called him derogatory insults like asshole and shithead. And yes, sometimes, the unsavory punk side of me still has a way of rearing its ugly head when I fly off the handle.

Chairman just calmly cleaned up the fallen food, picked up my books and stacked them on my desk before leaving. I remember hanging my head and shaking in rage before he came back with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

"_You're a fighter, Meiko. So was I. So am I."_ He had told me, looking at me square in the eye. _"There's a time when we all learn that when we take on the world with nothing but our fists in front of us, we lose sight of what's most important..."_ Imagine my slack-jawed expression when he set aside his mug and pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace. I thought him unfeeling and emotionless the entire time up until I felt his large, deceptively strong form _trembling_ against me. I only reacted once I felt warm tears hitting my shoulder.

"_What… what are-"_

"_You, Meiko."_ Chairman cut me off gently, crushing me to him as I was left reeling in shock. As far as I remembered, that was the first time he ever held me or called me by my name. It left my throat dry and my chest tightening with emotions I struggled to keep smothered beneath the weight of my bitterness. _"I fought to forget my pain of losing your mother. I fought to do everything in my power to end the same violence that killed her. To that end, I buried myself in work to convince myself I was only protecting you." _He had said, making my head swim as he had stroked a large hand through my dark locks with such tenderness I had felt my stomach caving into my lungs. _"But I was blind. I failed you as a parent. I only pushed you into fending for yourself, all alone - against the pain I added to in your loneliness." _A deep shuddering breath escaped him, filling the silence I could only give. _"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you. But now… I want to be here. For you."_

I remember feeling numb, wondering if I was dreaming. It all seemed so unreal. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to hug him back or push him away. It was all too much for me to process. He had to be lying - what else would explain all this?! But when he finally pulled back, his large brown eyes were clear and full of sincerity. So, I struggled to reply - but my tongue lay limp in my mouth. But he seemed to know that.

"_I have no right to force you to make me a part of your life, Meiko. I understand that it's because of me your heart has been closed off for so long you may feel as though nobody can be trusted…" His voice was so full of patience and respect. The warmth from his words was what started to defrost the walls I put up around my heart for so long. It wasn't until I felt his big, callused hand stroking through my hair did I remember how close we used to be - when I was just a child. It brought back memories of us that I once held dear. "You are your own woman. You don't have to answer right away. But just know, no matter what you choose - your foolish papa is always on your side."_

"We're here already." Chairman's voice pulled me out of my reverie as I realized we were already in the parking lot. "What's wrong? Are you still half-asleep? Don't tell me you were up late reading those comics again." I could hear the smile in his words despite him facing away from me. At my silence, his eyes peered at me through the rearview mirror. "Meiko?"

"I-It's nothing." I answered quickly, getting out the car with my bag. "I just have some things on my mind is all. There's a lot to get done today, and… despite miss Ann's sudden disappearance - we can only focus on what we can do for now." This steer in topic was what we both needed to face the here and now. Though a part of me wanted to recount everything that's happened from back then, I didn't want to impede my father's work by bringing up unnecessary things.

"Hm… you're right about that. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about miss Ann." Snapping his briefcase shut, Father left the car on lock and gestured me to walk with him on the way to the side entrance. "The police and I have been investigating this matter. During the few times we've talked, I've come to recognize her as a quiet but heartfelt teacher… however," His expression went grim as he rubbed his temple, worrying me. "When she didn't answer any of our calls, the police had a investigator visit her address. But it seems that apartment has been long unhoused for some time now. Her landlord even told us that the last person going by her name had been evicted two years ago."

But that didn't add up! The background check should have verified her staying, and even then - how could that teacher simply disappeared? Was she caught by the same killer or…?

My frenzied thoughts must have reflect on my face because Chairman rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking… and while I hate to admit it, I have tampered with unpleasant ideas regarding miss Ann's involvement with the serial killings. Of course, I have no proof except my gut acting up." He said in a grim voice. We entered the building and headed for the faculty room, acknowledging the other teachers as they greeted us. The burbling of the pipes overhead reminded me of a sleeping volcano, representing the chaos that would awaken if left unchecked. It was almost as though this school really were alive. If only the walls had voices… maybe they could tell me who committed such gruesome acts of violence against the deceased minors.

"As you know, the police have already been questioning the other staff regarding the murders here. Miss Ann was scheduled to undergo the same procedure the week she disappeared." Chairman informed as he opened the door for me before following me inside.

The lights flicked on to reveal the empty faculty room. The whitewashed walls and steel tables were all our budget could afford. The old projector sat in the middle of the room, covered by a sheet compiled with dust. The counter top consisted of sparse cabinets, a coffee machine, a microwave, and several refreshments. Not many professional graduates applied to Megaton Public High school given our reputation and the surrounding economic crisis. As such, we were understaffed - it was barely enough to keep the school running.

"So she didn't leave a forwarding address during her employment?" It was required that all staff at the school followed the protocols here. If she hadn't done that, then…

"No. She also didn't turn in a resignation form." Chairman stood near the coffee machine. The hissing steam and burbling liquid filled the silence as the rich aroma of robusta coffee beans eased the tension in the room. "The security footage showed her leaving the school exactly the night she disappeared. It was storming hard that night, so she and the rest of the staff had to take shelter. From what I heard from the other female teachers, she seemed to be exhibiting normal behavior… so there doesn't appear to be any indication as to why she would take a leave." The alarm went off as he pulled the glass pot from the hotplate. "It's as though she simply vanished without a trace." He handed me a red mug full of coffee, warm and frothing with milk. Watching him sip at his own cup of joe, I brought the mug to my lips as my senses drank in the richness of strong, earthy coffee - taking me to the fields of southeast oriental countries.

Without a trace, Chairman said. Was it possible for people to just vanish like that?

If the situation weren't so grave, it would've been comedic to point out how we were acting like actors in a mystery novel. We were approaching the page-turning point, I would have quipped - and Chairman would've laughed at that.

"News of miss Ann's sudden disappearance should have already reached the media by now. Some parents have already withdrawn students from here because of the attention as well as the danger." Chairman pulled the blinds and leaned against the windowsill. He took another long drink, running his palm through his slicked back chestnut locks that resembled my own. "No doubt some of delinquents would take advantage of the chaos…" He trailed off with another long drink of coffee before adding on. "But what worries me is the sudden ceasefire of student murders. It's been well over a month since anything happened… it's like the calm before the storm. This can't bode well… that's how I feel, Meiko." Then he caught himself, shaking his head with a depreciative laugh. "What am I saying? I shouldn't be talking like this, especially not to you-"

"No, I agree, Chairman. It would be unrealistic to feign optimism at a time like this." I cut in before he could talk down on himself any further. "I hate to imply that a someone as docile as Miss Ann could have been behind those gruesome acts of violence." I nodded, crossing my legs. I didn't talk with her much beyond small talks in the faculty room. She always came off as kind despite lacking assertion towards rough students. "Still, no one can be ruled out - especially with her being gone at a time like this."

The bell rang, indicating first period would start soon. With a resigned sigh, Chairman threw me a smile.

"I suppose this discussion is adjourned. I'll keep you updated on the police's ongoing investigation, so try not to mull over this too much." Chairman pulled back the chair for me so I could stand. He handed me my bag and followed me out the door. Shaking my head with an exasperated smile, I recounted how many times I chastised him not give me special treatment as I was just like any other ordinary student - only to have my protests waved away with his own selfish reasoning that every man's daughter was their little princess so therefore, he couldn't be a happy man if he treated me with anything less than that.

At his chivalrous bow, I tried to hide my warm cheeks and clutched my elbow. Clearing my throat, I spoke up with my back facing him.

"Thank you for the coffee. I'll be able to focus on my studies all day." It was the truth. Chairman brewed a pretty damn good cup of coffee that kept drowsiness away, likely given his teenage long-time job as a barista. He was more avid about coffee beans and brewing styles than anyone in the city. He could talk up just about anyone by brewing them a good cup of joe and lending a good ear. Thanks to that, I felt more awake and motivated than ever with my senses sharp as a tack.

My resolve to hunt down and find the perpetrator was renewed. My willpower was reinvigorated. I couldn't give up now - it was only the school's first quarter. Strange happenings aside, we haven't lost yet.

"Oh ho. That look in your eye… seems like someone's about to strike while the iron's hot. It's not just about your studies, is it?" A knowing twinkle glinted in Chairman's eye as he chuckled. "Well, don't overdo it. This school needs its future successor, after all. You're irreplaceable." Hearing those genuine words warmed me to the cockles of my heart. It suddenly felt like the weight on my shoulders lessened, if only just for a short while. Though I was embarrassed at this blatant display of respect and honesty, I had to return that sincerity. After all, it was his choice to treat me close to an equal rather than a subordinate or even a child. Since that time I was undergoing rehabilitation, he really had done good on his promise to be behind me no matter what. Something like that kept my faith going. I turned around and showed him how much I appreciated his long standing support with a heartfelt smile, clutching my right fist over my heart.

"I won't let you down... father."

Turning on my heel, I marched out of the faculty room with my head held high. As I left, I could hear his last words following after me - full of pride.

"You never have, Meiko… you've already graduated from the troubled tomboy with her fists held up instead… now, you're growing into a sharp-minded woman." His voice was so soft I almost thought I imagined them. Right as I exited the office, his last words twisted my heart. "Just like your mother…"

Like mom, huh…

Daybreak streamed through the windows as the clouds parted - illuminating the steel halls as I headed off to my first class with a hunger for knowledge - a privilege I had long neglected until now. I headed up the stairwell that led up to the West Hall. With my textbooks at my side and my printed lunchbox swinging at my elbow, I greeted the day with steely determination. My stockinged legs carried me through the cracked tiles with the sunlight chasing my heels. I passed a templated glass wall that reflected my form. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of my old self marching through a dark alley full of graffiti instead of my present self walking to class. I was certain if my old self could see me now, she might have scoffed and look down on me for "conforming" with the herd.

Picturing it was so crystal clear it actually made me chuckle.

To think I could've continued down a much darker path if not for my father. I couldn't imagine how much worse it could've gotten… getting a record, losing any chance at pursuing a formal education, not knowing what it ever felt like to actually succeed at something…

The only reason I'm where I am today was because I still had someone who cared enough to pull me back onto the right path. Some people who have it even harder than me - they don't have even that. That's why I decided that I would also do my best. Now that I have a dream to fulfill. I wasn't going to waste another second.

Third-year students hurried past with their own thoughts in their heads, not even making conversation. Unhealed tension from last month's string of murders left many peeking second glances over their shoulders - as though the perpetrator were walking among them. No one wanted to talk about the incidents, but it was a dark cloud hovering over the school. I saw distrust and anxiety everywhere in the staff and students. Close knit groups kept to themselves, fearful of being left alone. The halls were sparse and deathly quiet save for the ever rebellious gangs, making a point to prove how tough they were in face of this recent danger.

Some of the troublemaking rebels leaned against the wall with their own coteries, giving me condescending body-checks and arrogant leers. I paid no mind to them, as I was used to being on the receiving end of hostility. Those students were the exceptional cases that managed to make it to our grade thanks to the new school counselor stepping in to give them guidance. They likely weren't happy about disbanding their gangs this year, but so long as they were out of trouble - they would graduate on time and without issues.

Chairman and the counselor didn't expected anyone's thanks - that would be too presumptuous. All the more reason I strove to hurry up and pull my weight for them.

I stopped at the door of my classroom, glancing out the window.

"I guess I have a lot to live up to as a heroine of justice." I murmured to myself, remembering all the cases mother absolved as the fierce, noble civil lawyer who upheld the law and protected the weak. The moment I opened the door an onslaught of students including my homeroom teacher rushed up to me with emotional pleas.

"Meeikooo!" A friend of mine clung to my arm, bawling - catching me off guard as I stumbled from the force of her weight pulling me down. "Please help me! Yesterday's homework made no sense! You'll help me before math class, won't you?!"

"Sayori, you almost made me fall." I began in an exasperated tone, about to ask if she stayed up late playing video games again - only to be cut off by the swarm invading my space.

"Morning! Early as always, miss President!" One brownnosing boy tried to start up a conversation, only to be elbowed by the other girls begging me to tutor them. Over their cries, the homeroom teacher nudged past them to call out to me.

"T-Thank god you're here! I have some matters in need of your attention…"

"Miss Prez, can I borrow your notes again?" One of the other boys, the tallest one in our grade aside from Kaito, asked with a deadpan face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Ugh, he's the one who always sleeps through class… like hell I would help him out again. I weaved my way through the crowd to get to my seat, all but batting away their advances without using my full strength.

"Please, everyone. I understand you all need help. But one at a time, please…" I smiled politely through clenched teeth, addressing their issues in accordance. Time ticked by at a turtle's pace, drawing out the teeth-grinding duties of my job to be the listener. I stole glances at the clock, impatiently drumming my fingers against crossed arms. For goodness sake, could class just start already…?

"Oh, alright - for those who need help with yesterday's lesson, pull out your textbooks. If that's alright with you, Mr. Sato?"

"Yes, of course, Meiko. It's good to help others in their studies." The aforementioned, lanky teacher quickly gave his approval, much to the relief of the stragglers who wasted no time pulling their chairs up to crowd my desk. It came to my notice only half the class was here - the rest were troublemakers who cut class for who knows what. I didn't want to imagine. "But be prepared for the upcoming exams, everyone."

"You're a lifesaver, Meikooo!" Sayori sobbed dramatically, hugging my arm as she rocked me back and forth. "I swear my parents would've kicked me out of the house years ago if not for you! Please keep being reliable as always!"

"I believe it would do you good to actually read the chapters on your own for once, Sayori." Putting up a stoic air, I admonished the russet-haired girl with a light pat on her shoulder - trying to open my book with her crab grip imprisoning me.

"Teacher, can we have study hall instead of the lecture?" One girl piped up, followed by a mass of agreeing cries.

"Yeah! Let's do that instead!" Another boy seconded.

"With exams so close and all, it's better to just strike while the iron's hot!"

My eyebrow twitched in irritation as I forced out an unnatural laugh and stood up, much to everyone's alarm.

"I don't mind being asked for help from time to time. However, as we are all third-years - it's imperative that we set an example to our juniors. It won't do for anyone to believe we cut corners on our way to success. It demoralizes the masses." I swept my eyes over their shrinking forms with a disapproving glare, crossing my arms for emphasis. "No more slacking off. As head of the totem, we must serve as an inspiration for the sake of morale. Next quarter, I want everyone to study on their own or in groups."

Murmurs of discontent grew in volume, followed by whining complaints that finally made my patience snap. I slammed my heel against the desk with my temper flaring, growing into a red demoness overshadowing them despite my average height.

"_The hell kinda half-assed answer is that?_ All these clocks in the building an' I still don't got time to deal with you ungrateful slackers! Don't get lazy an' listen to me goddammit!" My gangster dialect reared its ugly head as I gave my classmates a demonic glower, feeling the figurative devil horns popping out of my skull. I could see the teacher shrinking away pretending to mind his own business by checking attendance, clearly having seen my other side before.

"Uh… now t-then, let's see who else is here…"

"Whoa…" Some phones dropped out of my classmates' hands. Their jaws dropped in collective astonishment, unable to believe their eyes.

"Ya think I enjoy passing out my hard-earned notes to slackers who sleep through class or pull all-nighters at the arcade?! Y'all been disgracing yerselves like this since the year started! _Get it together already!_" With the stressed volume of my raised voice, I cracked the whip that forced everyone to straighten up. For a moment, I was brought back to the past where I was yelling at the Moth Eaters for messing up my orders during my time as the Red Delilah. "ARE YA LISTENING_?! ANSWER PROPERLY!"_ So loud was my screech several of my male classmates actually fell out of their chairs before scrambling to prostrate themselves before me, along with the other students.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Everyone cried out in unison, some bowing their heads in submission as though I were their queen. They looked like footstools with the way they were crawling towards me. Realizing the commotion I caused because of my short fuse, I immediately wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

Wonderful, Meiko. You almost made it to graduation and now you decide to show everyone this nasty side of you? No doubt weird rumors were going to start circulating soon…

"O-Oh. I don't know what came over me… t-that was most a-appalling of me." I flopped back onto my chair, suddenly feeling very drained despite having been full of energy this morning. Several meek apologies followed afterwards, prompting me to force an apologetic laugh from my throat. "Erm, I realize I have no right to ask you all to forget what you saw, but… I'm sorry about that outburst…"

"N-No, ma'am! We understand!" One of the guys clutched my ankle with his head still bowed.

"Yes! We deserved it!" Another girl cried.

"Punish us as you see fit, ma'am!" Another guy bowed before me multiple times. "I always wondered if the day would ever come when you'd get angry! Please, rain down your righteous judgment on us! You can flog us if we slack off for even a moment!"

Flog? What was this, the medieval age?

Wait, what. Some of the guys were actually begging for my nasty side to lash out at them? And what was with these subservient attitudes all of a sudden…? Were they some kind of deviants… actually, never mind - I would be better of not knowing such intimate truths. As the saying goes, "ignorance was bliss".

Still, I don't know how to feel about this.

"Aha, right then. So long as everyone understands." I rubbed my elbow with a forced smile, chastising my inner self for losing self-control. I really needed to work on those immature outbursts of mine. There were better, more diplomatic ways to settle life's frustrations. I needed to remember that. I would never grow up properly at this rate if I continued to act out on my impulses. "And you don't have to keep calling me 'ma'am'. I'm on the same level as the rest of you all."

"... Y-You're right though, Meiko. I-I'm the last person who should be taking advantage of you w-when I called myself your friend… I-I just remembered you never really agreed to help me all those times in the first place but did so a-anyway." Next to me, Sayori mumbled with her head hanging in shame. She must have been so shocked by my sudden character change she ended up becoming afraid of me. I quickly attempted to cheer her up. I patted her head and softened my voice to eases her anxieties.

I suppose helping everyone study could take their minds off the murders for awhile… no doubt some of them would be asking me questions in private later on.

"Sayori, lift your head up. It's behind us now, so let's study together, alright?" It only took a few minutes and several reassurances to get her to look at me with teary eyes. I bit back a chuckle, trying not to laugh as I knew that would upset her.

"Meikooooo! BWAAAA!" This time I was ready for her tackling hug, catching her with my full strength as she bawled outright in my arms. I sighed, shaking my head as I comforted her while tutoring the others who asked me how to work out the formulas on the study sheets. In the back, the other students began whispering among themselves.

"Shit, what was that just now? I've never seen the president act like that…" A ponytailed girl whispered to her group of friends, glancing at me now and then when she thought I wasn't looking. Their caution kept them at a distance.

"Yeah, for real! That was like a whole other personality! I always thought she was like, emotionless or something. She's always so uptight!" Another girl remarked.

"Smart _and_ terrifying! Considering how she breaks up a lot of fights around here, it's no wonder even some of the delinquents are scared of her. I heard she has a brown belt in judo or something." One of the male slackers commented to his group, his foot propped up on a low-grade chair. "Hey, fellas. I heard that violent first-year is out of juvy. You know, the blond one with anger issues?"

"You mean the Lone Wolf?" One guy with glasses inquired, leaning over his desk. "Isn't he the one who killed the leader of the Timber Wolves last year?" He shook his head in disgust. "Man, I can't believe this. I thought they locked him away for good…"

"Yeah, him! who do you think would win a death battle? Miss Prez or the wolf?"

The suggestion made my blood in my veins freeze, and everything else fell deaf on me except their conversation.

"Oh shiiit." Another slacker with braces guffawed, slapping his knee. "That would be so awesome! I'd skip school to see that happen! But obviously our Prez would kick the brat's ass. I mean, she's always busting delinquent ass on a daily basis."

"I disagree." Glasses guy argued. "Prez may be tough, and her asskicking skills aren't dandelion fluff for sure… but the kid is a straight-up murderer. He killed the Timber Wolf leader in cold blood!" he exclaimed, gathering some of the others' attention. "I mean, I just ran into him the other day by accident, and he looked like he wanted to _bisect me_. If I hadn't said sorry on time… phew! And when I had to pick up my books I dropped, he just trampled over them like it was nothing!"

"For real?" The pigtailed girl from earlier gasped along with her other friends, clutching her mouth. "God, what a punk."

"Yeah. Kid's got a dead look in his eye - not to mention he doesn't care about anything or _anyone_." Glasses guy took off his specs to rub his eyes. "I've never seen him look anything other than bored or angry. He just screams psychopath."

"No kidding." Braces guy hissed. "My parents are thinking of transferring me somewhere else once they have the money. I swear this school is a goddamn warzone with all the gangs getting reared up."

Clearly the students were already wrought with unease from the school violence. I sympathized with their troubled thoughts which only heightened my motivation to make the positive changes we so desperately needed here to bear fruition.

Well, so far it seemed no one was onto the reason behind my rough dialect. The last thing I wanted was for people to find out about my past as a former delinquent. That would ruin my prospects as a future educator, no doubt. People wouldn't hesitate to use that against me.

As for the possibility of coming to a physical altercation with Kagamine Len?

The very thought made my stomach turn. That was the last thing I wanted. The rumors of him possessing incredible strength weren't unfounded, and while I haven't seen the way he fights - my gut was warning me not to resort to violence with him.

I had to be more careful.

"I don't think I can take anymore of this…" I exhaled under my breath, wiping the the sweat from my brow. My heart was pounding like a drum under their sharp scrutiny. Still, no doubt they would have their eyes on me now especially after my suspicious outburst. If I wanted to keep my past under wrap, I would have to be better at containing my fiery browbeatings. This was no time for me to stand out.

The bell rang, indicating first period had begun. Mr. Sato gave his blessing for us to just study together, which was rare. He was at his desk grading papers and checking on us from time to time. Despite his unimpressive doormat status, he was actually quite adamant about his lectures. Shortcomings aside, I respected his passion for teaching. Given the way he was tiptoeing around me, he must have not wanted to cause another stir. I felt somewhat guilty for troubling him and noted to apologize to him afterwards.

The rustle of papers and scratching of pencils accompanied side conversations as students around me shared their notes. I looked on with contentment, drinking in the sight of the ideal comradery I wanted our school to be known for. This was a step for sure.

"Meiko, I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed before with so many people this close to you. Did something good happen?" Sayori commented with her notebook hanging off her head, having clearly given up on concentrating. I decided not to comment and closed my eyes in satisfaction.

"Yes. I'm just pleased to see everyone getting along so well."

This was a fresh change compared to all the fights that break out routinely around the grounds. I was going to enjoy this moment of peace for as long as it lasted. It was so easy to take these moments for granted.

"This is important, so watch me carefully." I announced, spreading out my notebook on my desk for everyone else to see. "Here's an example of proof by mathematical induction. Let's say you have an ascending sequence of odd integers starting from 1. Let _n _be any arbitrary of odd integers..." As I wrote down an example problem, I showed the others how to calculate the formula. "1, 3, 5, 7, and so on… all the way up to the last odd term - 2n minus 1. If you add them up, the sum is equal to n-squared."

"And then we're supposed to prove that this claim is always true!" Sayori chimed in, twirling her pencil. The others took notes and went over the sequence.

"Right, right." Another guy scratched his head in thought. "You always start with the base case. Here, you consider a sequence consisting of just one odd number. So let n equal 1?"

"N equals 1…" A girl murmured, her painted nails tapping against the pages of her glittery spiral notebook. "If there's only one odd number, then the sequence should only consist of the number 1. Both the sum and and the square are 1, so the base case works!"

"That's it." I nodded. "The base case is correct. Therefore, you can move on to your induction hypothesis, then your induction step."

"See, base case is easy, but this is the part where I always get stuck," Sayori complained. "I know that you assume that the equation holds true for n equals k, where k is any arbitrary number of odd numbers. But how do you go from k to k plus 1?"

"Well, you know that if n equals k, the last term in the sequence is always equal to 2k minus 1," I pointed out, leaning in and circling your paper. A chestnut lock of mine fell into my eyes, so I tucked it behind my ear. "So if you want to go from k to k plus one, you have to extend the sequence by one integer. Can you figure out what that new last term is?"

The boy sitting adjacent to me frowned in concentration. "The last term? It's just another odd integer… so if the k in that term becomes k plus 1… then the last term in the sequence becomes…" He pursed his lips, uncertain. "…2k _plus _one… minus one?"

"You're on the right track. I leaned back in satisfaction, overlooking their sheer volume as my eyes trailed over to an empty seat that belonged to that blue-haired psych fanatic. My stomach churned as I absently counted that this was the third week starting today he missed school. Mr. Sato himself couldn't seem to get a hold of his guardians, and nobody answered when I dropped his home by to deliver his missed work - so I always ended up putting it in the mailbox, which only grew into an untouched pile.

Just what had happened to Kaito? It wasn't like him to simply miss school like this. At this rate, he'll likely be expelled if he doesn't show up with a sound explanation. I was worried that the worst had befallen him… the area he lived in wasn't exactly safe to begin with, but as ditzy as he is - he had proved to be more adaptable than I had initially given him credit for. With the police's manning stretched as it was with the rise on crime, it would certainly take a while to pick up a trail on Kaito as well as the other missing students whose trails had gone cold.

Kaito… you better not go dying on me.

"Miss President!" A sharp exclamation brought me back to reality as an eager boy weighed an expectant gaze on me. The others followed suit in appending the new term to the sequence before turning their beseeching eyes on me. "So all of this should be equal to k plus one squared, right? But what do we do about this tail end of the sequence? The 1, 3, 5, 7 and everything in between…"

"Well, you already know from your induction hypothesis that everything before the last term is equal to k-squared, right?" I inquired.

Something appeared to click with the students as they suddenly began making lines on their papers, fierce with concentration.

"Hold on, Prez." One of the girls hissed. "Not. Another. _Word_."

I watched patiently and intently as they began working through the rest of the problem on their own, charged with anticipation. All they needed was to sum up both sides, and the rest was just simple algebra.

Murmurs of approval broke out, followed by light bulbs going off in my classmates' heads. Their faces lit up in astonishment as they worked together to solve the problem before eagerly shoving their answers in my face.

"Left hand side is equal to k-squared plus 2k plus 1, which is equal to k plus 1 squared on the right hand side!" Sayori acted as their advocate, beaming from ear to ear. "Therefore the induction step is true, and therefore the claim is true. It works, right?"

"Correct, correct… and correct. You all did well."

"Woo! Take that, exams!" One guy hooted with triumph. "Wow, so that's how it works! Man, I always struggle with these types of problems… so it's great we have such a reliable president! Seriously, you're so unbelievably smart! No wonder you always score top of the class. You should become a professor or something!"

"As expected of our president to make these types of problems seem like they're nothing! You're our diamond in the rough, Meiko!" Sayori cheered in tandem with the other girls. "Coming to this trashy school would suck if you weren't here!"

"Oh, please don't exaggerate.. All I do is just study… anyone can do it." Staunchly refusing to accept their praise, I played along with their lighthearted banter while my mind drifted elsewhere to my inner concerns.

Times like these I truly wondered if I was really reliable like everyone made me out to be. I hoped that wasn't the case. Still, comparing the me today to the past… it seems like it was my turn to help those in need rather than me being helped out. I never really cared about things like status or attention. But well. I guess it wasn't so bad playing heroine once in a while.

"It's an emergency!" The doors slid open with a bang, interrupting study hall as a red-faced boy from the other class came raising the alarm. "A fight just broke out downstairs between the second-year gangs! It's out of control! We need immediate assistance from the teachers!"

"A-A fight, y-you say?" The flustered teacher twisted his handkerchief in panic, sweat dripping down the base of his forehead. "B-B-But w-what do y-you expect me to do?!" Anyone could see how reluctant he was to get between a nasty outbreak, not that I could blame him. A shrimp like him would just get chewed up and spit out in seconds. "B-But what about the prefects-?!"

"They're already trying to detain the situation, but there's not enough of them to overpower the bigger ones!"

The class erupted in a frenzy, chairs scraping back as they ran to the windows to catch more third years rushing to the scene.

"Oh shit! What if the fight comes here!"

"Screw class! I better get this on video!"

"Nooo! I'm scared!"

"N-Now, everyone! Back to your seats! As your teacher, t-that's an order!" Mr. Sato tried to prevent the other excited students from leaving with little success as he was much smaller and weaker than them.

"Good grief, there's never a dull moment in this school, is there?" The other girls turned to look at me with wide-eyed, fearful expressions the moment I voiced my inner thoughts.

"M-Meiko…?" Sayori called out to me in concern as I calmly filed my things away under my desk. "Y-You're not going to get involved again, are you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Just continue where we left off, alright?" I reassured the girls with a comforting smile. Amid the chaos, I dusted off my shoulders and rose to my feet. I made for the door in a purposeful, unhurried stride. As soon as the other students saw me approaching, they sprang out of my path to the door. As the class stared after me in dumbfounded awe, I paused just as I was about to leave.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sato."

"Y-Yes, Meiko?!"

"I hope you don't mind giving me the run-down of today's lesson. It seems I'll be missing this class." I sent him an apologetic glance over my shoulder. "I apologize for my disrespect."

"N-Not at all! You never have to apologize! Please, take as long as you need!" The relief on his face was abundantly clear that I decided to go in his place. It didn't bother me, after all. The staff here wasn't being expected to fight back against violent minors. Anyway, I was used to dealing with these situations by now. Providing support for the prefects was something I never expected to sign up for, but there was no turning back now.

"Thank you. Well then." I took my leave with a curt nod, hardening my features as I marched down the hall with a grim expression as I thought of the very near future. I dashed around the corner to discover rivalling delinquents turning the halls into a rumble where students sidelined the scene, watching as more prefects charged in to stop the fight.

"Hey, it's the president!" One first-year shouted over the crowd as many leaped out of my way just as I went for one of the assailants. With a shout, I gave him no time to process his shock as I hauled him over my shoulder in a judo throw. Many of the delinquents took notice of me, and their faces paled at my stone-cold fury.

"GNGH! Shit, it's her again?!" A buzzcut delinquent screeched. "Dammit, always interfering in a man's fight!"

"Let's get out of here!" Several took off in a tow, intent on avoiding my mowdown.

"Detain them immediately, and close off this area!" I ordered the prefects, who silently obeyed. Three of them took off after the runaways while the rest of them performed crowd control as well as helping me subdue the rest of the fighters. "The rest of you students, get back to your classrooms, or it's wall cleaning duty for stragglers!" As soon as that harsh command left my lips, they all scattered in panic. Withholding a groan, I went to pin down another wild delinquent as he straddled another guy. "You! Get off him this instant!" I hauled him away by the arms and forced him to submission. I all but dug the heel of my shoe into his back as I took him down. "On your knees!"

Ugh. I would have to remain steadfast to reinforce some well-needed discipline around here. At least until the mass could finally learn to resolve their problems with structured solutions, not this anarchy.

Today was just Monday, after all.

* * *

"...AND ONE! AND TWO! AND THREE!"

The scuffle from earlier had ended with an uneasy truce. Rivalling gangs had started calling each other out in the cafeteria which had escalated into a full blown dogfight. The reason behind these provocations were investigated by the prefects, who discovered a first-year gang member had spray painted over the rivalling section's graffiti marks throwing derogatory insults towards their leader as well as covering their gang symbol up with his own. As of now, those responsible for today's incident were being detained in the counselor's office. I just hoped she could help them see reason.

"Nine, ten… you can do this, Prez. Just a couple more!" The partner I was assigned to was helping me perform sit ups by holding my ankles each time I lifted myself off the ground.

It was already fourth period by the time I managed to make it to gym class. It seemed the third years and first years were having a co-ed session this time. The scheduling was far from normal, but it was a miracle that the superintendent managed to hire a substitute for Ms. Ann despite short notice. To say he was..._ lively_ was putting it a bit lightly. He was no Ms. Ann, that was certain.

"EVERYONE, LINE UP AND COMMENCE YOUR STRETCHES! AWAKEN YOUR DORMANT MUSCLES AND REVIVE YOUR YOUTH!" Mr. Gai, clad in camo gear as well as a matching flak jacket, threw out his muscled arms as though surrendering himself to some god above. He struck a dramatic pose as beads of sweat flew from his bowl cut hair, giving him a theatrical impression of an unlikely hero who just triumphed over an evil warlord. Manly tears ran down his cheeks in torrents as he embraced himself as though traumatized. "OH YOU POOR CHILDREN! SUCH FLACCID BODIES YOU POSSESS FROM LACK OF EXERCISE AND SUNLIGHT! CLEARLY YOUR COUCHES ARE WORN FROM YOUR TECHNOLOGY LOUNGING BUT DON'T WORRY! AS YOUR TEACHER, I WILL NOURISH YOU WITH LOVE AND CARE! I WILL HELP YOU GROW ON THE SOILS OF LIFETIME FITNESS! AHAHAHAHA!"

I strained my eyes through the bright aura he seemed to emanate before realizing the sun was peering through the glass roof. Still, it seemed too perfect of a moment to be a mere coincidence. Certainly, Mr. Gai was definitely an enthusiast… if not over the top. But somehow I feel drained just listening to him. The grumbling peanut gallery voicing their opinions proved I wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"The hell's with this guy? Why are there so many weirdos in this school? Are we plants or something?"

"If we were, I'd be a cactus."

"I'd rather be moss. I like the shade, and I wouldn't have to be doing these stupid exercises…"

I did my best to ignore the idle chit-chat as I reached into downward dog position, breathing in and out in slow, purposeful breaths. Time passed and before long, Mr. Gai had already began leading our flock outside the building and where we were forced into performing hill sprints. It was really windy today, given how much dead leaves were dropping like flies. I rubbed my arms up and down to keep myself warm.

"Are you for real?!"

"Ms. Ann never made us do anything like this!"

"Oh god. Do we have to?"

Voices rose in protest as complaints came forward, only to be batted away by the eccentric teacher.

"NONSENSE! IT'S TIME YOU ALL HAVE A TASTE OF NO PAIN, NO GAIN!" Mr. Gai thundered, pointing towards the horizon with tears in his eyes. "EVERYTHING THE LIGHT TOUCHES IS PROOF OF HOW FAR HUMANITY'S ABILITIES ARE LIMITLESS! NOW RUN CHILDREN! RUN INTO THE SUNSET LIKE IT'S THE FINAL ACT IN YOUR OWN MEMOIR FILMS! AND THE CURTAIN FAAAAALLS!" He ran off, laughing as groaning students trailed after him. Shaking my head with an exasperated sigh, I followed suit.

…

"I can't… believe… how out of shape I am…"

"So thirsty… ughhh…"

"Can I just go home now…?"

Several girls around me were sprawled across the mats the moment we hit the checkpoint. I usually made a point to follow a strict exercise regimen, whether by going on jogs or visiting the gym. Never have I been more thankful knowing it would come in handy for Mr. Gai's insane drills. It was evident that he would be here for a while.

I was stretching on my own when a familiar, deep voice began belting out a song off key.

"_I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown~!"_

For the sake of preserving my hearing, I turned around to face the amateur singer in hopes of distracting him so I wouldn't have to suffer through anymore ear grating vocals. Whoever this person was, he couldn't carry a tune to save his life. So imagine my surprise when I found it was none other than Shion Kaito himself performing stretches while singing at the top of his lungs. Oblivious to my presence, the class clown continued making a spectacle of himself by crooning away without a care in the world.

"_...Heigh-ho, the merrio~ nothing ever worries me!"_

"Just when did he appear…?" I wondered aloud, having not expected this sudden encounter. It was all I could do to not stand there slack jawed and mustered the will to approach him outright. I had many questions for him that demanded answers.

"_I've got no strings, so I have fun~ I'm not tied up to anyone. They have strings, but you can see - there are no strings on me!" _Once Kaito finished his song, I cleared my throat so I had his attention. His puzzled expression morphed into one of excitement when his eyes landed on me. In no time at all, he rushed over to me like a puppy would greet his master. It bothered me, that innocence.

"Miss Prez! The stars have been looking forward to our joyful reunion with bated breath! It must be fate that we ended up meeting each other like this!" He cried out, his melodramatics and exaggerative hand gestures as he spoke never ceasing to bewilder me. "Were you the one dropping off the homework I missed in my mailbox?" I opened my mouth to answer only to be cut off. "Haha, what am I saying? I knew it was you all along! I mean, who else would be nice enough to do that for me...?" Strangely enough, his voice went somewhat bashful at the end. His expressions changed quickly, that was for certain.

Dealing with him being so over-the-top all the time was so exhausting - because of this, I was never comfortable around him. Despite his outward friendliness, I found it difficult to tell what he was actually thinking behind those carefree smiles. Usually I could read people like an open book, but Kaito was different. I was never privy with his innermost thoughts or intentions.

I likened Kaito to water - adaptable and flexible - he was always going with the flow. But at the same time, keeping up with his string of thoughts proved difficult for me. Some days he would be teasing me like he did the other day with my stored manga, other days he would be calmly but firmly debating with me on how I dealt with the troublemakers here. It was my responsibility as council president to hear out the students' opinions, and Kaito was no exception. I found through our occasional discussions that he was a persistent pacifist who would sooner resort to using his words rather than force to remedy situations. Countless times I've witnessed him playing the role as mediator when bullies were trying to take advantage of weaker students or himself. The fluid way he deflected their hostility seemed no harder than a stroll through the park, but I knew otherwise. Being able to control situations in his favor with a touch so subtle he came out unscathed no matter what - it was an underrated skill that most politicians would sever an arm and leg for.

No one would ever guess Kaito was as Janus-faced as a dice on first impression.

Unlike other students and teachers here, Kaito was also the only one who ever disagreed with me on anything. While he upheld his beliefs by speaking out against how I used force to subdue school violence here, he never once tried to force those same ideals on me. There was always that line he drew to keep himself from disrespecting me during our disagreements. I remained adamant on my resolve, but it wouldn't be until my thoughts were swimming in murky waters that he would suddenly break into that signature Kaito grin and casually change the subject out of consideration to keep me from wallowing in self-doubt.

For a guy who was so friendly and open, he could be so frustratingly elusive. He was annoying sometimes, but I could never truly bring myself to hate him.

Still, it was hard to believe this was the same Kaito I knew from middle school.

Back then he was much more quiet so the stark contrast was still hard for me to grasp. He used to be much more meek and timid, not to mention chubby. Compared to today, he used to veer clear of everyone and hid whenever he could. During the eighth grade's sports competition, I caught him hiding under the stairwell and pried the truth from his jaws. At the time, he was afraid of getting last place in the race he was assigned in. Me still reforming from my punkish roughneck ways at the time, I had no qualms about dragging him out by the ear and yelling at him for being a coward - chastising that even a deadlast was way more respectable than someone who didn't even bother trying before the real challenge even begun - before tossing him aside in disgust and marching off to.

Later that day, Kaito actually showed up for the race. By the time it was over, I was surprised to find out that the chubby boy hadn't even come in last place. I would never forget his sweaty, beaming face as he shot me a victory sign.

I'd also never forget my classmates teasing me about him being my boyfriend before I screamed at them to shut up or I'd smash their faces in. After that, I wrote him off as a total weirdo before proceeding to ignore his existence for the rest of that year. But whenever we met eyes, he was always the first to smile.

It's always been like that, up until this day.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" I demanded to know, unconcerned with making small talk at this time. Reminding myself not to be rude, I inwardly sighed before frowning at him. "I'm sure you of all people are aware that exams are coming up. Therefore, would you mind indulging me about the whereabouts of your situation that was so important it kept you away from school for three weeks?" I prodded. At his stunned silence, I grew impatient and went on to add. "Countless times no one would ever answer the door no matter how long I waited!" He had no clue how far his home was from school, which made those multiple trips all the more annoying. "Why are your guardians never home? It's hard to imagine they exist when your home is always deserted!" The exaggeration left my lips before I could control myself, but my pride refused to let me apologize when I irate for all the times my visits were rebuffed.

Blinking at my sharp tone, Kaito broke into a sheepish grin. He let out a nervous laugh before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww, Prez! S-So you _do_ care! Glad I wasn't the only one thinking about the other!" He backtracked upon seeing my glare intensify, realizing I was in no mood for niceties. "Ahem, s-straightforward as always, Miss Prez! Haha… b-but don't get me wrong, I admire that quality in women!" Bootlicking aside, he finally sobered up and leaned against the wall in deep thought. "To tell you the truth, my memory has been foggy for a while now. All I remember is waking up a week ago bedridden with a high fever. It was awful - I felt like a truck hit me into a coma or something of the like." He said. "And about no one answering the door… I'm sorry. I must've been asleep all those times you visited. My aunt and uncle aren't exactly fond of people coming to the house, either. They were probably sleeping after staying overnight at the casino again." He bowed his head in humility. "Again, I'm sorry for the trouble."

I considered his words carefully, searching his face for any sign of deceit or discomfiture. As expected, I couldn't pick up anything from his clearwater gaze. It was both frustrating and relieving at the same time - the fact that while he hadn't changed, it didn't look as though any real trouble had befallen him.

"I see… so you were sick." I allowed myself to relax and soften my voice as well as send him a sympathetic look, deciding to believe him as I had no reason to doubt him at this point. He certainly wasn't the type to cut class even if it suited his better interests, at least that's what I believed given how little I knew of him personally. "Are you feeling better?"

For a moment, Kaito seemed taken off-guard as he openly stared at me. He seemed shocked that I actually cared about his well-being, which I tried not to feel offended by. Contrary to what most thought, I was most certainly not a robot like he said. I had half a mind to tell him just that until he suddenly broke into an sheepish smile. His cheeks went rosy, and I immediately quieted.

Had he not recovered from his fever, after all?

I was going to suggest he stop by the nurse for antipyretics until he voiced his thoughts.

"Ah… s-sorry, I don't really know how to take it when you ask me in such a caring way. It's like you're worried about me." He stammered, scratching his cheek. "I-It's not something I'm used to…" Hearing this caused my inner wariness to hoist the colors high.

Just what kind of home life did he have to act so flustered and awkward over someone giving him their time of day to check on him? I couldn't be the only person who gave his well-being any thought. Of course, then again… it wouldn't be that surprising given the environment we lived in. Neglect and poverty were common culprits in a student's troubled home life. Considering how many parents of troubled students failed to show up at conferences here, it wouldn't be a shock if it turned out that Kaito was living under those same conditions. I would have to be naive not to notice his shabby clothes and the downtrodden duplex he lived in.

Piece by piece, I was putting together the intricate puzzle of Kaito's private life - one that he likely kept hidden behind those blithe smiles and wild outbursts about nonsensical topics everyone had hard time keeping up with. Suddenly, his need for constant attention from others seemed clearer to me… at least, that was what I assumed.

"I see…" Was all I managed to say. In truth, I didn't know how to respond to this revelation. Was I supposed to offer him a listening ear whenever he needed it? Was it appropriate to do so when we weren't even friends in the first place? I couldn't bring myself to do it, given how I was still uncomfortable around him. Still. Perhaps I ought to reconsider my stance towards Kaito from now on. I could, at the very least, check up on him from time to time instead of batting him away like an annoying fly.

"In any case," Kaito cleared his throat in attempt to steer the conversation, much to my relief. "Did you ever manage to catch the criminal behind the murders at school?"

"Well…" I started in a careful tone, mulling over whether or not it was a wise choice to disclose private information before deciding to draw a fine line between the bare facts and an impromptu disclosure. "Unfortunately, with Ms. Ann's recent disappearance - progress has been slow. However, I assure you that my father and the board are doing all they can to arrest the murderer as well as solve the mystery behind these unforgivable acts of minor manslaughter." I closed my eyes, stretching all the way to my side before exhaling. "It appears that the perpetrator's activities has come to a standstill, but I advise you not to let your guard down. It can be dangerous to linger around campus alone… if you have afterschool activities, please finish them and go home right away."

"Is that so?" Kaito cast me a concerned expression, more for me than himself - it seemed. He opened his mouth to say something before rethinking it and instead decided to say something else entirely. "If it will put your mind at ease… I'll make sure to tell others to go home, too."

"Oh…" His serious consideration took me off-guard, as I half-expected him to have said something nonsensical instead. "...That would actually help me a lot, Shion. Thank you."

"Anytime!" Kaito beamed.

There was one thing that just occurred to me now, however. That same day Kaito looked ill was the same time I decided to stay after school with the other prefects at night in hopes of catching the murderer in the act. But all I remember was falling asleep and then waking up the following with a pounding headache. I fell gravely ill for three days after that. The others had been affected by the same symptoms and requested time off.

"...used to have an imaginary friend once! She was sparkly and could fly, like a fairy, I suppose." Kaito chirped as he began chattering about something, accompanying me in our stretches. I wasn't paying much attention to him as my raging thoughts consumed me. "Isn't it amazing how effortless it is for children to bring their imagination to life like that? Not to mention they have such vivid attention to detail. Maybe that's why they have better long-term memory compared to older adults…."

Kaito's idle chatter fell deaf on my ears.

Just what was going on inside this school?

I had misgivings about the way things were turning out. Foggy memories about that stormy night as well as me and others including Kaito falling violently ill. There were too many coincidences for my liking.

Something was amiss about all this. It was speculation on my part, but I couldn't help thinking that the murderer have something to do with all this. I couldn't explain how or why… but I just had that Sakine gut instinct telling me so, and never once did it steer me or my father wrong.

But there was one question that was begging for an answer. I was getting dizzy just looking for clues.

Just how in the world was I supposed to unravel the truth with no leads or plan of action?

I had hit a dead end.

Then Mr. Gai's whistle blew, signalling the next round of activities.

"ALRIGHT! PAIR UP AND PRACTICE REAL TIME COMBAT FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES FOR EACH ROUND! THIS IS WHAT WE'LL DO FOR THE REMAINDER OF OUR TIME HERE!" The bowl-cut, muscled teacher instructed as his aide handed out wiffle bats to each group. He marked down who was with who on his clipboard, tapping his pencil on his clipboard with each thundering step. "ONE OF YOU WILL BE ON THE OFFENSE USING THESE BATS! NO COMPLAINING SINCE THE SCHOOL CAN ONLY AFFORD THESE! COME NEXT YEAR MAYBE WE'LL PRACTICE USING REAL KNIVES!" Then he belted out in uproarious laughter, heartily slapping one of the boys on the back. "JUST KIDDING! THAT WOULD GET ME FIRED!" The rest of the students groaned as he continued laughing at his own joke. "I'M AWARE MOST OF YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN IN REAL FIGHTS! CONSIDER THIS A SIMULATION IN WHICH YOU'RE HEADING HOME AFTER BASEBALL PRACTICE WHEN SUDDENLY - A STRANGER APPEARS! BEFORE YOU KNOW IT, YOU'RE BEING MUGGED IN AN EMPTY BACKSTREET WITH NO WAY OUT! PLAN AHEAD OF WHAT YOU'LL DO TO SURVIVE THIS SORDID ASSAULT!"

"Teacher!" A hand raised. "What if we're smart enough to take a taxi instead of walking alone in the middle of the night?!"

"FORGET COMMON SENSE AND JUST GO WITH IT! I'M PAINTING A SCENE HERE!" Mr. Gai shouted, clenching his fist in might as he looked elsewhere towards the horizon once again. I was seriously starting to question just where on earth the superintendent managed to find this colorful man. He was so alien, and where did he get all his energy to shout so much and not have his voice hoarse by the end of the day?

"ENGAGE YOUR IMAGINATIONS! WHOEVER IS ON THE DEFENSE, I BETTER SEE YOU FIGHT AS THOUGH YOUR LIVES ARE ON THE LINES! SHOW ME YOUR YOUTHFUL PASSION TO SURVIVE ANOTHER DAY! NOW BEGIN!"

Was this really our last activity…? No sports or whatnot?

"IF ANY OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO CONSULT ME AS I WALK AROUND! AND TRY NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Mr. Gai shot us all a thumbs-up before prancing away with such delusional grandeur that it could only belong to a pompous one trick pony like himself.

"There you are, Meiko! Let's be partners in this weird activity!" Sayori ran up to me as soon as we were dismissed, holding a pink wiffle bat. She made a face before complaining. "Geez! I don't wanna be paired up with any of the boys! They're just going to try to pull something weird, like spank my ass with the bat or something!" She brightened upon meeting my gaze. "So then~ I want you to teach me your anti-perv asskicking ways, O mighty amazon goddess! That way I'll never have to fear walking through the city alone at night!"

"Oh, please stop that already." I cracked a smile at her tomfoolery in spite of myself. I used to find her behavior boisterous and irritating, but over the years of getting to know her - she ended up growing on me. It most likely had to do with her being a good friend underneath her kooky exterior.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaito flitting among others trying to find a partner but to no luck. Seeing his smile gradually starting to fade into a downtrodden expression elicited a fellow feeling from me. I couldn't help feeling somewhat sorry for him seeing how no one in our grade wanted to team up with the tall, chatty eccentric.

"Oh, so that psych weirdo's here." Sayori commented, referring to Kaito. "Too bad for him. He doesn't really have any friends in our class, does he?" She nudged me gently using her shoulder. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you're at the bottom of the social totem pole! If you ask me, he really ought to do something about his choice in fashion! I mean, just look at those shoes! And those glasses! They're so bland!"

My eyebrow twitched in irritation at the thoughtlessness of her comment. She hadn't meant anything by it, not truly - but the shallowness of it still angered me. I was about to point out that some students our age couldn't _afford_ nice things such as converse sneakers or designer frames until I noticed him running up to a freshman girl perched on the bleachers like a canary. It was evident she was sitting out on the activity for personal reasons.

"Wait… that girl is…" I murmured under my breath, narrowing my gaze. Recognition sparked within me as my eyes roamed over her familiar figure. It was that sassy Lolita who rebelled against the new dress code. She sat with her legs crossed as she injected what looked like an insulin needle into the back of her arm. A monocled plush rabbit sat between her thighs, serving as her ever faithful companion.

Shimoda Rin was her name, I believed. Although elegant and polite, she often warded away the company of other students from due to being well... _dotty - _and that was putting it nicely. I would never dare speak this aloud, but she didn't seem to fit in the 21st century. Or an impoverished school for that matter. The first time I saw the freshman, I immediately wondered if she time traveled from the a prosperous noble era. It was like she walked among an elaborate art movement that was built on decadence and ostentation. I could easily picture her having a tea party with wealthy aristocrats as they splurged on luxuries using overtaxed dollars paid by the poor.

As wild as my imagination was, the oblivious way the freshman girl carried herself around here wasn't that far from the truth - judging by the hostile glares sent her way by other poor students who could barely afford coming here.

I was honestly put off by how she came to school wearing frilly, fluttery dresses that seemed more expensive than a monthly grocery budget put together. Given how decadent she was coming off to the other students, it was only a matter of time until trouble found her in the form of bullying. Her lack of self-awareness could be considered rubbing salt in their wounds. Her apparent wealth could put a target on her back if she didn't let up, that was for certain. She claimed to have made her own clothesline, but I was a skeptic by nature. She hadn't even mentioned the name of her brand, and I've yet to hear anything about a fourteen year old girl running her own business in the area.

"Rin, my angel, my goddess of mercy, my only saving grace!" Kaito prostrated himself before the tiny girl, all but clutching at her ankle before she gingerly kicked him away as though he were a bug. He didn't seem to mind, however, and continued his litany of pleas. "Take pity on a fellow social pariah! I'm begging you, please partner up with me!"

The first-year girl was dark in appearance yet disturbingly cheerful. In my defense, her attitude didn't seem appropriate for a someone her age. Her antics weren't amiss to my notice… such as that rabbit plush she carried with her everywhere. I caught glimpses of her throughout the school carrying on one-sided conversations with the doll, even giggling in response as though it were truly alive. Whether she aware of her surroundings or not, her fellow classmates often whispered about her being "loony" and "practicing witchcraft". Her macabre choice of fashion didn't help dissolve the rumors in the slightest. Whether she knew about the gossip or not, she didn't seem to pay anyone else much mind.

Today's latest violation to the dress code consisted of a lace Lolita look - the boldest crime yet. As always, that unusual skull bow rested faithfully at the back of her curled hair. Black lace bordered her Charmian corset dress, complemented with ebony flutter sleeves that hung off her shoulders and past her elbows. The steel-boned bustier was paneled with lilac leather and lace, while the strings at the lacing gap were drawn tight down her torso in a v-pattern. Her stockinged legs peeked through the sheer layers of her floral asymmetrical skirt.

My critical stare roamed over her neck and arms, which were swaddled in thick gauze. She was bandaged all the way to her hands, that accompanied with her small frame gave her a vulnerable countenance that I was sure was meant to deceive us all - due to me having had the displeasure of discovering that sassiness of hers during our first conversation. One could only wonder why she was bandaged like that. Was she hurt, or was this another one of her bizzare quirks?

Last but not least, her choice of shoes baffled and irked me. Satin red pointe shoes with matching ribbons snaked up her calves. Not only did they not meet the dress code, but they weren't even appropriate for the season.

"Yoo-hoo~ Meiko? You've been zoning out for while." Sayori waved a hand in front of me before drawing back once she had my attention. "Aha! Are you worried Shion might like that fluttery first-year girl? Heehee, don't be! I'm pretty sure he's had his eyes on you since middle school! Not to mention she dresses like some new age cultist!" She teased, swaying on her feet with a tongue-in-cheek demeanor. "Besides, Shion looked crestfallen when I stole you away earlier! I bet he was going to ask you if you would partner up with him!"

"I've told you before it's not like that between us. Furthermore, I don't possess any feminine traits that could possibly appeal to men, let alone Shion." I shook my head with a long-suffering sigh, exasperated with her mistaken jabs at what she liked to call our "budding romance". Real life was nothing like those flowery harlequin novels she enjoyed reading so much.

"You really are clueless when it comes to guys! Which is a shame, considering your bombastic measurements..." Sayori trailed off enviously as she glared at my, erm, assets. My eyebrow twitched as I cleared my throat.

"Please refrain from making any further inappropriate insinuations, Sayori." Particularly those about how I looked. It's not as though I ever asked to have this body - all it did was give me back pain, unwanted attention, and cute clothes that never fit when I went shopping. The worst thing was that the girls who glowered at me were never sympathetic about my troubles - well, if they could walk a day in my shoes they'd want nothing to do with a body like mine!

"Sorry, sorry~." She giggled before doubling over in pain, clutching her stomach. "Ooh, again? Man… I hate this time of the month." She groaned, her russet pigtails swishing back and forth. Knowing full well what she was referring to, I crouched over in concern.

"I have some pills in my backpack if you want me to grab some…" I proposed before being rejected in the form of a friendly brushoff.

"Thanks, but I'll just take a nap in the nurse's office. I've been meaning to catch up on some sleep anyway!" So she _did_ pull an allnighter just like I thought. Catching onto my disapproving gaze, she hurried to placate me with an apologetic grin to avoid the oncoming lecture she _knew_ I was about to give her. She looked so guilty it was almost comical. "C-Come on, I told you I'm trying to break the habit! A-Anyway, I'll go let Mr. Gai know!" She hurried off before I could stop her. "Don't worry, I'll tell him we did that dumb activity. You go ahead and relax or something." She waved at me as she took off with a skip in her step. "See you next class!"

I watched her leave with a shake of my head before deciding to do as she suggested. Class was almost over anyway, and Mr. Gai already checked me and Sayori off as partners - so I didn't have to worry about losing participation points. With nothing else to do, I sat out and turned my attention back to Kaito whose negotiation with the blonde Lolita was failing in his favor.

"... It seems Lola wasn't lying. You're alright, after all… you must have a very strong constitution for a Mundy." The blonde Lolita spoke as she lowered her eyes, a slight grimace pulling at her lips. The cryptic meaning behind those words grated at my curiosity though I doubted she would disclose anything even if asked. "But my, what a dilemma you have. While I'm flattered, I'm not in the mood to involve myself in roughhousing today." She divulged and held her head with a bilious unsteadiness that explained her flushed face. "My blood sugar is very high right now. The teacher is allowing me to sit this one out until I feel better." Hugging her monocled black plush to her chest, she rested her cheek into its downy fur. "It really is a shame, but you'll have to make do with someone else. Truly, my heart is in pieces to reject you when you're so desperate. But alas..." She trailed off with a long suffering sigh, though the blandness of her tone contradicted any sympathy she might have had for the class clown. "This is for the best. I'll only slow you down since I'm poor at anything physical."

That didn't come off as a surprise, as rude as it sounded.

"Please, Rin! No one else wants to pair up with me! I'll owe you in exchange if you just cut me some slack!" Kaito wasn't above begging the younger girl as he bowed before her on his knees as though surrendering to a queen. "You don't even have to do anything! Just… stand around or something while I pretend to strike you! As a man, I'd sooner put a knife to my skull than disgrace myself by raising a hand against a girl!"

"You'll owe me, you say?" Rin repeated with faint interest as she began filing her nails, not bothering to glance up as though knowing he would concede to any outlandish demand she would give him - which wasn't far from the truth. "I suppose I have no reason to refuse then…" Rising to her feet, she dusted herself off before eying him. "Under the pretense of participating in these boorish, impromptu activities as your partner, you will do this for me in return: those long lines in the cafeteria are a hassle to go through, and I have much better things to do than stand idle in a shoving, sweaty mass of hungry students." She said. "You will go in my place and buy me the best desserts during lunch break everyday for me from now on until I say otherwise. Agreed?"

"But… I can't afford anything other than cheeseburgers-"

"Of course I don't expect you to pay for me." The girl smoothly intervened before he could say anything further. She undid the skull bow from her hair and pocketed it. "Only paramours are allowed to do that for their ladies. I'll be giving you enough funds for my future purchases." Rin huffed. "And I don't want you under the delusion that _you're_ within my scope of interests. I already have someone I love very much, thank you. No one could ever replace him."

"Um…" Kaito's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He looked unsure whether to be offended or relieved before deciding on the latter. "Fair enough. It's a deal." He held out his hand, and they shook on it.

I watched as they began the simulation. Kaito swung the wiffle bat at Rin using light swings she could easily avoid. Then they started resorted to ridiculous kung fu poses I often saw on martial artist movies. The others around them were taking the activity more seriously, making them look completely ridiculous in comparison - not that they seemed to notice or even mind.

The Lolita blonde emitted a haughty noblewoman's laugh as she sidestepped another blow before sticking her foot out in time to trip Kaito, causing him to yelp and fall in a disgraceful heap. She stood over him, appearing deceptively angelic as she gave him a simpering smile. He returned the look with an affronted expression before laughing it off with a defeated smile.

"I was actually trying to get you that time, but you're really hard to hit." He said before pointing to her feet. "Those things make you faster?"

"You mean my shoes?" Rin tilted her head. "Curious one, aren't you." She held back chortle before giving me an amused smile. She looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. "It's just that I'm more comfortable in these." At my prodding gesture, she went on to explain. "Ahem. Say if a… monster were to attack me when I least expect it or if a certain brute wanted to have his way with me… wouldn't you agree that it's important for girls like you and myself to have some advantage?"

Kaito shared my confusion at her words. He rose a brow with inquiry, prompting her to elaborate.

"I possess neither strength or stamina, and I can't pull my weight in sports. When it comes to anything that requires endurance, I'm awful. Therefore, if someone stronger were to hit me, I would be defeated easily." Rin divulged with a frown before closing her eyes and rocking back and forth on her heels. "... Of course, they would have to be able to catch me first." Then she gave me a smile that was positively feline. "I've never been a master at anything involving talent. The only redeeming quality I have, really, is my dexterity."

"Nimble hands, deft feet?" Kaito paraphrased, causing her to beam.

"Exactly! As a child, I took ballet for many years. It's one of my dearest memories." The blonde Lolita spoke with such fondness anyone could tell how passionate she was about dancing. She demonstrated a pirouette and showed him different positions. I tried to imagine a jolly little Rin dressed up in a pink tutu and fluttering about like a butterfly. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to imagine despite the bizarreness of it all.

"Do you ever feel as though you're living a double life sometimes? Slipping from the usual life to unusual routines…" Rin's eyes were downcast as she stroked her rabbit plush before chuckling. "Heehee. What am I saying? It's not as though I'm a comic book heroine. But my sister told me it's important to be ready for… anything..." Her voice trailed off in astonishment as her attention was diverted by a sudden arrival, one whose made my skin crawl.

It was _him_.

"Kagamine Len…" Just saying his name made me livid. I straightened up and fought to control my rising ire, keeping my fists clenched at my sides. Controlling this year's chaos was looking more insurmountable by the day. He cut most of this class yet had the nerve to show up whenever he pleased? He was so unbelievably full of it I wanted to squash that ego of his to pieces. Lone wolf, was it? More like a mad dog was more like it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a prefect stand by the doors, most likely assigned to supervise the mad dog around the building in case things went awry. He gave me a the barest of nods, which I returned before scowling once more.

"Perfect. For him to show up of all times… God must be testing me." I seethed under my breath, my anger so palpable I ended up scaring away some of the girls who had been sitting next to me.

"Hmm… it sounds like your sister might've been onto something. Maybe somebody ought to school the Lone Wolf about slacking off… for once." A slow grin crept onto Kaito's face as he got up and dusted himself off. Interest gleamed in behind those bright lens as he tilted his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "And I'm talking about giving him a hard knock lesson in preparedness." Confusion filled me as me and Rin watched him approach the said boy skulking around the perimeter as students veered away to clear a path. They were obviously intimidated by the surliest troublemaker of them all, wanting anything but to get on his bad side.

The blue-haired class clown, however, was undeterred.

"Are you too good for us to skip out while the rest of us are working to the bone trying to learn something? Keep it up, and you'll be as flat as the dirt you walk on." Kaito, using his own height to his advantage, towered over the mad dog. I was alarmed at his sudden, casual provocation. This wasn't like him. Was this supposed to be his genius way of teaching this first-year repeater punk a lesson?

Rin silently came up on his other side, appearing just as bewildered as I felt.

"If you don't want to get any shorter, then I suggest you remember why you started coming back to high school in the first place. People will get the wrong idea about you if you never get serious." Kaito crossed his arms with a breezy grin, staring the younger boy down as though scolding a child instead of our school's most violent tempered delinquent. "Or maybe you're doing us all a favor by being the biggest joke we can all laugh at."

The air went frigid with tension, just like a bitter frost.

"..."

A shadow fell over the wolf's face as he pulled his hood back to reveal the most furious death glare I'd ever seen. He said nothing, but his rapidly building temper was already warding away most of the students to the other side of the room - who were pretending not to notice what was happening.

The color drained from my face as I recalled multiple times I walked in on the aftermaths of his rampages just as he left the premises. I almost forgot how frightening his face looked when things got nasty. Even despite the fact there were boys here who were much bigger than him - Kagamine Len was feared for a reason. His powerhouse punches could knock grown men flat and hospitalize them for days, and that was on days where he usually held back.

The times he didn't, though…

My stomach went queasy remembering the battered, unrecognizable body of the Timber Wolves' Leader covered by a sheet stained with blood as it was carted away in the ambulance - followed by an emotionless Len being led away by the police from the school grounds.

Students here said the quieter the wolf was when angered, the more violent his outbursts became.

I inhaled sharply, preparing myself to step in for the worst when Kaito suddenly spoke up again.

"Come on then. The teacher should've filled you in about today's activity. I hear this kind of thing is your specialty, and seeing as you don't have a partner…" Picking up the bat, he pointed it at the boy to challenge him. "Think you could demonstrate your technique to us?" A disquiet befell the entire class as everyone silently avoided the group to avoid getting involved. Even the most boisterous students were hushed in Kagamine's vicinity. Some were even hurrying to the locker rooms to gather their things and leave as soon as they could. Mr. Gai was, strangely enough, aloof as he observed the pair with interest.

The mad dog rose his fists in front of him as he took a stance, his body completely still and steady as he waited for Kaito to strike. They were in the ring. As the game went, whoever managed to hit first or push the other out of the circle would win. Kaito rested the bat on his shoulder, surprising me even further a brazenness I'd never seen him possess.

"You ready for me, Kagamine? Here I come!"

Kaito went in for the charge, going all out at full speed as he brandished the plastic bat like a club.

Len's leg shot out faster than lightning as he quickly intercepted the taller boy with an axe kick strong enough to send the bat flying out of his arms.

"UGH? OH CRA-!?" Not giving Kaito any time to react, the mad dog followed up with grappling hold specifically used for heavier opponents - using the momentum of Kaito's weight to tackle him to the ground with him on top. They went crashing down in a locked struggle. I winced at the multiple bruises already forming around Kaito's shin and face due to taking the brunt of the fall.

"Had enough?" Kagamine's cold voice inquired as he tightened his chokehold on Kaito, whose face was quickly turning blue as he struggled like a flailing fish out of water. He tried to say something, but his eyes bulged as strangled noises escaped him. "Oh, I see. Did you mean to say you wanted to taste the dirt I walk on now that we're on the same level?"

"N-no… give… I gi...ve. Y-You're t...the strong...est..." Was all Kaito managed in a high-pitched, hoarse cry. He was released with a loud gasp, clutching at his throat and coughing. He crumpled up at Rin's feet like discarded trash before making an attempt to reach out to her in a futile gesture. "Rin… it's up to you now… show him… the weight of a student's burdens..." Then he collapsed in exhaustion.

"I'm happy for you, Kaito. You've outdone my expectations by not lasting one second, but _two_." Rin slow-clapped with a cheerless smile. My heart thudded in trepidation as Kagamine's shadow fell over her until they stood practically five feet apart.

"Now it's your turn to attack me." The older blond said as he turned his attention to a ruminative Rin. Her lips curled into a frown at his demand, and he barked out a harsh laugh. "Are you so against the idea after all? Even if you don't make the first move, I'll be coming after you. This is what you and your friend wanted, after all. There." He tossed her the wiffle bat, which she instinctively managed to catch with both hands before realizing she had been baited along with. She glowered at the mad dog for dragging her into a mess she wanted no part in. "I'll even give you a handicap. You can use _that_ to defend yourself, and I'll try to drive you out of the ring with just my fists."

"I refuse." Her flat tone reflected her disinterest in his games as she made to leave, only to be stopped by his next words.

"Do you intend to keep up this idle life of yours until you die? It must be in your nature to retreat the moment you humans are inconvenienced." He addressed her bandages with scorn. "So breakable and brittle - your cowardice explains why you humans cling to life - because your very mortality is no more than a melting candle that's easily snuffed out in a breath."

Hearing these words made my ears prickle with heat. How could he say these kinds of things when he himself was a human, too?

Stopping cold in her tracks, Rin craned her head to regard him with a piercing stare - her lips curving downward.

"So many of you live and die without doing a damn thing, no different than a herd. It's all because you'd all rather rot away in luxury than toil at anything meaningful." Kagamine's searing glare electrified the tension as his unmelting eyes swept over every person in the room, including Mr. Gai and myself. Kagamine spared no more than a glance, however, as he reared up on Rin again. "None of you are ashamed of a life that that produces nothing but shit, You'll never accomplish- no, you can't even gauge what greatness is." His voice burned with disgust and hatred, causing several students to retreat in fear.

I broke into a cold sweat, unnerved by the depth of his pure, _violent_ rage that was palpable enough to resemble a red miasma engulfing him in shape of a beast. That beast roared to life, fighting to break free.

"...Is it wrong not to be special?" Rin turned around fully to face him, tossing aside the bat much to everyone's surprise save for Len. Hearing her voice, his rage appeared to be placated somewhat though the hostility hadn't left his face. He remained in position as she walked right back into the ring where he was. "To live to fight, or to fight to live… as long as you're doing it for yourself, neither choice is wrong. To me, life is just a dance… something you're bound to until you fall down and die, your pride being your bloodied feet because you did it for so long… so that's why I don't care about being more special than anyone else." Her conviction rang clear as she swept into a wary defense. For some reason, she insisted on hanging onto her stuffed rabbit - leaving her open for any possible attacks.

Then I blinked, recalling what she said about her high blood sugar earlier. It became clear she was suffering from diabetes. While her complexion was looking better from exercising - I had my doubts whether it was really a good idea for someone her size to be sparring with _Kagamine_ of all people.

"Is she really going to be alright?" I wondered aloud. I crossed my arms over my chest, my anxiety increasing.

"It rankles to act like a noble chevalier in this cruel world…" The freshman girl said. "But just this once, I'll stake my pride on this… let's begin."

A short silence passed as they waited for the other to make the first move. In the end, the mad dog was the one who lunged forward in a burst of speed. Rin veered out of his reach just before he could touch her. Of course, Len didn't let up and continued his assault - his parka and hair flying from his movements. His rapid fire punches were like shots blasted from an air cannon, breezing in sharp whistles with each hit.

It was like watching Death and Life dancing before my very eyes, leaving me breathless. Nothing could compare to what I was seeing now. It was as though my own history of violence was mere child's play in face of their (clearly professional) combat coordination.

"Just who is that girl? How is she dodging him like that?"

"I've never seen the Lone Wolf miss an attack!"

It wasn't as though Rin was necessarily _faster_ than Kagamine as I've seen him reach higher speed in rougher brawls with other guys. Judging by his growing vexation with each missed hit, he seemed genuinely bewildered as to why he couldn't manage to hit her with the barest of his efforts - it was likely something he never had to do before in the history of his fights.

The blonde Lolita's previous frailty melted away into pure concentration. Her lethargy was nowhere to be found now that her eyes were alert and her movements even sharper. She never stopped moving for even a second as her eyes roamed him, memorizing every nook and cranny of his form. By reading his body language, it became clear she was evading his attacks right before they connected. It was like she could anticipate where he was planning to strike right before he even threw a punch.

This girl…

Was this what she was really like…? Was this her being serious for once?

Then I remembered what she mentioned about how dancing helped her stay nimble and several steps ahead of opponents stronger than her. It dawned on me that she couldn't be just any ordinary, dotty student… not when she was the only one capable of keeping up with Kagamine in a fight - let alone causing his attacks to _miss_. Countless times.

But even I could see the fight was wearing her down. Unlike Kagamine, she was panting heavily. Sweat poured down her cherub face as exhaustion kicked in. Her movements slowed, and Kagamine nearly had her. Then came her second wind, and her red shoes carried her to safety. A solemn resolve carved her face as she was likely planning to finish this quickly.

So caught up in his frustration to win, the mad dog didn't seem to realize Rin was leading him in a dizzying spiral. If his leap was that of a wolf, her flitting movements were that of a hummingbird or rabbit. Even while keeping her intentions masked, Rin was as fast as the boy when it came to retreat.

But Kagamine's attacks were still the deadliest - as he was forced to pick up the pace with each missed hit. Given his growing irritation, it seemed to be a disgrace to take even a minute to subdue his enemy. Rin was made aware of this and avoided his next barrage of heel hooks and armbars by a mere _graze_. The moment his arm struck out, she weaved around the strike and moved in close until her face was mere inches away from his.

"...!" Her sudden proximity disoriented him as she leaned in unexpectedly close to share a held gaze with him using those powder-blue eyes bracketed by bold, doll-like lashes combed with mascara. Her painted rogue lips carried that familiar faint smile void of warmth.

The enemy's kiss, or so it was called. It was a standoff where one's eyes lock the opponent's because of the proximity. Usually the best way to counter that was to feint a jab in her blind spot. Fighting, when done by professionals, resembled dancing. Perhaps that was why Rin was able to last this long against a seasoned combatant like Kagamine.

Kagamine, recovering quickly, went to counter her with a blindsiding leg hook, only to be shocked as Rin bound her legs around his neck in a flying triangle choke.

"GHH!"

Everyone shouted in shock as for the first time, the Lone Wolf was forced onto his knees - brought down by a tiny girl just a year younger than him. Rin was able to bring the repeating first year down with her full weight, using her flexibility as a dancer to withstand the awkward angles on the ground that would normally injure a person. Her previous statement regarding her physical abilities struck me with an awareness I didn't have before. Because of her status as a dancer, the strongest muscles in her body had to be her legs. Right now, she was exerting all she had to keep him pinned from attacking her. She reversed their bodies so she was the one straddling him. Her multiple skirts billowed out like a flower in full bloom. After all this time, she was still hugging her plush. Her stockinged thighs tightened around his carotid, cutting off the blood supply to his brain.

"Impossible…" My breath hitched in my throat, unbelieving what I was seeing. I was standing now. Beside me, even a stupefied Kaito was at a loss for words. "Does this mean that girl might have a chance...?"

"T-This is unconceivable, Rin…! I… I might have made a mistake." Kaito blurted aloud, causing me to glance at him. He looked at me with worried eyes. "I didn't think it would go this far… I shouldn't have enabled this." My eyes widened in surprise at his own admittance, but before I could reply a growl interrupted my line of thoughts.

"Damn… you…" A toxic hiss escaped Kagamine's clenched teeth as the veins in his neck bulged as he flung his weight sideways, forcing her to the ground instead. When it came to brawn, Kagamine was still the dominant one. Rin yelped as he, with incredible strength, grabbed under the crook of her knees trying to wrench her off him. He slowly rose from a knee to stand, all the while power-lifting a dangling Rin whose face began to pale when she realized what he was going to do.

"Don't you _dare_-!" Was all she managed to say before Kagamine, with a furious roar, began whirling them in rapid, turbulent circles - causing Rin to shriek at the top of her lungs as she was thrown back and forth in dizzying turns. She knew he was trying to fling her into one of the walls as he held onto the back of her knees. She screamed inanities at him among the words of _stop this madness _and _accept defeat like a man_. Her face started to turn green, and she covered her mouth to prevent herself from heaving. Still he didn't let up, and she proved to be just as stubborn - keeping her vice grip on him even as he nearly collided the into a steel wall.

"Oh shit! Things are getting real!"

"Wait 'til everyone sees this!"

Third year and first year students burst into an uproar as they circled the blondes with their phones out, flashing pictures or recording the entire scene. I was struck speechless watching these events unfold, my mouth running dry at the utter _chaos_ that was taking place beyond control.

What… what...

"Even to a girl he would resort to such brutality…" Kaito gasped, his glasses falling off his nose as he staggered back in shock. He actually had the gall to grip my shoulder for balance, but I was too much in shock to do anything about it. "Is there no trace of even the slightest bit of humanity in him?"

The answer to his question came in the form of -

"I'll break your neck open if you don't let go_, _you_ witch!_" There was nothing insincere in that baleful threat. He was _serious_.

"Hurrp…" A weak groan slipped from Rin's pale lips, but as stubborn as she proved to be - she refused to obey. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth. Her arms tightened around her plush bunny as she held on for dear life.

Everyone backed away in mortification whenever the blonds came close to piledriving them. A sharp whistle blew, and Mr. Gai was running to step in with waving arms until Rin managed to pull herself up and-

"Trade that temper in exchange for _manners_, Beastie!"

"HNGH?!"

\- jam her elbow straight into his solar plexus.

With a choked gasp, Kagamine loosened his grip to grab at his throat - buckling his knees for balance. As soon as her back touched the ground, Rin curled her legs under his torso and bucked him off with all her strength - kicking him out of the ring. Recovering mid-air, he landed in a crouch like a wild animal just as the bell rang. He glanced down to the front of his parka in astonishment at the small footprint she left behind for all to see.

But it was already over.

She had won.

Picking herself up off the ground, Rin ignored the dumbfounded looks from the crowd as she tamed her disheveled appearance. After fixing the monocle on her bunny, she twirled her fingers around her flyaways before sending gold curls flying over her shoulder. With one last downward glance at Kagamine, she broke into a smug little smile before blowing him a mocking kiss, further rubbing salt in his wounds. Kagamine's eyes flared in anger. Then her true disdain showed as she stuck her nose up with a haughty "hmph" and marched right past him, hips sashaying with no small amount of pride. Everyone's eyes followed her all the way out the door before turning to the surly wolf boy, who fell into an unsettling hush as he stood up.

_Ruuuuumble…_

A dark, murderous rage emanated from the boy in waves as he glared past the doors where Rin just left. The sting of humiliated defeat crawled behind his eyes, twisting his features in a wrathful scowl. His whole body went stiff though only the slightest of trembles moved his lips. His clenched fists went white at his sides in an iron grip, drawing blood.

Oh no.

This was the telltale sign of what would happen next. Our one and only chance to get away unscathed was now.

He was about to go on a very unpleasant, very destructive rampage. Once he lost his temper, the destruction was unstoppable - and it was _imminent_.

But my legs wouldn't move. My heart was lodged in my throat. I had never witnessed Kagamine's wrath in person until now. That frightening gaze of his bore holes into my eyes the moment he looked at me, rendering me frozen.

Those dark eyes… consumed with a black desire to _destroy_ \- threatening to swallow me up.

What was happening? Why couldn't I move…? Don't tell me… was this… _fear?_

"Don't just stand there, Prez. He's gonna blow." Kaito urged me under his breath as though saying this out loud would be all it took for the other boy to attack us. He wasted no time taking me by the arm to drag me away - putting as much distance between us and him as possible. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea as they bailed - leaving a gaping space between the boy and the rest of the other students. I threw last-ditch look towards the prefect, and he as well as Mr. Gai leaped into action.

Just as he started to storm towards the swinging doors, both men grabbed him by the arms and hauled his violently struggling form far away.

"_RRRGH! _Let go of me, mongrels!" The sheer volume of his scream would have made lesser men scatter. His bared his canines with the intent of throwing them off as the muscles in his arms tensed up, but they seemed to pick up on that. Even with both full-grown adults, as fit and muscular as they were, Kagamine's stubborn pride was giving them a run for their money. Numerous times he almost managed to throw them off in a whirlwind of brute strength. Both men struggled to restrain him despite him lashing out and were forced to slow down in effort to dodge his grappling grabs. They all but lifted him up as they practically carried him outside to detain him. He put up quite a thrashing, one of his strong kicks leaving a large, gaping hole in the bleachers.

"Strike one, you damn brat!" The prefect lambasted the boy's actions. "Any more incidents, and you're expelled here forever. No one is going to put up with that temper of yours forever - not even with the chairman's intervention!"

"POOR, MISGUIDED CHILD! DEFEAT IS A BITTER THING TO ACCEPT, BUT YOU'RE STILL A MAN! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE TO TAKE OUT YOUR FRUSTRATIONS ON A WOMAN" Mr. Gai wept for Kagamine even as he hauled him away with bulging biceps. " WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CONTACT YOUR GUARDIAN! PERHAPS HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TALK SOME SENSE INTO YOU MAN TO MAN!"

Finally, as soon as they reached the doors - Kagamine simply went limp. His eyes were still burning, however. Nothing on his face indicated that he was about to simply let this go anytime soon. Wisps of blond hair fell into those cold, remorseless eyes. This wasn't the end of it.

My heart was still hammering in my throat even as people left to go on to their next classes. A worried tap on my shoulder from Kaito finally brought me to my senses. I didn't realize I was still holding my breath until I started to feel lightheaded. He was still in front of me, then I remembered how he stood protectively in front of me in case Kagamine broke free. If not for his intervention, I could've been caught up in the wolf's rampage.

My mouth moved to thank him, but the words wouldn't come. They were stuck in my throat. I brought my shaking hands to my face, realizing just how scared I had been for not just myself, but for everyone else. It frustrated me - here I was supposed to be protecting them, and I just froze up. I was beyond ashamed of my inaction.

People were starting to look over here, and no- no, don't _look_. Their whispering voices as to _why_ _didn't I do anything _overwhelmed me. They thought I was a failure. They thought I was a useless coward! And it was true, all I did was stand there like a deer in headlights. I talked a big game about facing Kagamine but all I did was shrink away!

The shame was unbearable it made my knees buckle.

But his eyes… that look in his eyes was nothing but _chaos_. It terrified me. That unnatural hatred and rage… it didn't bode well - what he was capable of… just what in the world was he?

Dread turned to panic as the color drained from my face. No! I don't want anyone to see me like this! I shut my eyes, trying to stop the trembling but to no avail.

Just then, a fluttering sensation of warmth enveloped my neck. I opened my eyes in surprise to find Kaito wordlessly wrapping his worn, washed out scarf around my neck - covering my trembling mouth and shoulders. My fingers reached up to touch the material as an earthy, piney scent filled my nostrils. It was as refreshing as a forest breeze, calming my nerves until I finally managed to stop shaking.

Was this Kaito's smell…?

I found myself taking solace in this gentleness of his. It was like a light rain falling on an unforgiving desert.

"I keep telling you not to push yourself, Prez! You're always working yourself to the bone planning events and stopping fights in your free time!" Kaito admonished me in a purposely loud voice, drawing attention to us. "Now you've gone and gotten yourself sick! You may be tough, but even super girls have their limits!"

"Shion…" I uttered, staring at him wide-eyed. In reply, he threw me a quick grin before rearing up on me with a sternness I'd never seen use before. Then my eyes fell over his bruised neck where Kagamine had choked him earlier. "Wait, but your injuries-!"

"Eh, I might have deserved these for lighting Kagamine's short fuse." Kaito shrugged before smiling. "It's nice knowing you're worried about me though! But don't be! For some reason, it doesn't really hurt much!" He skipped away before I could protest. "Hang onto my scarf until you get over your illness! Just watching you shiver makes me feel like we're in the Arctic!" Kaito threw up his hands in exaggerated frustration before making his leave. "See you in class, and you better slack off and take a nap like a normal student should! I'll toss your books out the window if I catch you studying like a maniac again!"

"Oh, so that's how it was?" The students broke into murmurs, shooting me sympathetic looks instead of the disdainful stares from earlier - but I didn't care about that. Clutching the scarf Kaito gave me with careful trepidation, I felt my opinion towards him changing.

Had he really just gone out of his way to comfort me and then save my image as though nothing was amiss? This unexpected kindness of his made me realize just how little I knew about him when I'd been passing judgment on him as an idiot this whole time…

I suddenly felt guilty.

As though feeling the weight of my heavy gaze, Kaito looked over his shoulder before winking at me. It was like he knew what I was thinking just now. Embarrassed, I huffed and walked the other direction before anyone could catch sight of my reddening cheeks.

Still… I have to thank him later and find a way to return the favor. Now that I owed him, I definitely couldn't let his deed go unacknowledged. It would bother me the for the rest of my life if I did nothing.

I spent the rest of the day trying to forget the whole thing happened, but it was impossible. Those who witnessed the fight between Rin and Kagamine earlier were already flapping their gums about it. By the end of the day, everyone was talking about it. Some couldn't believe that a freshman girl could best their strongest delinquent. Others cried out how they would never forgive her for shaming their idol.

However, their pale faces indicated that they were shaken - and knowing that Kagamine was likely to come back in a foul mood, they opted to stay away as soon as they saw him.

I marched out of my classroom after finishing up the council meeting. I cut it short with the intention to find either Rin or Kagamine - whoever I saw first - to question their actions earlier. I made certain to keep my phone on me in case I ran into trouble and notified Chairman of my next actions. He has yet to respond to my texts, so I assumed he was busy elsewhere.

My previous fear of Kagamine was still there, but I had to bury that. I knew without a doubt that he was stronger than me, but I needed to get over that. I couldn't afford to be scared of him, not now when there were so many other students who I had to protect.

"I just have to be careful." I told myself as I steeled my spine to prepare a confrontation with the wolf.

"For someone like that girl to win against the Lone Wolf was no one-hit wonder…" I murmured to myself, frowning. She was just as likely to be as deadly- no, perhaps even _deadlier_ than the wolf himself. True, she was nowhere near aggressive as Kagamine and so far seemed repulsed by perhaps she was even demure… but her background was questionable at best. Unlike Kagamine, she had no history in this school until now. I didn't know anything about her.

I would have to keep an eye on her from now on… and also find a way to keep her and Kagamine apart.

Today's incident made it clear they were like oil and fire - they would burn everything in their vicinity and therefore should _never_ make contact.

These untimely deaths as well as Ms. Ann's disappearance - all of it revolved around the school. My suspicions weren't unfounded when I believed that those two blonds were definitely connected to this somehow. There was something unusual about them - something I couldn't ignore.

Something was going on… I just couldn't see it yet.

* * *

**Len's POV**

.

.

.

"_This is your last chance, Kagamine."_ The one who called himself "counselor" had seared me with that heavy, judgmental gaze - thinking himself a higher power than myself. It was maddening._ "You're not to misbehave in any way on school grounds. I want to help all you students succeed - but we cannot tolerate any more tomfoolery. Any more violent outbursts of yours, and it's an official expulsion on your permanent record."_

"ARAAAGGHHH!"

How could I lose to someone so passionless? Someone with no _soul_ when it came to fighting? And having to be barked at by those suited underlings who thought less of me?

My hatred for them all was unbearable.

"Maybe I should just kill you all to silence your impudent mouths forever!" I snarled between hits, imagining each face being destroyed by my fists. Maybe I ought to do just that. Being held there wasn't worth an iota of my time or interest - so why was I still tolerating this?

The next time they test me until my patience snapped, I'd really butcher them all…

"Heh." A scornful leer made itself present on my face. _BAM._ "Maybe I should? What's there to lose?" My bare fists pounded against the gravel, reducing it to smithereens. "That way I won't have deal with any more annoyances…!"

In the shade of my gated hideout which used to be a construction site, I drowned myself unleashing my rampant emotions against the steel girders before me. My fists pounded away at the metal, leaving nasty dents. Each blow chipped away at its core, sending metal debris flying in sharp chunks. Each time I thought of _her_ face, I ended up obliterating the structures faster than they could even collapse. With another enraged scream, I lashed out against a joist that quickly fell apart at the beams and caused nearby girders to fall in domino effect.

_RUUUMBBLLEEEE…_

With its foundation completely gone, there was nothing left to stop the entire bridge from its inevitable downfall. The earth shook as metal and glass fell apart in splinters. I observed in savage satisfaction witnessing the man made creation fall to its knees in a deafening collapse. It wasn't until the dust began to settle than I realized how my breaths came out in heavy, flushed pants.

"_I sent you to be educated there because you lack a sordid understanding of humans, Pup. Your grudge against them is what fuels you - you must let the past go. Take this from an old wolfskin who learned too late..."_

"Damn it, Dell. You're not my father or alpha… I don't need to listen to old fools who went soft because of their weak sympathy for humans!" I spat to the side before throwing off my parka and climbing a nearby pine tree. Yes, the only thing stopping me from murdering all those wretched humans was because of _him_. Dell challenged me to "understand" humans before deciding whether or not I should truly kill them. Each time I gave him a reason, he merely dismissed them as "immature" or "lacking conviction".

Kch! As wolfskin tradition went, it was expected of younger kin to honor their Elder's wishes before going their own way, whether to break away from a clan or to go solo. As a young wolfskin who hasn't reached a century old, I had no choice but to honor Dell's challenge. Dell was the one who raised me after all, though we never belonged to a clan. Until my rite of passage, I couldn't go against tradition lest I taint my honor.

Still… this ugly, crushing feeling wouldn't go away. I rose a clenched fist to my line of sight before throwing myself into another training exercise. Grabbing onto the highest branch overlooking the forest, I tied the largest boulder I could find to my feet and started doing as many pull-ups as quickly as I could.

_Fury_. It eroded my mind and all sense of reason- possessing me, _feeding_ me with an unrelenting drive to _annihilate_ whatever stood in my has been my life for as long as I could remember. Fighting… charging ahead at full force no matter whose lives I trampled on. The harshness of the way I lived brought to mind the glacial winds of Kjellberg Mountain. Blistering memories of scaling fifty thousand meter alps using nothing but my bare hands and feet came to mind. Each time my muscles screamed, the harshness of training under zero degrees Fahrenheit returned to me in a blizzard.

So many times I fell… so many times I thought I would die…

But not anymore, for I am the strongest now.

By the three-hundredth pull up, I landed terra firma to the ground and disrupted the grass in a woodland blaze. I went over to the stacked pile of cinder blocks I had collected during the summer and roped them together five at a time. Once secure, I started a series of hammer throws.

"This is nothing…!" I gritted out, my shoulders stiff from spinning the weight. I threw my body round and round like a pinwheel, picking up speed until the world around me was a mere afterimage. Letting out a thunderous war cry, I hurled the cinderblocks into the air and released the rope. It cleaved over the lake and into a flock of birds, breaking their formation as caws erupted - hitting a bird and causing it to fall. My ears perked up as a distant thud was heard miles away.

"Hmph." With a decisive smirk, I shook my head at today's distance before heading back to the cinderblock pile to repeat the exercise. Last week, I was able to throw much farther than that. It went to show how muddled my mind was because of that witch. It was all her fault.

By the time I flung the last stack of cinderblocks, I noted how far it went flying into the horizon until it disappeared over the treeline.

"Tch." I ran a hand through my unruly hair, beads of sweat scattering to the crisp wind. "Those things are hard to intact nowadays." I didn't bother going after the block knowing it had to be in shambles by now. As my body was saturated in sweat, I noted it would be a good time later this evening to wash in the river. My undershirt was riddled with mud, debris, and grass stains from roughhousing.

Undoing the confines of my ponytail, I let my golden mane ripple in the wind as I took in a slow, purposeful deep breaths of the greenwood air. I kicked off my shoes as I waded into the stream, taking in the cold, splashing waves. It was cumbersome forcing myself to relax, but the sounds of the rushing river and animals made it easier for me.

"What do I need to understand the _humans_ for, Dell?" I asked aloud, wondering for a brief moment if the wind would carry the question to where he was. "When so many times in the past… it was _they_ who failed to understand and revere us? Even now."

I lifted my gaze to the sunlit canopy, piercing my gaze through the falling leaves. My conflicted presence disrupted the beautiful tranquility of orange and red tones. Here I was, alone but at peace. The silence around me was comforting - unobtrusive but open. Only here I was able to line up my thoughts in an ebb flow, pushing out the strange and unwelcome away like an ocean would to a tide.

"Only out here in the wild… is my heart truly robust." I finally let out a quiet, steady sigh - the boiling tension from my body returning to a simmer.

That's right - as long as I was strong, I needed no one. All I had to do was survive and fight - and someday… I could return home. Home, to Kjellberg Mountains where I truly belonged.

Taking out my yellow beast stone, I shone the rough cut crystal towards the sun - giving it a heavenly glow from its heart. Closing my eyes, I welcomed the light enveloping me as my body morphed into its true form. My limbs were lengthening, my senses were sharpening - the clothes ripped away from my expanding form. The pain passed as quickly as it came. As soon as my heavy paws landed on all fours, I tilted my head back in a howl - scaring off nearby animals. Then I travelled as fast as I could back to the city limits.

Human machines roared on constructed highways, racing against me as I roamed the backroads. The setting sun peered over the grassy hills, reflecting an iridescent sheen across my thick coat. I passed by a group of human offspring playing by the stream, who pointed and shrieked at me with awestruck laughter. I wasn't worried, however - even if they told others they saw me it wasn't as though human adults would believe mere pups and their wild imaginations.

It wasn't until I reached the shadows of the arcade's side alley did I reluctantly revert back into the pathetic form I was forced to call my human body. I was in the nude as I searched behind a loose brick pile to reveal another fresh set of clothes my size. It was a drag - forcing myself to adapt to human society and their norms, having to dress in and out between transformations, but Dell insisted I had to at least concede to the bare necessities.

Once I was changed, my feet carried me to the back entrance. Once I opened the door, I found no guard - inviting me inside the colorful noise. I put in my earbuds and tuned out incessant chatter with classical piano - a different soundtrack from last month.

Without wasting another moment, I flicked the wad of human cash Dell gave me across the counter to the lanky employee who shakily returned a roll of tickets - avoiding my penetrative glare the entire time. I passed a line of middle school children crowded by the prize booths and all but shouldered anyone aside who got in my way to the rhythm step pad.

Short staccatos hastening to a melodic etude, the piano chords sang in my ears like a hymn as I weaved through the chiptune noise.

Games of concentration were an amusing pastime for me. I did not dislike rhythm games in that sense despite the flashing neon colors from the machines made me want to punch their lights out.

A slow smirk of satisfaction spread across my face until a slender figure belonging to a stern-faced woman blocking my path to the step pad. Brown eyes, brown hair - the same color as the mud her entire being represented. My mood soured as I dragged my eyes up to see it was that nosy, annoying she-gorilla from that steel prison - the one who enjoyed intruding on those who so obviously wanted to be left alone. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I removed my earbuds, unintimidated by her disdainful gaze as other dogs were. If she thought she could get me to do anything her heart desired like she did with those other mongrels at the school - she was in for a rude awakening.

"Kagamine. I need a moment of your time, if you will? Let's go somewhere quieter." Walking past me, she didn't spare a second glance as she headed out the door. I had half a mind to snarl at her for ordering me around as though I were some stupid, besotted puppy. Just when I finally managed to calm myself down - this had to happen. With an irate jerk of my head, I stormed after her with the intent of letting her know what I thought of her provocations.

As soon as we were outside, I caught notice of the sleek black vehicle across the street with tinted windows. A whiff of men's cologne and ironing starch informed me there were two occupants inside. I recognized the stench to be from those hounding underlings from school - the ones who bowed down to the she-gorilla.

I scowled. So she thought she was safe so long as those two were there? Well, at least she wasn't stupid enough to meet me out here by herself. Without turning to look at her, I began in a purposeful growl.

"Out with it, wench. Why are you here, and what do you want from me?"

"I heard this is where you spend your idle hours. I knew if I waited long enough you would eventually show yourself." She clipped, then her tone sharpened much to my disliking. "That technique of yours you showed during gym… it seems pretty solid. Why not teach it to me?"

I merely rose a brow, lazily observing her with an eye before scoffing.

"It's almost flattering a she-gorilla would ask me for instruction when there are far better teachers." I answered with a snort. "But the method I use… isn't for normal humans. So." I cocked my head at her, staring straight through her as I knew she was acting with false pretenses. "Why would a she-gorilla like _you_ ever need it? I'd stop wasting time if I were you, asking pointless questions - and get to the matter at hand."

"Indeed. I'm not interested at all in that barbaric grappling of yours. It's an eyesore, having to watch such vulgar gore." The woman dropped all civilities as she leaned against the wall, crossing her legs. "I'll be blunt. Your misconduct at school is unacceptable. I want you to stop, as what happened in gym today put many students at an unease. With exams coming up, feeling unsafe in the building the last thing they need." She showed her displeasure by crossing her arms. "I don't know what kind of problems are going on in your personal life, but nobody wants another repeat of last year's incident."

Preposterous. I almost sneered.

Did she bring me all the way out here just to give me a I threw her a bland glance just to show her how interested I was in her opinion.

"And? Was there something else you wanted to say, or am I finally allowed to leave?"

Watching her struggle to contain that withering composure of hers was the most entertaining thing humans have showed me all day. It proved to be a challenge for her, considering she looked like she wanted to bite my head off. She was doing a poor job of masking her obvious _loathing_ for me. I could see it burning like coals in those burnt umber eyes.

"I want you," she inhaled, taking great pains to steady her voice to one of professional neutrality. "To stay away from first year Shimoda Rin, your classmate. Everyone saw it. You meant to hurt her on purpose." She said. "Whatever personal grudge you hold against her, I suggest you keep it to yourself. Students here are supposed to be here to learn - not to hurt each other, and you're no exception."

I narrowed my eyes before breaking into the nastiest grin I could muster, making her flinch in distaste.

"Or what? You'll run crying to that milksop father of yours, the chairman?"

"I just might." She retorted, this time doing away with any hesitance that might have held her back. I let out a derisive scoff before throwing my arms out in faux defenselessness, mocking her with a careless grin.

"Heeh? Do I come across as a nemesis so diabolical in your eyes that you'd vilify my intentions as one who'd waste time chasing after that bratty witch?" Her eyes flared up at my jeering. "Or perhaps it's because you desperately want to play heroine that you need a nobody like me to play a crude role, that way your kind can love you?" A quick glance at her barely controlled expression told me that even a human like her was easily swayed by emotions. "So. Do I really look like such an evil person to you?"

"...An evil person, you say?" The brunette repeated, a shadow falling over her face as she averted her eyes. "I'm not really fond of that term. Because to me, it only refers to people who are evil for _you_ when it could be the other way around. A gross oversimplification." She leaned over the railing, a breath escaping her in a misty puff. "And I don't think there's anyone out there who's good or evil for everyone."

A fair opinion, that much I could begrudgingly admit - not that I would ever agree with _her_ out loud. That line of thought proved to my benefit as she turned a hardened gaze on me.

"So, Kagamine, if you keep trampling over people's lives the way you are now… then to me, you _are_ an evil person, aren't you?"

That ignorance of hers would be laughable if not for her incredibly _irritating _talent of flaunting an empty authority that meant nothing to me, causing me to sneer. If only she realized we were already natural enemies whether or not I bent my knee to her allegiance. The day a monster willingly came under service of another human would be the day I die laughing to my grave.

"And what of you? Are you not the same for bending others to your will using your fists instead of words, she-gorilla?" I crowed, my face twisting into a deranged grin. "I've seen the way you fight. You condemn me for being the way I am when it's obvious you're no stranger to violence either. The only difference is between us is that _you're_ the one who never holds back." I said. "I fail to comprehend your logic. Self-righteous naysayers like you are all the same - you're all slaves to that narrow-minded _hypocrisy_ and idealize your own reasons for convenience at best."

"That's not-! I don't-!" Her voice rose in sharp volume, only to falter as she lost herself in doubt. "You're wrong! I'm not like that!"

"Why must violence and pleasure be considered evil?" With a scoff, I shook my head. "I fight with purpose. Those who challenge me are the ones who risk getting hurt. I do not like holding back, but against weaklings - I have to." Walking past her, I stopped just shy of our shoulders brushing. "The strongest will always be challenged no matter what. I see no reason why I can't enjoy worthy opponents when I've been brought up to live to fight."

"A-All I want is for the students to be protected. That's the only reason why I do things the why I do! I have no choice!" Her voice momentarily wavered before she cleared her throat, but she was still unable to look me in the eye. "I only meant to ask that you leave them unharmed!"

Leave them unharmed? Even if the humans are the ones who initiate conflict?

It was impossible for humans and monsters to coexist. We were predator and prey, with monsters all the way at the top of the food chain. Sooner or later one of the two would end up destroying the other. It was a waste of time prolonging the inevitable with these foolish treaties and negotiations. That's what I thought of those pompous Chevalerie fools who sought to tame the impossible - it went against the natural law. That was the only law I would ever obey.

Having enough of this farce, I approached her with bared fangs mimicking a sardonic smile - sensing true fear flicker beneath that stoic exterior. That subtle tremble at her lips betrayed her, and I started circling her like a wolf would to a deer. She wasn't as tough as she thought she was, and I would show her this.

"Whether I'm evil or not - does that mean you're superior to me?" I asked. "Did you think you could intimidate me like you do with those underdogs? You must be used to having your boots licked." I stopped short to rap my hand against the metal bar, the noise causing her to nearly jolt. "It doesn't matter who it is - I don't take kindly to uppity bitches ordering me around. Don't try to dictate me, she-gorilla, or I'll kill you." She must have known I didn't make light of threats, given the slightest shudder of her shoulders. However strong she was for a human woman, she was _still_ just a human.

"Then…" she exhaled before braving to face me with her shoulders thrown back and wary eyes meeting mine. "It doesn't matter what your guardian thinks either?" Hearing that caused me to bristle, and I immediately drew back to give him a black look.

"Don't drag Dell into this. You've no right." I snapped.

"If I recall, it was Mr. Dell who contacted Chairman shortly after your suspension last year. He waited day and night for two weeks for Chairman to return his calls, requesting each time to negotiate the terms into letting you attend Megaton High School again." The wench recounted the events, watching my expression shift. A knot in my stomach tightened, but I said nothing. Noticing this, she went on to add. "What would your esteemed guardian think, I wonder, if another repeat of last year's incident pushes the board to expel you for good this time?"

"You…" A low growl rumbled in my throat as the magma rushed to my head in violent waves.

She dared to threaten _me_?

"A word of advice." She-gorilla cut in, her voice hard as steel. "I'd be careful if I were you. You might think yourself indomitable, but I don't think it's wise to needlessly make enemies… especially those who have the potential to become more dangerous than you. And I'm not talking about myself." She advanced past me, heading towards the car that started to run its engine. Just before she got into the car, she shot me a sidelong glance. "As the saying goes, the nail that sticks out gets hammered in. So… be safe going home, Kagamine Len."

I didn't go after vehicle despite my legs screaming to chase after it and shred the wheels to ribbons. How I'd savor her terrified expression as I would plunge my claws into her rib cage and bisect her into a gory mess, forcing her underlings to watch in frozen terror before I would turn on them. Instead I took revenge by chucking the roll of tickets at the departing car with all my strength, taking a vindictive satisfaction upon seeing it break the rearview window - the spray of glass causing She-gorilla to scream in startled fright as the driver hurriedly pulled away to avoid any more possible attacks.

A biting chill from the north wind told me winter was coming. I stood on the sidewalk and glared where She-gorilla stood. After all… the last thing I wanted to do was have Dell fly into another legendary, self-righteous rage as he inflicted punishment on me.

As old as he was getting - one didn't simply anger the Big, Bad Wolf and live to tell the tale… especially when he was your mentor and guardian. Even I was aware of that.

Still…

"Rrrr… What a bad joke!" A harsh laugh erupted from my throat as I let out my anger by punching a nearby wall, causing a sinkhole in the bricks and mortar. My nostrils flared as I panted heavily, seeing red as I went over the wench's words in my head. "Just because of that damned fight with that chevalier witch, all those fools believe I should trod upon the ground…! If it were a real one, she'd be dead before she'd even know what happened!" In my black rage, I shattered a store glass display with a sharp kick, causing the merchandise to fall and break as soon as it hit the sidewalk. I clenched my shaking fist, growling. "The only reason she won was because I was forced to hold back…! And I'm the only one who knows it!"

My tirade was halted by a lush, honeyed scent wafting into my senses. It was strong, overwhelmingly so… but also familiar. I stopped my destruction to smell the air, using my nose to pinpoint the source.

Then I realized… it was her. She was nearby… but her scent was different. The first time I smelled her her scent was _disgusting_, beyond my tolerance… but now… it was a little more bearable. I always hated sweet things since birth, but this kind of smell was almost tolerable. Perhaps even fragrant.

"For only her to emit this kind of enthralling scent… she truly must be a witch, casting these hexes when I'm nearby." I grumbled to myself. How conniving of her despite her deceptive frailty.

That aside… this was my chance to inflict some well-deserved payback. Oh yes. I would show her the same humiliation she gave me, no, I'll give her back the misfortune tenfold.

A slow, malevolent grin crept onto my lips as an idea for revenge brewed. I broke into a run, ignoring oncoming traffic as vehicles of every size honked at me.

I tracked her scent until it brought me to Rogue District. She was crossing the pedestrian bridge with that smug smile on her face. Hollow Yves broke into a raspy, dry laughter at the back of her head, causing her to swivel around in my direction and meet my searing gaze.

"_EYAHAHAH! CONFRONTATION IMMINENT!" _Dry-bones screeched, its red eyes flashing like rubies.

Turning on her heel, she awaited my approach with a faint smile. I wanted to claw it away and inflict her with pain so great she would never be able to smile again.

"Ah, Beastie… fancy running into you again." She tittered as soon as I landed right in front of her, undeterred by my proximity. "To what do I owe the displeasure?" Her thinly veiled courtesy was a farce to her underlying scorn. In response, I merely snarled with my face mere inches away from hers.

"I challenge you to a real fight, chevalier."

"... What?" She blinked, openly bewildered. I scowled.

"You heard me. I won't repeat myself." Taking advantage of her shock, I snagged her by the wrist and dragged her off elsewhere. Because she was angrier than afraid was likely the reason why no one came to her aid. Her shrill demands caused others to look our way, though most brushed us off as a "bickering couple". The image made me sneer in disgust. As if I would ever _consider_ mating with a human - especially one so lazy, spoiled, vain and did nothing but complain about hardships. And those fluttery, black clothes… truly, she was a witch.

Humans were so delusional, their imaginations coming up with anything to entertain their tiny brains - yet another reason why I abhorred them so. They all deserved to burn. They all had to burn so the earth they walked on could be purified from any lingering trace of their disgraceful, pathetic existences.

The thought nearly made me mad with delight, causing a savage grin to bare my teeth. Pedestrians immediately jumped out of my way bearing frightened looks.

"Eeek! What a scary-looking guy!"

"H-He's deranged! Not to mention that goth girl must be with him…!"

"T-That's the creepiest looking couple I've ever seen!"

"You're mistaken! This beast could _never_ be my boyfriend! I prefer gentlem_eeeeen_!" The witch cried after the fleeing people, appearing horrified to be affiliated with me. Her words fell on deaf ears, and she turned her ire on me. Her face bloomed bright red in anger. "And you! How dare you touch me without my consent, you pig-ignorant scoundrel! Unhand me this instant! You're embarrassing me!" She tried to shake me off but only proved to be weaker. "Uggh! You must _insufferably _pleased with yourself, manhandling a beautiful lady like this!" Noticing I was still ignoring her, she became even more riled up - even going so far as to drag her feet. My annoyance grew as she sat down right then and there in the middle of the street, finally causing me to look down at her with a glare. Her tantrum drew more attention from others, but as soon as I shot them deathly stares - they all scurried away, afraid of getting involved when I was in an incredibly _foul_ mood. In response, the girl merely huffed. "Don't pretend you can't hear me! I said release me!"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled her on her feet with little effort - causing her to yelp in pain as I all but dragged her across the walkway. Her struggles were in vain as I forced her along to match my pace lest she wanted to trip and break her neck. Not that I would've been against such a fortunate twist of fate.

"Give it up. Resisting is fu-"

"RAAAAAPIST! PLEASE, SOMEONE! THIS PERVERT IS ABDUCTING ME!" She cut me off with a screech so shrill she nearly destroyed my eardrums. I was so taken aback by the disgusted looks thrown my way my grip loosened on her. She took it upon her to snatch her hand from mine. Upon gaining sympathetic looks, she burst into a fit of crocodile tears before shooting me a tearful glance. She all but melted against a lightpost, covering her chest in demure fashion.

"Do what you will with my body, fiend! But you will never possess my hea-!" I closed the distance between us and slapped a palm over her mouth, glowering over her like a dark cloud. She batted her eyes up at me with what was supposed be the innocence of a child. If anything, this only made me angrier.

"Silence that poisonous tongue if you don't want me to rip it out." I rumbled in my softest voice so no one could hear, gripping her jaw lightly as I forcefully tilted her head so our eyes would meet. "I'll carry you the rest of the way home on my shoulder if I have to. Understand…_ little sister_?" Hearing this, the girl looked even more affronted than before.

I had said the last part aloud on purpose, causing the concerned bystanders that had formed around us to relax and give way as I had hauled the witch onto her feet and had walked past them. At last the girl had stopped resisting, knowing I had won this round. I had still felt her fuming behind me, however, if the sharp sensation of her glare on my back was anything to go by.

"Oh… so it's just a pair of siblings fighting?"

"I suppose they do _look_ alike, but…"

"To make a scene out a public is so shameless! Leave your squabbles at home!"

"As if I'd ever ravish an ugly girl like _you_. The very thought sickens me." I spat, causing her to stiffen. "For someone who garbs herself in black and inks her face even darker - there's no sane man or animal alive who would ever desire your revolting body. You're a curse." For a moment I almost stopped seeing her form hunch and tremble from the corner of my eye, but when I glanced over at her she had her eyes on the ground, her bangs shadowed over her face so I couldn't see her expression. A burst of wariness stabbed me, so I turned my gaze ahead once more.

I wanted her to be quiet… so what was this uneasiness taking root in my heart? It was like a thorn in my side… digging deeper the longer she was silent. Trying to ignore these unsettling feelings eating away at me, I continued on until we finally made it under a red bridge obscured by the hillsides. Passerbys wouldn't be able to spot us under here, not when the bridge itself cast a shadow over us.

I let go of her as soon as we were both engulfed in the shade, glancing at her over my shoulder. She was rubbing her reddened wrist as my uncaring eyes fell to the rabbit plush in her arms.

"The doll you carry reeks of death…" I could smell it from before this afternoon, which was partly the reason why I provoked her. But now there was no mistaking it. "It carries the traces of Medusa's ash… you're the one who killed her."

To that, she offered no reply. So I continued with a smirk.

"I heard from the scarecrow that you're the daughter of Bloody Mary. I was surprised to hear it considering how adverse you are to conflict… but it's not because you condemn it, but rather… you're just too lazy to involve yourself… correct?"

"Scarecrow?" Her blank expression morphed into one of surprise. Realization dawned on her as she stepped back. "He… Mikuo was the one who told you…?" She darted her eyes away with a grimace, miffed at having a personal secret like hers exposed in the nude. "I… I have no relation to that monstrous woman. As you guessed, I don't care for bloodshed." She emitted a depreciative laugh. "It's been years since her death. If I truly were her daughter, shouldn't I be much stronger by now? No." She looked straight at me, shaking her head. "I am just an E-ranked chevalier… one who hasn't even collected a single monster soul. So I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"An E-ranker?" I frowned. From what Dell taught me about the Chevalerie Order, E was the weakest tier that usually marked fresh recruits. Chevaliers were ranked from E to A, depending on their strength and capabilities as monster hunters. The only way to advance in ranking depended on the amount of monster souls collected and absorbed by their soul weapons.

A soul weapon was the manifestation of the strength of a chevalier's heart. It was their personification of their will to fight. Extracted and crafted by blacksmiths upon a chevalier's initiation, the monster hunters were expected to become stronger by absorbing monster souls into their weapons. That was the only way for them to gain knowledge and experience. Without doing this, their strength would remain stagnant against more powerful monsters - leading to eventual death.

"You don't believe me?" Rin tilted her head before sighing. "Very well. I suppose I have no choice but to show you… so, don't be alarmed when I do this." She touched a hand to her bunny before unsheathing a large pair of scissors big enough to match the size of a sword. A pulse of unnatural energy reverberated like a beating heart. There was no mistaking that sensation… that was indeed her soul weapon.

On closer inspection, however, I saw the scissor blades were rustic beyond repair as though they had been neglected for eons. The curved handles, the elegant vining, and even the nail holes were punctured to resemble crucifixes. Her weapon's design was antique at best. Yet as far I was concerned, appearances were worthless if a weapon couldn't even function at its best. Those scissors looked like they hadn't been used in a long time. The power radiating from it was weak.

She wasn't lying. Still, the tension knotted in my muscles refused to relax.

For an E-ranker to take down Medusa at her age, it should've been impossible unless she had years of experience to turn the tide against the gorgon. The serpentess was definitely more of a coward than a fighter, but even _she_ couldn't have been defeated so easily by a mere E-ranker.

And still, it didn't change the fact that I challenged this little human. Even if she was just an E-ranker, there was more to one's capabilities than systematic ranking. Whether or not she truly was the daughter of Bloody Mary, one thing remained certain.

She was the one who killed Medusa.

"If you're not the little brat I made you out to be from day one, then prove it. Show me what you're made of." I ordered, looking at her straight in the eye with a piercing gaze. I lowered my body in an combative stance, elbows tucked in and the rest of me hunched forward to ready myself. I felt more alert than I had been the entire week - every pore in my being just _itching_ to fight. The afterimage produced by the riverside reflected the dark purpose within me. Behind those glacial, bellicose eyes of mine was my immovable resolve.

"Pray tell… you want _me_ to fight _you again_? Like a pair of mad dogs pitted against each other?" The witch intoned, her expression wracked with bewilderment at my demands. Her incredulity underwent a gradual change of disinterest as the stiffness left her body. "... We both know our duel from earlier was a mere front. Appearances aside, the only reason you lost is because you forced yourself to hold back." She said, causing me to raise a brow. "I suppose exposing your true powers as a wolfskin was too much for your pride to bear, especially when it came to defeating someone as "weak" as myself." She crossed her arms, rocking back and forth on her heels. "You don't strike me as one who wastes their time on trivialities. What are your true intentions, Beastie?"

Perceptive one, wasn't she?

I almost chuckled.

"And if I remember correctly, you're the one who told me the previous night that you wanted nothing to do with 'weak, filthy humans." She quoted my apparent statement with a sharp, analytical gaze. "Most people would label you a misanthrope, but since I know that you're a monster - it's clear you abhor humans to the point of avoiding contact with them unless forced. Why am I suddenly an exception?"

I offered no response to her barrage of questions, but my silence seemed to be enough as the clouded confusion in her eyes cleared. The girl wasn't hasty - and that I could commend. She knew I was baiting her, and the look on her face told me she wouldn't humor me any longer. That would not do.

With a bitter sigh, she sheathed her scissors back into the rabbit plush.

"Accepting your challenge without cause is pointless, therefore I'll do no such thing. Had I known you would have dragged me all the way out here to demand a dogfight, I would have made myself scarce as soon as Hollow Yves warned me of your presence." The witchling clipped as she turned on her heel with the intent of walking away. "Unlike you and Bloody Mary, I take no such pleasure in senseless violence. I bid you good evening." The last statement she gibed with exaggerated formality as she did a mocking curtsy, leaving me in the dust. However, taking me and my challenge lightly through the mud proved to be the error of her ways. If anything, her biting words only incensed my rapidly building temper once again.

"You dare…" I began in voice low and menacing. "Turn your back on me?"

I never allowed her to take even one step.

In a burst of movement, I moved in front of the witch. Caught off guard, she had no time to react as I tore her rabbit right out of her arms with strength outmatching hers. I held it by its loppy ears, causing its monocle to fall to the ground and shatter.

Recovering quickly, the girl went for the doll just as I raised it out of her reach by using my own height to my advantage.

"You…! You thieving brute! Give Ossa back to me this instant!"

"Is this how you defeated Medusa? By screaming and demanding things like a spoiled princess?" The muscles in my face didn't budge. A derisive scoff left me as my next words words dripped with somnolence, her uproar boring me to tears. "I've yet to understand how a self-indulgent little girl like you could accomplish such a thing." She threw me a particularly venomous glare as she threw her weight behind a tackle that I easily sidestepped, causing her to stumble. "Well, perhaps Medusa's death wasn't your doing after all… given her stupidity, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out she was mauled to death by a string of spurned suitors she rejected in the monster realm - the Harrowing, that is."

"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!" She shrieked, unheeding to my scathing remarks. She tried to reach the bunny plush with increased frenzy. But no matter her attempts, she was thwarted by my faster and stronger frame. Even with her wild attempts to claw her rabbit out of my hands, anyone could see she was more frightened than angry. It was a dramatic change - seeing this once collected and prim witchling reduced to a grieving child. I watched the war between proprietary and desperation wage in her eyes. "PLEASE! OSSA!"

"Time for you get serious, witch." I snapped, baring my sharp canines bared into a sneer.

Her pupils shrank in horror as my next actions were reflected in the canvas of her eyes.

_ **RIIIP** _

"_**NOOOO! OSSAAA!"**_

An ear-grating, shrill scream of her friend was one of helpless anguish and heartbreak as she was forced to watch me tear her beloved rabbit to shreds. Her voice broke from tears as she screamed at me to _stop_. Her pleas were prolonged, and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Yet I paid no heed and started with doll's head. Countless threads were ripped apart as the head fell to the ground, its raining down in cotton flesh. Then I proceeded to rip it limb to limb. In tearful rage, the howling girl lunged at me again - only to be swatted away like a fly. She fell to the ground so hard a gasp ripped from her throat.

"NO! NOO!" Her hysteria reached its peak as her plush was disemboweled. She hung her head, quivering. "Why does everyone hurt us…"

I threw the remnants of her friend at her feet, saying nothing. I looked on in detached silence - expectation weighing in my cold gaze.

Just then she stopped crying.

A hush befell the alleyway as a chilling dread seemed to wash over the witch. Her hair shadowed her expression as she looked down at what remained of her beloved plush. Moving like a doll possessed, she grabbed its decapitated head and swayed to her feet. Dark eye paint riveted down her cheeks, giving her the appearance of a raccoon. Her face was colorless and her eyes blank as a canvas as she gaze up at me.

Finally, after what seemed like hours did she finally speak.

"Because I'm not a brute like you..." Though soft, her voice carried a frosty edge. "I'll kill you gently. That's what Ossa would have wanted. Even though it might be the last thing you deserve." Her blank eyes darkened to until they were camouflaged with her pupils - as murky as misty waters. She broke into a faint smile, but it was frozen and forced. Igniting the rusty scissors in her hands from the rabbit's head, she let out an eerie giggle as she peered at me through the crack between those open blades.

"Ossa wasn't just a toy. I really thought he was alive, even though it might have been a lie. The other children growing up around me never wanted to play with us." The girl tenderly held the bunny's head to her cheek before setting it down. "Someone precious to me… gave me Ossa when I was at my worst. That's why..." Swaying towards me, she was the representation of a broken child gone mad. That was when her eyes pierced mine. She beamed at me, appearing so pure and innocent, like a child.

Beneath the saccharine sweetness of her voice, there was nothing but pure, unadulterated _vehemence_.

Which was why her next words left me perturbed.

"Please _die right now,_ Beastie."

Right before a dewdrop overhead could hit the ground, the girl used her speed to close the distance between us with a brandished blade held high. She swooped down on me in an arc, her scissors swiping at me in quick, sharp thrusts.

_She's faster than before,_ I noted. Her breakneck speed could only mean one thing - she intended to give me a quick death.

_How amusing, _I let out a dark chuckle, _but she was certainly welcome to try._

The witchling rushed at me from different directions, standing on tiptoe with such grace she barely made a sound. If not for the fact that I was a wolfskin, it was likely I wouldn't have been able to track her lightning quick movements. She whistled past me each time I evaded her cutting strikes. Each time she struck at me with the intention to carve my flesh, to cut me up like strung up meat.

"Not yet…! Faster, _faster!" _Her murmured words weren't directed at me, but rather to herself in a mad mantra. I sensed her from behind me as she screamed, bringing her blade down to cut my head off.

"Hmph." I let a smirk form my lips before eying her lazily. "Don't get cocky…!" Tapping into my beast stone, a fraction of my power surged into me - causing my canine ears and tail to appear. In that split second, I stopped her attack with a kick to the stomach - sending her flying into the wall with enough strength to leave a gaping sinkhole in the steel. I heard bones crack as she slumped to the floor in a heap of blood.

"Tch." How disappointing. All that raving, and _this_ was the extent of her abilities? Pathetic. I began to walk away until I heard a shuffling behind me. My ears twitched at the writing movements as I tapped into my stone once more, this time my claws extending from my knuckles - causing me quite a bit of discomfort.

"Strange… I delivered a blow that should've hospitalized you for at least a month. Is a chevalier's endurance truly that resilient?" I swiveled around in time to watch her drag herself up by her propped blade, heavily injured but conscious. Ragged wheezes escaped her with each breath, informing me that I had broken several ribs.

"... Was that... supposed to hurt?" She asked me through heavy pants, managing to send me an irritating smile. Pushing herself off her crutch, she went for my neck with that uppity attitude. "My mother," _**CLANG.**_"Hits harder," _**CLANG CLANG.**_"Than _you_!"

Then she bounced off a pillar to leap into the air, like a harpy going for the kill. Her comparison to her parent left me momentarily stunned, making me wonder for a brief moment just what kind of monstrous mother she was raised by.

_Who else but Bloody Mary? _The beastly voice growled within the recesses of my mind.

Nightfall advanced the further our fight went on. By the time we sprang back on either side of the riverstream, the full moon had already reached its full ascent - heightening my senses and arousing my bloodlust.

How unfortunate for her.

"... Never thought you'd last this long. I've cut down many humans claiming themselves as high-level chevaliers with ease, but…" I broke into a wide grin, my blood frenzied to destroy. "You're one of the faster insects I've had to squash!"

"U-Ugh…!" The witchling tried to answer, only to gasp breathlessly as she clutched at chest. Just as I said, she fought with an agility and grace unorthodox to other chevaliers, but she was still too _weak_. Her hits barely managed to hurt me, let alone graze me. It wasn't her accuracy that was the problem, no - she just had no power behind her hits whatsoever. Her stamina was extremely lacking as well, and once she took a hit - it was critical damage.

Within a blink of an eye, she breezed over the water and dove at me from above. We exchanged blows, her rusty dual blades bellowing against my claws like thunder over a matter of seconds. Sparks flew from our joined weapons, lighting up the darkness like starfire.

_In her raw anger, _I noticed with faint interest. Compared to those false smiles, this was the most honest I've ever seen her. _She's even more alive than before. Like fire._

It was almost mesmerizing to watch.

I slashed at her, cutting her cheek as she moved her head away in time for me to undo the ribbons from her hair - causing a forest of golden curls to come unbound. That action unleashed her honeyed scent stronger than ever- dissuading my concentration as my heart pounded against my chest twice as fast. Heat coiled my instinct, awakening a strange hunger for something other than violence. I nearly choked on my own air at this violent reaction.

"Gngh…?!" Not this again! Damn that witch!

With a scream, she took advantage of my daze to slash her one of her scissor blades across my face. All I remembered was the the blur of a sharp edge, a flash of pain, followed by a nick of blood trickling down my cheek.

I recovered just in time just as she went to cleave my feet off my legs. With a jump, I landed on her rusty blade as soon as it touched the ground. She struggled to dislodge it, but with a violent stomp - I shattered it to pieces.

"M-My Noitcelfer! How…?!" Horror wracked her features seeing the shambles of her blade. She was still holding onto what remained of the handle. With an infuriated scream, she threw it away and drew her other blade. This time, she went on the defense - waiting for me to make the first move.

I regarded her with a stone-faced expression as I touched the cut on my cheek, staring at the blood collecting at my finger with fascination.

And to think, this was the first time anyone's managed to spill a drop of my blood in so long…

I should have been angry. I should have ripped her apart right then and there for the offensive gesture. Instead I found myself intrigued.

The fact she managed to surprise me not once, but _numerous_ times today became more amusing than infuriating. I was so angry before that now it was laughable how I acted so stupidly by overreacting to being beaten.

"I should have died that night!" The girl shouted at me, charging at me with a second wind. "Medusa had me. I was bleeding out in my own pool of blood! But then they had to go and save me. And now I'm forced to deal with these trifling nuisances again!" She closed in on me, her face twisted in towering rage. "All of you use me as an means to an end! Never letting me live or die! Nothing ever changes!"

I suspected she had long grown exhausted by now. At this point all she was doing was cursing her brethren and myself for her situation. Her attacks were slowing down, and it took all her strength just to be able to stand on knobbly legs.

So she was a little tougher than I gave her credit for, but it looked like she had reached past her limits. Her dress and stockings were ripped. There was mud and scratches everywhere on her face. The bandages she wore fell in tatters to the ground, revealing multiple bruises she sustained from a previous scuffle - most likely from Medusa.

Her knees were about to give, and she looked about ready to collapse in exhaustion. Maybe in a few minutes, maybe in a few seconds, or maybe even a few breaths.

"Hmph. So you _do_ have some fight in you. But it looks like the only chance you stand against me is when you squeeze every last drop of power into that brittle human body of yours." My taunt caused her to bristle, her hands trembling over the ringed grip of her scissor blade. To twist the knife even further, I went on to sneer. "And I'm not even using a quarter of my power. Right now, you're just a plaything."

Her temper erupted as a dark look settled over her. She vanished out of view, but my instincts immediately sensed her in my blind spot with the intent of slitting open the nape of my neck. With my bare hand, I caught her blade. She watched in defeated horror as I crushed it to pieces before her very eyes.

"No…" A choked gasp ripped from her throat as I pounced on her, ensnaring her wrists against the back as I straddled her. Spent from exhaustion, she couldn't even muster any strength left to fight back. All she could do was turn her face away from mine with a furious, defeated moan.

So small, so delicate - yet so feisty. A spine-chilling presence lurked beneath my consciousness, licking at carnal temptations involving the girl below me I dared not to think about. It hit me like a jolt of lightning, searing my bones. It was her maddening _scent_ driving me insane. Even at her weakest, she still managed to hex me. It was because of that and nothing more. She was a _human_, among the kind I wished to see burn in the depths of inferno. I would sooner drive a silver arrow into my heart than disgrace myself in basic pleasures of the flesh.

Truly, this one was a stubborn chevalier.

A frustrated growl escaped me as I snarled menacingly against her throat.

"Yield."

She snapped upright and writhed against me once again, balling her fists against my chest - provoking me to trace my claws against her brachial artery. She immediately stilled. She caught on that if I were to apply even the slightest of pressure, her blood would gush out until there was nothing left. It was a very painful, slow way to die. For someone who lavished herself in a comfortable lifestyle, I was certain even she wouldn't want a death so pointlessly excruciating.

"Accept your defeat, or I'll kill you." I wanted her to admit it. She breathed shakily, tensing the longer I stared down at her. Then her body went lax all of a sudden as she nodded mutely, and I finally loosened my hold on her.

It ended up being my mistake.

The moment I freed her, she slipped her arms around my neck and pulled me in until our faces were mere inches apart. The blood rushed to my ears as my ears twitched, picking up the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. I could hear her steady heartbeat. Her fragrance was a mixture between rosewater and citrus oil. It intoxicated me, drugging me to a stupor that could only be described as an enchantment spell.

"You won't kill me…" She breathed, looking up at me through the dark veil of her lashes. "Because if you wanted to, you would've had done it already. You're doing all this to make me fear you." She tilted her head at me with that faint smile of hers, her hair spilling out from beneath her like a sun-kissed canvas. "What a cruel, black-hearted beast you are…" Ghosting a hand over my injured cheek in an almost caress, she threw her arms around me in a fierce embrace. She brought her lips to the shell of my furry ear, her long lashes fluttering against my skin like butterfly wings- causing an inadvertent shudder to run down my spine.

"Len." My name left her lips in a soft, kittenish mewl. Her whisper coiled against that sensitive place, causing me to grit my teeth as something stirred hotly at the bottom of my stomach. Her face was so close I could make out every dimple on her smile, and it bewildered me, bewildered me at how calm she was, bewildered me how rampant my body was reacting to her touch. A larger part of me wanted to shove her away, but the other smaller fraction wanted to pull her closer.

All logical thought was being pushed out as my blood boiled, fizzled - drowning out any protests as her scent overwhelmed me.

Why?

Even I hadn't expected this. How did this even happen? I was the victor. I was the one who vanquished over those who trampled over my pride as a wolfskin. I was the one who ordered her to submit to me or die, and here she was _holding_ _me_ with a gentleness I never received before.

When was the last time anyone touched me like this without hurting me? I found myself sifting through the fog of my memories, trying to remember.

It confused me, it disconcerted me… and dare I say it… scared me out of my mind. Never had I felt so out of control before…

_A human was touching me._

Memories of the past came flashing back in smoke and gunfire, forcing me to come to my senses. Then I remembered my hatred. No. I didn't like this. My muscles bristled - coiled to push her away until-

"Your power is quite fearsome, but only a fool would assume he'll always have the upper hand." That soft spoken criticism was accompanied by a sharp prick at the back of my neck, followed by a warm sensation oozing from a gaping cut on my nape. Blood. It was then I realized in my distracted state she managed to pick up one of the fallen shards of her soul weapon and poise from behind me. "But being killed by you is a mercy compared to whatever demise awaits me." Closing her eyes, she went on. "You're cruel and violent… but even so, there are far more terrifying things than you." She let out a laugh light as a bell. "But… I envy you. Even against hopeless odds… your will to live is as bright as a flame. I can almost feel it… that warmth."

In her distraction, she almost sank the shard into my skin - but being faster than her, I batted it away out of her hand. She didn't even look surprised, instead her face eased into one of resignation.

"Very well. I concede. You're the victor." The blonde admitted defeat, her eyes crinkling at the corners. For the first time, her lips curled into the most candid smile I'd ever seen her wear. It carried no scorn or distress. Though pained, she seemed genuinely pleased. It baffled me. "The blade wouldn't have even pierced your flesh in the first place, but you already knew that... didn't you? I just wanted to avenge Ossa… even with just a cut." She confessed before tittering. "After all, the only material strong enough to hurt a wolfskin is silverite. Shame it's rare to find while mining..."

To that, I said nothing.

"So you won't answer… heehee." Exhaustion settled in as her arms went limp, collapsing at her sides. "I'm aware you were just toying with me this entire time, but somehow I feel a little better. Perhaps it's because I've been holding in my feelings this entire time… I was finally able to scream tonight." Her half-lidded, shimmering gaze fell on mine. "...Thank you, Beastie."

My breath hitched in my throat. I opened my mouth to question her, but her head slumped to the side as she succumbed to unconsciousness. All I could do was lean over her, even more puzzled than I was before.

"Why did you…?" I scowled in bewilderment, my brows furrowing as my throat ran dry. I moved off her but my eyes never left her tiny, breathing form. "Thank you…?" I repeated those strange words to myself. This, as well, was noteworthy, as it was - the first time anyone ever said something like this to me. It was foreign, her reaction - I didn't understand why she thanked me when I hadn't done anything out of her own well-being. All I did was do what I pleased.

It started to rain.

"Fool. How mindless of you," I scoffed down at the witch, but my voice wasn't as spiteful as before. "Don't thank a wolf for almost devouring you alive." In reply, all I received was a soft snore. "Tsk. Sleeping away like the world doesn't concern you…" I grumbled, not knowing what came over me as I lowered myself to collect her body in my arms - mindful of her injuries as I carried her over to a dry spot. After propping her up against the underbridge, I took one last glance at her plush bunny lying in tatters.

A dry, snapping noise reached my hearing. My ears went alert as I rose to a fighting stance. Something was moving in the shadows ways ahead of me. My nose twitched sensing that familiar smell that reeked of confectioneries. I covered my mouth in disgust.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want now?"

"_Mon, mon!_ Is that any way to greet a confidant, monsieur Kagamine?" Out of the shade approached Muffet with a disarming smile, but I knew better than to let my guard down. Dressed in her baker's jumper and beret, she bounced into view. "I see you've become better acquainted with our mutual friend. Here I thought you couldn't stand girls."

"I don't, and she is not my friend. Neither or you." I snapped. "And don't evade the subject. You didn't answer my question."

"How cold! This is my district after all! My little spiders told me an interesting _bagarre_ was afoot." Muffet chortled, fluffing out those ridiculously large ringlets. She whistled, and an eyepot came scuttling up to her with metallic legs to pour her a steaming cup of earl grey tea. Taking a slow sip, she hummed in satisfaction before extending an invitation to me. "Care for a cup of tea, monsieur?"

"I don't drink tea." I deadpanned. That was the truth, but I didn't trust her enough to take anything from her. Who knows what she could've brewed. The porcelain eyepot blinked at me with its gears before skittering away.

"You've gone and hurt Franny's feelings." Muffet pouted before taking another sip. I closed my eyes with a scoff, not even bothering to question how she knew when it didn't even have a face. "It seems the Chevalerie Order sent us a fresh one. I see you destroyed her soul weapon." She gestured to the rusty shards drifting against the riverside rocks. "Without it, she's vulnerable. Aren't you going to kill her?"

That's right, that would be the practical choice. Even if she was only an E-ranker now, her technique and speed should've at least put her at C level despite her jarring frailty. She still had the potential to amass power over time if she worked seriously at it, to what end I didn't know.

"Tsk. I don't feel like it. It would be a waste of effort." I walked past Muffet with closed eyes, withdrawing my bestial awakening as my ears and tail disappeared in a flash of light. With my lupine features gone, I reverted back into a human boy. "There's no honor in striking down sleeping prey. It goes against the Way of the Hunt."

"How surprisingly decent of you! So even the savage, solitaire wolfskin tribe follows a code of honor?" Muffet chirped. She threw me a sly sideways glance, crossing her legs. "Or could it be you've taken an interest in this girl? Not that I don't understand. After all, her youthful flesh and blood are that of a fine quality! A rare feast! Young girls possess a meat so sweet~" Her rose-colored eyes blazed in hunger as she began to salivate. "It's unfortunate what happened to Medusa, but… winner takes all! If you're planning to eat her, I suggest you do it now before the others make their move..."

"What nonsense are you blathering about?" I asked coldly. "What happens to her has nothing to do with me. I have better things to worry about than fighting hordes of weak monsters over a spoiled witch like her."

"Is that so?" The jorōgumo spun, her glamour wearing off as her face and arms twisted into that of a demonic spider's. Six eyes appeared as her mouth as large fangs protruded obscenely through her salivating mouth. "Then you won't interfere if I claim her for the taking?" Just then a swarm of spiders sprang out of hiding, skittering all over the girl's body as they began to swaddle her using their spinnerets - covering her from head to toe.

Muffet was watching how I would react to this as though expecting I would jump to her defense like a knight in shining armor, but I merely looked on. After all, that was not my role. Besides, it appeared the spiders were only binding her wounds tight with spider silk- keeping her from bleeding out.

"What are you asking _me_ for?" I drawled, rolling my shoulders as I took my leave. "Do whatever you please." I pulled my hood up and trekked up the hill. I took one last glance at the jorōgumo, who - stroked a spindly hand through the girl's hair as a spider crept inside Hollow Yves' jaw.

"My little spiders and I won't forget this favor." Muffet purred with a feral grin, gratitude glowing in those six ruby eyes. "I'll be taking her home now so I can set the stage. Many thanks, Lone Wolf." With that, she vanished within the dark throng of her spiders - along with the witch. Muffet left no trace that they were ever there. Even the scraps belonging to the witch's stuffed rabbit were gone.

"Hmph…" Hunching forward, I shoved my hands into my pockets and started for home. A slow smirk spread across my face as I touched the spot where the witch cut me earlier, which had already healed. "...Next time we meet, I won't underestimate you."

Witch indeed, with her and her distracting ways - she could likely bewitch anyone even myself to an unpleasant end. It was the first time I decided a girl at her level was dangerous. Muffet, although weaker than me, was even more formidable than Medusa ever proved to be. She used powerful glamours to mask her demonic powers and was on the chevalier's most wanted list for her particularly creative ways of satisfying her gruesome palette. Children, women, even animals - it didn't matter - so long as they could fill the bellies of her little spiders, Muffet wasn't picky.

The witch was going to have her hands full dealing with a hellraiser like her during her stay here. That is… if she survived this trial.

"_RUH!" _My footfalls alerted the graveyard stray. _"RUH RUH RUH RUH RUH MAILMAAAN!" _From behind the iron fence, his scruffy, rotund body was hard to miss. With stubby legs and short, droopy ears - he was so funny-looking I had to stop and stare. He was a black dog. His whiskers made him look older than he really was.

"Give it a rest, dumb mutt. Do I look anything like a mailman to you?" I growled in his dialect, causing him to erupt in loud, short barks.

"_WHITE! WHITE! ARROOOOO!"_ He howled at the top of his lungs. I had have a mind to kick a hole in the fence to show him but instead picked up a stick and threw it across the gravestones.

"Fetch, mongrel!"

"_AROOO!" _He happily bounded after it, forgetting all about me. And that was why I despised mongrels. I hated being compared to lowly mutts. Only fools and dogs rolled over. With a decisive scoff, I plugged in my earbuds and walked off.

I, alone, was my own master. My dream was to go home to the North. I followed the Way of the Hunt - belonging to no one but the wild. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. Whoever got in my way would be trampled underfoot, withering away like ash to the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting real.
> 
> This is the most douche I've ever written Len as. uh. is that how you say it? What have I done. Wow, wow. His relationship with Rin is already like, an explosion. Yes, that happened. echk.
> 
> A/N: I was very touched and surprised by all the thoughtful feedback I received from you guys. Writing last year was a major struggle for me. I've been battling depression and anxiety for a long time since I ended Project: VOCALOID, swimming to a future I couldn't see. It got worse after my sister passed away last year from bone cancer. She was the one who got me to first start writing, and my relationship with her was something I'll probably never find in another person again. She was the first one who believed in my abilities as a writer, encouraging me and supporting me even though I was never the best at anything.
> 
> I feel lost, guys. I'm trying to find my way home - or wherever I'm supposed to belong, I guess. It's a work in progress. Like, what am I doing? Why am I here? What am I even fighting for?
> 
> Still trying to figure that out.
> 
> Thank you, sister - and thank you everyone for taking the time to leave comments. You are all wonderful, kind people. A part of me is still catatonic with disbelief, because - wow it's been like a year since I did anything for Vocaloid? It's probably even more likely everyone has moved on and found their ways to different passions. Okay!


	6. Midnight Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And finally, a wild update reappears. Enjoy. I own nothing and probably never will. I'm sorry if this chapter is too long. Forgive me and god bless.

**General POV**

.

.

.

Throughout the neighborhoods, spooky decorations ranging from cackling witches to ghastly jack-o-lanterns lit paths to front doors. Mist swept Megaton in a maze of the unknown. Monstrous automatons haunted the premises, coming to life with erratic movements and glassy eyes. There were clowns sporting rictus grins, child-sized dolls looking on helplessly as though prisoners from the inside, and weeping tombstones that turned lawns into desolate graveyards - bones and all.

Businesses were setting up for the holiday, as well. In the Pomegranate Plaza, cobwebs hung from storefront awnings in gloomy, haunted fashion. Water cascaded in an autumn palette, courtesy of the fountain lights. The promenade was ignited with eerie lanterns strung across the shopping district. Skeletons spied from around corners, ready to scare unsuspecting pedestrians. In lieu of all this, posters across shop windows highlighted the annual Joker Jamboree. The festivities would take place in the heart of the plaza - including the popular Death Parade.

This was the time for Oktoberjagd - a beloved holiday that celebrated high-jinks and thrills. It was the time of year to enjoy a good scare - to feast and dance at bonfires - to attend homilies and ward away demons by dressing up as monsters and throw candy at each other.

But…

The monsters to be wary of weren't costumed capers or tricksters…

Following the journey of a single jack-o'-lantern affectionately dubbed, "Caramelita", the familiar stalked the streets in search of misconduct. Caramelita didn't have to search for very long.

Automaton spiders scuttled across the Bay's shore as an ominous fog settled over the dark waters. Hundreds of scarlet letters were carried on their backs, their gears clicking with every jump. Maple foliage glowed fierce hues of orange and red, falling into an autumn waltz as a sharp gust blustered through the streets. Strange umbra crept the night as the lamplights began to die out, one by one. There was no life to be found. Stray animals hid in bristling fear, yelping and growling at the jumping movements from the alleyway.

Caramelita watched from a safe distance after dimming her own embers, waiting for the inevitable.

A feline silhouette darted across a brick wall, having been chased into a corner as a bizarre shape grew in a large, skittering hive - lumbering over the hissing kitty as it backed away in fear. The light died just as the creature descended on the small creature - revealing hundreds of salivating teeth. Horrible wet noises overlapped the sound of flesh tearing apart, followed by cries so terror-stricken and agonizing it tormented the other animals who were forced to watch the feeding in mute horror. A futile struggle ensued with slurping noises drowning out the yowling until… silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, the hive finally scattered in black dots - crawling over the desiccated corpse with its dry bones jutting out. The body was dragged away by tens of hairy, elongated limbs - leaving not even a drop of blood behind.

Having seen enough, Caramelita followed the flock close behind. Fire burned to life as a maniacal grin carved into her face. She was already on the prowl to hunt what her master desired.

It was like this every other night. When the sun went down, an evil so palpable and sinister would emerge and prowl the streets in search of prey. Be it animal or human, the umbra fed on any living being no matter the size. Their voracious appetite seemed bottomless, for no matter how much it ate - it was never satisfied. And so, the strays came to dread the night - locked in a terrifying chase with midnight visit the hive made.

Past the wild blue yonder of the Glacier Forest stood the Lunar Estate owned by Major Otanashi Lola, longtime Second Plight veteran as well as the operations director at Raven Rock. Trouble was brewing, awakening the waters of justice that called her for an immediate counter strike.

All was quiet in the purple mansion save for the boudoir behind closed doors. Inside the biggest private chambers Lola sat at her study with crossed legs. Behind her was a corkboard with the latest newspaper clippings depicting numerous missing children as Oktoberjagd approached - which could only be the work of Trickster Treater, a serial killer who left treats behind the remains of their victims once found. Every year around this holiday, animals and children would go missing for weeks with no leads… save for traces of dark magic that could only be uncovered by magic-sensitive users. It was always the same type of evidence left at every scene of the crime.

Outside the window, unbeknownst to her - a couple of jack-o'-lanterns floated past, but not before making ugly faces at the distracted woman's back.

"And so, you've decided to strike again… whoever you are, Trickster Treater." Lola murmured to herself. She was in the middle of connecting the red strings to whose cases matched those from the past. Yet the culprit was always two steps ahead of them - elusive and able to clean up after themselves. This was no tenderfoot they were dealing with. No, this one knew exactly what they were doing.

"No… perhaps there isn't just one criminal responsible - there must be accomplices. Some of these children disappeared on the same nights within a limited timeframe… all at different sections. This is something only an organized leader can coordinate." Eyes narrowed in antipathy, Lola announced her thoughts. She felt it in her gut. She knew that the leader was a sly one, more than likely possessing the advantage of having many eyes collect intel throughout Megaton. They _knew_ this city and all its inhabitants. With their kidnappings going back as early as six generations, there was no doubt that they had knowledge of the Chevalerie Order.

A stressed sigh escaped Lola's lips as she cursed softly.

This was frustrating - two days at this, and still her investigation was going anywhere.

Two maids flanked her on each side. One of them sporting a facial towel to occasionally dab at the beads of perspiration forming at Lola's forehead. The other maid waited on her, keeping a submissive downward gaze. Their faces were similar - which served as proof that they were indeed triplets. As for their missing third…?"

Both maids perked up, well-aware of a presence they knew since birth. Their eyes rested on the door long before a soft, inquiring knock was heard. The mistress didn't bother to look up from her corkboard as she asked who was at the door.

"It is I - Dina, madam. May I enter?"

"Yes. Come in." As soon as the door opened, the eldest triplet curtsied before them balancing a tea tray in one palm and a garbed bundle under her other arm. She served her mistress a hot cup of tea, prompting her to take a sip. _Peppermint? _Lola mused. _How appropriate for the season._

"Do you have any leads on my niece's whereabouts?"

"I'm afraid not, madam." The maid sounded apologetic. "But the analysis scan of miss Rin's soul weapon may provide us with valuable hints as to who may be responsible for her disappearance."

"So I see." Remarkably composed, Lola folded away her paperwork in her file cabinets and sat back poised in her leather chair. She took slow, purposeful sips to clear her mind before finally giving Dina her undivided attention. "And what of these findings?"

"Demolished, dismantled, and utterly disintegrated." Dina answered in a quiet voice as she laid a bundle garbed in red velvet on the table. Due to its weight, it landed with a resonating _thunk_. As Lola leaned over to examine it, the grey-haired maid unfolded the fabric to reveal its contents. "This is the state we found Noitcelfer in, madam. We can also confirm these lupine teeth indentations and dried saliva on the blade pieces belong to a wolfskin - a young one at that." Hearing this, Lola sat up in surprise.

"A wolfskin, you say? Aren't they known for their reclusion within icy mountains instead of populated cities? To have one here in Megaton… or more… what reason would they have to migrate from the North and settle here?" The woman questioned, placing a hand on her chin in puzzlement. "I, myself, know little about their kind as anyone else… but from what I remember, they certainly aren't fond of diversity."

"Indeed. Wolfskin are a homogeneous society at best. They are among the primordial races in monster history." Dina emphasized with a solemn nod. "Known for their fierce pride and bestial strength - they value loyalty and tradition. As close-knit tribes, their home lies far beyond the isolated winds of the north - away from monsters and humans alike."

Lola listened as she turned her gaze to the exhibition presented before her. As poorly maintained as Noitcelfer was, there was no denying Noitcelfer was forged by the order's finest blacksmiths - a troll enchanter at that. Soul weapons were built for the purpose of fighting monsters and absorbing their souls ; they were designed to withstand mountains of abuse, and destroying one was no small feat. Yet the metal splinters and traces of magic showed testament to Lola just how powerful the monster -threat truly was...

"I am no weapons expert by any means, but for a wolfskin pup to gnash Noitcelfer to smithereens…" Her manicured hands emphasized the extent of damage done to the enchanted scissor blades. "I can't imagine what other misdeeds this one is capable of…" Her voice grew colder. "It chills me to even think about what could be happening to Rin at this very moment..."

"Though they are to be feared, please don't misunderstand." Dina interjected, her sudden bout of earnestness astonishing Lola. "Wolfskin are contrary from the depraved beasts folklore depict them as. They are a sacred race - devout to the earth and heavens who were longtime guardians of monsterkind. Monsters have revered them for their loyalty and guardianship, as their hearts aren't naturally driven by material pursuits - only a desire to protect." She said. "The 'Way of the Hunt' is their code of honor as hunters and warriors - to revere all creation and die through natural means. In their culture, contact with humanity is forbidden within their society - especially considering that many elders believe hunting humans is profane - as they are beings whose essences are tainted. Thus, consuming human meat is punishable by exile or even death."

Under Lola's scrutiny, Dina's eyes fell.

"... That is to say… this is a very old world philosophy of theirs. It remains unknown as to whether they have reformed their beliefs or they still follow the Way of the Hunt to this very day." Dina conceded as she bowed her head. "They very well could have changed throughout countless millennia. But there are no doubts as to why _my_ own kind holds them in high regard despite what other monsters may think of them… even to this day." Her eyes widened in shock at her own speech as she bowed before Lola over and over. "I hope my words didn't offend you, madam. I fear I may have presented myself as overbearing just now."

"Not at all. They say the wisdom and knowledge a unicorn possesses is tremendously coveted by mage scholars and mavericks alike." Impressed, Lola gave the center maid an approving nod. Her gaze softened as she looked over the triplets. "Please continue to speak your mind more often, Dina. If not for you and your sisters, I would continue to be culturally ignorant of monster society and history."

"... Sharing my knowledge is the least we can do." The young woman bowed her head, to which the other maids followed her example. She went on to add. "Years ago, you remember myself and my sisters lost our home. Many of us were hunted for our magic. We were certain our extinction were on the nigh…" Then she raised her head. "And then madam intervened. Our survival would not have been possible if not for you. Since we have been sheltered in this estate in secret for many years now, we are eternally in madam's debt."

"Truly, we are grateful to you… and for you to remain strong even though you must be torn with anxiety from miss Rin's absence… your strength compels me, madam!" The snow-haired maid on the left as well as the most emotional of the triplets - Josephine - voiced her emotions on the matter. Her pearl eyes glimmered with unshed tears she attempted to hold back. "We promise to find your niece and bring her home to you safely!"

"Thank you, Josephine. Thank you, ladies. But as I've said many times before - you owe me nothing." Lola's features hardened as her eyes roamed back to Noitcelfer. "Back to the matter at hand. It's highly unusual behavior for wolfskin to be… social, or rather seeking out aggressive conflicts considering their reclusive nature." Her fingers hovered over the bite marks on the shattered scissors. "This is just speculation on my part… but perhaps these wolfskin here are different?"

"Madam is correct. This one is an anomaly - acting independently without the guidance of a tribe. They hunt and survive on their own - though a lack of hierarchy may result in a far more violent and unstable wolfskin." Viola, the raven-haired maid on the right, chimed in. Her expression serious as her eyes pierced into Lola's. "Misfortune frowns on miss Rin to have encountered such an aberration."

"Whether by self-exile or banishment, these deserters are labelled as 'tramps' by their fellow kin. Thus they are forever excommunicated from their tribes." Dina clarified. "The tramp who assaulted miss Rin poses an even more dangerous threat."

"So there is no doubt that the perpetrator behind Rin's disappearance is a tramp?" Lola asked, straightforward as an arrow. A dark lock brushed against her high cheekbone, causing her to unconsciously tuck it behind her ear.

"No. There was something else that points to another suspect." With careful hands, Dina presented a swath of wispy webbing. "We found this not far from where we recovered Noitcelfer. This is the handiwork of a jorogumo, no doubt. After careful analysis, my sisters and I have confirmed this to be spidersilk." With a frown, she turned a pensive gaze to the ceiling. "In hindsight, it seems more likely for a jorogumo to abduct many children and pets within a limited timeframe of a single night… they act like opportunistic vultures, more than happy to go after helpless prey or scrap the leftovers of another monster's hunt."

"Is that so?" Lola took another cautious sip of tea as she listened. The peppermint proved to be a revitalizing spell, as it aided the train of thought brewing in her mind.

"Wolfskin prefer to take on tougher challenges when it comes to hunting. Going after small prey is usually not aligned with their interest unless it's for survival. It's in their instinct to prove dominance over equal adversaries."

"I see… so what you're saying is the tramp may have challenged Rin and disarmed her, but the one behind her disappearance is a jorogumo?"

"Indeed," Viola chimed in. "Jorogumo - arachnid monster queen who can shapeshift into humanoid forms. They nest hundreds if not thousands of eggs each year. Autumn is when offspring emerge hungry and deadly… and their favorite choice of food happens to be..."

"Children and livestock." Lola uttered, the situation dawning on her. Then she rubbed her temple in aggravation. "First an unregistered wolfskin appears in the city, and now there's a jorogumo involved?" She furrowed her brows, deep in thought. Then the gears started to turn as the realization hit her. "... Hah. A bold move." She scoffed. "By leaving her soul weapon in the clearing... whoever's behind this wanted us to know that they know Chevalerie Order, that is - are. This is a clear threat from whoever's responsible for this." Standing from her chair, she went to her wardrobe and proceeded to change. "No matter. I will find them, and they will answer for this."

"I will see to it that we have all the jorogumo suspects from the official monster registry for interrogation, madam." Dina offered as she held the uniform coat for her mistress to slip into. "And shall I alert our sisters to collect them for you?"

"That would be most appreciated, Dina." Lola answered, her eyes bore steely straight ahead as she slipped on her company hat and leather gloves. She was already out the door by the time the unicorn maids prepared her ride outside. Jade earrings jingled with each step as her hair and uniform stole rippled behind her. The female chauffeur opened the door for her with a slight bow as she approached.

"Madam, if I may…?" Lola turned to meet Josephine's concerned opal eyes.

"What's on your mind, Josephine?"

"Would… it be possible to request a transfer for miss Lily to be stationed here...?" The snow-haired asked in a hesitant voice, much to the other sisters' astonishment. Lola, for her part, didn't react - allowing the youngest maid to continue. "I-I realize she is already busy in the East. But considering Noitcelfer's unusable state, no chevalier can last long without their soul weapon…" A sharp nudge from Viola and a harsh glare from Dina caused Josephine to realize what her statement implied. Flustered, she attempted to make amends. "M-My apologies! I only meant to say a high-ranking chevalier mentoring miss Rin during errantries would surely aid her in gaining experience! R-Replacing miss Rin is out of the question!" Seeing Lola's unreadable expression, the most sensitive triplet swallowed - her face hot with shame at her own poor communication. "W-Who better to teach her than m-miss Rin's elder sister? T-That is to say, they haven't seen each other in person for so long, a-and-!" A short chortle cut off the rest of her statement.

"It's alright, Josephine. I understand your good intentions." Lola placed a reassuring hand on the maid's stiff shoulder, coaxing her to relax. "I agree with your idea. I was actually just thinking of asking Lily to come here myself. Along with _him_. After all, he's the one who smithed Noitcelfer specially for Rin - and he's the only one who can reforge her soul weapon." She stepped inside the awaiting vehicle and rolled down the window so the triplets could approach. "I suppose I'll be making many phone calls this evening. My home is under your watch for the time being, ladies."

"Understood. Please be safe, madam." Dina curtsied lowly, and her younger sisters following suit.

Once the car pulled out of the driveway and onto the private road, Lola asked the driver for privacy. Once she made sure the divider was up only then did she allow her true emotions to show. Her crestfallen face reflected her churning thoughts as she glared out the window. Moonlight stretched over her hunched form, casting a shadow that separated the composed, calculating Major Lola and her true feelings as a mere woman.

"Damn it…!" Burying her face in her palm, she slammed her fist against the window and let all her frustration out. "Damn it all! Does the bloodshed over the treaty mean to these monsters?!" To them, this was all a twisted game of cat and mouse. They were playing _her_, eliciting amusement out of driving her insane - of snatching the very people she was supposed to protect right out from under her nose.

Lola's hands trembled in her lap as she remembered countless faces of the missing children and pets. Her fingers clenched onto her lengthy velvet skirt, causing wrinkles that matched those of her stressed grimace. This holiday tortured her every year, her heart fracturing with every heartbreak - every failure. Whoever did this wanted to see her break. But no, she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Never to a monster. With the Veil tears at an alarming high, she couldn't afford any breakdowns. They were already at a compromising disadvantage.

This time, she would not lose. One monster at a time, she would gamble everything she had to exterminate the Veil threat… even at the cost of using others. Just as this thought passed, her troubled eyes clouded with guilt as she remembered her youngest niece. But she knew she didn't have the right to be feeling sorry for herself, not when she made the choice to dirty her own hands.

"Rin, it's already been two days since I last saw your face. Were you ensnared by that monster too?" Her expression changed into one of solemness as her eyes wandered to the harvest moon that appeared so close. It was as she could simply reach out and touch it. Her voice took on a world-weary tone as she stared at her own reflection - her face wearing the queenly mask as always. "If so, I hope you remember what to do. Even if you do not possess your soul weapon, you must survive no matter what."

The last time they spoke, Lola had given her clear orders to gather evidence on the Oktoberjagd killer, Trickster Treater. Lola had told her to avoid distractions if her own life meant anything to her. If the girl had vanished like this, then Lola could only assume she had gotten too close for comfort with the perpetrator… or she was already dead. With that thought implanted in her mind, a dull glaze settled over the woman's gaze.

"If that's the case… then I have failed you once again, brother…" That whisper left her lips faster than she could stop herself. She forced herself to sit up.

There was no room for sentiment. What had to be done would be done. Lola's heart hardened once more. A shell formed around her mind as she buried her doubts. After all, her niece was not a baby girl anymore, but a capable Dueler - one of the five classes of the Chevalier units - whether the girl would admit it or not.

Lola knew as lazy Rin was, she would not come home until her bounty was done - even if she had to chase the monster to her last dying breath. If not because of pride, because she was simply an annoying perfectionist like that.

Yes, Lola had to have faith in her niece. Who else would when no one believed in the girl? After all, was she not the one who fought so desperately to have Rin brought her in the first place? It would be hypocritical to doubt her decision now.

Rin _would_ come home.

Unbeknownst to her a turquoise gaze followed the limo. A macabre presence swayed in tandem with the dead trees. Resting atop a branch, a ragged scarecrow stretched his arm out to allow a jack-o'-lantern to twine vine around him before whispering in its master's ear.

"Well done, Caramelita." the young man praised, stroking the pumpkin until she crooned. "Show me what you have." The familiar obeyed the command and stretched open her mouth to reveal numerous burnt spiders still twitching in death. Wordlessly, the scarecrow grabbed a fistful of the remains, examining the magic traces left behind by the one responsible.

That was when the scarecrow stopped smiling.

A dreadful silence fell over the forest. Clouds shrouded the moon and enveloped everything in oblivion. A murder of crows flew overhead, casting a long shadow depicting a monster where the scarecrow sat - hinting at his true nature.

"... So, I'm not invited this year. Even though I waited so patiently up until this night… and even though her spiders make their hunting no secret, did little miss Muffet not think about how I would react?" A chill settled over as the boy spoke in a low, calm voice. Beside him his jack-o'-lanterns shifted about in distress, not having seen their master appear so deathly _serious_ in centuries. His foul mood made them aware of the premonition of oncoming disaster.

"Come, my pretty girls." Hearing his nonchalant order, the pumpkins clamored to join his descent. "If there's one thing I'm better at than being the life of the party…" Mikuo intoned, his eyes glowing a sinister green. "It's being the _death_ of one."

* * *

.

.

.

**Kaito's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They say in late autumn when the clock strikes midnight, a giant skeleton walks the earth in search of weary travelers. If they come across his path, they get eaten alive. But his true form is that of an ember within a pumpkin.

Rich aromas consisting of candied pecans and roasted chestnuts wafted into my nostrils as I rushed through downtown Poppy District. I let out a groan as my stomach growled in protest, convincing me to stop by one of the street vendors and buy a hearty heaping of roasted yams. While I was at it, I purchased a bag of candied pecans tied off by a cute red ribbon. Both potatoes were still piping hot as I unwrapped the foil, immediately hit with a rush of cinnamon and maple sugar as I devoured them, leaving one for the friend I would soon visit.

I consider myself blessed that street food was way cheaper compared to restaurants with prices I couldn't even look at without fainting. I did enough odd jobs around the city to earn a barely there allowance. Not to mention I was more than happy to stay out of the slums as much as possible. The tricky part was getting home without running into muggers and gangsters. I've lived here long enough to know how to not get killed at the wrong place at the wrong time. I've memorized the fastest shortcuts and best hiding places to outmaneuver most small fry felons - but the smarter ones who knew the streets like the back of their hands… well, let's just say shaking them loose literally gave me a run for my money.

Because you know, I'd be running to, you know, keep my money? Also for my life? Isn't that punny? Haha. Ha.

...

Ahem.

The sun was up bright and early, but today was Oktoberjagd - the night otherworldly spirits, beasts, and the souls of the dead entered our world and were appeased with offerings of sweets or money. The story behind Oktoberjagd was a famous folktale across Rorrim. I grew up hearing the stories all about the patron spirit himself, the Pumpkin Prince of Foolery.

Passing through downtown, I caught sight of street artists finishing up their murals depicting the infamous tale. From the painted grins to the shadowy Devil, this was the story of the man who became the Pumpkin Prince.

Once there existed a greedy traveler who wreaked havoc wherever he went, leaving large tabs unpaid in taverns he frequented and playing nasty tricks on people. He was a deceiver, manipulator, and an infamous dreg of society who used his charms and looks to get whatever he wanted from lesser fools. He courted countless rich nobles - men and women - into eloping with him, only to leave them heartbroken and humiliated once he drained their savings. He was a wanted convict across Rorrim, and he was always on the run from the law. Everyone despised him, and no one - not even his family wanted anything to do with a man like him - someone who always exercised cruelty with a smile. Rumor has it his most favorite pastime of all was creating strife. Nothing made him laugh more than the foolery of humans.

When it was time for him to die, Lucifer himself came to collect him after hearing of his exploits. Unconvinced and envious of the rumors, he went to find out for himself whether or not the man lived up to his vile reputation - and if his name was indeed the one all the sinful souls Hell screamed for. The traveler realized because of all his accumulated sins he wouldn't be able to enter heaven and instead spend eternity slaving to the sentence he never served. Typical of the traveler, he decided to play out one trick - his grandest trick of all.

The traveler made one last request to the devil. He asked the evil deity to let him drink all the rum and ale until he had his fill. With no reason not to acquiescence, Lucifer took the traveler to the local pub and supplied him with alcohol. Upon having quenched his thirst, the man asked the Devil to pay the tab - which surprised everyone, including the Devil himself, in the bar. He was able to convince the unholy god to transform into a gold coin to pay the bartender. The Devil did so, and the traveler pocketed him alongside a crucifix he had prepared beforehand.

With the crucifix binding the devil to the form of a gold coin, the traveler held the evil deity prisoner. This coerced Lucifer to agree to the traveler's demand - in exchange for his freedom, he would have to spare the traveler's soul for another fifty years. Impressed at the traveler's nefarious tactics, the deity agreed - for not many mortal men could outwit Lucifer himself. And because all gods were bound to their promises - the traveler could live in safety that the devil would never lay a hand on him.

I came across the final murals drawn out in a cornered alleyway squeezed between two shops. They interconnected what happened fifty years after the traveler made his deal with the devil.

The traveler happened upon the devil once again, and this time he seemed to accept that it was his time to depart for Hell for good. As the Lucifer prepared to ferry him to Hell, the traveler asked if he could have one last fish to feed his starving belly. Foolishly Lucifer once again agreed to bring in the haul as the traveler was too old and frail for the harsh labor. As the devil swam into the deepest waters of the bay, the traveler revealed he had carved crucifixes into the stone shore. The incarnation of evil, frustrated at being trapped yet again, demanded his freedom. As the traveler did before, he made a demand that his soul would never be ferried into Hell. And so, the Devil agreed and was set free.

Eventually the drinking and diseases caught up to the traveled, and he finally died - laughing until his last breath. The traveler's fickle soul prepared to enter Heaven but was stopped at the gates by the seven archangels. The highest of the order, Archangel Michael, forbade him and delivered a message from God himself - that because of the traveler's debauchery and hedonism, he would never be allowed to enter Heaven. And as punishment - the traveler's name would forever be lost to history - including to himself. The nameless traveler then went down to the Door of Hell and begged Lucifer for admission. The unholy god, fulfilling his oath to the one who managed to outwit him twice, could not take his soul. And so, the traveler was cursed to forever wander the world - endlessly searching for a home to lay his spirit to rest.

To warn others, Lucifer gave the traveler an ember - marking the traveler a denizen of the netherworld. Ashamed, the traveler wore a carved pumpkin to hide his face from the other spirits who laughed at his demise. From that night on until eternity's end, the traveler was doomed to roam the world between the planes of good and evil - with only an ember inside a hollowed pumpkin to light his way. From then on, he was called the Pumpkin Prince of Foolery.

To this day, people still say they can hear his dry, ghastly laughter whenever tragedy strikes. When he's hungry he takes the form of a giant skeleton at midnight - feeding his insatiable appetite for souls.

Children were warned to be good - never to lie or cheat or stay out after midnight - or else the Pumpkin Prince would devour their souls - either sending them to Lucifer or cursing them as jack-'o-lanterns to follow him wherever he went. If they encountered him, they had one chance to get away by offering him the soul cakes they collected. They say he couldn't tell the difference between the cakes and souls because to him, they appeared as white balls of light. That was why soul cakes were baked that way.

That was how Oktoberjagd was born. But well - it's just a fairytale like any other. I have an unpopular opinion, but I'll say it anyway.

"Oktoberjagd is the best! I love the Pumpkin Prince!" Dancing a jig right in the middle of the streets, I shouted my adulation for the villainous legendary figure. Consequently, I ended up on the receiving end of baffled, disgusted looks from the masses, but I didn't care.

The Pumpkin Prince was just so _incomprehensible_. Calling him "evil" was oversimplifying his complex character - since even the Devil himself couldn't understand him. He was many things - a thief, a manipulator, and even a warmonger. He had no friends, and he was remorselessly cruel and insane. All while laughing about it.

But no one knew why!

History said he had no redeeming qualities, or anyone who loved him. There were many hot debates surrounding the controversy of his origins. The only thing historians could agree on was his unpredictability.

The prince was just so hilariously full of himself he ended up getting pretty much everything he wanted - which proved to be his undoing, but still! If he really existed, he would be a psychologist's ultimate challenge come true! Unraveling the man behind the pumpkin mastermind would be the greatest purpose in life. Aghhh! His horrible, nihilistic actions that scarred history was exactly why he was a fascinating subject.

"Fates above, I'd die a happy man if I can just to catch a glimpse of his highness!" I bemoaned, hugging a nearby pole for support - further exacerbating negative attention from the public. "Prince of the Pumpkin Patch, have mercy on me! Let me see you at least once! Please… your highness!"

According to folklore, people dressed up as otherworldly beings and received offerings on their behalf in order to personify the old spirits of the winter - especially the Pumpkin Prince - who demanded entertainment in exchange for good fortune. Impersonating these spirits or souls was also believed to protect oneself from them.

If you don't revere the Pumpkin Prince on this night, he'll feed you to his jack-o'-lanterns and send your soul to Hell.

Well… I had my doubts on how gorging on sweets and dressing up was supposed to somehow "appease" an evil spirit like the prince, but I had to appreciate the effort put into these festivities. Also, no one in their right mind would ever scoff at free food!

Everyone was bustling to get ready for tonight. Bonfires were being set up, and flocks of guised children were running after hobby horses to visit houses in exchange for treats. The Joker Jamboree was the real knot-weed of Fall festivities. Now in its thirtieth year, complete with giant puppets, floats, and performances - it was the biggest spectacle of the year. As the largest public Oktoberjagd event in Chesteros, it attracted hundreds of thousands of tourists who drove from all over the country just to attend. People who didn't feel like watching from the sidelines could either get a great view from vantage points or even participate themselves in the twenty mile march. All you had to do was sign a waiver, pay an insurance fee, and bring your own costume. All of this was possible through the city budget, which was sponsored by high-ranking nobles from Rorrim Empire.

Megaton receives a lot of flak for having most of its population impoverished and making it to the top ten most dangerous cities in Chesteros. Still, the city's crown jewel was, in my opinion, the diversity in culture around here. Each district was unique and variable in its own right - and the richer areas had enough hotspots that would convince tourists to stay weeks on end. All the rivers and waterways were interconnected to the Bay itself. There was always something new to explore. There were no shortage of immigrants and their manifold festivities - which played a hand in boosting the local economy.

"Though if I become a millionaire, the first thing I would do is construct my own secret laboratory and develop the best soft-serve ice cream formula in the entire universe!" I declared atop a park bench as I brandished my sociology books as though carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. I then puffed my chest out as I belted out in laughter. My uproar earned myself baffled stares from passersby who veered clear of my radius.

And so, as an avid Megaton dweller - I wouldn't hesitate to defend the city's reputation in earnest debate. I, of all people, understood better than anyone that Megaton had room to improve.

As I jogged past a string of stores decorated with pumpkin balloons, I couldn't help noticing all the missing people flyers plastered everywhere on glass windows. I slowed to a halt as my eyes ran over numerous faces depicting lost children and pets. Frowning, I felt an unease settle over me.

"So, my bones are telling me the Trickster Treater will be back tonight." Whispers came from behind me. "But no one knows how he's able to spirit away so many victims within a span of short nights." An elderly couple walked down the street as crow's feet wrinkled their worried brows. Trickster Treater. That very name sent chills down my spine.

"No matter what people say, that killer is real. There exists a hungry, dangerous menace whose presence has been prowling the streets ever since I was but a child. So many of my childhood friends disappeared, one by one - invited to secret parties with promises of sweet treats… only to disappear the following week with candy wrappers found in the last place they were seen." An old woman murmured, grasping onto her husband's arm. "But how can such a criminal thrive for this long…? To think no bodies have ever been found..."

"What you say is true, my dear. It'd be impossible for the killer to be the same person who haunted our streets back in our time. He'd have to be as old as we are, or immortal!" The man wheezed, hobbling down the road with his cane. "You and I have never been invited to such deathly parties. And I keep telling that foolish son of ours not to let his children go out this time of year, but he never listens… all because we 'deprived' him of enjoying the festivities as a child."

"He was too young to understand, Honey. He thought us too strict and superstitious…" The woman answered. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him into letting our grandchildren stay the night at our home baking candied apples. Though I fear for those who get lead astray by Trickster Treater's promises of poisoned sweets and treats…"

"Right you are, my dear… right you are…"

Secret parties… huh.

Laughing children rushed past me, dressed as little monsters crowding the sidewalk. Their candy bags bounced against their hips while they skipped around in circles. I almost stumbled holding both my books and food when we nearly collided against each other. They were too caught up in their excitement to notice me, though.

"Hey, wait for me!" A girl dressed up as a cat squealed after her friends. "I wanna see the air balloons for the parade!"

"No way, slowpoke! I'm not missing out on the biggest candy bars the rich misters are handing out in Rogue Distract!" One boy wearing a goblin mask shouted over his shoulder as he ran. "Better stop by Kasane Patisserie while we're there! Miss Muffet will show us a special surprise!"

"Hurry up! Last one's a rotten egg!" Another boy in a cowboy costume tugged on the cat girl's hand to pull her into a sprint. I caught sight of them carrying rosy cards bordered with lace and lettered inscription. Even the goblin boy had one crinkled in his closed fingers.

"Those cards look a tad bit gaudy for a casual kiddie gathering…" I mumbled aloud, still taking big bites of my yam. "How dubious." I had half a mind to stop them and ask about this party, but frankly - I didn't want to.

"Kasane Patisserie… urgh." Just thinking about it makes me queasy, just like my motion sickness.

I had known about the place but never ventured inside. I would never say this to anyone out loud, but there was something sickly saccharine it - and I wasn't just talking about the confections. Whenever I had passed by the shop, I would get nauseated from smelling their freshly baked goodies. My stomach was sensitive, so maybe that was why… but whatever the reason, I'd always lose my appetite. I made a point to steer clear of that place.

"Huh? Ack! I'm already late!" One quick glance at my watch made the hairs on my neck stand - jostling me into a mad dash for the church. Before long, the crucifix atop the quaint bell tower came into view as I vaulted over the iron fencing using my height to my advantage - mindful of removing my shoes beforehand so I wouldn't dirty the brick foundation. I knew I looked like an idiot, judging by the bewildered glances from the church workers. A bespectacled fool running barefoot on sanctus premises with wild hair and limbs flailing about? I might as well have streaked instead, but I don't think I've fallen that low yet.

Instead of using the front entrance like any self-respecting normie would, I climbed up a jacaranda tree until I was high enough to reach a window on the second floor. It was always left unlocked by the gravedigger himself. Unsurprisingly, the sanctuary was empty. No one came in here unless there were services and whatnot - leaving me to my own devices whenever I visited. Now, I was never particularly religious, nor was I actually part of the congregation here.

There were millions of gods revered around the world. To me, however, the idea of worshiping transcendent beings that I've yet to discern with my own eyes - well, it was difficult for me to wrap my mind around. Anything to be learned was from dogmas rather than reliable memoirs - which had their own branches and adaptations on how they ought to live to serve - or was it serves to live?

Are creations bound to their creators through fear or faith? Love or enslavement?

Are human lives given autonomy to weave our own history, or are we bound to the strings of fate already decided for us?

"Argh." Taking off my glasses, I rubbed my temple to rid the oncoming headache. Again, I was thinking too much. It was maddening. When it came to thinking about the meaning of life, I always ended up in one existential crisis or another.

Still… I couldn't help it. I couldn't _not_ question the matter of life and death. I was so _curious!_

Of course, I find myself in awe of those who dedicate their lives in spiritual wholeness - to them, this was their own way of life. The pastor here called this a "labor of love". It takes real character to be able to prostrate themselves like that before their gods.

Perhaps, one day, I too - would meet my maker and live the rest of my days in holy servitude.

"But… if there truly are gods, then why is the world like this? Full of violence and black-hearted greed?" I asked aloud, raising my gaze skyward as my outstretched hand reached for the heavens. I found myself engulfed in a rainbow of colors. This was why I loved coming here - it was moments like these I truly felt like I was inside a kaleidoscope. But at the same time, it reminded me of living in a gilded cage - to remain ignorant until the day I die. Closing my eyes, I retracted my hand with a withering sigh. "Either the deities are silent, or they have left this world a long time ago…"

"Or perhaps the world remains as it is to serve a greater lesson to those who are created." Someone rumbled behind me in a voice gravelly as thunder. I recognized who it was before I even turned around. A titan of a man sauntered forward carrying a shovel across his broad shoulders. The cesious length of his trench coat brushed against the red carpet. His signature stockman hat cast a shadow over his face, only revealing the pipe lodged in his mouth.

I was so caught up in my reverie I hadn't heard him approach.

"Spooky soulings, Dell! Off the clock already? Here I thought more burials were at work this evening." I greeted him with a lopsided grin, sitting in one of the front benches as I watched him. After he put aside his shovel in its resting case, he crouched behind the altar and came out with a foldable chess board. The shine on his buckled leather boots caught the sunlight, emitting a glare that made me squint.

"The dead deserve their rest, son." He answered dryly. "I toiled all night digging their earthen beds." After an afterthought, he went on to humor me. "...Spooky soulings to you too. At least, I hope monsters won't be planning to feast on your soul tonight." With a flick of his lighter, he brought his pipe close and took a deep drag. Only then did I catch his chiseled, hard-angled features. His expression was grave, and his red eyes glowed like rubies. In lieu of it all, a long white scar ran diagonal across his left eye and to the opposite side of his neck - hidden under the high collar of his coat. Despite his aged and rugged appearance, he was still very handsome. He must have been a lady-killer during the youth of his prime.

Standing well over seven feet tall and built with herculean brawn was Dell Honne - the gravedigger to this humble church. Had I not known him as long as I had, my knees would be rattling every time I did so much as meet his eyes. A quiet guy well into his mid-forties and golly gee, was he intimidating!

"And so you planted poppies around the headstones. How thoughtful." I mused while nodding towards the churchyard. I took a moment to admire the floral stretch of red and purple flowers. During fall, the jacarandas surrounding the church were bare - which was a real shame considering how beautiful their rich, bell-like blossoms were. They were imported here as seedlings from a faraway land - apparently given as a gift from some rich patron who was a regular visitor here. Come spring the churchyard would make for a breathless sight to behold. I couldn't think of a better way to revere the dead with the sacred garden Dell spent years landscaping. I could imagine the overarching blossoms cocooning the church now…

I glanced at Dell as we set up our next game. Without him, I don't think my sanctuary here would exist. He took immense care of this place, and if not for that I don't think my mind would be intact. He would argue that this place was not for escaping, but it was only here I could truly find myself.

Ironic, isn't it?

"You have a penchant for groundskeeping, Dell." When I caught his attention, I passed the still-piping hot yam I'd been saving for him. He nodded his thanks and unwrapped the foil. "I hardly recognize this place now. I'm no expert on aesthetics, but even I know how barren and dreary the church used to be… that is, until you came along." As we sorted the pieces across the board, I held up two rook pieces of different colors. "Black or white today?"

"White, if you please." He answered before taking slow bites of the yam, prompting me to turn the board clockwise so we had our respective armies. Once we finished our snacks, we started our game.

"About what you were saying before...that 'the world remains as it is to serve a greater lesson to those who are created." I echoed before shooting him a peculiar look. "What do you mean by that?"

"There are many valuable lessons to be learned, young man." After a beat, Dell made his move. Training my eyes on the board, I kept my ears open for him. "If you stop and listen, you can hear the planet's whispers. Feel its heartbeat… its pain." He said. "The language of flowers is one of many ways the earth speaks to us all. Once the heavens and earth were one and the same… connected through creation. But now, a bridge divides us."

Minutes lapsed into silence as we took turns. I repeated his words over and over in my head like a broken record, trying to comprehend what he meant. Finally, I gave up in frustration.

"That's… very mystical and all, Dell…" I began slowly, making no effort to hide my skepticism. "But that doesn't really answer my question about whether there really _are_ divine creators."

"As I said, the earth and heavens were once one world." Dell answered patiently. "There exists more than one answer to the truth you seek. Instead of frantically looking elsewhere - it's where home is that you will find your own validation that will appease your curiosity. In due time."

"Sounds like you're just telling me to be patient."

"Indeed, your hastiness and impulsive nature blinds you from everything except for what lies ahead. Live in the here and now, Kaito - enrich yourself in experience and people around you. That's why we call it 'present." Dell quipped, eliciting a wry chuckle from me. He maneuvered his knight in deft execution - offing my last bishop. He showed me no mercy as he took my queen. With a resonating clack, the game was over. "Checkmate."

"That makes twenty-two to one!" I groaned, banging my head against the wood. I threw him a half-hearted glower. "I'm certain the only reason I beat you one time was because you went easy on me."

"Twas our first game then. It would've been rude to defeat someone who was just learning to play then."

"Ugh… I just can't win against you. But I'm not giving up." I declared with a grin, unable to stay a sore loser when it came to this guy.

"You pups - so impatient to acquire everything at once… knowledge, success… _power_." There was something rather pointed in the last word he said, as though he was thinking of someone close in mind. Given his exasperated scowl, I could guess who he was thinking of. "When will you learn that the point of youth is to enjoy yourselves while you can?" Smoke unfurled from Dell's downturned mouth as he took another puff of his pipe. "Soon, you'll be slow and achy all over like me. Don't be so eager to catch up."

I laughed in reply. He was so cool. I vocally pointed out that he wasn't that old - which he gave me a long, unreadable stare before offering another game - which I accepted.

There was a funny story behind our first meeting. I was in my last year in middle school when I got lost in Poppy District after wandering around to avoid going home. Somehow, I ended up in the churchyard - but it had been so dark I didn't realize I had been trampling over the flower buds Dell first planted. When the lantern light he held casted a sinister underlighting on his shadowy face, my bones nearly jumped out of my own skin. I was terrified and about to dig my own grave right then and there. His jagged facial scar was all the proof I needed to believe he was Death incarnate ready to behead me for my sins. I ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

Come next morning, I somehow gathered my wits enough to revisit the church. When he caught me poking around, I was sure that was it for me. Imagine my surprise when all he did was reprimand me not to step on the flowers and had me replant them.

Good old Dell.

It took me a long time to get used to him enough to get around talking with him. As soon as I learned he was only quiet and not the holy terror who I had nightmares about, our friendship progressed from there. It felt like I could talk about anything with him, which was surprisingly easy to do. No matter how trivial my rants, he always listened and never once interrupted until I asked for his feedback.

Gruff appearance aside, he was a solemn and frank-minded gentleman… which made the fact that he was also the Lone Wolf's guardian even more astonishing. I wasn't afraid to admit that I was jealous - after all, I'd do anything to have Dell as _my_ guardian.

But well, if Len didn't want him - that surely meant I could have him, right?

Jokes aside, I mentioned before how rich Megaton was in diversity. Spiritual beliefs were no exception. I often asked Dell where he came from, to which he would simply answer that it was somewhere very far north. He claimed that I wouldn't it there, which only invoked my curiosity even more. His culture was an interesting thing - which probably explained Len's… interesting character, or rather, his penchant for solitude. From what little insight Dell offered me about his homeland, I only knew that their people thrived in where they called the "Throat of the World". It was where almost no life existed, only silence.

_In that silence_, Dell would tell me, _the earth's voice was loudest because it was where the bridge between earth and heaven remained. It was where the first seams were woven to divide humanity from the mysteries beyond this realm_.

If the congregation heard all this, there was no doubt Dell would lose his job for "preaching heresy". He would be forced to live in ostracization, as though living in poverty didn't already do that for us both.

Still, he was dead set on believing the planet was a sapient being who holds all the secrets to unlocking hidden truths. Now, I _could_ argue how that concept sounded too fantastical to grasp - but then, when proof did I have?

Which begs the question - would I ever meet these "gods"?

That remained to be seen. Still, I took Dell's advice to heart and decided to try living in the here and now, aside from the fact I despised my current living arrangements.

"Spooky soulings! Souls, souls - for a soul-cake! Come on, Sissy, give us a soul cake!" Children's clamoring voices overlapped as a multitude of footsteps hastened to where we were playing. It was none other than miss Prez followed by a gaggle of guttersnipes dressed up in colorful costumes. The smaller ones clung to the brunette by the hem of her softball uniform, pleading in whiny voices.

"Sissy! Sissy! You're so strong I bet even the Pumpkin Prince wouldn't eat us if you went souling with us!"

"Yeah!"

"Uh-huh!"

They erupted in a chorus of agreement.

"Come with us to the tea party! It's okay if we invite another guest, Sissy! You can pretend to be a kid like us!" One pirate boy shouted, waving a black card. The others cried out in agreement, shoving their cards into Meiko's face.

"Only kids are allowed into the special place, but since Sissy's always nice to us - we want you to come with us!" A giggling redheaded girl clung to Meiko's arm, dressed as a bunny. "Come on~ there's supposed to be a tower of pudding and everything! 'A dining to die for'! That's what the letter says!"

Aww… it was a cute sight to see, watching the usually stiff and stern Prez making nice with a bunch of adorable kids. It was like watching a bunch of ducklings following their mama. Anyone could tell how well they got along with her.

"As I've said before, I don't have time to go anywhere. Besides, " My troubled classmate explained, looking apologetic. "You're better off searching for sweets elsewhere. Now, please stop following me!"

"Aww!" A chorus of disappointed groans echoed throughout the sanctuary.

At least as far back as medieval times, among the saints, there exists a custom called souling - which was sharing soul cakes on the last day of Autumn. Children visit houses and take soul-cakes, either as representatives of the dead, or in return for praying for their souls. Later, people went from parish to parish during Oktoberjagd, begging soul-cakes by singing under the windows.

Of course, it was a very old tradition but some families still practiced the custom. In today's world most kids were happy just dressing up and receiving candy.

"Take your mischief elsewhere, you misbegotten mudlarks! You're tracking mud everywhere again!" Dell's outburst sent the children scurrying behind Meiko like rats leaping from one sunken ship to another. "How many times has the preacher asked you to show some respect in the church? Serves you right if your teeth rot from cavities. I ought to teach the lot of you some manners!" His harsh reprimanding worked like a lash - scaring the white-faced kids into a frenzy as they scattered. I covered my mouth to suppress a surge of oncoming snickers.

It wasn't hard to see who Kagamine takes after.

"Eeek! We made the grey giant mad!"

"Someone save us!"

"Run for your lives!"

The half-shrieking, half-laughing kids made a dash for the exit. They made faces at Dell as they ran out, save for a small girl dressed in an apple ensemble. She hid behind Meiko with teary eyes, pulling at her hand.

"Sissy, why do always talk to that scary big man? Come souling with us instead, and then we can go see the Joker Jamboree!"

"I can't, Yuki. I'm going home soon." Meiko soothed as she knelt to the girl's level. She stroked her head. "Besides, Mr. Dell means no harm. His bark is worse than his bite. He only gets cranky like this when the church gets messy. You wouldn't like it if someone did that to your room, would you?"

The red ribbons in the girl's pigtails swished back and forth as she mutely shook her head.

"Now, run along. Wouldn't want your friends to leave you behind, would you?"

"No way!"

"Better hurry then. Be safe." Meiko called after Yuki as the latter hurried out, but not before frantically waving goodbye. Once the girl was gone, she turned to face Dell with a long-suffering sigh. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dell. I know it's difficult, but it can't be helped that they're rowdy that way." She gave him a meaningful look. "They _are_ foster children, after all. Please try to understand."

"No, I apologize. I keep reminding myself not to shout at them, but I lost my head as soon as I saw the mud." Dell rued as he performed a cross, bowing his head in repentance. "This old dog could learn a few things from your patience, Meiko."

"Please, if anything - I'm the one who needs to learn from you." Meiko shook her head modestly. "Those children live in my neighborhood, so I'm used to handling them. It _is_ annoying when they don't listen, though…" She trailed off before her eyes landed on me. "Oh, Shion. It's good I ran into you here." She said as she pulled something out of her sports bag, presenting my scarf neatly folded and washed. "I've been meaning to find you sooner. Thank you for lending for this."

"Spooky soulings, Prez!" Ecstatic, I shot up from the pew and eagerly clasped my hands over outstretched palm, greeting her with a nonstop handshake. "How've you been? Wow, just look at you! With that form, you're ready to lead your team to the championship and bring back the gold!" Compared to when I last saw her, she seemed more energetic. It took a load off my shoulders just seeing her today. I remembered how shaken up she got the day Kagamine picked a fight with Rin, so I knew bringing it up would only humiliate her. She was more intimidated by the Lone Wolf more than she was willing to admit. She would sooner eat dirt than confess that challenging the volatile boy might be a sore case of biting off more than she can chew.

That said, it was certainly odd seeing Kagamine of all people losing his nerve against a girl. But then, Rin was far from an ordinary schoolgirl. I just knew she wasn't. Also, I was aware that I didn't help matters by teasing Kagamine prior to their scuffle.

As much as I enjoy invoking colorful reactions from people, I really shouldn't dangle meat in front of a hungry beast. So to speak...

"I see. What are you, a puppy? I can see your wagging tail sticking out." Meiko huffed. "Just take your scarf already." Straightforward as always, she slipped her hand from mine and took a step back.

"Arf!" I barked, playing along with pawful enthusiasm. She raised her brows at me as I bopped my knuckles against my head as added comic relief. Reminded by Rin's passionate outake on fashion, I followed her example by tying my scarf into a big bow and fluffed it out like a movie star's feather boa. Now I felt primped enough to ask Meiko to see the parade with me. Seeing her cold expression, however, I remembered she thought of me as an oddball. Sob!

"Your suspicions are confirmed." Dell interjected with an exasperated sigh, turning around so he could face Meiko. "Have a seat, young lady. I'd offer you some tea but unfortunately, there's none. I take it you didn't come here for an idle chat in the first place. So, let's hear it."

"Sir. I wanted to speak to you about your son..." Meiko did as he requested, sitting on a pew adjacent to him. She stole a hesitant glance at me, which Dell nodded for her to continue - signalling it was alright for me to stay while they talked. Understanding his gesture, she went on to continue. "I was hoping I could have you both attend an intervention with the school counselor next week. We need to talk to him about his behavior… it doesn't look like he's learned anything from last year. He might listen to what we have to say if you're around."

Dell took one last drag of his pipe before putting it out. He tilted his head back all the way as he let out a long exhale, a cloud of smoke seeping from his lips.

"That won't be possible."

"Why not?" Meiko asked in a tentative voice. By her tense jaw I could tell she was less than pleased about not getting her way, but of course she was too well bred to show any distaste.

"The pup's on a sojourn up north. When the counselor called me about his behavior, you can guarantee I was mad as a hornet when I learned he lashed out and mishandled a young lady." Dell dragged his eyes to the chandelier, shaking his head in disapproval. "I done stung him and hounded his ears off, and he took it as well as you'd expect. Threw a fit and hightailed it out of the city faster than a hare being hunted."

"So he left the city. Again?" Meiko rubbed her temple as though she felt a headache coming on. I found myself sympathizing with her plight. She was working so hard to try and reform the school violence, and so far all her attempts have been blowing up in her face.

"Come the holidays 'round here, he skips town when it gets noisy and festive. Likely he's training up in the mountains where he can't be bothered." Dell said, staring at the chess pieces still standing on the board from our delayed game. "Len has always been independent, ever since he learned how to walk on all f-... er, on both feet, I mean." Dell coughed sharply, arousing my interest. That was awfully suspicious just now. "Stubborn, that he is - but at least he listened to me better when he was a pup. Any lectures I give him now goes in one ear and out the other. It isn't easy, raising children. You'll be lucky if you end up raising one half as obstinate as he is."

"You really have a lot of work cut out for you, Dell." I piped up with a grin. "Even though you're raising him like he's your own son, didn't you mention you knew his real mother? That you knew them around the time he just learned to walk?"

"Indeed, and losing a mother around that age scars a child like that. I'll never forget the look in his eyes when I found him - starved and beaten - a miserable soul. Though the moment he sensed my pity he fought me tooth and nail - as the only thing left he had left to fight for was his pride." Dell stated in a solemn voice. "Perhaps he was once a happy child. During the years I've looked after him, a man such as I can only do so much to quell the rage within a wounded heart. Now he's grown suspicious, proudful, dour, prematurely cynical, and even a touch tyrannical . . . but Len's an honorable heart. I wouldn't house him in my care if he was otherwise."

Meiko remained silent. This new insight shed light on Len's troubling behavior. I leaned back against the bench, getting comfy as I processed this information. It sounded like Kagamine's case was that of childhood trauma. The experiences children between infancy to kindergarten were critical - as these events laid out the foundation for their psychological development. Prepubescent victims of trauma could develop misconceptions of reality, which made the negative impacts of traumatic events all the more damaging to their still developing psyche.

It wasn't just him. I've known many of the students here since the middle school years, taking the time to learn their names and stories - Many of the delinquents at our school exhibited similar behavioral patterns that implied they've gone through traumatic experiences - whether from community violence or abuse, I couldn't say for sure. But their backgrounds always shared one important factor - living in poverty.

Early childhood trauma has been associated with reduced size of the cerebral cortex. Now, this area was what made human beings unique - it was responsible for many complex functions including memory, attention, perceptual awareness, consciousness, and the ability to think and reason. These changes may affect IQ and the ability to regulate their emotions. As such, this results in major changes in children's defense mechanisms.

Traumatic events had a profound sensory impact on young children. Exposure to physical or psychological abuse resulted them into exhibiting long-term physiological and behavioral problems. I closed my eyes, reading down a list in my mind's pictograph. Certain symptoms in these children arose in lashing out in self-harm or physical violence when triggered by reminders of their respective traumas , imitating an abuser's behavior, being unable to build rapport with others, believing they are to blame for traumatic events, lacking positive self-esteem or self-image, and but not limited to experiencing vivid flashbacks or hallucinations.

They say time heals wounds. But with the troubles kids like Len go through everyday, the scars will always remain. It wasn't unusual for powerful incidents to grip our hearts long after the hurt numbs. Sometimes, people keep their wounds open so they never forget the pain - so they had reason to fight. To live.

"There are two kinds of people in the world when they go through hell like that. We call them victims and survivors." Dell rumbled, having sensed our pity. There was no mistaking the pride that touched his voice as he spoke about Len. "And this pup is a survivor who learned how to bite and bark before he could walk." Then his face sagged as he hunched over in woe. "...Though at this rate, he'll never find himself a woman who'll put up with him. Not with that temper of his - devil take him." Dell drooped his head with a long sigh. "The lady would have to have the patience of an angel and steel made of spine."

"I highly doubt such a girl even exists." Meiko remarked, furrowing her brow. Her skeptical tone was sharp enough to cut down any man's forbidden fantasies. "She would have to come out of a fairytale. In any case, I don't think anyone should have to compromise an ounce of their self-worth just to be someone's emotional crutch."

I had to stop myself from grinning when I heard those words.

Heh. It's like Prez to say something like that. She's one of those capable, self-reliant girls who live as though they aren't concerned with matters of the heart. Women like her tended to be proud as peacocks. Ironically, it's usually girls like her who happened to be most starry-eyed, die-hard romantics. It's rare to see such gems settle for potential partners when they have such impossibly high standards. As such, it's their pickiness that breeds the misunderstanding of "cold-hearted women".

It goes without saying that no woman alive is born cold-hearted. Scorn births these vengeful entities, and nothing burns hotter than the wrath of a scorned woman.

Heh… and if any of Meiko's secret stash of rom-com comics are any indication of her secret character...

"You may be onto something, my dear. However, I wouldn't scoff at love if I were you. There's nothing more beautiful than a union that brings out the best of both parties while being able to accept the other's faults." Hearing Dell's retort, Meiko fell silent though she didn't look so convinced.

"As wise as you are, Dell - one would assume your son would take after you in temperament and composure." I spoke up, purposely changing the topic so none of us would mull over our own nonexistent love lives. It was just downright depressing. Besides, no one could resist the calling of juicy gossip. "After all, you're the only one he actually respects."

"Yes… if I recall, he even copies the way you do your hair." Meiko motioned to the back of her head, creating an imaginary ponytail. "It's amazing to think there's someone Kagamine looks up to."

"The truth is far from what you imagine it to be." Dell shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Some days it's a battle even being under the same roof as that boy. Ridiculous, I know. We've had nothing but arguments since he entered manhood… that mouth of his has grown smarter over the years." Meiko and I shared exasperated glances, knowing full well what Dell meant by that. "Logic and Len don't mix well. It's a mistake to believe he always listens to me. He's intelligent but stubbornly obstinate - that boy has a rampaging mind of his own."

"A mind that's constantly roiling in senseless rage…" Meiko grumbled before realizing she spoke her thoughts aloud. She looked horrified as Dell arched a brow at her. She was surprised to see him amused.

"That's certainly one way to describe my son, love." Dell chortled with a self-depreciating chuckle. Then he appeared thoughtful before nodding as though coming to an important decision. "I'll let both of you in one a secret of mine. Since I like you two, and you're always going out of your way to visit me." He lowered his voice in a conspiratorial manner, piquing my interest as well as Meiko's. He beckoned us closer. "Len doesn't know this, but when I was his age - I was a damn hellraiser, yessir." He paused to gauge our disbelieving reactions before smirking. "Hmph. I can't fault you for doubting me, but I'm not lying. I was every bit of the brash, belligerent berserker you see in Len today. Except... my temper was much worse."

"You? Possessing a temper worse than your son's?" I parroted in bewilderment. "No way. I can't even picture you throwing a tantrum." I stated with utmost solemnity. Meiko nodded in agreement.

"I speak nothing but the truth." He replied. "As a boy, I was constantly restless and agitated. Len's a quiet boy when he's not angry, but back then I was never one for silence."

"Like father, like son! I'm tempted to say the beast's temper runs in your family!" I crowed, laughing at my own joke even though Dell looked anything but amused. "I must say. There aren't a lot of people who can't stand up against powerhouses like your son. I was wrong - he's the spitting image of you! Things have gone so horribly right!" I applauded, smiling as Meiko and Dell shared weary looks with one another. "Still… I never thought I'd live to see the day someone forcing the Lone Wolf to his knees. Shimoda sure is gutsy, isn't she, Prez?"

"I… Yes…" Meiko answered, probably not expecting me to ask her opinion on the girl two years our junior. She tried not to appear dubious as she carefully voiced her next words, but I could tell she was still aggravated about Rin refusing to follow the dress code - and that sour first impression made their relations tense. "She lacks nothing in frankness, though we do share some disagreements. Still, she certainly is… eccentric."

"Shimoda?" Dell echoed, a pensive expression forming his face. Familiarity sparked in those ruby irises of his. "A girl? Could it be his…?" Curious about his reaction, I looked at Meiko - who appeared as vexed as I was.

"Shimoda Rin is an underclassman of ours, sir." Meiko spoke up. "She's in the same grade as your son. They've spoken several times, but it doesn't look like they're friends. Now that I think about it - they're complete opposites." She remarked, catching the gleam of interest in his eyes.

"Oh? And how might that be so?"

Heh. So much for the saying that "opposites attract". More like their first encounter didn't last five minutes without them going for each other's throats. I guess there is a such thing as "hate at first sight".

"Whereas Len is cold and rough around the edges, Rin is elegant and intrepid through and through. I would know since I've talked with her several times! She's fun to hang out with!" I piped up, not wanting to be left out. Dell hummed in thought, nodding for me to continue. "She's a bit vain, but I suspect there's more to her than appearances. Her sassiness also puts her at odds with Len." I shot a sly wink at Meiko, who appeared taken aback as I went on to add. "Reminds me of another girl who isn't afraid of standing up to Kagamine." I stopped speaking once I heard Dell mumbling.

"Must be his second child… other girl… too old to be in high school…"

"Uh, Dell…?" I raised my hand, trying to get Dell's attention.

"Rin… must've been what he named her…."

"Sir?" A puzzled Meiko cleared her throat this time, only to be unheard.

"A younger daughter then…"

"HEY DELL!" I spoke up, causing him to snap back to reality as he turned to me. "You were off in your own world. Do you happen to know Rin or something?"

"Ahh, sorry. These old ears aren't what they used to be. In answer to your question, I've never met this Shimoda Rin. She sounds very charming though." A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat as he stood, turning his back on us as he craned his head towards the altar. "Her name just reminded me of an old friend is all." A draft from the open window whistled in, causing the tulles to sway against the pews. He began wiping the brass columns that mounted the candlesticks - not stopping until they shone like diamonds - reflecting his nostalgic expression. "Yes… he was a good man - noble and firm. I wouldn't trust any other man to guard my back." He fell silent, and since he didn't divulge any further details I didn't pry. He looked like he wanted to change the subject anyhow. "Now, how goes your investigation, Meiko? Has the police found the culprit responsible for the murders of those young boys at your school?"

"In the end we weren't able to find anything." Meiko answered quietly, her face downcast. "It's strange. It's like the criminal just up and disappeared altogether. I should be happy there haven't been any more homicides, but I just can't shake the feeling that danger has passed over our school." She furrowed her brows as she rubbed her temple. "With miss Ann disappearing at a time like this, there's been more discord among the faculty. More teachers have resigned because they don't feel safe there anymore, and the students are catching wind of this. If this keeps on, it's only a matter of time until parents start pulling them from school."

"That's terrible, Prez…" I didn't know what else to say.

"I hate this. I hate that I'm so powerless when so many people are blaming my father for all this." Meiko bit out, her fists clenched in bone-white fury. "He's been receiving criticism from the board and parents all around - even threats and accusations of having to do something with all this! What gall!" She reached her breaking point as she stood up, visibly trembling. "What right do they have to criticize him when he's doing his best trying to make changes? What are they even doing? Nothing! They just sit and wait and complain - expecting him to fix everything!"

I was rattled to silence, having never seen her lose her composure like this. It only made me more aware of how bad our situation was, and the worst outcome was closer than ever. The threat of our school possibly being shut down meant hundreds of students would become drop-outs - as many impoverished families couldn't afford paying tuition elsewhere. Not only that, but people would lose their jobs.

I - no, everyone in our city couldn't just ignore these problems like it was none of their business. Not when it affects _everyone_. And like Meiko said - one party couldn't be blamed and expected to fix what's wrong.

"And it isn't just the school! It's our city - no, it's society that's the root of all these problems! Inequality, poverty, unemployment, and crime! Everyone treats me like I'm special, but how can I be when I haven't even made a difference?" Meiko cried, her fists shaking as she covered her face. "I'm not special! Growing up in this city makes me question if I even want to have a family in the future! Should I even bring children into this world? Just to have them clean up the problems I could never face?" Her voice cracked. The weight of her despair caused her entire body to curl inward as though creating a shell. "Even those kids who are able to enjoy Oktoberjagd now… once the novelty fades, what are they going to look forward to living in Megaton?"

The reality of these consequences finally sank in, causing me to rise to my feet. Dread settled at the bottom of my stomach, swallowing me from the inside out. I was only now anticipating the brunt of the upcoming assault that would obliterate my future.

"No…" My ensuing horror manifested in a weak whisper. I wasn't even able to voice myself properly. I shook my head, denying the possibility of being trapped inside the trashy duplex I refused to call home. With no school to go to, I didn't even want to imagine what horrendous schemes my money-grubbing uncle would have me do. His debt would never let us leave this city. He would sooner have me sell my backside to "pay what's due" than waste what little resources we had sending me to another school.

No way I'm letting that happen. I swore there would never be a second having my life shut away. I'm never going back into dark storage. Never again!

"Shion?!" Meiko's panicked voice snapped me out of my trance. I hadn't noticed how hard I was shaking until she grabbed my shoulders. Her eyes weren't as guarded as usual. Her burnished gaze softened with worry and concern, her irises resembling a rare toffee I was honored to witness. Seldom did I get to see this other side of her, and any other day I would be thrilled being on the receiving end of this attention. Alas, I was beside myself with mortification playing the victimizing fool in front of the girl I liked.

An itch spread like a rash across my nose, and I rubbed it.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I tried to laugh off my panicked episode. My neck flushed hot with shame as I stretched my collar, fanning myself. Stop shaking, damn it. Get ahold of yourself, Kaito. "I must've eaten something bad this morning. Don't worry your pretty little head about anything."

"Shion… thanks, but you don't have to lie to spare my own feelings. I should've considered how my words would affect _you_. For that, you have my sincerest apologies." Meiko gave a bitter smile, seeing through my ruse. "I've been losing my head over these incidents day and night trying to figure out how so many things went wrong so quickly. It's only the first quarter, and I'm already worrying about foreclosure." She sighed, letting me go. "Everyone at school has questions for me - answers I can't give them. Everyone wants change. So I have to constantly assure them everything is under control and that there's nothing wrong when it's just the opposite." She slumped against the wall, her hair hanging over her self-loathing gaze. "But if I say what I really feel, it'll only make things worse. I'm useless."

"Now hold on a damn minute." I cut off her rant with a stern interruption. Something had to be done about that helplessness on her face. It didn't match her likeness at all. She was never one who just took a beating lying down. "I'm not about to let you tear yourself down like this. All this doom and gloom isn't like you, Prez. Where's your fire?" The echoes of my firm, uncompromising tone sounded foreign, even to my ears. I was in serious Kaito mode. "Your enemy isn't some divine force. It's just society being what it is! Society isn't God or even the Devil." I proclaimed.

"Society…" Meiko repeated in astonishment.

"You're blaming yourself for situations that were already way out of your control. You're missing the big picture!" At this point, I stepped behind the podium like an activist leader. I adjusted the frame of my glasses before continuing. "Society is made up of everyone. Blaming the corrupt capitalists or invasive foreigners for poverty, inequality, or economic depression is what frightened people do - they make a scapegoat instead of uniting together!" I shook my head, clutching at the heaviness in my breast. "It kills me inside. Beyond our own interests, haven't we stopped to think that maybe - just maybe - society can only change when _everyone_ pulls their weight?"

"I see..." Dell exhaled, crossing his arms. "I never thought much of politics, but even your words have taught me a lesson. That change is possible when everyone bands together to make changes."

"People have different solutions to how things will change. People will argue, compromise, and then - social movements will be born." I nodded before turning to Meiko as I continued. "Society will always social problems, but with each civilization - we continue to evolve from simple creatures. That's why you, of all people, Prez - shouldn't give up on your beautiful ideals!"

"Ah…" Bit by bit, I saw the light returning to the president's eyes. There it was - her hunger to change lives for the better. Atta girl. I beamed with pride before cheering.

"You're never alone. Me and Dell are behind you all the way! We believe in your ability to lead others and inspire them to spread your cause." I rushed over, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's take action - starting with improving our school. Then we can move onto demanding better policies for the poor, and then we can take on the world!"

Confusion bloomed on Meiko's countenance as she eyed me in bewilderment. A chuckle rumbled from Dell's throat as he glanced at me knowingly.

"Well spoken, Kaito." I nearly choked as Dell clapped my back with a friendly, almost parental affection. Like I said, he needed to watch that titan strength of him sometimes. Putting that aside, he regarded Meiko with much gentler touch. He wiped away an tear from her eye as he gave her shoulder a tender squeeze. It was never weird or awkward when Dell went out of his way to comfort girls like this. Between his towering height and Meiko's smaller size, he almost looked grandfatherly. It was no secret how hard he was on guys like his colleagues and especially Len. But he had a soft spot when it came to girls and women alike. He once told me that every female was a lady who deserved to be treated with respect no matter the age. In the years I've known him, I've never seen him disrespect a woman. Every girl he came across he treated like a princess - with utmost care as though taking care of his flowers.

Watching Dell soothe Meiko brought me back to a time last year when Dell and Len were arguing. The memory took place right where Dell and Meiko were standing. This was sometime before he got expelled.

"_So tell me, Len. What's this I heard about you punching a girl at school today? The counselor told me she needs surgery for the split upper lip you gave her." Dell had confronted my underclassman as soon as he appeared. We were playing chess at the front pew, and Dell paused to regard a glowering Len. At the time, I had been frantically trying to pretend I was thinking about my next move while eavesdropping. "Now the poor girl needs stitches." Despite his tranquil tone, it didn't take a mastermind to sense the cold fury brewing in his chilling gaze. "I'm waiting. Aren't you going to explain yourself?"_

_For a moment, Len had wavered - not quite meeting his eyes. I couldn't tell what he had been thinking at the time, but at present I can say with certainty he must have regretted committing the offense when it resulted in rousing his guardian's temper - which was even more terrifying to behold. Had it been anyone else Len wouldn't have even flinched._

_A silence lapsed in the room. The anticipation had all but murdered me, but Dell had waited patiently until he finally had his answer._

"_That wench put her hands all over me." Len had finally seethed through clenched teeth. "She touched me without my permission. Then she had the nerve to put her wet mouth on my face - staining my cheek with that foul-smelling lip paint of hers. It wouldn't wash off unless I scrubbed with scalding water!" He had held his cheek and shuddered as though reliving the moment, as though a slimy creature had tried to lock lips with his. And perhaps that wasn't so far from the truth, but even so. Even now, he looked like he wanted to burn away a part of his face where the girl kissed him if it meant erasing the sensation._

_The pew screeched back on its legs as Dell threw his weight over and flew over Len with such tremendous speed I hadn't even caught his movements. The blow he delivered was so sharp the sound cracked like thunder. Dell hunched over the teenager, who hadn't so much as yelped when Dell slapped his palm against the wall right next to his ear._

"_You dishonor me with that wild, animalistic reasoning of yours! This proves you're still wet behind the ears!" Dell barked, his face mere inches from Len's. "Mark my words, Len. That temper of yours will land you in waters hotter than hellfire someday! Understand I'm getting old, so I won't always be around to reign you back in if calamity finds you!"_

_Dell looked _ _ **enraged** _ _. His red eyes glazed over with the temptation to strike Len - and it took every ounce of his own self-discipline not to do so. As hard headed as Len was, I hadn't missed the slight tremble of his lips, quick but present. But that momentary fear passed into cornered aggression. Any hit closer to his face, and the younger boy would've likely bitten Dell in retaliation._

"_Who the hell asked for your help in the first place!?" Len snapped his teeth at Dell before pushing himself off the wall. "I never did! If you want to play the good godfather, why don't you lecture that acolyte of yours instead?" He pointed me out with a baleful glare before turning on his guardian. "You're wasting your time, especially mine. Just stay out of my affairs and mind your own business, you stubborn coot!"_

"_Mind my own business, you say! And who was it who fed you, clothed you, and nourished you to this day?" The older man had rebuked, his cold fury igniting with Len's. Crimson red eyes had sparked against icy blue pools - their glares radiating intense waves of wrath so palpable I had felt it hitting me in waves. The scene was similar to witnessing a clash of storms - a hurricane meeting a tornado. I remembered thinking that the aftermath was going to be a hell of a mess to clean up after. And that would get them nowhere._

_Contrary to my belief, however, Dell's temper had started to fizzle out before a worst outcome could occur._

_Realization had dawned on Dell then as he had watched Len bristling and staring back at him with the whites of his eyes - like a wounded animal cornered and ready to lash out. Then his red eyes cleared._

_If Len could be described as the anvil, then Dell had to be the hammer that dealt the forging with an iron fist - no pun intended._

"_I… Listen here, Pup." The gravedigger had taken a calmer approach. He had sat down on the steps of the altar, patting the spot next to him in an attempt to extend an olive branch to Len. Unsurprisingly, the boy had just crossed his arms and turned away. Undeterred, Dell had continued to speak. "Men must never raise a hand against women. That has been the foundation of civilizations since the prehistoric age." He went on to add in a somber voice. "You can afford to make as many mistakes need be while you're still young. But if you betray the honor of manhood, you betray your pride as well as mine. I'll be forced to lop off your own manhood and severe my own head as well."_

"_Hmph. Not that it concerns me in the slightest…" Len had started, sparing Dell a disdainful glance over his shoulder. There was no denying the reluctant curiosity that had flickered in his gaze. "But why would you kill yourself after making a eunuch out of me?"_

"_Need you even ask? That is the price a parent pays for his son's failings. Raising ill-bred tramps is a sin that can only be forgiven by death." Dell answered, fixing his eyes on Len's. "Don't become someone I despise, foolish pup."_

To this day, it remains a mystery whether Len heeded Dell's advice on treating women - if you don't count all the threats he made towards Rin and their scuffle - then he deserves some credit for going out of his way to avoid women in general. One thing for certain was that Dell would sooner put Len's well-being over his own.

"...All you can do is be patient with yourself, my dear girl. That goes for you as well, Kaito." Dell's deep voice summoned me from my thoughts. "There are some obstacles that can be dealt with using logic, and then there are obstacles that require… imagination, so to speak." He advised, pressing a black king piece against his lips. "If one solution fails, then that means there are other ways to succeed. That is the undeniable truth."

We soaked up his counsel as though our very lives depended on his words. Even when things seemed hopeless and despair insurmountable - it was this man who gave hope back to us. His eyes were always clear and focused - telling me of countless hardships he must have ventured to become the pillar of strength he was today. Never had I once seen those eyes of his clouded with doubt. To me, he was a paragon of virtues. I really looked up to him. Without him, I don't think I would've been able to find my way during all the times I felt lost. Watching the unease melting away from Meiko's eyes, it occurred to me that I wasn't the only one who'd been saved by Dell time and time again.

He was just… so manly!

I all but swooned witnessing his chivalrous visage as he handed Meiko a handkerchief as she blinked repeatedly to stop herself from tearing up. Feeling strangely left out, I couldn't stop myself from sighing. In this situation, I didn't even know who I was jealous of.

Oops, careful now, Kaito. Your man crush is showing. It's so embarrassing I could blush!

"Thank you, Mr. Honne. I feel a little better now." Meiko perked up like a revived daisy. Her eyes caught mine, and she suddenly grew flustered. She turned away but not before gracing me with a sideways glance. She was trying to hide behind her mask, but that bashfulness of hers warmed me more than sunshine ever could. "And… thank you, Shion. For the pep talk, I mean. I didn't expect to see that side of you."

I blinked in surprise.

Whoa… she's actually thanking me? All I did was just blab and so on. Still, it felt pretty good knowing I was able to lift her spirits, even just a little bit.

"No problem…" I answered softly. I watched in confusion as her smile fell away to incredulity. It wasn't until her eyes rounded that I noticed my expression reflecting from her brown irises. My face held an embarrassingly tender expression - no coy grin or a polite quirk of my lips, but a _gentle_ smile. Feeling self-conscious by her gawking, I proceeded to fake the most awkward coughing fit ever - desperate to break the weird tension between us.

Was she that repulsed by the way I smiled earlier? I didn't even mean to creep her out! It's not like I wasn't used to receiving odd looks from her, so why did her reaction bother me just now?

"A-Aw, you're making me blush!" I winked at her, trying to bring back the status quo. I forced laughter from my throat. "D-Don't worry - I won't tell anyone I saw you cry!"

"I did no such thing!"

"No? But your face looked just like this…" I imitated her expression from earlier, staring her down with big sad puppy eyes accompanied with a quivering pout. I watched her face explode into a fiery red, and I broke into a fit of laughter. "Just like that! You were so cute. The memory is forever etched into my mind..."

"Why, you…! I most certainly did _not _look like that!" The brunette screeched, looking downright murderous at this point. I broke into a cold sweat, fearing for my safety. She made a show of rolling up her sleeves as she sauntered towards me. "To think I was starting to see you in a better light. I was wrong to think you could actually be serious for once. You really are a blabbering clown!"

"Ahaha, n-now, let's not get angry, Prez! I was just joking…!" I squeaked, seeking refuge behind Dell's lumbering body. I used him as a shield to protect myself from a very scary amazon who looked like she wanted to roast me alive. I stumbled around trying to escape her wrath as she lunged for me several times. Dell was caught in the middle as she chased me around in circles.

"Enough. Tsk… kids these days..." Tired of our noisy roundabout, Dell took it upon himself to pry us apart and have us sit together. "Kaito, apologize to Meiko. Your flirting is making things more difficult." He rebuked me before softening his tone when addressing Meiko. "And you, dear girl - don't pay any mind to a boy who doesn't know how to woo a girl he likes. At his age, boys like him have plenty of growing up to do."

"Flirting?!"

"Wooing a girl I like?!"

That was supposed to be a secret!

Shock electrified a new tension as Meiko and I simultaneously broke into flustered outbursts. I felt so exposed - and mortified. Not even being stabbed in the back could outdo how betrayed I felt at this very moment. Hell - Dell went for a full frontal assault! I never even saw it coming!

I suddenly regretted all the times I gush-, I mean, _rambled _about Meiko to Dell. I never even mentioned her name, but from the way I described her before and him being a frequent spectator of our banters it was only a matter of time until he lined up the pieces. To think I once believed I did a good job of hiding my feelings. I should've known a chess master like Dell would've had me all figured out.

This was unprecedented! From him of all people!

I caught him staring at me and grimaced. I could feel the _smugness_ oozing behind his mask of nonchalance. I let him know with my eyes that he wasn't fooling me one bit. In response, a ghost of a smirk touched his lips right before vanishing.

I dared to steal a glance at Meiko, who was already staring at me in mute disbelief. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were big as saucers. Whoa, if her face looked that red - just how bad did I look right now? Probably much worse. I could tell by the volcanic heat radiating off my face in waves. Hot with shame and embarrassment, I felt as though I could melt a hole through the ground any minute now.

This was _not _how I expected my first confession to go! Not like this! I couldn't stand the way her eyes kept _searching_ me like that! She was obviously expecting the punchline any moment now, but my tongue laid limp in my mouth - and my impending silence was starting to convince her that just _maybe_ I l-liked her? I could see the flustered realization dawning on her face! Aghh!

I seared my gaze into Dell's, willing my inner betrayal to channel through the depths of his traitorous soul.

How could you sell me out like this, Dell?

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Meiko and I cried out at the same time, flustered faces and all. Our sputtering denials were met with Dell's raucous laughter. A horrible itch on my nose flared up right as I sputtered my denials.

"Ahahaha! Forgive me! I didn't mean anything I said just now..." The gravedigger snickered, flashing us a wolfish grin - canines and all. He suddenly looked much younger with that boyish expression. It was very out-of-character for him. If he had blue eyes and blond hair, he would look exactly like Len. I found myself wondering if the aforementioned boy ever smiled in his life. It would definitely make for a heart-stopping spectacle, for certain. In fact, I bet the effect would give people heart attacks in more ways than one.

Hence the name "killer smiles". Heheheh.

… I'll just shut my mouth now.

Just as that thought passed, Dell's laughter subdued. He reverted to his mellow self.

"Ahem. I know it's a sin to make light of such sensitive matters. Still, it's difficult to refrain from teasing when you two bicker like an old married couple." Despite his serious expression, a mischievous twinkle in his eye caused the hairs on my neck to stand.

Not funny, Dell. That was cruel mercy - he knew _exactly_ what he was doing - the sly dog!

That's twice I've been hoodwinked by the likes of him!

"U-Ugh. It serves me right for being so gullible! No surprise you played me like a fiddle, both of you!" Irritated, Meiko huffed as she grabbed her sports bag on the way to the door. As she passed me, I noticed her avoiding my gaze. Her lips turned downward in dismay. "I'm going! Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Without thinking, I caught her by the wrist. I was met with a scowl as she turned to face me. Noticing her sharp stare on where I held her, I immediately lurched my hand back as though I touched a hot griddle. "S-Sorry! I did that without thinking!" Her impatient glare made my head reel. A fog settled over my vision as the heat emanated from my face. Frantically, I took them off and wiped the lenses trying to play cool.

If I let her leave, I won't get another chance like this again.

"So… I-I know I a-annoy you a lot, but I-I, u-u-um…!" My rambling slowed as I forced myself to take a deep breath before continuing. "W-Will you, ah…" My voice was wavering as was my courage, but I still pressed on. "I was wondering if you'd like t-to…" I looked everywhere but her face as I stumbled over what to say. Fates above, I had a speech memorized for this moment and everything! My mind was drawing a blank.

Spit it out already, Kai_tool!_

"Shion." Meiko spoke, her eyes narrowing in wariness. She was tapping her foot - a subconscious habit of hers when people she talked to beat around the bush instead of getting to the point. "If you have something to say, I suggest you come out with it. I don't have time to stand here all day."

_Tap, tap, tap._

I broke into a cold sweat. The sound reminded me of a timer running out.

"Willyougotothedeathparadewithme?" I blurted out in a single sentence, almost wheezing at the last part.

"... Come again?" Meiko's confusion told me she didn't understand a word I said. Dread overwhelmed me as I took a deep breath to sustain myself. You can do this, Kaito. This is your moment.

"I said…" I began slowly, making a point to meet her eyes like a real man would. "If it pleases you, miss Sakine… I'd like to go to the Joker Jamboree with you." Haha, oh boy - that was totally not what I said earlier. The cringe was strong with this one. Damn it! I sounded like a stuffy, pretentious poser.

As the slummers would put it: you done messed up now, Kaito!

Prepare for the fist of rejection! May the blow be swift and painless just like your first heartbreak was!

"Absolutely not. Never in a hundred years." Meiko's dismissal sent a knife through my heart. Her voice was a steel kiss of death - sharp and cold. I couldn't shake myself out of the paralysis inflicted on me.

I mean, a part of me _was_ expecting a 'no'. Still, that was downright _ruthless... _even for Meiko! She didn't even hesitate, let alone consider it!

I… Wow. I can't believe how much she hates me...

All breath left my lungs as I felt my spirit leaving my body. Ah… rejection really was soul-crushing no matter how many times I went through it. Man, is this what a slow death felt like? I felt myself slipping away...

"... ion? Shion, didn't you hear me?"

"Huh?" Reality came rushing back in the form of Meiko flickering my forehead. Hard. "OW!" I saw stars in that instant. Befuddled, all I could manage were nonsensical words until Meiko sighed and proceeded to repeat herself.

"I _said, _'I won't go because I absolutely cannot stand this holiday!" Meiko bit out, causing me to blink. "And it's not because I think Oktoberjagd is childish or a waste of time! Don't bother asking me why I hate it. I just do, and the sooner I get home the better!"

Oh. So it's not because she didn't want to go out with me? Relief flooded my senses, only to be replaced by bewilderment soon enough.

"Hold on. Don't tell me you're one of those people who never open an umbrella indoors, or never step on cracks. Right? " My inquiry caused Meiko to flinch, arousing my suspicion as she pointedly refused to meet my eyes. At her silence, I rose a brow before questioning further. "It can't be that you'd take the long way if a black cat crosses your cat… or avoid walking near cemeteries at night?"

Still, there was no response.

"...You're totally superstitious." I deadpanned. Meiko opened her mouth to interject, only to be beaten to the chase by Dell's nonchalant interruption.

"Wrong. It's evident she's afraid of ghosts, monsters - or anything of the like."

"Mr. Honne!" She cried out as she dropped her sports bag, growing more mortified by the minute. She began sputtering denials. "I-I am no child! Of course I don't believe in such-!"

"There's no need to be ashamed, child. Everyone has their own fears." Dell did his best to smooth out her ruffled feathers, but the damage was already done. "Unlike science, the supernatural can't be explained through logic or reasoning. What we don't understand ends up becoming what we naturally fear." He trailed off with a glaze over his eyes, failing to notice her trembling.

"Hey, Dell-" I attempted to cut in, only for my attempts to fall on deaf ears. He was utterly absorbed in his own thoughts again.

"Your mind understands your fears are unfounded while you're walking home alone at night, but even still…" His voice grew husky. "Your survival instinct convinces you to take another look over your shoulder - just to make sure nothing is behind you… waiting… _watching..._"

"Stop!" Her scream reached a pitch I never thought she was capable of mustering. In fact, I'd never even thought I'd live to see the day that she did indeed have a deep fear or something. Indeed, she was far from the stoic, robotic president she acted at school. Right now, she looked and sounded like a frightened little girl. I would usually be teasing her at this point, but her genuine terror only made me feel sorry for her.

"Oh… I apologize, my dear. I've gone and said too much." Dell whispered, bowing his head in remorse. "I'm ashamed of myself for upsetting you so."

"No, I-I'm the one who should be sorry. I just overreacted." Meiko attempted to reassure him with an empathetic shake of her head, but it came out shakier than intended. "I-It seems I've made nothing but a spectacle of myself today! W-Well then, I'll be leaving…"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I offered, keeping a straight face on purpose so she wouldn't have to worry about me making fun of her. Though if I'm being honest I had to stop myself from suggesting I'd be her knight in shining armor, knowing she wouldn't take kindly to that. She fixed her wary gaze on mine before forcing herself to relax once she sensed my sincerity.

"N-No thank you. That won't be necessary." She gruffed, turning quickly on her heel. "I don't live very far." Her footfalls were light and hasty. "Goodbye, Mr. Honne. Until next time. Please let your son know the counselor wants to schedule an intervention with you and him together."

"I will, dear girl. Thank you." Dell affirmed. "Come visit again anytime. You're always welcome here." His kind words earned him a small but genuine smile from Meiko.

"Hey… Prez?" I tried to call after her, but this time she wouldn't let me catch her on her way out. She paused for a moment, lingering by the door before turning to give me a mixed look of exasperation and amusement. Her face softened just a bit.

"...We've known each other for years now, but today's the first time our conversation went beyond small talk." Her statement left me astonished, and I ended up realizing just now that she was on the dot about our relationship. Watching her struggle to maintain her composure was entertaining. Almost shyly, she glanced at me before averting her gaze. Her features hardened into a stubborn expression once more.

I could tell she was trying her hardest to hide how embarrassed she felt on the spot.

"H-Hearing you call me 'Prez' all the time is annoying. You… can just call me 'Meiko." Her insistent tone and withering glare left me no room for argument. "In return, I'll start calling you Kaito."

"Wha…" Was all I could manage. Needless to say, I was _shook_.

"Okay?! K-K-!" It took her not once, but two hurried fumbles before she finally managed to say what she wanted. "I'll see you when school starts again... Kaito! _Spookysoulings!_" She rushed the last part before dashing off. She didn't wait for my reaction or reply - most likely to save what little dignity she felt like she had left.

"...Bye, Meiko." I whispered after she was long gone, but it didn't matter. I felt warm all over. A bubble of glee traveled up my throat and escaped my mouth in a giddy laugh. I was on cloud nine.

I was made aware of how casual her speech became around me. The walls around her were starting to fall - proven by she began acting like an ordinary school-girl instead of a perfuntionary robot. Before today she was always uptight and formal to me - basically treating me like a stranger. And yet… each time we interacted, things changed - slowly but surely.

"You have a habit of scratching your nose right before you tell a lie. Did you know that?" Dell's lazy inquiry burst my bubble as I gawked at him.

"Huh? No, I don't."

His pointed look proved me otherwise, and it was then that I realized my hand was doing exactly as he described. I averted my gaze, embarrassed.

"I won't deny the pleasure of teasing girls you like is an irreplaceable entertainment, but there are better ways to demonstrate your affection." Dell drawled. I turned to find him lighting his pipe near the open window. He sat on the windowsill while observing the cirrus clouds that wisped the sky in feathers.

"I don't really want to hear this from someone who nearly let the cat about the bag." I retorted, feeling rather indignant.

"I did that to prove a point. You get nowhere by leading girls on and then dropping them like flies. It confuses and hurts them." He answered. "Soon enough, they'll doubt your sincerity by the time you find the courage to confess."

A pang of guilt hit me as I remembered Meiko's shifting expressions between distrust and curiosity during all the times we spoke. I hated to admit it, but Dell made a point. I had a bad habit of bringing out the worst in others for my own amusement, and up until now I thought my antics as harmless. It was no wonder Meiko gawked at me when I showed my true grave self. I feared she would keep me at a distance eventually because she couldn't figure out the times I was really serious or just being careless. When it came down to it, I really was just a coward. Everything was push and pull with me, wanting to draw her close but at the same time pushing her away.

Maybe I was just afraid.

"And what do you think I should do?" I sought Dell's eyes with mine, voicing my biggest question.

"For a man, it's hard to allow his true feelings to show. But anything less than that is a great disservice to a lady love." A caterpillar of smoke ascended as Dell spoke. Red eyes peered in mine, exposing me. "As Meiko is a very straightforward girl - I can't imagine her wasting time trying to pick apart someone's feelings. A girl like that values outspoken honesty above all else." A fondness touched his voice as he described her. It was clear how highly he thought of her. "I can see why you like her. She's lovely, and her passion burns like fire. She's the one you've pledged your heart to since your days in middle school, correct?"

"...Yeah." I answered, my eyes went downcast as I leaned against the banister. "She is. But, you know. A coward like me can't help being insincere. So I act like I'm never serious before things can get serious." I broke into a bitter smile, shrugging. "Still, I'll think about what you said!"

But I already thought about it before.

A guy like me can't offer Meiko anything. There's a better place out there for people like her.

No matter how much I longed for change, there was a part of me that whispered that I would never leave this city. I would never escape the massive debt that held my family under its thumb. I worked day in and day out trying to exterminate what we owed the casino, but once Uncle found my hard-earned savings - he gambled everything away - making it worse for us.

I didn't come from a good background, and that lessened my opportunities for where I could go and how high I could climb.

I ran away several times since I was young, but I never got far. Me - being a minor - couldn't live off the streets. I also hated not going to school more than I hated my life at home.

Even when I graduate, would I truly become "independent"?

Would I be able to find it in me to leave that family? And if that happened, would I be able to create a new family when my last one was a failure? Wouldn't I be abandoned just as my parents did to me?

Everything I ever held dear has either died or left me. Over and over. So I shouldn't let myself get too close to anyone, or it'll hurt even more when I lose them.

That's what I kept telling myself, but what am I even doing now? Trying to ask Meiko out to the parade and snooping around that Rin girl? Not to mention all the times I kept coming to this place. Everything I've done up until now has contradicted everything I believed.

Heh. I have a lot of nerve calling myself a psychology expert when I couldn't even understand myself. Even though I knew in my mind how my actions were just wasting Meiko's time and mine - deep down, I knew why I kept doing this. I was pretending to be ignorant when my real intentions were as clear as glass - at least to me.

I just wanted to keep being around her for as long as I could.

Dell's silence stirred unrest in me as he watched me. It was as though his eyes saw right through my lies. Even so, he turned away to watch the world from the windowsill.

"The sun is making its descent. Must be about time for the parade to start." He remarked, another plume of smoke wafting into the orange sky. "You should get going if you don't want to be late."

"Oh, right! I'll see you next time!" I gasped, hurrying to put on my costume and gather my stuff before heading out. This year I was dressed up as a reaper. Of course, I made the costume myself using scissors to cut up an old sheet for my black cape. In art class, I was able to construct a skull mask from paper mache. Lucky me I was able to get a good grade.

_Caw. Caw, caw._

"Huh?" I looked overhead to find a flock of black birds shrouding the sky. I lifted my mask to get a better look. "A murder of crows all at once?" I muttered to myself, looking back to where they were coming from. They were fleeing from the heart of the city. It would've been easy to assume they were migrating for the winter if not for an eerie foreboding that overwhelmed me.

There existed an old superstition about crows, that being visited by a forty flock of them serves as a warning of an omen of death.

"Huh… no doubt if Meiko saw this, she'd lose her head." I let out a chuckle, envisioning her reaction before realizing just how mindlessly scared she would be. When people were struck with fear, they tended to behave recklessly. This could be blamed on the "flight or fight" response in the mind. Since Meiko went home alone, I couldn't help worrying about her.

"... I'm overthinking it. She's a smart girl." I muttered, trying to dissuade my suspicions. Great, now her paranoia was affecting me all because of the holiday. "Well, I hope she's made it home by now." Sirens wailed as police cars zoomed past, and then I remembered all the missing persons posters I passed on my way here. Realization hit me as I recalled just how dangerous it was during this time of year.

"_No matter what people say, that killer is real. There exists a hungry, dangerous menace whose presence has been prowling the streets ever since I was but a child." _The old woman's warning reverberated in my mind. "_So many of my childhood friends disappeared, one by one - invited to secret parties with promises of sweet treats… and they were never heard from again."_

Those invitations I saw the street kids holding earlier… they said something about a special party being held at Kasane Patisserie. But it couldn't be… I knew Kasane from school, and she was a nice girl. Aside from the fact the bakery her family owned received top reviews from food critics, it was right in the middle of Rogue District where all the popular shopping districts intersected. From what little I knew about the Kasane girl, she and her family had their living arrangements just a floor above their bakery. The building itself was lodged within a fancy plaza surrounded by coffee shops and bookstores. I've only been to Kasane Patisserie once, and I could tell how small of a space it was.

With all those missing children and pets… just where would they even keep so many people enclosed without anyone noticing?

"Psh, stop it, Kai_tool_. Quit making out your fellow students as unwarranted suspects." I tried to laugh it off, pulling my mask over my face. "I better hurry up, or I won't be able to walk in the Joker Jamboree. The Best Costume prize is gonna be mine! Fifty dollars is enough for me to afford a la carte items for a week!"

Motivated by the promise of food, I hurried downtown as trumpets blared in the distance.

Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. The omen of crows haunted me, and I worried no matter how much candy I stuffed myself - it wouldn't be a stomachache that would be on my mind tonight…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meiko's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the poorest communities of Megaton, the typical household earns barely twenty thousand dollars per year. In the richer districts, however, well-off families bring home eight times the income compared to a middle class family.

My walk home had required me to pass through the Rain Causeway that had connected the Bay to the mainland. The condos in Megaton weren't worth a million dollars, but the view was priceless. Even so - there were some people who didn't see the view as a blessing. For example. Over yonder down by the bank existed a sparse population of homeless pariahs setting up camp. The scruffy encampment had consisted of older men who had looked like they hadn't showered in days.

I had made a point to avoid direct eye contact with them as I stood there on the hill, looking down on them for their parasitic existence. As far as I was concerned, they were better off dead. They shouldn't even be allowed to live an inch near our community. As soon as I grew up, I'd see to it that these filthy criminals would be chemically castrated before they could even walk the streets again. Every last one of them.

The Rain Encampment, as my father called them: a makeshift colony of sex offenders living under the bridge because the law forbade them to live anywhere near schools, parks, playgrounds, and other places where children congregated. The ordinance forced these unfortunate fools to live in tents as long as the residency restrictions applied. The stench reflected the consequences of their abhorrent actions. There was no sanitation there - a suffocating miasma of sewage and trash.

_Serves them right_, I had sneered in my mind. _Even dogs lived in better conditions than those filth. This is what happens to those who are punished by the law._

These had been my last thoughts going through my mind before something hard had struck the back of my head. I remembered hearing metal clinking that sounded like scurrying feet. At first I felt nothing. By the time my body hit the ground an explosive pain had rippled through my head until I had succumbed to unconsciousness.

And now…

_Drip. Drip. Drip…_

"Ugh…" Something wet rained down on my cheek, stirring my senses as I blearily opened my eyes. Water dripped from a series of rusty pipes overhead, and I moved out of the way. My throat was dry, and as soon as I crawled on my elbows a head splitting pain threatened to down me. I bit back the urge to scream as a bitter chill engulfed my senses. My teeth chattered as I desperately tried to warm myself, rubbing my hands together.

"Ow… my head. W-Where… where am I?" My voice came out scratchy as though I'd swallowed nails. Shivering, I stood up on wobbly legs and tried to look for a source of light in the surrounding darkness. I squinted my eyes to no avail. It was pitch black. "Where is this place?"

"You might regret asking that question, darling president. The best way to describe this place is a meat locker among the riff raff." A snobbish huff sounded behind me. It sounded like a girl.

"W-Who's there?" I demanded to know, instinctively backtracking until I hit something hard and cold. My foot was chained to a weighted ball, preventing me from moving as freely as I'd like. With a gasp, I sat down and tried to unclasp the padlock, but it was locked tight.

"Perhaps you ought to remove that blindfold first. Then you can see for yourself the eyesore we are in." I heard the dry sarcasm in the girl's voice. The pun itself made my stomach roil. Suddenly, I felt very stupid and embarrassed. I hadn't even realized…

Just as I unbound the cloth around my vision, I was met with a blonde's humorless visage. She appeared worse for wear, and her movements were just as restricted if not more so. Her wrists were held captive by a suspended chain. Her hair resembled a bird's nest. Dark circles rounded beneath her red-rimmed eyes. Rips and tears in her mermaid dress exposed more skin than fabric - leaving her shivering like a bird caught in winter. Even her en pointe shoes were a mangled mess of hardened paper and satin - proving useless to walk in.

"Shimoda… Rin?" I tried in a tentative voice. I could barely recognize her in such a sorry state.

Just what happened to her?

I found myself bewildered, outraged and horrified at the same time. Shimoda's current state reflected our dreary surroundings as well as our shared circumstances. I took a step back, which caused the floor to tilt and rock. Startled, I was thrown off my feet and hit the ground.

"AH!" One downward glance made my heart leap to my throat. We were trapped in an iron birdcage that hung several feet off the ground. The chains that held our suspended prison were hammered in diagonal points. There were other cages around us hanging mid-air and down below. From outside all I could see were purple walls and checkered floors. I swallowed thickly, covering my mouth to repress a shriek.

Too high… if one of the chains were to snap, so would our necks!

I stared back at Shimoda, who scowled at me.

"Am I such a beauty to behold that you're left speechless?" Her biting voice cut into my trance. No smiles, no sweet talk - nothing. She was in a horrible mood and even more sarky than usual - no surprise. I would be just as cranky if not more so if I stayed in this place as long as she had. She looked exhausted, as the length of the chain didn't even allow her to sit down and rest. A pang of sympathy within me reached out for her. Her intense glare forced me to focus, however. "Well? I know you aren't deaf, so why don't you use that sharp tongue of yours to speak?"

"The last thing I expected was to find myself locked in here with you, Shimoda. You'll have to forgive me if I'm more than a bit taken aback." I retorted, dusting down my softball uniform. But it was thanks to her I was able to calm down and assert myself. "More importantly, you didn't answer me from before. Where are we?"

"Kasane Bolangerie-Patisserie." She replied, causing me to blink.

Huh. Kasane…? I remembered hearing the name before. Oh, yes. It belonged to that foreign second-year girl at school. She was in the baking club, and then I remembered her family owned this bakery. During the few times we talked she proved to be an earnest, perky young lady who took her education seriously. I've never known her to be a troublemaker since she had perfect grades and attendance. The idea that she had anything to do with this mess was quickly swept out of my mind.

"Well… whoever's responsible for this mess we're in, they won't get away scot-free for mistreating students from Megaton High School."

"... You're slow to catch onto things, aren't you." Shimoda remarked before huffing. "But indeed. I have it out for that lying arachnid. She really shouldn't chase down women and children. It's _rude_." The blonde hissed, rattling her chains in anger. "I don't expect the pampering treatment, but she could at least allow me to bathe or have a chair! Is that so much to ask? And worse yet - it's thanks to her stuffing me with hot pastries that I've gained four pounds. _Four._" She let out a mortified sound before wrinkling her nose in disgust. "How dare she do this to me! Cattle fattening of all things! If she intends to eat us, at least I'd rather die as a light appetizer - not a stuffed pig entree! _Oooh_!"

I blinked in shock, watching her throw a tantrum as she spat expletives and threats towards our captor. Whoever this "she" was. I opened my mouth to question her, only to be cut off.

"But then this is exactly what she wants! She _knew_ reducing me to… to this is the lowest of lows to ever have existed in the history of humiliating torture!" Rin wailed. "And it's all Kagamine Len's fault! This never would've happened if he hadn't dragged me off for that _stupid_ rematch! Men be damned for their pride and brutish strength!" I was thrown off seeing her behave like this, but what surprised me more was hearing the wolf boy was caused her imprisonment. Whatever he and our captor did to her reduced her into a child throwing a tantrum. The dark, elegant Gothic Lolita was nowhere to be found.

But then again, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone had their limits, and Rin was pushed way beyond her boundaries.

"And… _snfff..._ the worst thing is I-I'm going to die ugly!" Her voice grew thick with emotion. "I n-never even had a chance to wear the wedding gown of my dreams! Now..._snnf..._ Ryuto will never marry me! _Waaah_!"

"S-Shimoda?! D-Don't cry!" Panicking, I tried my best to soothe her but to no avail. While I was never particularly fond of the freshman fashionista, it was within my instinct to comfort younger girls. But I found the more she cried, the sillier her reasons became. Exasperation weighed in my mind as I internally scoffed. Still it looked like the one thing that didn't have limits was her _impossible _vanity.

After five agonizing minutes of trying to dissuade her pitying sobs, my patience finally snapped.

"Quit yer whinin' or do I gotta wreck some sense into ya before ya crack like a hard-boiled egg? Where's that hoity-toity snottiness you're always flaunting at school?" I screeched, reverting back to a hard headed gangster in my flustered state. Watching her lose her mind was taking a toll on my own sanity. As such I did the only thing I knew how when it came to rousing people back to their senses - by screaming their ears off until they finally pulled themselves together.

"Don't ya think I'm petrified as stone? I'm hella scared but I ain't sniveling like ya! Now quit yer bawlin' and help me find a way to get down from here! Y-Ya pretentious prima donna, you!"

Shimoda was so stunned by my transformation she stopped bawling altogether. She gave me a long once over before doing an about-face. It took her a moment to realize I was still the same strict class president, and it took another to finally calm down.

"... So, you think I'm pretentious, do you?" Shimoda asked, narrowing her eyes at me between sniffles. Mascara pooled down her cheeks from her meltdown, leaving ink trails. Caught between panic and bemusement, I tried not to laugh at how ridiculous she looked, but I knew that if I did - she would throw another fit. Still, if she was able to snark at a time like this she was managing just fine.

"Phffft…" I forced myself not to smile or laugh for before reaffirming my statement, knowing it was too late to recant my opinion of her - not when I threw the words right in her face. "Yes. You are a stubborn, snippy little girl who snubs everyone who isn't good enough for her." I paused before adding. "And high-maintenance beyond belief."

Shimoda stared at me taking my criticism into stride before jutting her chest out defiantly.

"Well!" Hearing her fume, I braced myself for a long-winded lecture. "As it so happens - I believe you are an incorrigible priss! If your outbursts were even half as frightening as Beastie's, the entire school would've vacated by yesterday!" Her shout was accompanied by a vengeful rocking of her weight. "Even your vigilant mask can't hide your fluctuating discomposure! You're not fooling anyone with that horrendous acting! Do us both a favor and drop dead this instant!" Her actions caused the cage to rattle and rock as my balance was thrown off once more. I flung myself to the other side in desperation to level out the violent tremors.

"_Stop! _W-We're going to fall! Shimoda- _Shimoda stahp!_" Frightened, I let out a high-pitched scream and clung to the bars. "I-I mean it, Shimoda! T-The chains will break if you keep moving-! _Pleeasse! EEEEK!" _I knew I wasn't making things any better by freaking out, but we were so high up. If she didn't stop rocking right now I wouldn't be the only one who'd be dropping dead!

One look at the ground told me it would be a very long drop…

"Your brutal honesty - though admirable - tells me you make a poor liar. That, and your intolerable sense in fashion is _horrendous!_"

"Hurkk!" My stomach was churning, and my head was spinning. Bile rose up my throat as I gagged. I decked it as soon as I covered my mouth. That was when the rocking finally stopped, much to my immense relief.

"... My, oh my. Who knew the undaunted madam president could squeal like that?" Her smug gaze told me my emotions and intentions weren't as unreadable as I'd like to believe, causing my blood to boil. She was so _nasty _I wanted to wring that thin neck of hers_. _"I would even call it adorable if not for the fact you made horrendous noises like a dying pig." Magma erupted to my face as she made snorting noises to mock me even further.

Why, that spoiled little…! She did that on purpose!

Her tongue was sharper than a tack. Her pointing out my weak spots left me more ruffled than I cared to admit. But what was more humiliating was her rubbing salt in my wounds. Two could play at that game.

"Horrendous?" I repeated her insult with a sharp smile. "Oh, you mean like how your face looks right now? Like a drowned raccoon through the wringer?" I couldn't help myself flinging it right back in her face - immature as it was. I've shrugged off my fair of backtalkers, but it was high time this one had a taste of her own medicine. I couldn't help feeling smug watching the color drain from her cheeks as her mouth gaped in horror.

"Noo! _Don't look at me_!" The last part ended with a shrill lament as she faced the other way, unable to hide her expression with her hands bound.

"Aesthetics should be the least of your worries when there are more practical things to prioritize, such as _getting out of here_." I scolded her with a wagging finger. With an audible huff, she shot daggers at me in response. So stubborn. I turned around, rolling my eyes at her theatrics. So be it - it looked like I would have to do all the work. "Enough arguing. First things first. We have to get these-" I shook my shackles for emphasis before sighing. "Off. Then we find the exit."

Acting quickly, I undid my shirt to trace the outline of my current bra. I was met with disappointment when I couldn't find what I was looking for. Refusing to give up, I turned to a baffled Rin instead.

"Are you actually stripping, or am I having another nightmare? I'm not certain which is scarier - _this_ or being suffocated by dolls inside an old toybox."

Ignoring her verbal jab as well as my growing irritation, I forced myself to explain.

"I need something sturdy enough to pick our padlocks. Are you wearing an underwire bra?" I got right to the point, remaining unabashed as Shimoda's face began to pinken in a surprising bout of shyness.

"... I-I just happen to be wearing one today. I'll have you know I almost always don the demi and balconette bras! M-My mounds that lie beneath deserve nothing short of shapely support!"

I cocked a brow at her oddly specific explanation before realization dawned on me. Underwire bras were designed to bring a woman's breasts closer to the front while giving them a nice push-up. Though not as obvious as push-up bras were, underwire bras were keen on encompassing bra tissue - particularly towards girls with more _petite _builds. It gave their chests a desirable lift as well as a pronounced _curves_...

"Ahem." The girl two years my junior cleared her throat with a small, indignant frown. "May I ask why you keep scrutinizing my assets like that?" Envy flared up her irises as her gaze flitted downward. "... Or are you by any chance comparing our respective sizes? No need to flaunt just because you happen to be a little more than _topsized_."

"Wha-! I-! That's the most ridiculous I've ever heard!" I sputtered, becoming self-conscious as I instinctively shielded my torso from view. "Really! All you girls senselessly poke fun of my chest, but honestly I hate them! They get in the way of exercise, and button-up shirts are a no-go, and- wait, enough getting off-topic!" I huffed, shaking my head for getting caught up in the moment. "I need your underwire, but it's going to require invading personal boundaries. Are you going to let me have it or not?"

"... Very well. Do what you must." Shimoda relented, making no secret of her discomfiture. As soon as I unzipped her top I heard her murmur. "I suppose I should be thankful you're not a man." On that note, I silently agreed. This situation was awkward enough without us being opposite genders. Once I unwound the wires from her orange brassiere, I went to pick the lock chaining my ankle.

"Wiggle, jiggle… twist… and… like so." My mantra worked like a charm. Soon my efforts were rewarded with a resonating _click. _Once free, I massaged my reddened ankle before turning to work on Rin's padlocks. The wire I used was bent out of shape, so I switched to the second.

"Hm. This one's a bit tricky… yours are stuck tight." I muttered, knitting my brows in concentration. Sweat dotted the base of my forehead as I jimmied my makeshift lockpick. If I wasn't careful I'd end up snapping the wire. It took longer than I'd like, but eventually the locks gave way one by one. Rin breathed a sigh of relief as she flexed and massaged her bruised wrists. She rolled her neck to and fro before standing to her feet.

"Deft feet, nimble hands…" Shimoda echoed Kaito's words from before. She turned to me with an inquisitive expression. Her eyes were scrutinizing me from head to toe as though she were drawing out the depths within me. "I had my suspicions about you before, but it's clear you are no stranger to being held captive. Not to mention your cutthroat dialect and unexpected talent for lockpicking is astounding." She remarked, circling me with an appraising gaze. Then she emitted a sharp, haughty laugh. "What a clear display of criminal deviance! I take it you've had more than one run-in with the law? Oh, no need to answer that one, Madam President~"

"Boop~" Making a cutesy noise, she tapped my nose playfully. "I thought your iron-fisted dominion was strange - especially for a mere girl to be given so much influence and authority over the school when the adults prove useless at keeping miscreants in line." She paused, tapping her finger against her chin before . "And yet… to think a previous deviant like yourself has been forcing norms on deviants this whole time!" She gave a faint smile, veering past me as she flashed me a sidelong glance. "Truth is stranger than fiction, is it not? That the world can't be seen through black and white lenses. Doesn't it bother you that you are _far_ from the virtuous paragon everyone deems you to be?"

Infuriated by her mockery, I gritted my teeth in response. I opened my mouth to respond until I remembered Kagamine's piercing words.

"_And what of you? Are you not the same for bending others to your will using your fists instead of words, She-gorilla?"_

That's…

"_I've seen the way you fight. You condemn me for being the way I am when it's obvious you're no stranger to violence either. The only difference between us is that you're the one who never holds back."_

I thought I understood those delinquents better than anyone else because I was _them_. That was why I was so hard on them… to make them see the error of their ways. But all along, was I just making everything worse?

I remembered the hatred and fear in their eyes whenever I so much as walked past. They looked like wild animals ready to tear me apart, but the rules I enforced with the board kept them on short leashes. I was never blind to their rage, never lashing back when they blamed me for their misery at school.

And yet...

In the student's eyes, was I… even worse than Kagamine? All this time had I been inflicting more harm than good?

"_Selfish naysayers like you are all the same. You're all slaves to that narrow-minded hypocrisy of yours and idealize your own reasons for convenience at best." _I could still hear the wolf sneering at me. _"Your society alone proves why you're all so blind. You use younger generations as assets to centralize power and security. For the outliers who fail to exceed your lofty expectations you trample underfoot - punishing them until they break. And you…?"_ His casual disregard unnerved me - making me feel like an insignificant bug. _"You're just making it worse."_

No…

"_How are you helping our troubled classmates by fighting and hurting them whenever they act out? You force them into submission and then suspend them expecting they'll return as well-behaved kids! It doesn't work like that, Prez!" _A memory of a 15-year-old Kaito calling me out during our younger days came to mind. I remembered ignoring him the whole time while trying to finish my homework. I was always busy back then. For some reason, I never bothered looking at him in the eye. But now that I thought about it - those early years was the time he was the most earnest. He never annoyed or teased me back then… he just wanted me to listen.

But I never took him seriously. I thought among the lines of _not this guy again_ while going about my life. After all, he was the "outlier" at school - just another face at school. He had no assets or noticeable aspects that made him stand out. At the time, he wasn't worth taking notice of… so why should his opinion matter to me?

"_Can't you see you're only making the violence worse?! You can't expect them to change if you keep incriminating them like this! It doesn't make them feel human!"_

It was only now did I finally consider the bullshit they were calling me out on after all these years.

"Oh my god. W-What have I done?" This revelation trapped me - just like this cage. There was no escape. My legs nearly gave way until someone caught me by the shoulders. A harsh pull to my cheek forced me to come to.

"O-Ow, _fuck_!" The explicative left my mouth before I could stop it. "Shimoda, that hella hurt!"

"Who's the one who told me to stop bawling earlier? You look you're about to burst into tears at any moment." Rin said to me, her expression blank. "No mundy I know would be willing to take on a job nobody wants. The more people expect out of you - the harder you take it when you fail. You should've known that before you decided to bite off more than you can chew." Turning around, she removed her shoes and tossed them aside. "When you're the leader, everyone looks to you for strength when the rest are too weak to stand on their own. You make the hard decisions, you make the rules. Sadly - no one is ever satisfied for long."

Her tirade stopped as she removed a long hairpin, causing her messy chignon to come undone. She ended up removing bobby pins and even the hairnet that was supposed to hold her flyaways together - making me appreciate my own decision to always keep my hair short. Considering her own hair's already wrecked state, however, she decided tidying it up was a lost cause.

"The reality is that nobody can have it all, but that won't do. So instead - they make someone else the scapegoat for slip ups that affects the entire group." Empathy touched her voice at that moment, and for a brief moment pain flashed across her face. But then her smile returned - but it was one that didn't reach her eyes. "Either the one who always comes out on top, or the one who drags everyone down… it doesn't matter. Even if you give your all for everyone you love… sometimes, it just isn't good enough."

Why was she saying such cynical things?

"Anything less than perfection… is wholly unsatisfying, is it not?" Beneath her blithe voice existed what sounded like… regret? Or was it just nostalgia? She held a faraway look as though searching for memories left in the dust.

But why? This girl… just who was she? And how is that my troubles seemed to be echoing her own? It's almost as though she went through a similar situation… for better or worse.

"Accepting a leader's responsibility to take care of everyone is a fool's decision." Voicing her opinion, she turned to me and batted her dewy eyelashes in a way that definitely didn't make my heart flutter. "But then, you're not just any fool - are you?" She asked rhetorically. "You're a steadfast, noble fool who spends all her time parading a blind sense of justice for everyone else to follow." She huffed, shaking her head. "People like you infuriate me the most! You would sooner die for your ideals than betray them to save your own skin!" The anger in her eyes were clear, but there was also pain. "Perfect people don't exist, no matter how genuine your kindness is. That's what makes you the worst hypocrites because you never want to acknowledge the things you hate about yourself. Really, you're just like Ryuto!" Her scolding left me too stupefied to reply. "Both are of you are too afraid to show the ugly, selfish side of yourself… even though seeing it would make others feel more at ease."

"W-What…?" Was all I could mutter. I didn't understand what she was saying, but… something in her words was twanging at my nerves. But why did it feel so personal… I didn't like it...

"But what frustrates me the most is how chivalrous fools like you turn out to be the most dependable, after all. Because of how far you're willing to go to alleviate someone else's burdens, even for me… how can I despise you after that?" Shimoda trailed off, her expression softening with fond exasperation. For the first time ever, there was genuine affection warming her eyes. I never saw her smile like that before. For a moment she looked like a maiden in love, and I was taken in by her charm. Then that moment disappeared as she threw me a scowl. "It annoys me how I always end up finding such enthusiasm _endearing_, no matter how I try to think otherwise."

"Thank you… I think?" My voice wavered in uncertainty. How weird. One moment she's cruel the next moment she's being… nice? I couldn't tell if she was patronizing or complimenting me.

She didn't answer. Instead she began picking the lock to the gate until it jilted free. Without saying another word, she made a jump onto the pulley and began to climb down the chain. Hanging onto the bars for support, I could only watch in speechlessness as she swung herself down like an acrobat before landing like a cat - without a sound. Once she pulled the lever, I felt the cage rattle as it began its slow descent.

I was beside myself with shock even as I climbed out of the cage. A hot shame enveloped me as I resisted the need to hang my head. To think I was the one who was all talk about getting us out of here, but in the end it was Shimoda who did the work.

Still, I was impressed with her handiwork. I was already curious about her background, but watching her just now and hearing about her rematch with Kagamine confirmed my suspicions. She was definitely not an ordinary schoolgirl.

I had so many questions to ask her I didn't even know where to begin. I wasn't given the chance to ask, however, as she vanished from where I last saw her.

"S-Shimoda?"

"Shh!" I heard her hiss at me. The barefoot blonde was already at the door with her long steel hairpin in hand - wielding it like a knife. It was rather disturbing, to be honest, how she was carrying it with casual ease. She was peeking outside the door, looking this way and that before her head snapped in my direction.

"Quickly! To me!" Urging me in a hushed demand, she motioned me over impatiently until I followed. I stayed quiet as she led us through the empty corridor - even though I didn't have the foggiest as to where we were going. I assumed she was at least more familiar with the layout than I was.

My heart was beating so loud it was deafening. I wondered if Shimoda could hear it, too. My palms were sweaty, and my throat was getting dry the longer we kept walking. I don't usually mind silence, but this was just suffocating. Just how long were we supposed to keep going until we could find a staircase or… something?!

Impatience gnawed at me from inside, but I held my tongue to refrain myself from barraging Shimoda with endless questions. Once I opened my mouth - there would be no stopping it. The last thing we needed right now was to be distracted. Our captor could close by. Judging from the grave alertness I saw in her earlier, it seemed safe to assume she thought the same. Never mind my own violent history as well as her own questionable past, right now we were just two high school girls unarmed and vulnerable to attacks.

Priority one, we needed to find a way out. I soldiered on, pursuing the barely visible outline of the smaller girl in front of me.

I clenched my teeth, feeling a headache coming on. Goosebumps shook me to the core, and the little hairs on my neck were standing erect.

Damn it… of all the holidays, why did I have to be kidnapped on Oktoberjagd? Not that I wanted to be kidnapped in the first place.

We proceeded with caution as we made our way down the purple hall. Everything was quiet, save for Rin's hushed grumbling.

"Ruined… all for naught… the hours and aches I put into this outfit... Hmph! If I ever see that bovine bimbo again, I'll wring that hairy neck of hers and-...!"

"Um, Sh-Shimoda?" My teeth chattered as I spoke up, rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm myself. My breath continued to escape in hot puffs, escaping into the frigid air. "Earlier you described this place as a meat locker. What did you mean by that?" A beat of silence passed before she went on to answer.

"It's exactly as it sounds. Kasane Teto intended to fatten us up like livestock before throwing us in the oven. We were to be served as a prime rib entree for an upcoming banquet - to her monster clients, no less." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and at first I thought she was joking in her usual macabre mannerisms - but the anger in her voice told me she couldn't have been more serious. "I was investigating Rogue District, attempting to uncover leads about the Trickster Treater who terrorizes the streets every year on this holiday…" I could hear the bitter frustration rising in her voice. "But then that Kagamine beast had to go and interfere with my work. He dragged me off in public to rectify his wounded pride. He challenged me to another _dogfight_ of all things -_ the nerve of him_."

My mind was racing. I was trying to take in what she was saying, trying to keep up.

"- Tore apart my beloved Ossa - the one Ryuto gave me for my second birthday! I was left to fend for myself..."

Kasane Teto? The foreign second-year student was a monster? I was going to be fattened up and eaten to… to _monsters_?

I felt the color draining from my face.

"- Lost so much blood, I must've lost consciousness because the time I came to - Kasane was tending to my wounds and crooning over me while I was bedridden." My focus returned to Shimoda as she continued grumbling. "The next thing I knew, her spider automatons threw me in her. And she kept feeding me every chance that passed. If I refused, she'd force it down my throat." The anger in her voice was palpable enough to burn logs to cinders. "I never thought the day would come I'd become sick of even looking at sweets."

"That can't be true! Monsters aren't real, so if this is your ideal of a practical joke… y-you're not fooling me one bit!" I interjected. Her pace was calm and undeterred, yet my legs grew heavier with each step.

I had to call her out on this bullshit. I had to.

If I didn't prove her wrong, that would mean all of this was really happening - and I didn't think I'd be able to take it. But her impending silenced unnerved me, so I went on to add frantically.

"I-I have to hand it to your creativity, Shimoda… you… coming up with the idea of a monster cooking us alive for a banquet… it's almost appropriate for this time of year!" I tried to laugh but my voice trembled. My throat flashed as I broke into a cold sweat. "H-haha… isn't this the part you get to the punchline? N-Not only are you talented, but you make a good comedian. Not to mention you've got a penchant for l-lying!"

"..."

The tension grew taut like a bowstring ready to snap. I couldn't bear it any longer. Fear gnawed at my nerves - nearly paralyzing me. Hugging myself, I fought back oncoming tears that burned my vision. After what seemed like an eternity I finally had enough and snapped - trying to mask my terror with anger.

"I-I just want to go home! Will you please say something already-!"

She stopped so suddenly I nearly ran into her. I hesitated on calling out to her, but she saved me the trouble of doing so.

"Since you're so adamant on remaining willfully blind to our situation, I won't waste my breath trying to convince you otherwise." Shimoda replied, sparing me a pitiless glance. "Ahead lies true horror. Soon you'll realize evil has many faces. A word of advice if I may..." Turning back, her voice dropped to a whisper. "When we reach the first door, cover your eyes and plug your nose. Don't look no matter what. For even someone as stalwart as you, there are some sights that are too much to bear."

Hearing all this made my heart drop to my stomach. Dreadful anticipation loomed over like an omen. I didn't want to know what she was talking about, but at the same time curiosity burned within me. Telling someone not to do something almost always triggered the opposite - especially in rebels.

Soon I would realize exactly what she meant.

We ascended through a spiral of stairs leading up to the light. Steam whistled from perforated grates above - causing the surrounding air to grow humid and sweltering. I dabbed at the sweat forming on my brow, panting from the heat. Rich aromas mixed with sugary spices lingered so strongly I could taste them. Yet as we got closer to twin purple doors - there was another smell that differentiated. It was strong and pungent like raw meat… it made my stomach lurch. My nausea only grew with every step, as did my increasing dread. I plugged my nose like Rin advised, but my burning curiosity kept me from shielding my gaze.

The doors were unlocked as they swung open, revealing the source of my revulsion. A choked gasp escaped me as my nostrils were assaulted by a revolting stench. Tears burned my eyes as I took what would forever be etched in my mind - haunting me in nightmares yet to come.

Someone was wailing in a voice so harrowing and torn with grief it sounded painful. Their heartbreak was so palpable anyone could hear its shattering impact. It wasn't until I caught wind of Shimoda's staggered visage directed at me did I realize those awful noises were coming from me.

A dull pain throbbed through my knees when I realized my legs gave out, but that was an echo compared to the horrific scene before me. I heard Shimoda whispering into my ear in an attempt to calm me but to no avail. I latched myself onto her, begging her that none of this was real.

I was grabbing her arms so tightly my knuckles turned bone-white. She was allowing me to cling to her as she held me without resistance. Even if she tried to push me off I couldn't let go lest I lost myself completely in a downward spiral of insanity.

Jarring bloodshed stained the prep tables with the knives having been recently used. A pile of treat bags and costumes made to fit children were thrown in a bus tub below. On both sides of the walls were small bodies were strung up on hooks - stripped down to the flesh and bone that they were almost unrecognizable. But I knew. Oh gods I wish I didn't, but I _knew_ some of their faces beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Mari, Ikki, Yoru!" Their names left my lips in hoarse cries. "NOOO!"

Countless faces of dead children filled my vision - some of which who were from my neighborhood and some who I saw earlier. Their throats were slit open, which was dissonant to how their undisturbed expressions made them appear like they were just sleeping. That only made my horror all the worse. Dismembered limbs hung in separate sections, cut with surgical precision with the whites of their bones presented in a sickening presentation. But my horror didn't end there.

Through the soundproof glass I witnessed an eight-legged teapot shaped automaton with a giant glass eye prepping a demonstration. Its audience consisted of grotesque creatures of many shapes and sizes. At first I believed they were just people in costumes. To my horror, I took ill notice of their unnatural, erratic movements as well as their slimy appendages. And the way they bared hundreds of teeth and eyes…!

I wanted to scream but my voice remained lodged in my throat. Instead I watched with frozen terror.

Wearing a chef's hat and apron, the automaton proceeded to hack away at a child's torso with eight different knives before presenting the rack of limbs with professional ease. The monsters erupted into a delighted applause as they took pictures with their phones.

In another room I saw another automaton serving a cooked rack of ribs to its audience. The most jarring thing was how the serving plate was garnished and beautified like any other fancy cuisine at a three star restaurant. It was even more appalling when dessert arrived - served by none other than Kasane herself. It was a cake made from baked flesh. Red sauce thick as cranberry oozed from the cake pieces she cut for her guests, giving out slices on porcelain plates. I nearly hurled watching a guest chew on a human foot like a drumstick.

Kasane was all smiles and laughter, just like any good host should be. Watching everyone eat at what looked like a regular party was a disgusting caricature of my own world.

I wanted so badly to look away from what I was seeing, but at the same time it was impossible. The weight of the ugly truth hit me all at once, along with the realization of what would've become of me if I hadn't been rescued by Shimoda…

The carnage… the unspeakable horror the children must have felt when they died… did they cry for help? Did they try to fight back before the inevitable end...?

My throat scalding with hot tears, I crawled on my knees and vomited all over the floor. Disgusting - this was so disgusting I wanted to die. I kept crying and holding my stomach while lurching myself sick. Never did I ever want to look or smell meat again. The same went for cake. What was I going to tell the parents when they realized their children never came home after souling the streets? How would I ever be able to look at them in the eye ever again?

Lifting me from under my arms, Shimoda quietly helped me to the nearest sick. In my shock I just allowed her to do as she pleased. My legs were wobbly as a newborn fawn taking their first steps. Not bothering to accept the offered cup, I swallowed running water by the mouthfuls. I was desperate to get rid of the foul taste in my mouth, not just the bile but the guilt as well.

"U-Urgh… aghh! I… why didn't I go with them like they asked? I… I could've done something!" Bitter regret welled up in my throat, seeping through my cracked voice. The smiling faces of the foster children flashed before my eyes, and I remembered waving goodbye when they left… saying something about a party. Was this what they meant?

"What about my dream? I promised them to make this world a better place to live in! They were the first ones who believed in me! That I was already a heroine of justice!" I kept saying, over and over - blubbering at this point. "I'm so sorry! I failed, I failed..."

Feeling Rin's watchful gaze settle on my back, I frantically ducked my head to wash away the snot mixed with my tears. There was nothing more humiliating than being seen like this right after putting up a bravado. Now I was the one who needed to be helped - I was just a burden.

"Kasane isn't human - she's a monster. A shapeshifting _jorogumo_, to be exact. From the evidence I was able to gather early on, it's clear she's the Trickster Treater." Her words struck a chord in me as I turned to her in speechless disbelief.

What… what did she say?

But that was impossible… the murders have been going on since my grandfather was a child. Kasane was… was… then it hit me. A raspy laugh escaped from me.

"A monster?" I repeated in a trembling voice I no longer recognized. "Then… this entire time children and pets have been suffering because of her? She..." My nails dug into my palms, rending the flesh. Everything I witnessed tonight lined up like puzzle pieces until I reached my conclusion. "She butchered innocent children and animals just to fulfill her own devices? Feeding them to those… those freaks?! _Unforgivable!" _My rage was uncontainable. "How she dare show her face at school after all these years my father and grandfather have been desperately trying to save students from monsters like her!"

"I see. I take it you knew these children personally… that's why I warned you." Shimoda's soft voice cut in, making me bristle in retaliation. "You won't forget their faces, not when you've seen what became of them."

I clenched my teeth with a stifled scream, shaking with rage and heartbreak as I turned on her.

"Shut up!" I screeched in her impassive face, growing angrier when she didn't even flinch. "Damn it, stop mocking me! You don't know what they meant to me! I watched them grow up…! They didn't deserve this!" Sobbing, my voice broke off at the end as I buried my face in my hands.

More than that, they weren't just children who happened to be my friends. To me - they had been like little brothers and sisters. And now… they were gone forever. That painful truth was hard to swallow.

"Of course I'm not mocking you. So throw away that foolish pride." Shimoda rectified, her tone still composed - only this time carrying a twinge of sympathy. "Your grief for them is humane, and you've proved to be more compassionate than most mundies I know. If I saw someone who could look on all of this and still remain unmoved, I would gouge their eyes out so they could understand the agony these children went through before they died."

"Gouge their eyes out? What the hell are you even saying?!" I repeated in a shrill, my tears overflowing as I glared at her. "What about you? You look fine to me! Like none of this even bothers you! Just like… just like you always act! Like you're not even human or something?!" I blurted everything on my mind without aforethought, not considering how she would react.

"That's because I've already seen countless things like this before. All resulted from meaningless violence." She confessed, her voice bordering on a hush. "Would if I could cry for them, but I no longer have tears left to shed."

Out of my peripheral vision I saw the haunted look in her eyes - one that could only belong to someone who witnessed humanity's darkness. I was left stupefied by her expression until her gaze suddenly sharpened.

"That, and our lives are in mortal peril!" Her shout accompanied a metallic _clang_ as she parried a sharp knife thrown at us. She threw me aside at the last second, causing me to stumble. More blades seared the air like silverfish, cutting through as they rained down on us. I could only hold my breath as I helplessly watched. Yanking me alongside her, she parried each thrown projectile using her steel hairpin. Several blades managed to nick her, causing blood to trickle down her skin. She ignored the blood dripping near her cheekbone and onto her neck. Instead she started calling out to the unknown assailant.

"Even without my Hollow Yves, I can still feel your snooping gaze. Your eyes may as well be needles." Shimoda informed. "You make a horrid spy, Mikuo."

"And your attitude hasn't improved since our first meeting, _fraulein._"An insidious chuckle answered as the clattering of knives hit the ground. "But your sharp wits have kept you alive, so I suppose there's some merit to that."

"AHH! What is that?! _Kill it!_" I shrieked as a ragged boy with stitches patched on his face materialized before us, levitating upside down with a bone chilling grin. Straw poked out of his sleeves and cuffs as he tipped his pointy hat. He looked human, true enough, but there was something _off_ about him that made my skin crawl. Everything about him screamed unnatural.

"Spooky souling, ladies~" He greeted with a jovial laugh before turning right side up. "But you're missing the festivities! There's a banquet outside that's just to _die_ for. Won't you join?"

"Blasted scarecrow. Don't try to bully us! We're very much on edge." Shimoda huffed, annoyed instead of frightened. Which was more than I could say for myself. "Clearly you must have bran and pine for brains, otherwise you wouldn't spend so much time thinking up poor excuses for jokes. Do be careful, or the pins holding you together will fall apart, fool."

"Fool? Rin dear, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me all night!" The scarecrow laughed with delight. "After gorging yourself full of Muffet's sweets you couldn't even sense the impending danger of being stuffed like a roasted turkey… then you must be twice the fool I am!" He clapped his hands, levitating. "Between gluttony and sloth, I can't decide which is your greater vice. I love it!" Despite the scarecrow's cheery demeanor, there was a mean spark in his eyes as he cut one into Shimoda.

"So you were watching all that…" The first-year grumbled, having the grace to at least look guilty. Then she glared at him once more. "And you didn't even once try to aid me or stop Teto's machinations? For someone who claims to be my friend, so far you've only proven yourself the least helpful." She went on to criticize him further. "So yes - you are a rotting, revolting fool whose jokes aren't even funny!"

"_Not funny_? Why, I never! You've gone too far." Came the ruffian's aghast reply. "You're mean! No wonder Lenny calls you a heartless witch - his words, not mine."

Of all the insults she threw at him, _that_ was the one he took offense to? But more importantly, this thing just tried to skewer us. Now he was being friendly? Shimoda was taking this into stride as though it were natural. Was being sabotaged a regular occurrence for her?

"Mikuo, poor Mikuo." Looking at him beneath thick lashes, she sent him a dainty smile that looked positively diabolical. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone who cares."

"I was right! You and that little wolf are a match made in Hell. Akin to a pair of magnets - denying your inevitable attraction by repelling each other, only to be drawn back precisely because of those insatiable differences! Left begging for more!" He gushed. "Wait until Delly-kins hears this-!"

"Do not assume my heart is to be trifled with, fool! Who I choose to love is not decided by anyone else but myself!" It was Rin's turn to snap, not appearing amused in the slightest. "Even if Beastie were the last male on the planet, I would never disgrace myself by falling for him. No self-respecting lady would reduce herself for a man's fleeting attention." She declared with a huff. "That Kagamine Len has done nothing but mistreat me! And he's so entitled, not to mention _rude_. He almost murdered me thrice for Fate's sake…"

My mind couldn't catch up with all this. Heart racing, I swallowed - reading myself to either fight if the scarecrow tried anything again.

"No matter. Matchmaking aside - I came here to employ your services, little chevalier." With a snap of his fingers, bowls of pumpkin puree and seeds appeared. He looked grave as he addressed us. "You and your friend have it out for our mutual enemy. Two months ago, I specifically asked Muffet not to harvest pumpkins from _my_ territory. And what does she do?" With a shrug of his shoulders, he threw aside the bowls as the contents spilled all over the floor. "She goes and _slaughters_ them all! Raking their insides for her wretched baked goods! Them! My adorable babies I toiled all summer raising them to become full-fledged jack-'o-lanterns!" He raved before dabbing at his eyes in mock distress. "I could forgive her for picking them, they are indeed the finest in all of Chesteros. I could also forgive her for having her greasy, gear-turning arachnids spilling oil all over my pumpkin patches!" He paused before adding. "And mind you, Rin dear, I didn't perfect that fertilizer formula for nothing. "You've _no_ idea what I have to do to gather all the bat wings. Let's just say I'm not exactly in good graces with certain vampiric princess. She's had her knight cut me down more times than I can count..." He pondered, using his fingers to count. "What was the score now? Ten thousand to nine thousand ninety one? No wonder the stitches on my neck are getting frayed! I've lost my head so many times now!"

As a cheery laugh escaped the thing, Shimoda exchanged an eye-roll with me, one I wholly returned twice fold.

"... Faster than the wind ze commands, the Knight of Cirrus indeed. It's been a while since I was forced to take a fight seriously." The thing let out an impressed whistle before returning to the main subject at hand. He seemed to have a persistent habit of falling off-topic. It annoyed me.

"Where was I? Oh yes. However!" With a violent slam against the table, he glared where the demonstrations were taking place. His mood rapidly switched from aggravated to to dumbfounded and finally setting on displeasure.

"I can never forgive Muffet for neglecting my invitation. Never mind her boring parties are full of pompitous, self-serving stiffs. Without me, they wouldn't even be able to enjoy Oktoberjagd's festivities!" Turning to Shimoda, he shook his head with a depraved sigh. "For generations, Muffet's family line has held their annual banquet with each new Trickster Treater who takes up the torch. Their parties haven't earned their notoriety for nothing… and their personal opinions of the invitees has never interfered with the guest list."

"So what you're saying is that you've always been invited to these parties up until now? Before Teto became in charge of her spider family?" Shimoda rephrased in bewilderment. "You just said you found those parties boring."

"Boring or not, it doesn't matter. It's monster etiquette to invite a patron spirit to celebrations of their holiday, and yes - before you look at me like that, it _is_ indeed all about me." The scarecrow clarified. "Exchanging verbal barbs has always been a favorite pastime of mine, no matter how thorny the insults. But inviting all monstrous residents except me? Especially during my favorite night of the year? _Every monster_ knows my love for Oktoberjagd is unparalleled - considering I _am_ the reason it exists. " He broke into a dark smile, his expression cold. "Ignoring that fact is a blatant discourtesy. One that must be repaid tenfold. I don't mind being despised or feared - but _I will not be forgotten_."

This deadly promise sent chills up my spine, along with the revelation that he was… _oh._

"Then… _you're_ the Pumpkin Prince from the stories?" Realization dawned on Shimoda as she voiced her disbelief. This confirmation would have staggered me with terror if I wasn't already numb with grief. I had enough of these "surprises".

"Hmph." Rin shook her head at the prince, fluffing her curly locks. "Serves you right being sentenced to wander forevermore. You're so pitiful I could almost feel sorry for you. Shame you turned out to be such a wretch. Unpopular in death as you were in life."

Cringing at the blatant honesty of her insults, I huddled close to her while keeping wary eyes on the stranger. For some reason he wasn't infuriated. If anything, Shimoda's crude remarks ended up pleasing him all the more.

"How merciless! You are indeed your mother's daughter - bleeding hearts alike!" The Pumpkin Prince howled with uproarious laughter. "Splendid, fraulein! Feed that hatred of yours even more until the mirror cracks as it beholds your true reflection!"

"Hold your tongue, scarecrow. I'm not dim as to miss your implication just now." Shimoda's gaze darkened as she spoke slowly and carefully. "Just because you knew my mother before doesn't mean you're on chummy terms with me." She warned, her expression icy. "Bloody Mary is not my mother. Encourage me to become like _that_ monster again, and I shall snuff out your soul's flame myself."

Bloody Mary…?

"My apologies. The last thing I want is to ruin your night with anymore foolish prattling on my part." Chuckling, Mikuo humored her with a humble bow. "Your indomitable spirit is exactly why I picked you to avenge me. Tonight, you and your pretty friend shall become my guests of honor - if only for one night! Rejoice, my adorable mortals! Take heart in the fact that I, the Pumpkin Prince, have chosen you to be my minions!"

"Your minion? I beg to differ. I cannot believe I used to enjoy this holiday..." Shimoda complained. "But I suppose you're not giving me any choice. If I refuse, you'd alert Muffet to our escape and leave me and Meiko to our fate."

"Perceptive girl. You catch on quickly." Came the scarecrow's nefarious reply. His grin made my skin crawl. I didn't like him one bit.

"Fine." Shimoda huffed, obviously even more aggravated. "But in return you better ensure our safe escape and testify to Muffet's crimes. This is a temporary alliance… for now."

"Of course. I always treat my friends well!"

If skewing Shimoda with knives the moment he saw her was his idea of treating friends well, then I shudder to imagine how he treated his enemies...

With a wry smile, he tapped Rin's steel hairpin. Magic unfolded before our eyes as the small object bloomed into a pagoda parasol fit for a queen.

"Behold the pumpkin parasol! Consider it a token of my friendship as well as an apology for attacking you earlier. I had to test your skills, you see - despite the rude welcoming."

Bright as marmalade, the pumpkin parasol was shaped to fit its namesake. Its sloping arc featured an eerie grin as black as midnight. The handle curved in a sharp hook, designed to rip throats out. The canopy's rims were flossed with elevated razors - thin enough to miss at first glass but fatal enough to deliver swift punishment. Even the ruffled gores were foldable flaps built to conceal a deadly arsenal from poison gas to deadly projectiles. Shimoda demonstrated by ejecting a rain of combustive candy corn against the wall - firing from the open ferrule.

They all hit the wall with a desecrating _bang_! When the smoke cleared there were sizeable holes in the drywall still sizzling from the explosion.

"...Not terrible, I suppose. It's about time you gave me _something_ to compensate for your troublemaking. It's not a soul weapon, but this will have to do for now." The unimpressed look she gave to the stranger spoke volumes of what she thought of his "token". She delicately ghosted her fingers across the shaft, appearing neither pleased or dissatisfied. With a full body twirl, she looked to me for a second opinion.

"Your thoughts, Meimei?"

_Meimei?_ I inwardly winced at the pet name. When did she start calling me that? It was so childish.

"Yes, fine. It's better than nothing. If you're done, I'd like it if we get going now." I answered brusquely, crossing my arms and averting my gaze. I didn't even want to be part of this conversation - especially not with the likes of that other creature - the Pumpkin Prince, that was. Fear and disgust welled up in me as the said stranger pinned his attention on me.

"Your friend doesn't seem to like me very much, Rin dear." Instead of being offended, the boy was genuinely curious. "She hasn't spoken to me once, and whenever she looks my way, it's like she's seeing a cockroach. I don't remember doing anything to warrant her ire… at least, not on purpose."

"One, that's because you're the Pumpkin Prince. Two, you've been prattling on about not being invited to a Muffet's disgusting party while dismembered dead children are being served as the main entree." With an eye-roll, she gestured to our surroundings - looking as disgusted as I felt at his blind tactlessness. "They were her friends. Considering she was about to share their same fate, it's no wonder she hates you already. You _and_ Muffet."

I didn't realize I'd been glaring at him with such resentment and fury the entire time until Rin pointed it out. Hearing all this made the feverish heat in my body return. It was exactly like she said. I had nothing to say to this terror.

Who… just who the hell did these creatures think they were? This one was giving out orders to avenge his ego when the limbs of children were strung up and hung everywhere like macabre decorations. And then Kasane Teto... or Muffet - whoever the hell she was - dared to run a bakery in Megaton all smiles at school while murdering helpless innocents for own gain.

I don't know which infuriated me more - his egomania or the fact that Shimoda was even bothering to acknowledge this… this monster, this devilspawn! I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible and forget all this.

"Heh… so I see." With a grin, he took off his hat and bowed to me. "It's times like these I believe human women are more interesting than your monster counterparts. I don't hate that spiteful expression of yours… Meiko, was it?"

"Don't ya do me dirty with cursing my name like that, ya goddamn devilspawn!" I lashed out in rough dialect as soon as he tried to get close. I gave him what I hoped was a threatening death glare. I grabbed a nearby salt shaker and rained white flakes on his blinking countenance.

"B-BEGONE SHITHEAD! Go back from whence ya came!" Engulfed in terror, I screeched to keep him away from me. "Pumpkin Prince or the Devil 'imself - come any closer and I'll punch yer lights out including the one that's yer soul!"

"Pfffft...ahahah! Interesting! You've got quite the potty mouth on you despite being beautiful!" With a deft flick of his wrist, he sent the salt shaker flying out of my grip and shattering to the floor. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his burning gaze. "But I find your defiance captivating. You're beautiful, gutsy - especially when you're wracked with angry, violent grief. You remind me of the reason why I adore humans in the first place." He practically purred, causing me to jerk out of his grip in disgust.

"Don't ever touch me!" I furiously scrubbed at where he touched me, ridding any evil trace he might have left.

"Other monsters would beg to differ, but it's true." A wicked laugh erupted near my ear as I jolted in squeamish fear - swinging around to punch him by instinct. He avoided my blow, of course, and proceeded to circle me. His face was taken with fascination. I kept turning around to face him, not trusting to leave my back open. "I have never understood feelings such as loss or love, so watching you humans struggle endlessly with your emotions throughout life… whether in happiness or torture - it never fails to amuse me. Your suffering never ends, never to be won or defeated. You're never one thing for very long." A shadow fell over his face as his grin broadened. "Because of that constant change, humans will never bore me for as long as I'm cursed to remain here. That said…"

"U-Ugnnh!" My trembling worsened the closer he approached, making my head spin. He smelled like old rum and soil, but at the same time _death_. It wasn't from this world. When he grabbed me by the chin his fingers were ice-cold like a ghost's - draining the life from me. Tears sprang to my eyes once more. I wanted to scream, kick, bite him - _anything_. But the evil in his murky eyes left me petrified.

"... Boo." He whispered in my ear, evoking a violent reaction from me.

Just as I was about to strangle him right there he snapped his fingers. With a blinding flash of light, I felt the sensation of falling before I realized Rin and I were floating alongside the scarecrow. What proved more shocking was the fact that he somehow managed to teleport us directly over the festivities taking place in a grand chamber. Below us stood a large crowd of monsters pointing and gaping at us. Screams of alarm, fear, and displeasure overlapped.

The scarecrow spread his arms out wide as a shadow grew and spread to the corners of the room, transforming into a murder of crows that swarmed the room - cawing and terrorizing the guests. With an elegant sweep of his wispy hand, his rags melted away to a wraithlike ensemble fit for dark royalty. Gone was the scarecrow and in its place was the haunting apparition of the Pumpkin Prince. Black as midnight, his tattered cape grew in length and moved to life on its own. Instead of a crown he wore a jack-'o-lantern inspired from his story. Green embers burned brightly behind the ghost's malevolent grin before it consumed him in a raging inferno - blinding everyone including myself. The scorching heat emanating from him in vibrant waves, and I thought I would pass out from roasting near him.

The floating chandeliers swung in tandem with his deep, dark chortling that echoed throughout the premises.

"MIKUO?! What is that fool prince doing here?"

"This is an outrage! I was told he wouldn't be invited!"

"He ruins these parties every year! Is Muffet responsible for this?"

"_Well, well! What a glittering assemblage we have here!"_ The thunderous voice didn't belong to the humanoid boy I saw before. Instead I heard the rage of a legion seething with the voices of many in one - personifying a vengeance left unfulfilled. The fire flared as the phantom spoke. _"Royalty… of the vampiric heiress herself." _He gestured to a pale beauty dressed in finery suited for a princess, who, unlike the others who were afraid - met his attention with a defiant glare and hostile bare of her fangs.

"You!" She seethed in a voice so malevolent it marred her angelic grace. It was frightening. Teal hair fluttered behind her like a pair of butterflies, her double updo curling upwards. She was accompanied by her ilk who were equally frightening and almost as beautiful as their leader. An androgynous bodyguard, possessing high cheekbones with their verdant hair drawn out in a low ponytail, moved in front of her protectively. They reached for the hilt of their sword - their gloved hand hovering over the sheathe.

"He won't lay a hand on you, my lady." the chivalrous bodyguard assured their charge in a soothing timbre, training their eyes on the prince. "But please stay behind me just in case."

"Gumi…" the lady uttered in turn.

"_Ah, and here's the Nobility. The Knight of Cirrus once again proves their homage as the Hatsune clan's loyal lapdog." _A crooked smile from the prince was all it took for the vampires to react in hostility save for the knight. _"Aren't you fortunate so many are willing to cast their lives to protect you, Miku-mii~?"_

"Mikuo, on my honor as a knight, I will not allow you to address my lady so disrespectfully!"

"Fiend! I shall behead you myself to save them the trouble! You killing all my bats will spoken for!" Her queenly fury was accompanied with a confrontative step forward, only to be stopped by her knight. With a sardonic chuckle, the prince ignored them in favor of continuing his previous speech.

"_Now where were we? The gentry… ah yes, with your money and resources." _Each acknowledgement brought the monsters hissing in hatred or cowering in fear. _"And how delightful. Even the rabble has come to partake in my holiday." _A nasty sneer directed at the ugliest and feeblest of monsters such as goblins and deformed hybrids. _"I really quite felt perturbed when I didn't receive an RSVP."_

"Allow me to lay it out for you on the line since you can't take a hint, Mikuo. You weren't wanted." A woman dressed in a provocative cocktail dress as red as her eyes spat at him, flipping her snowy hair as she turned the other way with a scoff. "Nobody in their right mind would invite you to a party even if their lives depended on it. You ruin everything fun about this holiday… never mind you ruin everyone's day on a daily basis." A clamor of agreement resonated. "For once we wanted to enjoy one night without you poisoning it."

"Tei is right - though I loathe to agree with the vulgar flytrap." This barb went unchecked as the aforementioned woman snarled at a masked man who spoke up. You are an utter nuisance, bothering us day-today with your stupid pranks and homulilies. Between disrupting my legal cases and ruminating my beautiful doll collection - you are as friendless and sad as a toad in a small pond." Like her, he appeared classy and noble - sporting white hair, but his sunken eyes and ashen complexion indicated he was just as inhuman as the rest. The only difference was he was oozing snobbery and status. "This one night I decided to humor Muffet's invitation - _you_ end up ruining what was supposed to be a festive evening." A sniff. "Such utter nonsense. I should have had Coppelia book me a flight to the tropics instead."

A brief silence passed as jack-'o-lanterns appeared out of thin air, floating about and laughing to their heart's delight. I was beside myself with horror seeing so many monsters everywhere. I was trapped in the room with them and hanging mid-air at the mercy of the Pumpkin Prince. If he wanted to, he could drop me right into their drooling mouths. I pressed my lips together in a desperate attempt to stifle an oncoming scream. Contrary to my panic, Rin seemed unconcerned. If anything, her mood was that of distaste.

"_... Well, isn't this awkward?" _A sinister cackle rumbled from the prince, his cruel smile evolving into a crescent grin. "_But as I am the patron of Oktoberjagd, I will forgive this slight by extending my graciousness to you all." _With a flick of his wrist, he showered me and Rin in a dark mist - transforming our clothes to match his pumpkin minions. Dressed in autumn foliage and puffy shorts, we surrounded the prince in a grand entourage. I wore an eyepatch while Rin adorned a plumed mini hat. _"I have brought guests of my own to celebrate my death… by delivering your souls to the Devil himself!" _Roaring laughter boomed throughout the premises. _"Let us make this a night to remember!"_

Covering my ears, I let out a blood curdling scream threatening to rip my vocal chords apart, only for my cry to be drowned out by the uproar around me.

I must be tripping - for once in my life I wish it were ecstasy or hookah making up a horrible hallucination! Then at least I could wake up from this nightmare! I didn't care if a trip to hangover city awaited me - anything would be better than this!

"_Music, maestro! Play me some ragtime, Boneman! I wanna dance!" _Insane with ecstasy, the prince sent his frenzied fledglings to carry out his reckoning. He showered the band of skeletons with an endless rain of silver coins pouring out from his pointed hat, causing them to pick up their fallen instruments and burst into a frenzy upbeat.

Amid the organ playing, the prince went laughing mad as the crowd dispersed in screams of terror. Half of them were rushing to escape while the other stayed to fight. That was when me and Rin were dropped unceremoniously to the ground below right into the heart of the mob.

I landed on my back with a resonant thump. Gasping with pain, I struggled to get up and rubbed my aching shoulders. Before I could regain my footing a seven-foot tall reptile charged at me in a full-frontal body slam. The attack winded me knocking me off my feet. Left breathless, I struggled against my assailant.

"Hsss… What pretty, round cheeks - ripe like plums and mine for the picking~" A long, slimy tongue slithered out a cavern of sharp teeth. I shuddered as the creature licked my face with perverse pleasure, its caresses leaving me feeling violated. The torment went on in a scratchy voice. "Lips, ears, and your voluptuous assets will make tasty treatssss for weeksss…"

No… no… don't touch me. Get off me!

"Urgh… a-ahh…!" Paralyzed with terror, I could do nothing but lay there staring at the huge beast. My inner voice screamed at me to move - find Rin - _anything_. Just do something!

"Halt! Unhand that lady or suffer my wrath!" The verdant knight came running to my help with their silver saber drawn. They managed to knock several monsters aside before leaping into the air and thrusting down their blade into the lizard's shoulder blade.

"OGAAHHH!" The reptile howled in agony as he wrestled with the knight, trying to buck them off. A struggle ensued, ending with the knight being ensnared by the reptile's scaly bind before unceremoniously thrown to the other side of the room.

"AAAGH!" The strike sent the knight careening through the air, crashing into chandeliers before getting swallowed up in the panicking crowd likely to be trampled on. A high pitched scream resonated over my own.

"GNNGH! LADY MIKU!" The verdant knight reappeared, appearing distraught as they looked torn between helping me and coming to their lady's rescue. Duty-bound, however, the knight shot me a regretful glance before rushing off.

Crusted nails dug into my skin, drawing blood. I was in too much of a shock to feel any pain. Then my mind went numb. Instinct to survive took over me as my body went into overdrive. All noises fell deaf on my ears as I fought the thing struggling to keep me pinned down. Having experienced violent encounters against stronger opponents, I put up a tougher fight than my assailant expected. The knight's interfering with the earlier scuffle also weakened him - giving me an advantage.

I punched, hit, and bit wherever I saw green. The reptile loosened its hold on me with a strangled cry when I dug my elbow into its throat. Pouncing on the opportunity, I followed up by using the momentum of my weight to turn the tables. Time was moving slower for me as my fighter's adrenaline kicked in. I could barely hear the wailing coming from the monsters. Rin's skirting movements caught my notice several times as she took down several monsters of her own. I remained focused on the flailing reptile below me.

Several times I was nearly bucked off but held tight. Finding a fork beside the punch table beside me, I grabbed a hold of it and raised it over the monster's yellow eyes. Terror registered in the monster before I brought it down _over and over and over._

I finally came back to my senses when something wet splattered across my face. That was when I registered the flesh squelching beneath me as well as the red, black, slimy gore in place of where yellow eyes once were.

"MY EEEYESSSSS!"

The agony in the creature's howl shook me to the core, bringing home the realization of what I had just done. My horrified gaze dropped to my hands covered in slime, and with a shriek I dropped the fork.

Staggering to my feet, I made my way through the crowd in search of an exit. I couldn't breathe. I needed to leave. My feet took me through the chaos of jack-'o-lanterns chasing down spiders and biting their legs clean off. They grew bigger with each head count, terrorizing the party guests. I felt very cold - my mind separated from my body. Even as gore splattered against my face, I kept walking through the carnage until black blanketed my vision - it was the Pumpkin Prince. His worn, trailing cape spiraled around me like a web. With an outstretched hand, he presented me with a sports bag. One glance at the nametag reminded me that it was mine.

"Leaving so soon? The party just started, my Red Delilah." The nickname made me flinch. Did he know…? It seemed too close for a coincidence.

"_Master Mikuo is prince of the pumpkin patch! All hail the Pumpkin Prince of Foolery!" _The pumpkins chanted in tandem, dooming everyone to suffer his horrific reign. Teeth bared sharp and eyes glowing green, more of them sprang out of their hiding places from beneath the tables and even popping out of the cakes.

The scarecrow doffed his glowing pumpkin head, revealing the mischievous boy beneath. It gave me the vague impression of a misbehaving teenager playing a prank - even though I knew that wasn't the case. He unzipped my bag, presenting my treasured softball bat. "I found this among the belongings of the deceased. Are you just going to let sleeping dogs lie?"

"N-No… I have to… have to leave." Came my shaky reply, but I couldn't quite meet his eyes. Instead I kept staring at my filthy hands. "I-I hate being here… this party makes me… sick."

"Oh? Here I thought you were having a good time. After all, you're smiling."

...What?

With trembling hands, I touched my face and realized what he was saying was true.

"Your desire to avenge those poor, tender lumplings is only natural. That's why they call it 'justice." With a derisive smile, he used his magic to turn my bat into a bigger, heavier weapon: an obsidian club spiked with stony knobs. It shone brilliantly, but judging by the ethereal glow - it was a weapon meant for killing monsters. I knew what he wanted from me. A war waged inside my mind, the rational part of me screaming not to be tricked by him - slowly being swallowed up by a sea of desire to _hurt_, _destroy, avenge_.

_Go on. Inflict the punishment they deserve. Get angry. Don't let them get away with their sick crimes, _the Red Delilah within me urged. With a sharp gasp, I tried to resist.

"Catch." The prince called me out of my trance before tossing me the club. It was heavier than a German Shepherd. "Batter up." The soft spoken order was accompanied by a jerk of his head, directing my attention to horrific sight. Monsters whose heads resembled apples were bobbing for the heads of children… a boy pirate…

"_Come with us to the tea party! It's okay if we invite another guest, Sissy! You can pretend to be a kid like us!"_

A pigtailed fairy princess...

"_Only kids are allowed into the special place, but since Sissy's always nice to us - we want you to come with us!"_

And a little drummer boy...

"_Come on~ there's supposed to be a tower of pudding and everything! 'A dining to die for'! That's what the letter says!"_

Seeing those monsters bob for those children like it was a sport was more than enough to set me off. Rage clouded my senses. My breathing harshened, and my vision clouded over in a scarlet haze. That was when I stopped thinking altogether. A painstaking scream scraped my throat as I charged towards them like a boar. I would unleash my wrath starting with them.

Bones split and cracked like_ noisemakers_. Flesh torn off, eyeballs being squashed - _streamers and confetti. _Fire blazed and consumed everyone in an inferno like the candles above and on the cakes. All of it mashed together in a cacophony of noise.

All the while, I forgot about everything else around me - reveling in bludgeoning wherever I saw anyone taking apart what looked like my former friends. Blood spattered across my face every time I brought down the club. I felt trippy. I was no longer class president but the Red Delilah, the violent side of me buried beneath my ugliest parts. The side of me I wanted to forget.

It was true. I denied it for so long, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore. The fact was I enjoyed hurting others because it gave me a sense of control. All my life I felt like I never had any control… and that was the reason why I became a gangster. Having a group to control, being able to shape those around me to whatever I pleased… it felt nice.

Before my reform, my violence showed no favoritism. But afterwards I haven't actually changed deep down. The only difference was that I used my societal role in school to enforce what I thought was "right". I directed my violence on those who I believed were in the wrong. Justice was never a pretense for me as I adored heroic ideals that inspired me to become a better person in the first place just like my mother was. Wanting good for mankind was an honest dream of mine, but at the same time - I could no longer deny my actions were also driven by a darker desire to control. When things went out of my control, my _pride_ reared its ugly head to retaliate. Tonight cemented that.

Before long, a violent quake splintered the floor apart. Its power knocked me to the ground. I watched in dumbfounded shock as a giant spider emerged from underground. By the time it stood to full height it took up a quarter of the entire room. It let out a horrible, deafening roar that left my eardrums ringing. I dropped my bat to cover my ears, the excruciating pain rippling through my head. Venom dripped from its obscene fangs as it bellowed, melting wherever it landed. Its acid left casualties screaming and writhing in agony up until their last moments.

Eight huge eyes blinked - reflecting my terrified, shaking self in a red backdrop.

"_Quelle horreur_! All my hard work ruined! Tonight's reception is beyond salvageable!" Kasane bemoaned atop the giant spider, her mink coat swaying behind her. She posed the back of her hand against her forehead melodramatically as she opted to melt into a mauve tuffet. "I feel myself getting faint...! Quick, someone bring me tea! And curds and whey - my bakery for some cheese!"

Her plea didn't go unheard. An endless hive climbed the giant spider's elongated legs with a table and cutlery. They were different sizes, and the biggest ones were as large as dogs. Even as the queen spider stomped and smashed the screaming pumpkins to mush, the arachnids hurried to prepare the settings of a tea party for the second-year. One creature in particular was an eight-legged teapot with a single red eye that moved about. Once the table was set, the eyepot poured Kasane a steaming hot cup of tea. Another spider brought her a bowl of curds and whey.

"Ah~ _merci_. That's much better." Kasane sighed in pleasure, enjoying another sip as her giant pet spider snatched up the scarecrow trying to flee. I didn't have time to react when a spider net caught me and dragged me undertow, muffling my cries.

I was tumbling into darkness for so long by the time the lights came on I was nearly blinded. My fall was broken by a wet splat, and I found myself submerged in what felt like quicksand. Panicking, I flailed to keep my head above the surface. Warm, sticky liquid encased me in a cocoon, but it wasn't the web I was expecting. The choking sweetness of maple butter and sugar kept flooding my mouth every time I gasped for air. I was engulfed in a sea of peppermint, my eyes somehow burning yet chilling at the same time. It was painful.

"Why so blue, _cher ami_? I think peppermint cake batter makes a better color for you!" Scornful laughter echoed. Peering up from the giant baking pan I was trapped in, I saw Kasane watching me drown with sadistic glee. She stood atop an operations bridge with the queen spider, manning a control panel.

"Tonight you'll join us for dessert. Tell me, how do you like sweets? A touch tarty or mouth meltingly sweet?" Spoon in hand, she used it to operate a sequence of buttons. Behind me, I heard machinery roaring to life. It was then I realized I was on a conveyor belt heading straight for an open oven blazing with heat. This one was specifically made to bake dishes as big as houses. My face paled as I realized it was where humans ended up!

Squirming violently, I openly stared at Kasane in unadulterated horror.

She and her spiders were going to eat me!

"Better for you to die now than endure being roasted alive like this royal pain will soon." Tossing away her spoon, she had her pet show me a writhing cocoon- someone was imprisoned inside, desperately trying to break free. The green glow of a pumpkin made me realize it was the scarecrow - his carved face wrought with dread.

"THROW HIM IN, GRANDMOTHER! TONIGHT WE'LL BE HAVING PUMPKIN STEW!" Kasane screamed at the top of her lungs before the scarecrow could get a word in. With another horrid screech, the queen spider did as she commanded. One violent fling sent the prince catapulting into the heart of the fire. The oven slammed shut as muffled screams reverberated inside the oven. All I could do was watch in dread as his soul was extinguished right before my eyes.

In a sense, it was a fitting end. The Pumpkin Prince finally got what he wanted - to finally be accepted by the flames of Hell.

"Tut tut. I leave the premises for one hour to restock the punch… and not only have my prisoners escaped, but they also managed to ruin a party that took a year's worth of planning?" Kasane drawled, her smile was cold as she turned to regard the shuddering mass of spiders skulking in the shadows. "What's wrong? The fault is clearly mine, dear family of mine. Clearly I'm the one who needs to be responsible for every little thing, or else the family business will fall apart!" She giggled. Her expression grew sweeter with every word, causing them to shrink back further in terror. "It seems you all were so greedy to partake in the party's long awaited buffet that _the one job I left you in charge with slipped your puny little minds and ruined this night for everyone!" _She ended with a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the underground factory. Her pretty face twisted in pure rage as she towered over them, her human guise melting away as her spine snapped in half. Eight legs sprang out of her back, and eight red eyes marred her face. Magenta hair covered her from head to legs, and venomous fangs protruded from her mouth obscenely, revealing her to be a hideous monstrosity. She was nowhere near as big as her grandmother, but she had still grown in size. Her appearance alone was more than intimidating.

"No way… Oh my god." A gasp left my throat after watching her horrible transformation.

"ALL THE NIGHTS I HUNTED FEEDING YOUR STARVING BELLIES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Her voice was no longer human, having become more of a garbled snarl akin to a wild animal. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?! WELL MUMMY AND DADDY?!"

Two spiders whose hides matched her color were thrust forward by their traitorous kin. They were slightly smaller than her. Frightened of their own daughter, they prostrated themselves in the face of her wrath. Dwindling noises came from them in squeaks - speaking in a language I couldn't understand.

"No excuses! To think your powers have dwindled to the point even glamours won't turn you human anymore! Nowadays all you care about is stuffing yourselves fat! I thought you raised me with more dignity than that." She scoffed in disgust, her harsh words taking the wind out of their sails. "Grandmother was right - you're all useless!" She snapped at them, silencing the last of their protests. "Forget leftovers! There will be _no _food for all of you for at least three days! Daddy, stop pouting - you've delivered worse punishments when I was still a babe!"

While she was distracted, I tried everything I could to escape. From swimming to the edge of the baking pan to searching for Shimoda - but she was nowhere to be seen. Moving around was easier said than done. It took all my energy just to keep my head above the batter. I was in a sinkhole. And even if I managed to get to the other side, what then? The walls were too high for me to climb, and I didn't even have any rope.

Whatever hope I had of surviving was flickering like a candle drowning in a pool of wax.

"No matter." Kasane's temper cooled as she rounded on me, giggling once more. "Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. That takes care of mister pumpkin. Maybe this night isn't a total loss after all!" She let out a wistful sigh. "Oh~ I'm feeling weak… with hunger!"

"Ka… Kasane Teto, you m-monster!" I managed to raise my voice after coughing out excess batter, wiping my eyes and mouth in disgust. "You killed Mari, Ikki, Yoru… and all the other children!" My tirade wasn't only to satisfy my anger, but also to buy time and get answers at the same time. "Why?! They were innocent!"

"_Chacun voit midi à sa porte*,_" Kasane emphasized with a shrug of her shoulders. "The Kasane clan is, as you can see, larger than life. All my relatives sleep most of the year save for this month, and that leaves me with hundreds of hungry mouths to feed." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Children are the prime source of nourishment. They make more filling meals than haggard adults who don't know how to care for themselves."

"What about you?" I gasped between gulps of air, managing to grab onto a stray peppermint bark to keep myself afloat - allowing me to live for now.

"Oh, that's a good question." Her grotesque mouth twisted into a wicked grin. Twirling down on her spinnerets, she landed on a lever that slowed everything down. postponing my death for the moment. As I hoped, she couldn't resist the urge to gloat. "Food is scarce to come by compared to the golden years when humans were far more oblivious and stupid than they are today. Jorogumo have bottomless appetites." She said. "In this millennia my family provides enough food for one hatched egg once a century, in turn that babe protects the entire nest from harm. _I _am that babe." She informed with pride. "But the rest of the nest is left vulnerable from malnourishment. To keep themselves alive, they must sleep to slow their starvation. Only in this month do they awaken, eating as much as they can before sinking back into slumber."

"Then why did you come after me and Shimoda? We're not children - what did we ever do to you?!"

"Non non~ you weren't my first choice either." Kasane snorted. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice you nosing around in my district these past few months? Really, I could've easily silenced you but watching you fruitlessly work proved more entertaining than I thought." With a smug smile, she spun to and fro. "Shimoda's fate was inevitable - but you, miss president, could've lived a long life if only you and your father stopped meddling in monster affairs."

I stared at her in bewilderment.

Just what was she talking about?

"I came after you because your father was getting too close to the truth of our existence… attracting the wrong crowd that drives my loyal customers away, and well, _we_ couldn't have that." Her family chittered in response. She cocked her head at me, all her eyes glittering with malice. "Killing you makes the perfect distraction. Imagine the shock rippling across the school - how it will affect your father. With both his wife and daughter dead - what reason would he have to go on living?" Her snide guffawing caused me to bristle with rage. "Imagine him spending the rest of his life searching for your dead body - only to die never knowing there will be nothing left of you to find!"

"You dare toy with my father's emotions?!" I screamed, my struggling caused me to break the peppermint and flail in panic once more. I decided if I was going to die, I might as well do so cursing Kasane until my final breath. "Monster! Demon! Burn in Hell where you belong!"

"But no~ you had to keep looking into Medusa's case… oh wait, her human alias goes by miss Ann, doesn't it?"

I stopped rambling long enough to realize what she just said. My eyes widened hearing the missing teacher being brought up.

"What do you know about miss Ann? What happened to her?! Answer me!"

"The real 'miss Ann' has likely been dead for months now. The one who enrolled as this year's PE teacher was just a gorgon that stole her identity to live among you humans - playing sweet teacher and saint while devouring the boys at school." Teto callously informed, gauging my reaction. "True to their snakish origins, gorgons have the ability to shed their skin. They can take forms of whoever they please. Us monsters knew her as Medusa."

What… so what we suspected about miss Ann was only half-true? Those five boys that died at school were murdered by a monster all along?

"As for what became of Medusa herself… well, you have Rin to thank for that."

"What are you going on about now ?" I snapped, having had enough of hearing her nonsense.

Kasane sniffed, extending an arm to allow a spider automaton shaped like a teapot to crawl onto her shoulder.

"This pet of mine is one of many. Their eyes are mine, and so I can see everything they see. They lack the bloodlust monsters exude, so they're much harder to detect." Her smile faded into a frown. "Everything that happens in the city never escapes my notice. When I heard a new chevalier was deployed, it didn't take long for me to discover it was Rin. Chevaliers like her are what you call bounty hunters. They are deployed to hunt down monsters like me with high kill counts." She said. "Her Major ordered her to capture the Trickster Treater. I had to act sooner or later, or else my family line would be extinguished."

Like bounty hunters?

Shimoda was a monster hunter?

Wait...

"There isn't one Trickster Treater…" I realized, my ire increasing as I glared up at Kasane - the monstrosity she was. "It's been your family all along! All of you have been terrorizing people on Oktoberjagd since Megaton was founded! You're the ones responsible for luring all those children to their deaths!"

"Oui! _Oui_! You've solved the mystery!" The arachnid affirmed, showering me with mock applause using six of her legs. "It starts out as a whisper. One child will receive a special invitation to my secret parties - as they need them to enter!" Drifting about in her web, Teto descended until she met me face-to-face, all eight of her eyes reflecting my outrage. To rub it in my face, she poofed a scarlet letter in a web she spun and showed me the contents. "The more friends they tell, the bigger the surprise their reward will be. Of course, if they show up at the door with _anyone_ who isn't a child then their invitation goes poof and we deny there's any party of the sort no matter how much the insist!" With that exclamation, the RSVP card vanished in a puff of pink smoke. "Like none of it never existed!"

"You murdered them! You butchered them like animals!" Blind with rage, I lunged for her - only to fall out of reach as she laughed at my failed attempts. "They were just children, damn you! Children I've watched growing up! And you… you…!"

_You cooked them up as dishes to serve. A banquet for monsters._

I couldn't even say that last part. Heat blasted against my back, and I realized my time was up. Firelight towered over me in a wall of flames, sealing my fate. My life flashed before my eyes in a collage of memories as the distance between me and the oven closed.

Father… Kaito…

I'm sorry, but I guess this is it...

"Revolting is what she is." Someone else finished for me. Kasane and I craned our heads skyward to see who it was. Sitting crossed-legged on a valve was Shimoda. Parasol in hand, she was glaring down at Kasane in disdain. "Even now looking at her makes my stomach roil."

Before anyone could react, she aimed her parasol at Kasane and ejected a barrage of combustive candy corn. Her grandmother swept her away before the fiery explosion could consume them both. Taking advantage of their withdrawal, she leaped down where I was and fished me out with a line - just in time before the baking pan was swallowed up by the oven. She had me hold onto her waist as she rode the pipe valves blasting cold air upwards.

"Are you alright?" Shimoda asked me as soon as we landed.

_No, not really. I've had better days... _was what I wanted to say, but the snarky retort stayed on the tip of my tongue. Instead I stared at her in complete awe, likely looking ridiculous in these god awful clothes swathed in blood and cake batter. My hair was saturated with egg whites, and the only spot that remained dry was where my eyepatch shielded the left side of my vision Instead of the apathy I was expecting to hear, her face and voice held nothing but genuine concern.

Shimoda… she saved my life. She didn't have to, but she did. This opened my eyes to how wrong I was about many things. Including her.

"Meimei, are you hurt anywhere?" Shimoda repeated, remaining patient and serious despite the childish addressment. But this time I couldn't find it in me to be annoyed. Her eyes didn't leave Kasane or spiders, but it was clear she wouldn't engage them until I gave her a proper answer.

"I-I'm…" Fates above, I've been a stuttering mess all night. Exasperated at myself, I wet my throat to find my voice. "Yes, I'm fine now. Achy, exhausted, pissed beyond belief - and in desperate need of a shower, but fine." She acknowledged my answer with a nod. Hesitating for a moment, I decided to test the waters. "...Thank you, Rin."

She hadn't expected that - I could tell from her body's movements. Her blue eyes flashed to mine in mild astonishment. Then her face softened into a small but heartfelt smile that made me feel as though I reached the finish line of a marathon. It wasn't disparaging or a faint simper as usual, but a full-on smile. She looked so touched I was starting to understand why Kaito invested so much time and energy trying to befriend her. Unable to think of anything else to say, I simply returned her smile - trying not to feel awkward.

Satisfied, she turned back to confront Muffet who stood several yards away.

"You have something of mine, Muffet. Give it back."

"Oh, you mean this?" Kasane waved Rin's stuffed rabbit back and forth by the arm. It looked more stitched up than I remembered. The monocle looked cracked, and there patches on the vest that definitely weren't there before. This didn't sit well with Rin either, but the spider's mockery didn't end there.

"Or perhaps you're talking about this?" She presented her iconic skull bow that was broken beyond repair - its jaw was wired shut with webbing and spiders crawled out of its eye sockets. "_Je suis désolé_~ it seems my family doesn't know how to be gentle when playing with toys." With a sardonic shrug, she crushed it to smithereens.

Narrowing her eyes, Rin didn't dignify her with a response. Instead she began tapping her foot impatiently.

"But what's more surprising is this _thing_ of yours..." Teto sighed in mock disappointment before drawing something out of the bunny's stuffing. I saw Rin flinch as she displayed it for all to see.

It was heart-framed picture of boy I'd never seen before. He looked around eleven, maybe ten years old. I was clued in on his bashfulness given his aversion towards the camera as he tended to a patch of blooming goldenrods. Dressed in an elegant black ensemble similar to Rin's style, he possessed the _greenest_ eyes I'd ever seen. His jade hair was cropped short - just shy of reaching his upper neck. Baby fat stubbornly clung to his red cheeks as his lips were pursed downward in a slight pout.

Awwww!

Despite myself, my heart skipped a beat as I suppressed the squeal that bubbled up in my throat. I always thought children were cute, but that precocious boy looked absolutely adorable. It baffled me, wanting to squish those cheeks all of a sudden… they looked like marshmallows!

But then I heard something snap - like a final thread that held everything together.

"Take your filthy hands off Ryuto and Ossa this instant." It was Rin's cold voice that made me hyper aware just how terrible her temper could truly be. "I will have my belongings _now_, you repulsive insect!"

"I refuse. I will give you nothing. These adorable things belong to me now." The spider baker blew a raspberry at her. "Poor little human. All you have left of your past are these trinkets." She crooned. "You had such a promising future to become the country's prima ballerina, being your mother's best pupil after all. I can't imagine your baby self grueling night and day on a schedule that left you no time to be a child. You lived a sheltered life locked away in mommy dearest's studio. But for you to put up with all that… you must have truly loved dancing above all else. It was your passion, was it not?"

"That's none of your business, so stop right there!" Rin raced to silence her, but Kasane ignored her and continued.

"I've spent a fair bit of my expenses digging into your personal records. Your files are locked tight under heavy surveillance - with good reason, I say! Still I thought the Chevalerie Database was supposed to be uncrackable." Kasane mused with a nasty leer. "From the intel my spiders gathered, it seems you were a child prodigy when it came to ballet. Your mother was already widely renowned as Rorrim Capitol's prima ballerina… even going so far as to open a private studio. It was expected you would surpass her in talent and beauty - and perhaps even go onto dance with the world as your audience." She said. "The media _adored_ you, dubbing you an angel. As young as age four, you already captured the hearts of many whomever saw you dance. Even nobles from faraway enrolled their little girls into your mummy's studio - hoping to make them rising stars like you." She said before her voice shifted with fiendish delight. "How unfortunate all of it was a waste. Your mummy's studio caught fire and set ablaze your entire hometown. It happened so quickly, people say, that there was no controlling it. All the residents died along with your friends… even your mother."

Staring daggers into Kasane's eyes, Rin remained silent and still as a statue. I would've thought her unperturbed if it wasn't for the slight tremble in her jawline.

"Curious how you just so happened to be the sole survivor. It makes me wonder if that fire truly was an accident." This pointed remark caused Rin to bristle visibly, and her arms began to tremble with anger. Having elicited the reaction she wanted, Kasane chuckled before changing the subject. "And in the end, you were so broken they had to confine you within a sanatorium to stop you from harming yourself any further. That is, until your relatives came to collect you. Sadly, it seems even they found you undesirable and sent you away to boarding school not long after." Her shoulders shook with mirth as she sent Rin a disparaging look. "But by then it was useless. Even though you were enrolled in the most prestigious ballet program, you no longer danced for anyone on stage ever again."

"What…?" I voiced my disbelief, glancing at Rin, who was refusing to meet my gaze. Hearing all this increased my shock value. I heard from Rin herself she used to be a dancer, but this was on another scale. Not only did she survive a horrible tragedy, but she was sent to a sanatorium? Those details should have been on her background check to alert the counselor as well as my father and her teachers.

I remembered that haunting expression she wore earlier - a fleeting glimpse into how deep her pain truly was. I couldn't even imagine what she must have gone through, what she had to endure for so many years.

"What a perfect, picturesque tragedy for a poor, broken heroine who's lost everything - including her passion for dancing! For the Chevalerie Order to employ someone as young as yourself to kill monsters… you really are one disturbed little girl." Kasane crowed, the spiders behind her tittering in a malicious chorus. "To think a slothful, vain, spoiled child like you would have such a _tarnishing_ past." Cackling, she spun in a waltz and offered all eight legs towards her in an inviting embrace. "Come here, my dear. I'll put you out of your misery soon enough. Properly seasoned, you'll make a sweet dish. Not a full meal, but you'll do for a lovely snack~"

"I'm not edible." Rin retorted, stepping forward with her shoulders thrown back and head held high. Each clack of her heels trumpeted her newfound rebellion as a fierce resolve burned in her eyes. She stood before all her enemies without fear, even daring to gift them with a faint, disparaging smile. "And I won't eat you any of you. But you'll wish I did. I can tell you right now that none of you will be killed gently."

This was no threat. She was simply making them a promise - which for some reason - was even more frightening than I could imagine. In return this made Kasane hiss at her.

"Throwing shade at my backstory won't make you any less revolting, my dear Teto." Rin continued, turning her nose up at the baker. "When I first met you I thought you kind and lovely. You took me in when I was worse for wear after that scuffle with Kagamine Len, the _hellraiser_." She muttered under her breath before continuing. "You nursed my wounds, listened to my complaints, and you even stitched up Ossa… only to drug my tea and lock me away in that freezing meat locker so you could feed me to your vile family!" I could only stand back and watch with my mouth agape. She was truly on a roll. "You wretched, lying, cheating little insect! I'll crush you beneath my heel and force you to watch as I burn your family bakery to the ground! You won't even recognize what's left of it!" She let out a dissolved into scornful laughter, taunting her like the viper she proved to be. "I'll squander your reputation so badly you'll wish I only killed you sooner!"

"Over my dead body!" Teto's temper flared as Rin took a blow at her pride. Taking out a large purple teapot, she readied it like a cannon as the pressure valve rocketed to the boiling point - causing steam to whistle from the top.

"I'll try to accommodate you, dear!" Rin called back as she grabbed me and made another jump. I shrieked as we propelled through the air, volcanic jets of tea that nearly scalded us alive. It was sticky with honey, oozing and burning whatever it touched.

"Some like it hot! But you won't like it this hot! AHAHAHA!" Teto harped at us, unconcerned with reloading as her eyepots continued preparing hot tea by the batches.

"Hmph! So persistent..." Rin swung our combined weights to control the umbrella's direction, riding the cold drafts that billowed us up and down. She seemed a bit restless, however, as she kept checking on the clock from time to time. That distraction nearly cost us our lives if I hadn't maneuvered us away in time. Sadly, my parasol piloting proved to be mediocre.

"Rin! Pay attention- aughgh?!"

"What are you doing?! No, wait - don't touch that- _yeeeek_!"

One sharp jerk sent us careening wildly through the air. We both shrieked as we clung to each other, trying to be the other's anchor during the turbulent ride. One hot splash managed to skim us, singeing our clothes and more alarmingly, Rin's long locks. I didn't feel the pain of being burnt as a shocking sight stole my attention.

"Your hair's on fire!" My panicked warning caused Rin to pale in alarm. Small embers took residence in my clothes, but that was nowhere the threat of the bonfire blazing at the ends of her curls.

"Nooo! I'll be hideous!"

"How can you worry about that at a time like this?!" I squawked, torn between indignation and astonishment at the limitless bounds of her vanity. Unbelievable. I had to do something quickly, or the flames would reach her roots and damage her cerebral system. Not to mention the danger of being burned to death by Teto's tea cannon still threatened us.

Amid the hot liquid splashes and Rin's bawling, it was difficult for me to concentrate. Once my eyes landed on a cooling duct I wasted no time seizing control of the umbrella and parasailed us directly beneath it. Cold air blasted us from every direction, snuffing out the flames that would've razed us to ashes. The length of her hair was chopped just shy of her neckline, the ends still sizzling. Lips quivering and eyes watering, she looked so pitiful holding handfuls of burnt curls I found myself feeling sorry for her. But there was no time to comfort her.

Spiders scattered across my vision as they spun silk nets throughout the production line until everyone met at the middle, trapping us in a gigantic web crawling with red-eyed, tittering spiders wherever we looked. Every exit was blocked, and the mass of black spiders were closing in on us.

"MY HAAAIR! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HAIR!" An infernal scream reverberated as Rin threw her strands aside, howling like a mother who'd lost her children. She wasn't angry. She was brewing in _murderous_ fury. Panting and shaking, she sought out Kasane with relentless attacks. Uncaring of the spiders that attempted to bind us with their web, she struck them down like flies. If they so much as got near us, she severed their legs with a vengeance. Not even the silken barrier they formed around Kasane and her grandmother would last long against her hellbent wrath.

Razors sliced away at the webbing the monsters tried to reconstruct with every hit. When we finally managed to land at a safe distance away from them, Rin glared at me with a ferocity I'd never seen in her before. This was the first time I've ever seen her on the offensive, her face drawn in harsh concentration.

"Listen. I need you to open the oven again quickly. The control panel should be up there." She said, gesturing to a lift that led up to an operations bridge. It was connected with the giant roaster, which was being guarded by a flock of spiders. "I'll draw them away so you can do it. Hurry! Kasane and her spiders are coming!"

"You can't take them all on your own! You're going up against hundreds - maybe thousands - of them! They'll tear you apart as soon as they trap you in their web!" I protested, trying to stop her from running off. There was no way I would abandon her at their mercy. Monster hunter or not, fighting with a parasol would only do so much. It might be enchanted but that alone wouldn't be enough to stop the hungry horde.

"Oh my, are you concerned for me, Meimei?" She tittered. "I'm so flattered you're thinking of me even now."

"Cut that out! I'm serious!" I barked, my anger borne out of worry and fear she would get herself killed. "For someone who's apparently been fighting monsters all your life, you of all people should know that you can't win when the odds are stacked against you! You can't possibly defeat all of them!"

"Who said anything about defeating all of them?" Rin asked, regarding me with mild bemusement. "I'm too fragile for a suicidal charge. I'm just going to keep them busy for a while longer." Then her expression turned serious. "If the story of the Pumpkin Prince is true, Mikuo's magic should be strongest at midnight. And since Oktoberjacht is the last night of this month… soon the spiders will go back to sleep. It's almost time."

"But... Kasane threw him in the oven! I saw him burning before my eyes!"

"Oh, please. I can't believe you thought that killed him." Rin giggled derisively. "Kasane only managed to bind him. His very essence is a coal, Meimei. Feeding an ember only makes a fire stronger."

_SPLOOSHH!_

Steam hissed as a tea pot whistled reaching its boiling point. Earl grey tea splattered all over the floor in persistent waves, almost scalding us on the spot.

"No more talk. Get going." Pushing me behind her, she opened her parasol just in time to deflect a hot jet of tea. It sizzled against the pumpkin canopy but held fast, remaining unscathed. Each close call caused several spiders in our vicinity to screech as they were burned once tea bounced off the parasol. Each every twirl, she shielded us from blow after blow and accompanied me as far as she could go. By the time we reached the lift, she hit the switch as we sailed out of their range.

The guards were already waiting for us when we reached the operations bridge. Once I made it to the other side, Rin stopped them from following me with a blast of candy corn - severing the bridge. Quickly, I hid before right before they turned the corner to spot me.

"Catch me if you can, itsy bitsy spiders!" Rin blew them a saucy kiss atop the railing before jumping, riding the updraft as it carried her over the other side. "You'll never get a taste of me, only a licking when I give Muffet what's coming to her!" Her cackling taunt worked like a charm the moment they heard her threatening bodily harm to their leader.

Once I was sure they were gone I jumped out from beneath the desk and searched for the right controls. My discouragement grew the more panels I saw. There existed every kind of switch for what seemed like anything.

"Hold on… which one opens the oven?" I asked aloud as if someone would give me the answer. None came, of course. Beads of perspiration formed at the base my forehead, and I quickly wiped away the salty residue that trickled into my brows. My frustration rose into panic. I tried to remember which controls Kasane used earlier, but I'd been busy drowning at the time I didn't exactly think to memorize that beforehand.

Argh! I should've been planning for this several steps ahead! Cursing my negligence, my gaze kept falling between the chaos in the background to the dizzying assortment of panels that mocked my uselessness.

"Damn it, damn it! Which one is it?!" I searched frantically at each compartment for whatever looked plausible. With no indication of where to begin, I resigned myself to the stupidest of tactics. I would just have to try operating all these panels until finding the one that controlled the giant furnace.

"You can do this, Meiko. Just… stay calm." With that muttered self-encouragement, I started with what laid before me. Taking a deep breath, I flicked on several switches and observed the affects. The factory lights turned on with every action. Okay, so that controlled the lighting.

I grabbed a remote-controlled joystick, turning it on and marvelling as a large claw hook descended at my command. While toying around with it, I pressed a glowing set of buttons below. That was when the entire production line roared to life. Spider automatons left their resting ports to sanitize and don baking aprons. Giant mixers and steamers began to operate, kneading and stretching out dough before placing them onto sheet trays that the spiders themselves carved into festive shapes such as ghosts or witches. The setting that controlled the holiday them was currently set on Oktoberjagd. The others were skittering to the storerooms and coolers carrying ingredients on their back large enough to feed armies.

I watched in mute fascination and shock as they threw butter sticks and eggs into the kneading machines. It took a large unit to carefully pour flour into the mixing bowl while managing the manual settings such as speed and power. Meanwhile, the spiders manning the other ovens, throwing the cookie trays into open flames and timing them. Once they were done, the baked goods were sent directly to the area where gargantuan pastry bags decorated them with whipped cream. As they were rolled out to the packaging section, the automatons rained sprinkles and sparkles as a finishing touch. The rest of the spiders scattered to the packaging section, boxing the finished goods and putting them out for delivery.

So this was the true heart of Kasane Patissiere. Cinnamon and pumpkin spices filled the air in rich aromas, causing my traitorous stomach to growl.

"Remarkable…" I uttered before remembering that this was the same place that butchered my friends and defenseless animals. These were all products founded on bloodshed and suffering! This place had to be shut down at all costs!

My ire returned as I was left trembling with newfound rage. Holding the remote aside, I turned my attention back to the controls. In a frenzy I tried everything from levers to buttons to switches. None of them had anything to do with the main furnace.

"Who keeps messing with the controls?!" Kasane harped in the distance, causing me to panic. "This is no time for baking! Find whoever's responsible and bring them to me! Whoever's playing around at a time like this will be punished!" That shrill threat turned my knees to jelly. Before I realized it, dog-sized spiders spun down right before me - glaring down at me with infuriated sets of eyes.

I screamed as they lunged down to bite me, and I barely managed to dodge in time. Their fangs landed on the control panel instead. Electricity crackled as the lights flashed before their eyes, blinding them.

With a screech, they retreated temporarily before returning to detain me.

"No! I won't let you eat me, you disgusting abominations!" Throwing a nearby chair at them, I ran across the grated bridge with my feet pounding every step of the way. One backward glance had me racing for my life. They were pursuing me, hot on my heels. Jets of sticky fluid pelted where I once stood, netting the railing and preventing me from going back. In my distraction, I ended up tripping over something and shot my arms out to avoid falling on my face.

An obsidian club rolled right under my nose, revealing itself to be the culprit. I couldn't believe my luck as a draft howled from above. There was a large hole where the party took place. My club must've fallen down here during the chaos.

Just as I thought then, I felt hot stinking breath hit my neck with each squelching gasp the perpetrator made - erecting the little hairs on my skin. Each wheeze I heard made my skin crawl with bone chilling revulsion.

"EW! GET AWAY AND STAY AWAY!" My defensive attack was accompanied with caterwaul - not unlike a cat lashing out with sharp claws. I clubbed the spider that almost managed to take me down, bashing its head in until its eyes caved into its skull. Another tried to pin me down with its hairy legs, but I managed to avoid in time by rolling right under its body and clobbering its head.

"BACK!" I snarled in warning as I warded away the rest of the spiders who tried to get close. They didn't have time to aim as I quickly closed the distance and hacked away at their legs and spinnerets, They yelped like wounded kittens before their bodies stiffened up, leaving them dead husks with slime discharged from their bulbous abdomens.

I slammed a boot into one of their legs, yanking my club free from the clutches of its thorax, causing spurts of foul black slime to gush like a leaky fountain. Its muscles still spasmed on occasion, twitching like cockroaches.

"Ha...hagh… exactly why I hate spiders." I panted from the exertion of fighting. Disgusted, I wiped the slime from my clothes as best as I could. A deafening explosion nearby stole my attention.

Unlike me, Rin's luck wasn't faring well. Even from this distance I could see she was getting spent maneuvering the giant web and cutting down countless spiders who tried to impede her. With each one she killed, three more took its place. She was fast but her dancer's stamina wasn't meant for death defying obstacle courses. A swift cut of her razor-sharp parasol gave her a momentary escape, but spiders were already pursuing her with hungry vigor.

"How annoying!" Her outcry was met with Kasane's heinous laughter.

"What's wrong, _cher ami_? Getting tired when things are finally heating up? I could do this all night!" Kasane mocked, snapping her fangs and directing her spiders to form a triangular web from below to resemble a funnel. This forced Rin to take higher ground, resulting in her nearly careening against the awaiting mass of spiders that lunged at her. She would've lost her head if she hadn't flung herself sideways. She flattened herself against the web as a writhing black mass came pouring down.

Judging by Kasane's eight-eyed leer, however, I realized with dread that she already anticipated her to do that. I was proved right seeing Rin struggling like a butterfly caught in a web. The harder she lashed out, the denser the adhesive grew - constricting all her movements.

"EYAHAHAHA! I HAVE YOU NOW! NOW FEED ON HER MY BRETHREN!"

Rin arched her spine in desperation, her ceaseless thrashing causing the entire web to bounce with every movement. The threads were flexible as they were strong and sticky with no sign of breakage. Spiders from all directions came crawling down the web, surrounding her with no way out. They were moving slowly as though to prolong her torment - like they wanted to revel in her last painful moments until the very end.

"Damn it, those sadistic cowards!" I spat. My eyes flitted about for something to help her with. An escape route? No, she couldn't even move her limbs. A weapon? No, she was too far away for me to get to her on time. The imaginary list kept shrinking with each cross out. Then my eyes fell on the remote that I found earlier. The tracks the robot hook moved on extended over where the web was.

That's it!

Acting quickly, I used the joystick to control the gigantic silver hook - sending it crashing into the web and causing the silken ropes to fray and break. Screeching spiders spilled into the mixers below, drowning in dough. With the web ruminated beyond repair, Rin was finally able to wrench herself free and retreat.

"What? WHO-?!" Kasane swiveled around with a snarl. Once her eyes landed on mine, I knew it was time to escape the hell her glare promised me. "You again?! You Sakines always meddle in my affairs! It's about time I wipe your line out! Starting with you!" Kasane directed the queen spider to come after me as she readied her tea cannon. It burbled and boiled under the hot pressure, about to burst. "Ugh! Everything I want done I suppose I'll just have to do myself!"

"Yoo-hoo~! Eyes up here, Muffet!" Rin called out in a teasing voice. With a sweet smile, she waved at them from atop the hook - directing me with her eyes to pierce the giant bag of powdered sugar chained directly above where the giant spider was. One quick look at her parasol and her explosive motions made me realize what she was planning. Malicious glee flooded me as I happily obliged, watching with vengeful satisfaction as the bag tore open with an ear crackling rip.

"AYAHHH?! I can't see! G-GRANDMOTHER!" Kasane kept coughing as she and her grandmother were swallowed up in a smokescreen. Powdered sugar came pouring down in a dust bowl, hitting them in torrents that left them immobilized. The queen spider was blinded as she stumbled into the machinery, wreaking havoc on the equipment and surrounding spiders who clambered to avoid being crushed.

As though performing stunts on a flying trapeze, Rin dangled upside down off the hook and pointed her parasol towards the giant spider. The pumpkin opened in full bloom as the finial opened, sending one last barrage of combustive candy corn that connected with the sugared powder - triggering a chemical reaction.

"IT BURNS! GRANDMOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?! HELP ME!"

"_GYOOOOORAGHHH!"_

Shielding my eyes, I watched in horrified awe as fire burning brighter than stars consumed the spider family. Earth-shattering wails erupted from Kasane and her grandmother, their shadows writhing in agony.

"Hurry, Meimei! The smoke will clear soon! Five minutes till midnight!" Rin's urging snapped out of my stupor. Instead of going back whence I came, I ran full speed ahead where another operations compartment awaited. In almost no time at all I found what I'd been searching all night.

**IGNIS FURNACE**

The purple hatch read in big, bold lettering. Right now, the level was set at _off_. It didn't stop there.

**WARNING: MIND THE TEMPERATURE AT ALL TIMES!**

"Agh!" I wasted no time grabbing the switch, trying with all my strength to pull in down to the _on_. It was stuck tighter than a vice, forcing me to prop both feet against the wall so I could use my body weight to wrench it down. Blisters were forming on my hands each time my skin rubbed against the metal. My arms felt like they were about to pop out of my sockets, and I thought my back would snap at any given moment. Still, I didn't give up.

"Move, damn you! I refuse to die in a hellhole like this!" Expletives left my mouth between clenched teeth as I forced myself to endure the pain of straining my body in unnatural directions. Adrenaline drowned out my exhaustion as I redoubled my efforts. "I don't care if it means losing my arms or legs! This place is going down... if it's the last... thing I do!"

Just when I thought my arms would fall apart, the switch finally slammed down to its on setting. I ended up slipping with a yelp. Losing my balance, the force of inertia sent me tumbling to the ground. But the deed was done.

_ **HSSSSST….** _

The furnace roared to life as its door began to open with the chained pulleys groaning under the weight. A ferocious blast of hot air surged out of the inferno as it pounded against my body in waves, threatening to scorch me alive. The atmosphere changed as a phantom's presence made itself known.

"_AAHAHAHAHA!"_ Mad laughter erupted as a giant skeletal hand dove out of the flames, followed by a ribbed torso and a flaming green skull. In a bone dry garble, it went to rasp with ecstasy. _"FREEE! Come, my jack-o'-lanterns! This is no time to play dead! THE TIME FOR SPOOKY SOULING IS NOW!"_ At his command, the squandered pumpkins were reconstructed with green magic and sent to devour the remaining spiders.

"That's the pumpkin prince's true form? The skeleton that devours lost wanderers… it's really him." My voice quavered as I clutched the wall for support. "Unbelievable… monsters and all this really exist…" My eyes fell on Rin, who already recovered her bunny and sheathed her parasol within its vacuum before zipping it shut.

Uprooting a nearby baluster, the giant skeleton swathed it with the remaining cobwebs - spinning it until it looked like cotton candy. One fell swoop, and he managed to capture the fleeing spiders - including Kasane's grandmother. He used his other fist to set the factory ablaze, lifting the floorboards to reveal thousands of pearly eggs slumbering within a silken nest.

"_WELL WELL! SOULS FIT FOR A ROYAL FEAST!" _The phantom prince vaunted in beatific otherworldliness, his mandible stretching into a wide, bony grin. "_TIME TO PARTAKE!"_

"NOOO! PLEASE, YOUR HIGHNESS! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING JUST PLEASE LET THEM GO!" Kasane was the only spider he spared on purpose, forcing her to watch in tear stricken horror as he began to feed on her family. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISRESPECT YOU! PLEASE DON'T EAT MY FAMILY! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALL ALONE! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

Kasane's anguish went ignored, her pleas unanswered - drowned out by hellfire burning down everything she loved. No matter how much she bargained, begged, or even cursed at him - there was no stopping the Pumpkin Prince from carrying out his vengeance. She disgraced him and his holiday, after all.

With the bakery coming down in flames, that tonight marked the end of the Trickster Treater's horrible reign. And more importantly, I was certain of one thing that needed to change.

Next year, I think I'll skip this holiday out of town…

With that in mind, my body finally succumbed to the fatigue that caught up to me. I slumped to the floor even as everything collapsed around me. Too exhausted to move, I felt my body freefalling in the blustering air right before something cushioned my fall - firm yet supportive, rocking me to sleep with each lift. For a moment I thought of my own mother, who used to hold me while cradling me to sleep.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the memory before falling below. White horns and beautiful manes filled my vision as I was carried into the open night sky. Distantly, I heard the sound of horses neighing… and then everything went black.

* * *

The mixed smells of potpourri and lavender stirred me awake, calming me with each breath I took. Cushioned beneath my body was what felt like the most luxurious bed I ever slept in - it was as though I were sinking into clouds. The sensation of warm yet professional hands ghosted over my skin and relieved the aching pain from the injuries I sustained. It was like magic.

I heard a door being opened and shut, followed by a clack of heels.

"Meimei… alright?" Whoever was speaking sounded so far away. Was I dreaming?

Several hands pulled away as a calm voice spoke up.

"... your friend… a few light bruises and blisters here and there… several burns… but should be fine in a few days." A pause. "As for miss Rin… shouldn't be walking around. Your injuries… not to be taken lightly, either."

"... be fine." A huff. "Sick of… after tonight, I'd rather not sit or lie down for awhile…"

"We are thankful… seeing you safe and sound… Madam Lola will be so relieved… Praise be to the Moon and Stars…"

"Pumpkin Prince… If not for his grand scale magia… wouldn't have found you and brought you back home as we did…"

"Muffet… be brought to Raven's Rock for interrogation… didn't even struggle during her arrest…"

Who… what's going on? Female voices talked quietly amongst themselves, their voices so soft I could barely hear what they were saying. I was dimly aware that they were talking about what transpired in the bakery. My body was heavy and stiff like lead, and I couldn't even move my fingers.

"No surprise… the Kasane clan is finished… only she remains its last member…"

"Truly… even the silliest of smiles… beware of what lies beneath their cheer…"

"Disappeared… the prince… must have escaped before we arrived… not even a trace of his pumpkins…"

My eyelids fluttered once, taking in blurry shapes and colors. I was so thirsty I couldn't speak, my exhaustion forcing me to lie still as the grave.

"Is she awake?" Clarity returned to me as soon as I recognized Rin's voice. "I think I saw her blink." A small hand rested against my forehead, soothing my feverish stupor with her cool touch.

"Rapid eye movements occur during deep sleep." A mature woman's voice, low and soothing, explained. "The extent of her injuries would leave any mundy unconscious. Let her sleep, miss Rin. She needs rest for our healing magic to work at its greatest effect."

"... Very well." I felt the coolness of Rin's touch withdraw, leaving me feel overheated again. "But to think all along none of you were never ordinary maids. I was shocked when I found out about you and your sisters, Dina. To think Auntie was housing a secret race history believed to have died out." An exasperated sigh. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. She is, after all, Lux Lunae - guardian of the moon. Considering unicorns fall under the moon's protection, it should've been obvious from the start. Though come to think of it, there isn't much I really know about her despite us being family..."

"A-Ah… um, w-we do hope you aren't too angry." A meek voice wavered, wilting under the pressure of even speaking up for herself. "Do forgive her, miss Rin. It's not as though she meant to keep things from you, but anyone knowing about us risks our exposure…"

"No, I understand, Josephine." Rin replied, her tone remaining placid as still waters. "Centuries ago your kind was nearly wiped to extinction when magi coveted your magic and wisdom. The less anyone knows, the better. Not even the Chevalerie Order should know. Those paranoid old men would only take selfish extremes during a time like this." She sniffed. "One would think they would've learned by now, considering their controversial history."

"Bless you, miss Rin. Bless you, dear child. We are eternally in your debt." The women were thanking her over and over again. "We cannot possibly even begin to repay you for agreeing to your silence…"

"Think nothing of it. All of you have been nothing but kind to me since my arrival." Rin hurried to stop their incessant prostration. "It's the least I can do. So, please stop that already. Unicorns are esteemed for being one of the divine races to exist. If anything, I should be bowing to you. It's such an honor..."

"You will do no such thing. We are not as nearly as powerful as our ancestors once were." A firm but respectful voice interjected. "We are but humble maids serving under Major Lola Otonashi and by proxy, her family. We are but masters of housework and providing service."

"Indeed… Viola." Rin resigned herself to agree. "On another matter, I'll have to come up with a story to explain to Meimei once she comes to. I'm amazed she was unconscious the entire night this fiasco happened. I'm rather jealous. I didn't receive a wink of sleep."

I felt my whole body tense, unable to believe what I was hearing. I knew _she_ knew that wasn't true. Why was she not telling them the truth?

"It's for the best she remembers nothing of what happened tonight." Dina soothed. "If she did, we would have to call in the magi department to erase her memories. No civilian under any circumstances is allowed to know about the society of monsters. The threat of the tears opening in the Veil must be kept secret at all costs." She said. "With Chesteros already on the brink of civil war, the last thing that needs to be added to the brew is causing a world-wide panic with everyone knowing that monsters are falling out of the sky."

What now?

Furrowing my brow, I tried to move my mouth to speak - only to have Rin beat me to the chase.

"Shh! I think she's waking up. Someone please bring her some water and explain where she is. And add a new log to the fire! She's colder than death!" Rin claimed, her tone leaving no room for argument. "And could someone _please_ fix this horrid haircut of mine? I'm a walking disaster! I refuse to go out in public until these charred ends are trimmed."

If I hadn't known about Rin's previous living arrangements, I would've easily assumed she was an heiress to a noble family - or maybe a daughter of some well-off family whose riches stemmed from old money. Despite her passivity, she could be willful when she wanted to be.

"I-I shall oblige you, m-miss Rin. If you'll have me." A timid voice offered. "Still, I must say short hair frames your face quite nicely. Pretty as a picture."

"Thank you, Josephine. That's very sweet."

Footfalls filed out of the room as the maids voiced their departure. It wasn't long until the door closed shut that I felt someone come to my bedside. It was Rin. She was the only one left in the room. This time, I managed to open my eyes and blink at her. I tried to speak, only to be silenced with her finger pressed against her lips.

"I knew you were awake the entire time. I'm sure you have many questions to ask me, and I promise to tell you everything I know. But not now. We mustn't let the others overhear us." Falling silent, she waited until I understood the gravity of the situation. My initial reaction was to protest but knowing she would be back had me nodding instead. Satisfied, she made for the door, but not before adding. "I'll ask Dina or one of the other girls to phone your father and let him know you're staying here tonight. I'll explain everything… so just try to rest until I return."

Once she left, I tried to do as she asked. Surprisingly, it wasn't too difficult falling asleep despite the horrific events that took place earlier. Perhaps I can accredit that to my exhaustion - emotional and physical. It was a quarter till three when Rin roused me awake. She helped me get up as she opened the door to her balcony. The view was breathtaking - overlooking landscaped acres of fruit orchards and flower topiaries shaped like animals. Moonlight poured over the Glacier Forest in its prime, illuminating the birch trees in a snowy glow.

Bone chimes hummed as the wind blustered overhead. A knock at the door was answered by Rin as a maid brought us heated blankets and steaming mugs of cider.

It was then I realized this balcony was connected to her bedchamber. I had been sleeping in her room the entire time. Taken aback, I did a double take of the interior.

If the satin black canopy and gothic decor were anything to go by, there was no mistaking this was indeed Rin's room. Damask panels painted the walls in royal purple and black regalia, its finished texture resembling what you would find on fairytale book covers. Luxe velvet furniture surrounded a private fireplace. Between her vanity and walk-in wardrobe was what looked to be her workshop. The table was messy, consisting of a sewing machine controlled by a pedal. There were fabric rolls and a rainbow of threaded spindles locked inside a clear box. Purple candles lit the haunting ambience of the room, and her bookshelf contained a morbid collection ranging from medieval torture methods to alchemy.

What I saw next made me swallow.

Carved on her vanity was a lit pentagram surrounded by faux skulls and straw voodoo dolls.

"_It's only for decoration." _Earlier she told me with a quirk of her lips upon noticing my open stare, but the mischievous twinkle in her eyes left me shuddering in doubt. I decided right then to stay in her good graces for indefinitely. I imagined it shouldn't be too hard, seeing how she's taken an odd shine to me. Awkward as it was, I decided not to look a gift in a horse's mouth.

Everything about this room screamed _witchcraft_. I never believed in the supernatural before tonight, and now I was sitting on pins and needles every time I heard so much as an odd sound.

I was sitting at the outdoor tea table waiting for Rin. She left me with the explanation of needing to brief the maids on her mission, or rather her experience with Muffet so it could be recorded for future reference. From what little I understood, those maids seemed to be messengers. They acted as correspondence between Rin and her supervisor… who just so happened to be her aunt. Rin told me her aunt held a high-ranking position in this Chevalerie Order - this, and I quote, "secret monster hunting organization".

I was still wrapping my head around the fact that monsters really existed. It was like something out of a fantasy, probably a movie or novel series. Even now, I still wondered if I was dreaming. Each hard pinch to my elbow sobered me to reality, however. The blisters on my hands also forced me to face the music.

"You're going to get bruises if you keep abusing yourself like that." Rin returned with a quip. She took her seat next to me with the blanket draped over her shoulders. Too nervous to say anything, I focused on draining my mug instead. Frothy and sweet, drinking the apple cider warmed me to my bones. I didn't stop until I finished every last drop.

She began talking about what would become of the children and their parents. According to the correspondence between the maids and her aunt superior, I learned the Chevalerie Order would take control of the situation. The remains of the children would be autopsied by mages specialized in forensics. An informant from the order would tip off an anonymous source connected to the media. News of the Trickster Treater's vanquish would spread like wildfire. Of course the details involving that she and her family were a jorogumo clan that had been committing these crimes would be swept under the rug. Anything having to do with monsters was completely off the record.

The media would print a story that was closest to the truth - a watered down version if anything. The main points would be largely unchanged with Kasane and her family having lured countless children to be eaten. They would forever be stained as cannibals who once reigned in the baking business. With Kasane remaining as the sole survivor of her family, she would be taking a lifetime's worth of punishment. Everyone would know about the sins her family committed.

Her life would be forever ruined. No one in society, human or monster, would want anything to do with her.

I doubted I would ever run into her again.

After closing the glass doors and making certain no one was within our vicinity, Rin went on to address my standing on all this.

"...What you saw tonight was only a glimpse of monster society. You only peeked through the keyhole, but you didn't open the doors themselves." Rin began in a nonchalant voice, directing her gaze to the forest.

I pursed my lips, thinking.

So. She was telling me I could keep what I saw a secret, that since I wasn't in deep like she was, I could still go on living my normal life. Why she was even giving me the option to walk away with such delicate information I couldn't even guess. Though I doubted anyone would believe me if I said anything.

Which begged the question...

"Why did you lie to your maids? You know I was with you the entire time Kasa-... Muffet and the prince swept us up in their machinations. I remember everything." My inquiry was left hanging. Furrowing my brows, I sat up properly to face her. Her cider was getting cold laying in her palms, and she was still watching out for life moving in the forest. So I took this as a sign to continue. "All those monsters, the fact that they exist… and this 'Veil' and 'tears' that they come from. Isn't it your duty to keep that a secret from people like me?"

"...You mentioned before your dream was to change this world." She finally spoke after the wind stopped howling. "How can anyone do that if they remain ignorant of what lies beneath the underneath? If they don't even know who their people really are?" Turning to me, her eyes bore into mine. "Pretty homilies aren't enough to change the world. For every action, there is a reaction." She quoted the third law of motion. "Heroes are a constant example of action. That is why they are revered."

Oh, she was referring to my wanting to become a heroine… I was surprised she even bothered to remember that.

"I… I don't know if I have a right to pursue that dream anymore." Deflating, I emitted a long sigh. A chill settled over me even though I was swaddled in blankets. "Not when there was so much evil in the city I didn't even know about until tonight. I… I was full of hot air, spouting whatever I believed when the whole time I was ignorant-"

"You shouldn't feel responsible for the casualties. Or for what happened to those children." Rin smoothly cut in, making me snap my head up.

"...What?"

"Mikuo - if that is even his real name - took advantage of your grief - your fury. He used you to carry out his vengeance." Rin told me flat out. "You're letting toxic guilt confuse you." Leaning over the table, she held my gaze with unflinching resolve. "It's not your fault."

Those words hit me like a slap to the face. I jerked back, shaking my head.

"No…"

"It's not your fault, Meiko."

"That's…! No, I-I-!"

"It's not your fault, Meiko."

"Stop saying that!" Realizing how harsh I sounded, I forced myself to control my voice before murmuring. "Please. You saw what I did. I… I agreed to the prince's terms. I let myself go in over my head. I let him use me for his vengeance!"

_Because I wanted to be a part of it too._

"It's no one's fault but mine. Monsters or not, I still made my choice to… to kill them. They were still members of society!" Thorns brambled up my throat as I forced myself to continue. "I could've walked away but I didn't. What I did was a crime - no, it was _murder_! Worst yet - I enjoyed it! I enjoyed beating them just like I used hurt others back then! I'm beyond help!" Holding my head, I resisted the urge to scream my lungs out until I could no longer speak. I was trying desperately not to cry. Not again. Not when I wasn't even able to stop my friends from going to that damn party.

How could I face anyone ever again?

Memories of being the vindictive Red Delilah came back to haunt me - mocking me for what I did tonight - for giving into the temptation.

"Mari, Yoru, and Ikki! Those kids looked up to me like their sister! They used to call me their hero! They thought the world of me when I haven't changed at all!" I cried softly, burying my head into my arms as I melted onto the table. "I failed them. I failed them and then murdered for my own satisfaction! And the worst thing is… I hate how I don't even feel sorry for how much I enjoyed it!"

A silence passed. There. I poured out the ugly truth about myself bare and for all to see. Maybe now Rin would finally stop making herself trying to help me. Couldn't she see I didn't want her pity?

No… I know it wasn't pity she felt. I was just making my own assumptions… again. Bitter self-loathing welled up in my stomach, making me feel sick.

"Then do you want to forget?"

I raised my head in surprise.

"Forget…?" I uttered.

"You wouldn't have to remember the pain you felt tonight, or the horror. I don't think you did anything wrong by punishing the monsters who killed your friends." Rin expounded in a careful, deliberate manner. She rested her chin beneath her folded hands, causing her short curls to press against rosy cheeks. "I witnessed your actions at the party. You only went after pigs who kept partaking the banquet table, or pretentiously discuss how the children affected their palettes." She said. "That proves you don't think like a murderer - just an extremist acting on misguided judgment." Her blunt criticism impaled me where it really hurt. She really didn't mince words.

"Neither of those are a good thing." Mortified, I pointed out. "If you're trying to console me, it's not really working…"

"Console you?" Rin repeated before smiling. "Oh, I'm doing nothing of the sort. You certainly have issues, Meimei!" _Gnngh_. Hearing that made my heart drop to my stomach. How was she able to say all that while still looking innocent?

"If you saw me doing all that, why didn't you stop me?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember being the meltdown you were in - but you stopped yourself right before dealing them the final blow. I saw it for myself - the ones you beat were still breathing."

Hearing this lifted a fog from my gaze, and it felt like I was seeing things for the first time.

"And that's the difference between you and Beastie." Seeing my incredulity she tittered. "Don't look so surprised. I've watched you around school. Whenever someone brings how violent he is within your vicinity, you get this look of _conflict _on your face."

"That's because I… don't exactly think highly of him." Because of how much he reminded me of how I used to be - selfish, angry, and lashing out whenever I got hurt. Our circumstances were vastly different, but that didn't change how I felt.

How strange. It wasn't like me to admit freely about what I thought of other people - it made me feel like a gossiper. But with Rin, I felt like I could say anything on my mind and know she wouldn't judge me for it or spread what I said to others.

"Antipathy or not, it's clear you compare yourself to him when it comes to strong-arming." Rin responded, taking a dainty sip of her mug. "You may be alike, but your reasons are different. That beastie _thrives_ on fighting. You don't." She turned to me. "As long as he gets whatever he wants, he doesn't care if he has to kill. But you do. He's entitled; you're humble." She went on to sniff. "You suffer moral dilemmas on a daily basis; I doubt he even _has_ a conscience."

"You could be wrong. Maybe he does…" I tried to amend just because in case we ended up being wrong about him. I was wrong about Rin before, and hearing what Dell said about Kagamine had me thinking that, well, just _maybe_ I could give Kagamine the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps I could even come to tolerate him. But that was a long way off.

"Oh, defending him now - are we? Here I thought you were on _my_ side."

Her habit of complaining wasn't as grating like it was before. In fact, it was almost endearing. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. My unease melted away as I laughed away the stress.

Strange… somehow this feels like we're talking like friends. It feels like we've gotten a bit closer. I didn't really mind it at all.

"In any case, you didn't kill those monsters." Rin took on a serious tone. "You may have maimed their bodies, but you didn't extinguish their souls. The club Mikuo gave you isn't a soul weapon, after all. In the end, it was him and his jack-'o-lanterns who devoured the casualties." Rin assured me. She glanced at me over her shoulder. "It's not too late. I can ask Dina or one of the others to erase your memories for you." The wind swayed as she said these next words. "You don't have to carry that guilt with you if you don't remember. We'll become strangers again like before, and we can forget any of this ever happened."

I hesitated for the longest time, unable to voice my thoughts. I would be a bald-faced liar if I said I didn't even consider accepting her offer. God, forgetting everything I saw tonight sounded like a deal beyond my wildest imagination. The lure of going back to a clean slate and worrying about stupid things like homework and the next fight at school? I never imagined how blissful it sounded - going back to wishing how much I wanted to know the truth but now that I knew - I wanted to throw it all away.

But… did I want to forget?

Did I want to forget about the injustice dealt to those poor children and go back to living my life revolving around Megaton Public High School? Did I want to forget about the world that existed outside that building?

I…

Deep down, I knew the answers. I just needed to right push to project my voice. Looking into Rin's clear gaze and remembering how hard she fought to keep us both alive in the bakery, however, I found my courage to hold fast.

"I'm not forgetting!" My voice was stronger than I ever heard it tonight. Standing up straight, I pushed myself out of my chair. "Even if I chose to forget, the truth about what happened tonight won't change! I… I'm not going to take the easy way out!" The blanket on my shoulders fell as I stood tall on my decision. The biting cold whipped me back into shape, sharpening my focus on Rin. "If I abandon these memories, I'd be spitting on those children's bodies! I'd be betrayed the promise I made to them that I'd become a heroine of justice!"

My bold proclamation was being carried out by the wind to wherever I hoped their souls were resting. If they were watching me right now, then there was no way I could turn tail and run. Even if it burned my eyes - I wouldn't look away from the heart of the truth that laid out before me.

"It's true I can't do what you do as a chevalier. Even if I was given the choice to become what you are, I know that's not my path." I told her, my voice regaining momentum from my growing confidence. "But I'm not going to ignore what happened tonight. I'm not going to live in ignorance anymore." I said, clenching my fists at my sides. "It's clear there's a threat bigger than the city itself. This is my home. I don't want to stand by being idle while the rest of you break your backs protecting us from monsters like Kasane."

The way I am now, I couldn't be the heroine of justice I wanted to be. But surprising as it was to admit it - I could accept that. Hope reignited my resolve to stand up and live. To fight for the peaceful world I wanted my loved ones to live in.

"Meimei…" Rin murmured, sounding astonished. Turning to her, I made a promise.

"Rin, right now all I can be is an ally of justice. But even still, I want to fight to protect what's important to me. That said, I realize I possess none of the abilities you do… and even now, I don't know what dangers lie ahead..." Offering my hand to her, I braced myself for her next answer. "Still. Will you have me on your side?"

Rin stared at me in open astonishment before cupping her mouth to suppress an oncoming surge of giggles. Face burning, I began to voice my distress.

"W-What's so funny? I'm being serious!"

"No… I'm not laughing at you. I'm just surprised." Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, she beamed up at me. "My first impression of you was that of a dictating control freak, Meimei." She said, unconcerned with mincing words when the truth was what really mattered. "At school - you micromanage the students, you refuse to delegate disciplinary action to the staff, and to be frank… you're too obsessed with everything meeting your expectations _exactly _the way you envision. Anything less, and you snap and become a maniac."

I couldn't refute what she was saying. It was the truth, after all.

It's not like I've suddenly become a better person overnight. I still had my demons to face. And still, my body kept trembling not knowing what will come.

But maybe now I can finally acknowledge this ugly side of me. This ugly side that wanted to hurt people when I got hurt, that wanted to lash out when my loved ones or I, myself, was humiliated and trampled on. This was the me who always wanted to be in control.

This ugliness of mine was part of what made me "Meiko". It would never be something I liked about myself. Even now I feared the day I ended up exposing this nasty side of me, but as long as I could accept that I could finally move forward.

"But your dream… I don't hate that sort of dream. People might laugh and call it foolishly ideal, but…" Her face seemed to glow under the moonlight as she regarded me with a gentle expression. One that transformed her into a completely different person.

Or… maybe this was just the real her all along?

Either way, she went on to continue.

"People who live devoting their lives for others, to make them happy. When you all work so hard for your dreams, I could never scoff at the audacity of your noble hearts even if I tried." With a chuckle, she rose to shake my offered hand. "Fine. I'll accept you, my 'ally of justice." Her teasing tone made me realize just how cringingly _cliche_ that sounded. I was blushing so hard I saw red. If anything, this made Rin laugh even harder.

"Don't be embarrassed. Your dream is adorable." At this point, I couldn't tell if she was mocking or comforting me. "I can attest I am a spoiled, selfish little brat who cares about nobody or nothing except for my own pleasure." The admission fell freely from her lips like butterflies. "Mundies like you are so darling. You have a genuine desire to help others and improve the lives of many… just like my darling Ryuto~!" For a moment she swooned while hugging her bunny before coming back to her senses. I tried not to oogle at how quickly she was able to don different faces. It was _bizarre_, but then again this was _Rin_.

"It's because of such magnomosity I'm almost inspired to be like you… a kind, selfless saint - pure beyond heaven." Clasping her hands together, she gazed up at me through baby doll eyes before tittering with a sharp turn of her heel. "But I'm not, so that's that!"

"...Liar."

"Excuse you?" She stopped, sounding somewhere between offended and confused. She didn't turn around to face me, but she didn't have to for me to tell how thrown off she was by my response.

"God forbid I'll ever let you walk around violating the dress code." I made it clear that was the one thing I would never accept. "But it seems I have poorly misjudged your character, Rin. You have my respect."

Gloomy, vain, and constantly complaining over superficial things such as the slightest inconvenience or her looks - she was someone who did whatever she pleased, uncaring about conventions and tradition. Even so. Deep down, she was really quite a sweetheart. Tonight proved that. Her risking her neck saving me over and over marked that. And she did all that without expecting me to thank her like I did.

I still remembered that tentative surprise of hers when I sincerely thanked her for saving me.

I think… it actually made her happy.

"I see. Is… is that right?" Spinning around, Rin faced me with a bashful but happy smile. She looked embarrassed but also very pleased. It was a rare surprise I found myself appreciating. "Well… even if you take that back later, I won't forget what you said. This is my blackmail against you - if you deny it, I'll get back at you." Her lightly spoken threat was playful. I said nothing in reply, only nodding my acquiescence with a smile.

As we headed inside to retire for the night side by side, I decided to add one last thing.

"Spooky soulings, Rin."

Her eyes were startled as they flashed to mine. It was as though she never heard the phrase before, or rather - it had been a long time since someone, even from her family, gave her a seasons greetings. It made me wonder. I thought I saw a bittersweet expression flash across her face, but when I blinked it was gone - along with the loneliness that would have revealed a vulnerability in her I never would've guessed. Even so, I pretended not to notice. There were some things that weren't meant to be brought up until the other party was ready to share their demons.

I knew that all too well.

"Yes! And a very spooky soulings to you, too, Meimei~" She chirped in reply, shutting the doors behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A year ago a couple days earlier my sister's battle with bone cancer finally ended. That left me in a place darker than I could ever imagine where no light or sound could reach. Even though the world went on living, I truly felt dead inside. Anxiety. Depression. Wanting to die. Pushing people away so they wouldn't see this ugly me. Those were always things I struggled with everyday. Even now, I don't know what will happen to me. And that's a frightening thought.
> 
> I can best describe my battle with depression as a swimmer lost at a misty sea. I can't see anything in front of me or behind me, but I'm searching for an island we all call "Happiness". The tides I fight against represent my insecurities, the bad memories I want to forget, and the despair that tries to lull me to sleep everyday. I've been swimming for years, and my body and mind are succumbing to exhaustion. I just want to stop fighting the tide and let go - even if it means everything will end. But occasionally I find other swimmers or sailors encouraging me not to give up - to keep going just a little longer. One of those swimmers was my sister, who fought harder to live more than anyone else. Her fighting spirit made me want to live to become a better person.
> 
> And to this day, I'm still swimming in search of my island. Before I couldn't imagine making it to the island without my sister there. And I'm not certain I'll ever get there, but if I do I'll find out whether it was all really worth it or not.
> 
> One thing for certain is my memories of my sister, and the memories I have that proved I used to be a happy person. For now, that is enough reason for me to keep staying alive. Between me and depression, I don't really know who will come out on top - but for as long as I'm here, I promised my loved ones to keep fighting.
> 
> And for everyone out there who struggles with similar issues and has to live with disorders that make our lives a pain in the ass - I want you to know you're never alone. You're a survivor.
> 
> This story is about love and how my depictions of your beloved fairy tale characters will completely ruin your childhoods. Lmao /shot. But it's also about those who suffer from the same problems that people in our world battle with everyday - and finding it in them to accept they have the right to be happy.
> 
> This story also reflects my ongoing journey to recovery. To let go of my sister, and everything in the past that made me a prisoner in my own flesh. The guilt, the self-hatred, the desire to disappear… all of it. I want to love who I am again. I want to love others again. I want to be alive again - to remember how beautiful life really is. Saying all these sounds like a pipe dream from an inspirational pamphlet, but it's true.
> 
> And my greatest hope is that this story can be of some use to you guys - that it can give you comfort in your time of need. As someone who's consumed with her own problems and issues, I don't know any other way to help others who are suffering conditions even worse than mine. All I can do is write stories I don't have much confidence in, but even if it helps a little - I want these stories to be there for you - since, physically and emotionally - I can't be.
> 
> And thank you all - for being there for me. You are my heroes.
> 
> A/N 2: On a side note, the origins behind jack-'o-lanterns inspired Mikuo's depiction. His character is loosely based off of Stingy Jack who tricked the Devil and became an ember cursed to wander within a hollow turnip. Stingy Jack was the ultimate troll before trolls took over the internet. Also, Tim Burton's works have really upped my ability to imagine what I want to write as far as I can go.
> 
> A/N 3: another irrelevant opinion. Yay for relationship upgrades. Everyone needs a best friend, even gothic gloomy monster hunters. As for romance? Well... that's for another chapter. With this, the Halloween arc is done.
> 
> *Oktoberjagd - the literal translation is "October hunting" in German. A fictional holiday in this universe that is inspired by Halloween and other unique autumn traditions.
> 
> *Chacun voit midi à sa porte"- a popular french expression that literally means "everyone sees noon at their doorstep". It means everyone is occupied, first and foremost, with their own personal interests - and that each feels their subjective opinions as objective truths.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and probably never will.


End file.
